Full Moon
by Taty Black
Summary: Há quem diga que a lua cheia é a eterna lua dos amantes. Porém, para mim, ela não passava mais do que um mero convite para eu prescindir do melhor da minha vida. "Nessie&Jacob"
1. Prefácio

**Spoiler: **Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse e Breaking Dawn.

**Disclaimer: **A saga Twilight e seus personagens são de propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, menos os que eu inventei para o desenrolar da história. Não pretendo ter algum tipo de fim lucrativo com esta fic

**Resumo completo: **_"Há quem diga que a lua cheia é a eterna lua dos amantes. Porém, para mim, ela não passava mais do que um mero convite para eu prescindir do melhor da minha vida." _

Quando uma nova e misteriosa espécie de ameaça chega a Forks, esta deixa de ser o local seguro para a meia-vampira Renesmee. E isso vai deixar a família Cullen e o Bando de La Push de sobreaviso. O que poderá acontecer se os Cullen não conseguirem enfrentar esse novo perigo? E se a única solução para manter Renesmee em segurança for partir? Jacob aceitará essa decisão? E Nessie? Será capaz de ficar muito tempo longe de _seu Jake_?

* * *

_Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte,_

_nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem,_

_são eternos como é a natureza._

_**(Pablo Neruda)**_

_***  
**_

**Prefácio**

Nunca pensei muito sobre as razões pelas quais me levariam a partir de Forks – nos últimos anos eu tinha motivos suficientes para me prenderem á pequena localidade invernosa -, mas parece que, para mim, aquele já não era um local seguro e promotor.

Porém, por mais que me esforça-se, eu já não conseguia inalar o sufocante ar – recheado de cheiros e odores comuns -, ao meu redor, muito menos captar o ruído do que fosse daquele local enclausurado em que me encontrava. Não sentia nada mais, a não ser uma enorme dor, que se apoderava dos limites de um apertado coração enquanto lágrimas grossas cegavam-me compulsivamente.

De repente, era como se tudo na minha existência se resumisse a praticamente nada.

No entanto, tudo pareceu piorar quando os meus olhos captaram uma figura alta de olhos negros - desprovidos de sentimentos -, camuflada pela imensa e, exagerada, quantidade de arbustos e vegetação da floresta à minha frente, permanecendo imóvel.

Eu não sabia se estava pronta para dizer adeus!

Talvez, se me tivessem dito que os pesadelos tratavam-se apenas de pensamentos extremamente desagradáveis – ocorridos durante um sono profundo e provocados pelo nosso subconsciente –, eu diria que era mentira. Ninguém estava vivendo um pesadelo com tanta intensidade, quanto eu, naquele preciso momento.

E quando o nosso olhar se cruzou, naquele ambiente tenso, eu reparei que o meu pesadelo estava prestes a ganhar contornos irreversíveis. Sobretudo quando a grande figura castanha-arruivada virou o seu corpo felpudo na direcção contrária do Volvo e penetrou novamente na densa floresta.

Seria aquele o fim de tudo o que construímos? Ou o começo de uma vida que não seria a minha?

Com gelo em meu coração e os meus membros completamente retesados, eu senti um desespero incomum apoderar-se de mim. Sem hesitar, vi-me obrigada a entrar num labirinto interminável de árvores cobertas de musgo, tão tranquilo, que o silêncio parecia exercer pressão nos meus tímpanos. Eu não conseguia achar o cheiro dele, debaixo daquele manto de chuva cerrada, por mais que exercesse toda a velocidade permitida de minhas pernas.

Em algum lugar, talvez já longe da floresta fria, um lobo soltou um forte uivo agonizante.

Até aquele momento, eu não sabia o que era dor. Mas agora, um buraco incontrolável crescia e tomava conta do meu coração, rasgando-o como se fossem punhais afiados.

Seria alguma vez possível acordar daquele sono profundo no qual me afundei?

* * *

**N/A: Antes de mais, quero dizer que esta é a minha primeira fanfiction do mundo Twilight, sobretudo pós -Breaking Dawn. Para mim é um grande desafio que tenho em mãos e que desejo levá-lo fielmente até ao fim. Quanto á historia em si, eu pretendo contar as aventuras e desventuras do casal pelo qual me apaixonei: Jacob e Nessie. **

**Agora, só para vos avisar do esquema da fic: eu vou seguir o exemplo do livro Breaking Dawn. Os primeiros capítulos irão ser narrados por Nessie, e logo depois por Jacob, que irá narrar três ou quatro capítulos, voltando depois para a narrativa de Nessie até ao fim da história (Cada mudança de personagem terá um novo prefácio). Poderá também haver um POV de outra personagem no meio da fic, para narrar algo que nem Nessie ou Jake possam desenvolver.**

**Bom, agora vou largar de ser chata rs e agradecer a quem chegou até aqui! Espero de coração que gostem da fic. E, por favor, deixem uma review para eu saber as vossas opiniões, criticas, sugestões e dúvidas.**

**Próximo capítulo será postado no domingo (se tudo correr bem)**

**Bjokas Grandes**

**Taty Black**


	2. Nostalgia

**Capitulo um**

**Nostalgia**

A janela do meu quarto - situado a leste da choupana que a minha avó Esme presenteara aos meus pais há praticamente cinco anos atrás -, estava completamente revestida por um manto branco, que repousava sobre o seu parapeito, o que me impossibilitava visualizar o lado de fora do vidro embaciado. Apesar de Forks ser uma das localidades dos Estados Unidos da América em que raramente o Sol espreitava por entre a espessa camada de nuvens cinzentas, eu ainda mantinha a esperança de que um dia iria acordar e admirar um glorioso cintilar áureo sobre um claro céu azul, direccionado para a minha janela.

Era evidente que, além de ter herdado várias particularidades da antiga personalidade humana de Bella, como os olhos cor de chocolate e ser completamente desajeitada, ou possuir um feitio irredutível e terrível sentido de atrair problemas, parece que também herdei a aversão ao tempo chuvoso, o que não facilitava em nada a minha moradia naquele local.

Ainda que odiasse o tempo invernoso de Forks, eu tentava me mentalizar que essas temperaturas abaixo de zero eram sempre mais suportáveis, do que pensar na intolerável ideia de me mudar para um sitio que me distanciasse daqueles que amo, principalmente de avô Charlie e Jacob. O que mais acalmava minha agonia - quando ousava pensar nesse assunto -, era saber que isso ainda não estava nos planos de nenhum Cullen, pelo menos por enquanto. Mas até quando a minha paz interior iria durar? Quando ela iria ser substituída pela devastadora angústia de receber a notícia de que iríamos partir? Será que eu estaria pronta nessa altura?

Encolhi-me nos cobertores da cama, com um arrepio involuntário a percorrer-me o corpo todo. Essa era uma das reações que eu tão bem conhecia, cada vez que me lembrava dessas tormentosas suposições.

Claro que nunca estarei pronta para deixar Jacob, mas algum dia, os mais observadores iriam reparar que a minha família em nada envelhecia, já que isso era um dos seus pontos fortes, ou melhor, uma das características óbvias do que realmente eram: vampiros. Tal fazia parte da sua verdadeira identidade - como a extrema palidez ou suas peles frias -, e isso não passava indiferente aos olhos dos cidadãos daquela pequena localidade, que se deixavam deslumbrar pela beleza e perfeição dos rostos angelicais de meus parentes.

Pelo menos, era o que Rosalie me contava, já que poucas vezes saia de casa para ir ao centro de Forks, devido ao meu imparável crescimento.

Depois do encontro aterrorizante com os Volturi, onde temi perder toda a minha família e amigos, eu simplesmente recolhia-me em casa, para não chamar muita atenção dos humanos, já que eu era um ser invulgar que crescia descomunalmente a cada dia que passava. Não queria dar nenhum motivo para aqueles vampiros desprezíveis perturbarem novamente a paz da minha família. Não depois de ter visto tanto sofrimento exposto nos olhos de minha mãe, naquela dolorosa despedida - que ainda me pairava na mente -, de sentir o carinhoso e apertado abraço de Edward - tanto que julguei que nunca mais voltaria a senti-lo novamente - e do uivo angustiante que Jacob soltou ao me sentir em seu pêlo, na altura em que nos preparávamos para fugir.

Tinha sido uma situação que nunca, em toda a minha existência, iria esquecer.

Meus pesadelos se baseavam nesse dia e, por vezes, dava por mim a acordar aos berros, com Edward já ao meu lado, cantando no seu tom aveludado uma das suas belas canções de ninar, para eu voltar a encontrar a tranquilidade em meus sonhos coloridos. Também, por pedido de meu pai, Alice tentava me convencer de que os Volturi não voltariam mais a atormentar a nossa paz, mas eu não conseguia ter tanta fé naquelas palavras, não por que não acreditasse na minha tia, longe de mim duvidar das visões de Alice, mas por que não confiava em mim mesma.

Já tinha estado na presença de humanos, mas nunca infiltrada numa imensa multidão de gente, com um agradável cheiro a sangue fresco a correr-lhes tão vivamente em suas veias. Não sabia como iria me comportar, caso tivesse de me deparar com uma situação dessas. _"E se não resistisse e atacasse pessoas inocentes? Se não conseguisse controlar meus instintos selvagens e pusessem em perigo um segredo de tantos séculos?"_ Essa seria, sem dúvida, uma óptima causa para os Volturi voltarem a Forks e aniquilarem o clã Cullen de uma só vez, fazendo assim justiça á humilhação que sofreram anos atrás.

Por isso mesmo, tratei de seguir um limite de regras estabelecidas por mim, e pretendia cumpri-las até atingir a minha maturidade - algo que meu pai achou totalmente exagerado.

Uma dessas regras, era não me afastar muito de casa, a não ser num caso de estrema necessidade.

As únicas saídas que fazia eram meramente fundamentadas nos passeios à beira-rio e na caça com Jacob – Bella já não nos acompanhava mais, visto ter aprendido a confiar em Jake -, nos _acampamentos_ com a família Cullen – onde, sempre que podiam, Edward e Jasper apostavam por quanto mais tempo a tenda de Emmett e Rosalie ia ficar intacta, com eles lá dentro -, nas visitas aos recém-casados Charlie e Sue, e por fim, em La Push. Bill me recebia sempre com uma esplêndida amabilidade, mesmo sabendo das minhas origens - e após a pequena briga entre ele e Charlie por causa de Sue. Como é óbvio, os velhos companheiros não conseguiram estar muito tempo de costas voltadas e em pouco tempo fizeram as pazes.

Além disso, Bill aproveitava qualquer ocasião para organizar em sua casa as suas acolhedoras festas, com o propósito de reunir os amigos - tanto lobisomens, como vampiros "Cullen" -, e conviverem na harmonia e tranquilidade daqueles tempos, após terem finalmente anulado o trato e quebrado as barreiras dos limites de fronteiras que nos separavam, devido á confusão que praticamente nos aliou: o aparecimento dos Volturi.

Eram nesses pequenos e agradáveis momentos, ao som das velhas lendas de Quileute, contadas pela fraca voz de tenor do velho Quill Ateara, enquanto as fagulhas da fogueira voavam com o vento, que eu me esquecia completamente do que era, libertando meu espírito da aberração que me sentia.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-me como uma humana.

Fora isso, quando não saía para visitá-los, ou para estar com Jake nas caçadas, os meus dias resumiam-se a uma série de tarefas diárias baseadas na minha educação, que ao longo dos tempos, tive que me acostumar.

E assim, nas primeiras horas da manhã, depois do meu pequeno-almoço das sete horas, começava a minha lista de afazeres.

Como não podia frequentar a Forks High School, por razões bastantes óbvias, Carlisle dispunha-se a me ensinar algumas matérias escolares lá em casa – Esme substituía-o, quando ele tinha de estar de plantão no hospital. Carlisle achava essencial que eu tivesse uma base geral dos três anos do ensino médio – e assim ter o meu _falso_ diploma de formatura - para mais tarde entrar numa faculdade. A aberração escondida dentro de mim surgia em minha mente, e isso apavorava-me, pois não sabia se algum dia estaria pronta para abandonar o meu lar, e penetrar no meio de uma multidão de alunos.

Ao se aperceber do meu desassossego, nos momentos em que tocávamos naquele assunto, Carlisle apaziguava-me de forma afável, avisando-me que eu não estaria sozinha, pois provavelmente teria como colegas de turma a minha própria família, o que me proporcionava uma crise de riso. Não é que fosse um problema tê-los como _colegas_, mas simplesmente não conseguia imaginar me passando por _filha adotiva_ de meus avós e _irmã_ dos meus próprios pais e tios. Isso no meu imaginário era algo ridículo, apesar de saber que seria necessário, devido às circunstâncias da nossa espécie.

Mas quando me encontrava sozinha, na escuridão de meu quarto, e raciocinava melhor sobre o assunto, o ataque de riso era rapidamente dominado por aquele maldito arrepio, que possuía descaradamente meu corpo, sem pedir licença. Ir para a faculdade de Dartmouth – já que Edward tinha comprado lá uma casa, caso Bella tivesse mudado de ideias e quisesse continuar com seus estudos, mesmo antes de meu nascimento -, significava ter que partir de minha cidade natal.

O velho tema _"abandonar Forks_" parecia querer me perseguir em cada reflexão que minha mente articulava meticulosamente, embora me refugiasse no consolo de considerar que só quando atingisse a maturidade suficiente para me passar por uma pessoa _quase_ normal, é que ponderariam sobre o assunto de entrar na faculdade.

"_Seja como for, até lá posso sempre convencê-los a ficar. Eu preciso de os convencer." _

No final de cada manhã, eu aprendia com Edward algo que se revelou uma das minhas maiores paixões: tocar piano. Esse era o nosso momento pai e filha que eu tanto adorava.

Eu apreciava cada acorde envolvente que ele executava, com sua habilidade apetecível - podia mesmo dizer que elas tinham o mesmo efeito tranquilizador que o dom de Jasper -, mas nada se comparava á sensação de escutar cada nota ser produzida apenas com o meu cuidadoso toque, fazendo um turbilhão de emoções inexplicáveis aflorassem em minha pele. Todavia, quando ele se apercebia desse meu abalo, Edward exibia um daqueles sorrisos enviesados, explicando-me orgulhosamente que essa era uma das magias de tocar piano. Ele demonstrava um gosto especial em me ensinar uma das suas mais belas artes, e por esse empenho, rapidamente aprendi a tocar a lullaby que ele tinha composto para Bella.

Sempre que as notas daquela música entoavam na pomposa sala dos Cullen, minha mãe sentava-se juntamente connosco e deliciava-se. Apesar de os vampiros não poderem chorar, eu sabia que, no preciso momento em que Bella escutava aquela deliciosa lullaby, a sua garganta apertava num soluço engasgado, emocionado.

-Julgo ter captado a essência desta música.

-Apesar de já saber o que você vai dizer, eu gostaria de ouvir em voz alta – induziu Edward num tom suave, não desviando a sua atenção do piano. – Talvez sua mãe concorde.

Isso era o que fazia ter um pai que ouvia nitidamente nossos pensamentos.

Para ele, minha mente era algo transparente, possivelmente um livro aberto que a qualquer momento só ele poderia consultar. Simplesmente não dava para ter um único segredo com Edward Cullen, o que me irritava profundamente, já que eu sou uma _adolescente_ que tem o direito aos seus próprios pensamentos e segredos.

-Esta lullaby deixa trespassar várias emoções que você sentiu na altura em que a compôs. A tensão e a ansiedade estão presentes nesta doce melodia, disfarçadas por um toque surpreendente de paixão. - Um ténue sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele, o que me encorajou a continuar: – Isso era o que sentia ao se ver apaixonado por uma humana, e, ao mesmo tempo, desejar provar o seu sangue. E por fim, um toque de surpresa, que foi o que revelou a vossa relação, ao longo do tempo, pois ninguém podia prever o final!

-Você é tão observadora quanto a sua mãe. – ele riu, numa gargalhada melodiosa, parando para fitar carinhosamente Bella.

Pelo que sei, não havia ninguém mais observadora que minha mãe, quando ainda era humana.

-Eu sempre soube como esta história ia acabar – murmurou Bella, num tom embargado pela emoção, não tirando os olhos de meu pai. – Só havia um final possível: ficar com seu pai, para toda a eternidade!

Eu admiro a história de amor deles - minha tia Alice tinha feito questão de me contar cada pormenor dela -, e do quanto ambos lutaram para conseguirem viver aquele amor sem fronteiras, para toda a eternidade. Uma típica e modernizada história de "_Romeu e Julieta_", protagonizada por uma humana mortal e um vampiro que, por várias vezes não acabou em tragédia, tal como a original, sobretudo quando ambos tentaram se matar, ao não suportarem a ideia de ficarem um sem o outro.

-Típico final de um conto de fadas, em versão vampírica.

Depois das aulas de piano, vinham as minhas preferidas: "como aprender a trapacear num jogo de Basebol com Emmett". Está certo, ele até podia ser o melhor professor do mundo _nessa área_, mas quando Alice decidia participar dessas supostas _aulas_ de Basebol, juntamente com Jasper, os planos de Emmett em me ensinar a trapacear num jogo, acabavam sempre indo por água abaixo, visto que Alice constantemente antevia todas as suas jogadas. Sinceramente, ela adorava quebrar os esquemas dele.

E era aí que eu entrava.

Emmett sabia que, para irritar Alice, bastava me colocar numa posição em que ela não adquirisse a prévia visão das minhas jogadas.

Por um motivo que desconheço por completo, minha tia não consegue antever o meu futuro, nem o de quem se encontrasse na minha presença. Não é que me sentisse desgostosa por tal prodígio, muito pelo contrário, posso até dizer que me sinto satisfeita. Se por azar do destino, o dom de Alice funcionasse comigo, meu pai iria ficar informado de cada decisão que eu supostamente iria tomar, sem que ela precisasse abrir a boca para lhe contar, o que seria o meu verdadeiro inferno.

Enquanto Emmett amaciava a bola para a lançar, e eu esperava impaciente que ela viesse em direção ao meu taco, Alice paralisava completamente sobre a base, com o olhar estreito sobre mim e Jasper, á espera de ter uma visão sobre o que se iria passar.

-Então baixinha? Ainda decidindo qual o próximo vestido que vai comprar para Nessie? – Com uma expressão de puro escárnio, Emmett desistiu do lançamento, ao cruzar os braços de forma pensativa. – Ou está pensando em subornar sua própria sobrinha para saber se ela vai ou não bater na bola?

-Estou pensando em mil e uma formas de matar um Emmett sem mexer um dedo. – Pela expressão no rosto de Emmett, ele devia se sentir vitorioso pelo sucedido.

-Vá lá, _irmãzinha_, não leve isso tão a peito. – A provocação entre ambos era algo impagável de se ver. – É apenas um jogo _amigável_!

Apesar de me divertir nessas presumíveis _aulas_ de Basebol, eu constantemente ansiava que elas acabassem o mais cedo possível, contando desesperadamente cada milésimo de segundo para que tal acontecesse.

Não é fácil nos concentramos quando quem mais desejamos ver, nos espera em casa.

E na altura em que Emmett proferia as palavras mágicas: "_Bom, por hoje já chega", _eu simplesmente saia voando rumo á densa e quase impenetrável floresta, pelo trilho forjado por nós, deixando-me guiar apenas pelo famoso cheiro que minhas narinas tão bem conseguiam captar no ar gelado. Todos os dias, utilizava as restantes forças das minhas pernas, numa ávida e apressada corrida. Ninguém desejava, mais do que eu, alcançar aquela casa vítrea do meio da floresta, num menor tempo possível, e vê-lo através do vidro, sentado naquele espaçoso sofá, como um ser intocável. Para mim, a distância já em nada fazia sentido, quando eu sabia que, ao abrir a porta da casa dos Cullen, ia ser recebida por aquela branca fileira de dentes perfeita, que delineavam um sorriso maravilhoso para mim, em sinal de boas-vindas.

Eram nesses momentos cruciais que o coração me denunciava deliberadamente, disparando num modo descontrolado e indiscreto, principalmente quando Jake se aproximava de mim, no seu jeito peculiar, e me envolvia em seus longos braços, num abraço afectuoso. O calor que emanava de seu corpo musculoso contra o meu, provocava-me tremores automáticos. Algo que não conseguia, nem queria evitar, e me acelerava fogosamente respiração, tanto que meus pulmões chegavam a doer.

Eu não sabia dizer ao certo, mas desde que meus olhos haviam focado a figura atordoada de Jacob Black, na sala dos Cullen, minutos depois de eu ter nascido, que o meu pequeno coração me pregava dessas peças. E agora que eu havia crescido, esse órgão vital ainda pulava freneticamente, implorando mais do que amizade. Era como se, além de meu corpo, os meus sentimentos por ele também viessem crescendo a uma velocidade descontrolada, algo inevitável.

Por mais que me esforçasse, e Deus sabe que fazia de tudo para parecer o mais natural possível na presença de Jake, eu não conseguia esconder os efeitos vertiginosos que o seu simples toque proporcionava em minha pálida pele, ou a sensação arrepiante de sentir seu lábios ternos e quentes contra minha face gelada. E cada vez que nos tocávamos, de maneira inocente e infantil, parecia acontecer uma gostosa colisão de temperaturas entre nossas peles, o que me deixava meia zonza. O pior era quando ele percebia esse meu comportamento embaraçoso, e ainda sorria em troca, fazendo minhas bochechas ganharem um novo tom rosado, envergonhada por tais reacções involuntárias possuírem meu corpo.

"_Até quando ia conseguir esconder o que realmente sentia pelo meu Jake?"_

Bom, essa era pelo menos uma daquelas perguntas que nem ousava procurar resposta, já que no mesmo segundo em que a obtivesse, ouviria um baixo rosnado vir do mesmo sofá em que Jake havia estado sentado. O fato era que já não conseguia ver Jacob como um suposto _irmão_, muito menos como meu melhor amigo - aquele com quem eu fazia questão de compartilhar cada momento do meu quotidiano. Agora via-o como algo mais! Não só queria compartilhar as melhores coisas da minha vida, como também queria que ele fizesse parte dela, de uma maneira mais intensa do que ele já fazia.

Seriam estas as palavras exatas para descrever o quanto eu queria que ele fosse meu namorado?

Foi por esses sentimentos evidentes, e talvez um pouco confusos, que afloravam em cada particularidade do meu vulnerável corpo, cada vez que estava perto dele, que comecei a evitar tocar no seu rosto moreno, com medo de demonstrar algo mais do que meros pensamentos do meu dia a dia, nas ocasiões que não estava com ele. Ao princípio ele estranhou essa minha atitude, li isso em seus olhos amargurados, porém ele nunca ousou protestar sobre essa minha incompreendida decisão, nem falar sobre isso.

Eu simplesmente não podia ser descuidada nesse aspecto

Por vezes considerava que já não tinha mais domínio sobre minha própria mente, quando estava perto dele. Era como se, por breves instantes, eu a entregasse de livre e espontânea vontade a Jake, e ele, com seus cintilantes olhos negros, penetrantes, a pudesse dominar por completo, sem exigir muito da minha parte, levando-me a pensar em coisas fora do meu controlo. Eu tinha receio do que poderia acontecer, no momento em que minhas emoções se misturassem com meus pensamentos - como se uma arrebatadora onda chocasse contra uma falésia desprotegida -, e fizesse trespassar algo que não pudesse evitar. Das consequências que poderia provocar a Jake, caso ele descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada por ele.

Entretanto, o que mais me magoava, como se punhais cravassem em meu peito, era saber que ele ainda não me via propriamente como uma suposta _"namorada". _Não é que já tivéssemos conversado sobre isso, ainda esperava o momento certo para abordar o tema "_relacionamento_", já que mal tinha coragem para lhe relevar a evolução de meus sentimentos por ele, mas Jake ainda não me via desse jeito. Ele apenas queria aproveitar cada momento comigo e seguir atentamente a minha infância, e adolescência. E claro, ver-me feliz.

Talvez quando atingisse minha maturidade, ele me visse como algo mais.

Pelo menos, assim esperava!

Não iria suportar por muito mais tempo especular sobre o incógnito sabor de seus beijos, e do prazer que seria ao mergulhar os meus lábios nos dele…

Edward me lançava um olhar fulminante quando começava a cogitar para além do que devia. Às vezes eu realmente me esquecia de que tinha um pai que podia escutar os meus devaneios. Talvez nem num raio de cem metros, conseguiria obter a serenidade necessária para devanear descuidadamente sobre o meu Jake, sem ter um Edward me rosnando a cada minuto que o lobo resolvesse passear em meu pensamento, o que me frustrava irritantemente. E, por mais que evitasse pensar nele, isso era comprovadamente impossível, pois Jake estava tão presente, tanto na minha vida como em minha atormentada mente, e me fazia sentir feliz.

Lamentava profundamente quanto a esse fato, mas Edward teria de se acostumar à ideia de me ver como uma adolescente. Que eu tinha crescido! Não tinha propriamente culpa da festa de hormônios que afloravam em minha pele, ou das sensações involuntárias que percorriam em meu corpo, muito menos dos pensamentos inconscientes e incontroláveis que assomavam em minha mente sonhadora. A verdade é que eu já não me considerava tão ingênua e inocente. Agora via certas coisas de uma maneira mais clara, desenvolvida e liberal, coisas que não compreendia, na altura em que era uma simples criança de colo.

Sentia-me como se tivesse finalmente despertado de um sono profundo, e só agora me desse conta de que Jake fazia realmente parte de meu ser.

De certo, demorei muito tempo a conseguir assimilar o significado da impressão que Jake tivera por mim, depois de que nossos olhos terem se cruzado naquela sala. Era como se dois pedaços completamente oposto, como yin yang, que tinham sido separados e perdidos algures no tempo, tivessem finalmente se encontrado, com o propósito de se completarem numa única peça, para usufruírem dessa ligação para toda a eternidade, ainda que essa união demorasse vários anos para acontecer.

Se o preço da eternidade fosse esperar até que essa união se desse, eu preferia usufruir de uma vida mortal com o Jake, para que juntos, pudéssemos compartilhar das emoções que sentimos, até ao resto dos nossos dias.

-O que me deu para recordar isto agora? – indaguei com um suspiro melancólico, ao passar as mãos pelo meu rosto ainda ensonado.

Essas indispensáveis e valorosas recordações vinham sempre á tona de minha consciência, como puro toque de magia, cada vez que o calendário apontava o dia 10 de Setembro. Isso deixava-me bastante nostálgica, e tudo porque completava o meu quinto aniversário. Porém hoje, tudo o que menos precisava era de me sentir melancólica, tal como o tempo nevado lá fora. E logo para me acalorar os ânimos - no sentido figurado da situação -, hoje era um daquelas datas que Alice não ia deixar passar em branco, o que me levava ao desespero total.

-Quase que aposto que Alice já está a providenciar mais uma daquelas suas festas de arromba – com uma enorme lentidão, espreguicei-me, dando ombros. - O que vale é que o dia passa depressa.

No mínimo, eu tentava me convencer que isso fosse verdade.

Quando finalmente ganhei coragem para enfrentar o frio quase congelador daquela divisão e arrumar os cobertores da cama para me levantar, a primeira coisa que me lembrei de fazer, foi dirigir-me até ao espelho, que se encontrava no canto esquerdo do quarto, e observar-me. Ao chegar lá, pestanejei várias vezes ao apreciar cada pormenor da pessoa que estava refletida naquele espelho. Eu ainda continuava com meus longos cachos bronze quase na altura da minha cintura - nunca ousei sequer pensar em cortá-los - contrastando com os brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate e as feições graciosas. A única diferença notória, era que agora apresentava um corpo de uma garota de treze ou quinze anos, esguio e com um metro e sessenta quatro de altura, apesar do meu crescimento abusivo ter reduzido um pouco nos últimos dias - talvez por estar quase a atingir a maturidade. –, para minha total alegria.

Nunca contei a ninguém o quanto o meu crescimento repentino me assustava. Aliás, eu não me conformava por ter crescido tão depressa, e de praticamente não ter aproveitado cada momento de minha infância como uma criança normal. Após essa insensata reflexão, eu sempre chegava á mesma conclusão: eu não tenho uma família _normal_, por conseguinte, eu não poderia fugir muito a esses padrões.

Naquele instante, um baque seco suou contra a madeira da porta, o que me fez quebrar a linha de pensamentos, assustando-me.

-Pode entrar!

A porta de meu quarto se abriu num súbito movimento, traçando a figura esbelta de meus pais. Ao entrarem, ambos deixaram trespassar um sorriso jovial em seus lábios escarlates quando seus olhos dourados recaíram sobre mim. Bella – com seus cabelos escuros a emoldurar-lhe perfeitamente o rosto pálido, como a lua –, encurtou rapidamente a distância que nos separava para me tomar em seus braços, de forma carinhosa.

-Parabéns, minha querida. – Ela se afastou um pouco de mim e beijou docemente minha bochecha rosada.

-Obrigada mãe – devolvi com um sorriso aberto, para de imediato encarar meu pai.

Edward permanecia de braços cruzados, encostado ao batente da porta – imóvel, como uma impecável e perfeita estátua de mármore –, como se admirasse uma bela e valiosíssima obra de arte, talvez um Picasso.

Pergunto-me se ele ainda pensaria no significado daquele dia. Se ainda me culpava por quase ter morto minha mãe, mesmo que de uma forma inconsciente, levando-o a tomar a decisão de a transformar em vampira mais cedo, só para a salvar da morte certa pela qual a condenei. Se eu não tivesse nascido, a história de ambos teria supostamente tomado um rumo diferente, e a esta hora ambos estariam frequentando a faculdade de Dartmouth – oficialmente, Bella ainda está em tratamento médico, o que facilita a demora para entrar na faculdade, embora ainda não soubéssemos dizer por quanto mais tempo essa desculpa iria servir.

Tinha noção que estava imobilizada no meio do meu quarto, com Bella tentando me chamar á realidade, mas sem grandes resultados. Lembrar-me do que ela sofrera por minha causa, era algo penoso. Vi Edward enrijecer o seu corpo, incomodado, ao se perceber das imagens que passavam em minha mente, sobre esse terrível dia.

Não pude deixar de soltar um suspiro retalhado enquanto meus olhos desciam para fitar o chão, para meus pais não repararem nas lágrimas que me turvavam os olhos.

-Renesmee, querida.

De repente, um dedo gelado ergueu o meu fino rosto. Foi nesse instante em que me apercebi que não era Bella que se encontrava ao meu lado, e sim Edward, que estava agachado á minha frente. Ele expressava um semblante preocupado e, ao mesmo tempo, atencioso, o que me fez relaxar um pouco.

-A transformação de sua mãe era algo inevitável. – Ele subiu o dedo até à minha pálpebra inferior, para limpar a lágrima que acabou por rebentar em meu olho. – E eu nunca te culpei por a ter antecipado. – Ele baixou o olhar, duro e tenso. – Posso ter reagido mal á notícia da gravidez de Bella, o que até hoje lamento profundamente, mas acredite que nunca tive tanto medo de perder alguém, como temi perder sua mãe.

-Por que está se recordando disso agora? – Bella perguntou, confusa.

-Eu estava pensando no quão doloroso deve ser este dia para o papai.

-Que disparate! – Bella enrugou seu cenho, abanando desaprovadoramente a cabeça. – Nunca houve uma criança tão desejada como você, meu bem. E agora, não é hora para você pensar nisso. Hoje é o seu aniversário, e eu quero ver um belo sorriso exposto nos seus lábios.

Senti os lábios gelados e ternos dela repousarem sobre minha testa, e antes de sair do quarto, lançou um olhar significativo para Edward. Ele apenas anuiu em silêncio, ouvindo em seguida a porta atrás de nós bater suavemente. Sem nada dizer, ele ergueu-se e pegou a minha mão fina entre as suas, sinal que queria que eu prestasse bem atenção às suas próximas palavras. Sinceramente, já tinha me arrependido de ter pensado nesse assunto, não queria reabrir uma antiga ferida em meu pai.

-Não quero que você se culpe por algo que não lhe cabe, meu anjo. – repreendeu-me, suspirando aprazivelmente, apaziguando o ambiente e, na sua voz aveludada, completou: - Como um dia disse á sua mãe, eu repito a você a mesma coisa: "_Você é a minha vida, agora_", espero que entenda o significado disso.

-Eu sei. – Suspirei. -Não volta a acontecer, prometo. – Um sorriso enviesado aflorou em seus lábios.

-Ainda bem. – Ele enlaçou seus braços duros de mármore sobre mim, murmurando em meu ouvido: - A propósito, feliz aniversário, querida... – e me beijou o cimo da cabeça. – Seu presente está na casa de seus avós! Alice fez questão de reunir todos os presentes lá para…

-Ahh não, por favor, me diz que Alice não…

Nem precisei terminar a frase, pois Edward afirmou logo com a cabeça à resposta que eu tanto receei receber. Eu rodopiei os olhos, bufando de irritação. Só esperava que ela tivesse convidado Jacob. Ao menos ele me poderia distrair daquelas confusões que me aborreciam. Edward cruzou os braços e empinou a sobrancelha enquanto abanava a cabeça, com um sorrido suspeito.

-Se está interessada em saber, Jacob também está bem empenhado nos preparativos da sua festa! – anunciou. Aquilo pareceu diverti-lo.

-Não! Traidor! – retruquei com falsa recriminação, ao passar as mãos pela cabeça, antes de tombar na cadeira da escrivaninha, incrédula.

No fundo, eu queria estar na companhia de Jake, mas só o facto de saber que ele estava a participar nesse _circo_, fez-me querer mordê-lo até deixá-lo sem uma pinga de sangue. Porém, não ia dar esse gostinho a Edward, que se mantinha divertido com a linha de meus pensamentos.

Se de Bella eu tinha herdado quase todas suas características humanas – mesmo as mais desastradas -, de Edward, além dos sentidos apurados, da velocidade e força, e da forma inesperada de reagir a uma determinada situação, eu também herdara algo que admirava: o autocontrole. Pelo menos em algumas situações.

Massajei as têmporas bem devagar para tentar achar uma solução prática para me livrar daquela festa.

-Por favor pai, não há nenhuma maneira de impedir essa festa de acontecer? – "_nem um incendiocinho desproporcionado?"_ lancei meu olhar mais inocente, o que o fez soltar uma gargalhada abafada.

-Lamento, mas sua tia é de ideias fixas, você já devia saber disso. E se fosse a você, começaria a me preparar, senão é bem capaz dela vir aqui buscá-la. – bufei, quase rendida. – Não se preocupe, sua mãe convenceu Alice a fazer uma festa discreta, só em família.

Certamente não seria assim tão mau. Já tinha superado outras festas de aniversários, por isso, esta não seria exceção.

-Ao menos isso. – o desanimo estava presente na minha voz. – Bom, então em menos de cinco minutos estarei pronta.

Ele consentiu e saiu com a frase: "estaremos á sua espera na sala".

Imaginei, então, que Alice teria convidado Charlie e Sue, que viriam acompanhados por Seth e a desagradável Leah – meus tios emprestados. Por razões que eu simplesmente não entedia, a morena e antipática Leah não simpatizava comigo, chegando às vezes a ser desagradável comigo, sem eu nunca lhe ter feito algum mal. O sentimento de repugnância imaginável que ela nutria pela minha pessoa era ligeiramente correspondido por mim. Não eram ciúmes o que eu sentia por ela, já que Leah não tinha nenhum tipo de interesse amoroso por Jake, nem ele por ela, mas o fato dela puder _andar _a vasculhar a cabeça do _meu Jake_, conhecer os seus segredos e pensamentos mais profundos, tirava-me do sério. Era como se ela pudesse conhecê-lo melhor do que eu, talvez inteiramente. Toda a vida quis saber o que Jake pensava, sobretudo nas ocasiões em que estava comigo, e Leah usufruía desse proveito, quando ambos estavam na condição de lobos.

Abanei a cabeça para afastá-la do meu pensamento, e num pequeno pulo, ergui-me da cadeira, dirigindo-me até ao meu grandioso e dispensável guarda-roupa – escusado será lembrar que ele foi todo equipado por Alice -, para escolher uma roupa adequada. A primeira coisa que peguei foi uns jeans justos de ganga escura, uma blusa preta, e por fim num antigo casaco castanho de minha mãe, que eu tanto adorava por ser bem quentinho e acolhedor nestas épocas frias. Rapidamente movi-me para o banheiro e tomei um apressado e relaxante banho.

Em menos de cinco minutos, como tinha prometido a Edward, estava na sala – vantagem de possuir uma velocidade fora do natural para um humano.

Meu coração me denunciou, como sempre, só de pensar que dentro de alguns instantes, iria ver o rosto moreno e possuidor do sorriso mais vistoso que eu adorava, contornado por aquele corte de cabelo rente que…

Ao reparar no olhar ferino que Edward me lançou, enquanto Bella exibia um sorriso jovial, por ter notado as batidas irregulares do meu coração, parei imediatamente de pensar nos restantes pormenores, que iriam ficar bem salientes do meu campo de visão, na altura em que atravessasse a porta da casa de meus avôs.

-Eu disse que em cinco minutos estava pronta! – fiz uma careta, para disfarçar o embaraço do momento.

-Bem sei que essa pressa toda, seguramente, não é por causa da festa. – dei ombros para ele, fazendo-me desentendida fase á indireta de Edward.

-Vamos então. – Edward envolveu a cintura da Bella, incentivando-lhe o passo, e colocou o seu braço no meu ombro.

No momento em que sairmos, a passos perfeitamente apressados e alinhados, rumo ao trilhado caminho da escurecida floresta, eu tive a necessidade de parar e encarar o céu pardacento, através das copas carecas das árvores, cobertas pela fina camada de neve, e respirar o mais fundo possível, deixando o ar gelado purificar meus pulmões.

Estava finalmente a completar o meu quinto aniversário, porém, não me sentia totalmente realizada. Se ao menos pudesse pedir a uma força superior que fizesse o tempo voar mais depressa, e me fizesse acordar com o meu sétimo ou oitavo aniversário já concluído, de preferência com Jacob me despertando com um doce beijo nos lábios…

Outro rugido baixinho suou da garganta de Edward.

"_Deixe-me pelo menos, hoje devanear sossegadamente." _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **

**Desde já quero agradecer as reviews que recebi. Espero de coração que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e que continuem a acompanhar a fic.**

**E novamente um simples apelo de uma autora curiosa: continuem a deixar uma review para eu saber as vossas opiniões, críticas, sugestões, dúvidas e o que acharam do capítulo. **

**Próximo** **capítulo: Talvez no próximo domingo.**

**Bjokas Grandes**

**Taty Black**


	3. Presente

**Capitulo dois**

**Presente**

Já passava da uma da tarde quando chegamos á casa vítrea de três andares dos Cullen. A porta de vidro inatacável encontrava-se a uma pequena distância, tão pequena, que meu coração acelerou dentro do peito, ao mesmo tempo que minhas pernas pareciam querer falsear a cada passo incerto que dava diante da terra húmida. Por mais que as paredes fossem substituídas por um vidro transparente, eu não ousei levantar meus olhos para verificar o que se passava no interior da casa. E o que mais me inquietava era que, lá dentro, tudo parecia estar tão silencioso – minha audição apurada não conseguia captar qualquer movimento -, tão quieto, que aumentou minha ansiedade e perspectiva do que me esperava do outro lado da porta.

Foi Edward quem tomou a liberdade de a abrir, com sua extrema delicadeza.

Na deslocação rápida da porta, meus olhos identificaram logo a figura serena e solitária de Jake, encostado à desmedida parede da sala, com suas mãos cruzada á altura do peito. Os seus olhos escuros, cintilantes, rapidamente se viraram na minha direção, enquanto uma linha curva bem desenhada se formava sobre seus lábios, tão afável, que me fez avançar apressadamente na sua direcção, sem prestar atenção nas pessoas que se estavam presentes naquela sala.

-Jake. – proferi com um resfolegar.

A única coisa que consegui captar naquele momento, foi o som da porta bater atrás de mim, antes de Jacob desencostar-se da parede e descruzar suas mãos, para logo me puxar gentilmente para perto de si, num caloroso e apertado abraço. Apesar dele ser mais alto do que eu – quase uns sessenta centímetros -, eu consegui mergulhar a cabeça sobre a sua fina camisa azul, sentindo o meu cheiro favorito a menta entrar demoradamente pelas minhas narinas dilatadas. Jacob afastou-se um pouco e chegou sua boca perto do meu rosto, depositando em minha face corada um prolongado e carinhoso beijo, para logo a seguir murmurar num tom rouco:

-Feliz aniversário.

-Obrigada! – agradeci, com um largo sorriso a bailar-me timidamente nos lábios.

-Hey Bells, Edward. – Ele fez um aceno para os cumprimentar e depois fixou os seus olhos nos meus, o que me levou a vibrar involuntariamente, como sempre acontecia. - Não vai cumprimentar os convidados? – sugeriu-me com uma menção de cabeça em direção ao outro canto da sala.

-Pois, boa tarde família. – cocei a cabeça desajeitadamente ao receber de volta uma calorosa saudação de todos.

Ainda ligeiramente embaraçada pela minha falta de hospitalidade, olhei finalmente envolta para me situar entre as pessoas ao meu redor. A decoração extravagante e ao estilo de Alice, estava presente naquela sala. Como era habitual, junto do piano de meu pai - repleto agora de prendas – encontrava-se uma grandiosa mesa, com uma toalha branca bem elaborada a deslizar até ao chão, que suspendia um bolo de aniversário de chocolate, juntamente com alguns aperitivos e sumos, e ao seu lado, havia vários pratos e copos de cristal – Alice e seus suntuosos exageros.

Todos já se encontravam á volta da mesa oval e, ao repararem que eu os fitava de forma suspensa, proferiam um sonoro: "feliz aniversário", que acabou por entoar na ampla sala. Eu não me consegui mexer. Não consegui sequer proferir um "obrigada" como sempre fazia. Limitei-me apenas a observar as feições de cada um dos convidados.

Charlie e Sue, com suas expressões joviais, permaneciam no canto esquerdo da mesa, perto de meus pais. Resplandeci de alegria ao ver que meu avô Charlie estava ali – mesmo que no fundo do seu ser, ele supusesse sobre a verdade de nossa espécie. Contudo, como ele mesmo dizia: "Prefiro não saber dos pormenores" ou então: "Não quero saber". Adorava retribuir-lhe todo aquele amor incondicional, que ele nutria por mim, ao poder lhe confirmar as suas suspeitas. Dizer com todas as letras: "Avô, o sangue que corre em suas veias, corre nas minhas também", mesmo que isso não fosse novidade para Charlie. Cada vez que estava com ele, a verdade estalava-me debaixo da língua, embora tivesse jurado aos meus pais que nunca lhe contaria, até haver uma razão verdadeiramente forte para tal.

O olhar repreensivo de Edward chamou-me á razão, o que me fez fazer um esgar de desagrado.

"_Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ter que saber"_ repliquei de forma ameaçadora. Ele assentiu de um jeito calmo e discreto.

Imaginei como devia ser complicado para Sue guardar aquele "segredo", para o homem com quem ela jurou ser fiel e compartilhar o resto de seus dias. Suspirei, desculpando-me mentalmente por ela ter de carregar aquele pequeno fardo, que não era dela.

Continuei, então, com a minha reservada análise, encontrando Carlisle e Esme – com seus belos cabelos cor de caramelo amarrados no cimo da nuca, exibindo seu belo rosto em forma de coração - a ocuparem o centro da mesa, ao lado da deslumbrante Rosalie e do sempre forte e corpulento Emmett, que me piscou o olho, mal meu olhar observador recaiu sobre ele. No canto direito da mesa, Alice e Jasper, de mãos dadas, olhavam para mim com um sorriso aberto, mostrando seus dentes afiados levemente cintilantes. Por fim, Leah, Seth – que me acenou freneticamente com a mão -, Bill, Quil, Jared, Kim, Claire, Embry, Noah, Rachel, Paul, Sam e Emily - agora casados e pais de Lyuba, uma linda menina de 3 anos -, permaneciam atrás da minha família.

Sentia-me como se tivesse sido sugada para dentro de um belo quadro, forjado por um pintor amador, e vagueasse livremente por ele, sem tempo limite para voltar ao meu mundo real. Não havia nada mais perfeito do que ver minha incomum família junta -Vampiros, Humanos e Lobisomens - num ambiente de harmonia e pacificação, tal como nas festas de Billy, nas quais me faziam sentir completamente humana.

Que mais eu poderia pedir?

Foi então que duas mãos quentes e aconchegantes repousaram sobre meus ombros hirtos, e me incentivaram a mover-me até á elaborada mesa, para ser recebida por aquela a maré de mãos, que me esperavam para abraçar ou acariciar. Jake sabia o quanto eu detestava ser o centro das atenções, por isso sempre que podia, mantinha-se ao meu lado para me amparar desse sufoco.

-Então, aniversariante, já sente o peso da idade? – indagou Rachel, com um sorriso brincalhão, quase debruçada sobre o abraço de Paul. -Eu até acho que já se consegue ver uma ruguinha na testa.

-Não pode ser – levei a minha mão á testa e massajei-a, ainda que Jake abanasse a cabeça.

-Não se preocupe Nessie, isso não é nada comparado com as de Ray, não é verdade? – retribui Jared, fazendo uma estrondosa gargalhada suar entre os membros da alcateia, perante o rosto chocado de Rachel.

-Ora seu…

-Com licença, deixem passar quem sabe… - Alice aligeirou-se para me alcançar primeiramente.

Largando a mão de Jasper - para não o arrastar simultaneamente com ela -, e praticamente me afastando de Jacob, Alice abraçou-me com regozijo, como se eu ainda fosse aquela criança de colo, mimada por todos á minha volta, o que me constrangeu por breves instantes. O brilho incessante das suas íris, demonstravam a ansiedade que eu bem conhecia: hora de abrir os presentes! Rodei os olhos, enquanto a sonora gargalhada de Edward ecoava melodiosamente em meu ouvido.

-Como você conhece tão bem sua tia!

-Velhos hábitos não mudam, não é mesmo? – retruquei com um irreflectido sorriso.

-Alice, deixe-me abraçar minha neta – proferiu uma altiva e exuberante voz atrás de minha tia, que por graças, não teve tempo de me puxar em direcção ao piano para me fazer abrir os presentes.

Charlie colocou seus braços envoltos sobre meu pescoço, e me deu um abraço reconfortante, que retribui sem hesitar. Como era costume, o cheiro agradável de Charlie invadiu o meu olfacto sem rodeios, inquietando minha garganta seca. Minha – e sorte dele - é que eu já adquiria o controle desse golpe de desejo, e facilmente conseguia ignorar tanto a dor como a sede.

Era isso que me levava a pensar: "Se com um único humano, minha garganta ficava inquieta, como ela ficaria, caso me visse rodeada de vários humanos? Será que viraria aquela aberração que me torno, quando estou a caçar?". Automaticamente, em minha mente, uma imagem tão real e palpável de uma multidão de humanos a passear sossegadamente numa rua, com o cheiro apelativo do sangue quente a pulsar em suas veias, fez-me morder a pele tenaz do meu lábio e encarar Charlie, tensa.

-Você está bem, querida? – O rosto robusto de Charlie tinha sido invadido por um semblante preocupado.

-Edward? – A voz apreensiva de Jacob preencheu-me novamente os sentidos em transe.

Mesmo assim, não tive tempo sequer de experimentar a sensação de pânico apoderar-se de mim, pois, no segundo seguinte, uma serenidade invadiu o meu ser. Além de Edward já residir ao meu lado, afagando com ternura meus cabelos, para que eu quebrasse a atenção daquela imagem pavorosa, Jasper tocava-me levemente no ombro direito, de forma terna. Esse contato físico pareceu intensificar a sua influência tranquilizadora. Um suspiro de alívio trespassou meus lábios, ao repara que a situação tinha passado alheia á visão dos restantes.

A testa de Edward se manteve enrugada com uma tênue linha de sobreaviso, na altura em que nossos olhos se encontram naquela curta extensão, porém, tratei logo de baixar o rosto, como fazia sempre que me sentia envergonhada.

-Estou ótima. – assegurei, erguendo a cabeça com um sorriso contrafeito. "_Desculpe pai_!"

-Não se desculpe meu anjo, você é forte o suficiente para ignorar isso - murmurou a voz baixa e forçada de Edward, para que só eu ouvisse, e então sua expressão afrouxou. – Agora aproveite sua festa. Sua tia Rose está ansiosa por falar com você.

-E se prepare, pois Alice não te vai deixar em paz – completou Jasper, com um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

-Isso é o que faz ser a menina dos olhos desta família, vá se habituando – Charlie reforçou com uma careta, ainda confuso com o que se tinha passado.

Depois de ter estado com Rose e Emmett, que não perdeu tempo em lançar uma piada sobre meu tamanho - recebendo de seguida uma cotovelada certeira de Rose -, e de me divertir um pouco com os membros da alcateia, sobretudo com Rachel e Quil, cantamos os parabéns.

-Desta vez sopre com pouca força - relembrou a voz melodiosa de minha mãe, atrás de mim.

O canto de meu lábio se elevou manhosamente ao recordar o meu último aniversário, no preciso momento em que soprei a fogosa chama da vela, e não controlei a força do ar necessário para apagá-la. A elaborada camada de natas do bolo, que Esme tinha feito com tanto carinho, foi direta para o rosto indignado de Leah, que me fulminou com os olhos escuros, ao alegar, furiosa, que eu tinha feito de propósito.

Soprei então com cuidado – vi Emmett ficar decepcionado pelo meu controle – para logo Esme cortar o bolo em fatias plenamente simétricas, e servi-las a todos, embora fosse óbvio que os oito vampiros não a fossem comer. A única que se limitou a dar uma pequena dentada foi Bella, já que Charlie a tinha em maior atenção, desde que Jacob lhe tinha contado meia verdade sobre a nossa espécie.

Nos últimos anos, quando se deparava na presença de Charlie, Bella fazia os possíveis para se parecer com uma humana desastrada – como ela sempre fora -, com seus movimentos cuidadosos, para que estes não alertasse Charlie da sua mudança, apesar de ele desconfiar de suas condições "_especiais_". Porém, a única característica de vampira do qual ela se orgulhava, e que não voltou a encobrir com aquelas esferas cor de marrom, foi o tom líquido de topázio que suas íris tinham adquirido ao longo dos tempos.

-Hora de abrir os presentes. – Alice agarrou-me no braço e praticamente arrastou-me até ao piano. Sem me aperceber, o prato quase vazio que sustentava em minhas mãos, rapidamente foi substituído por um embrulho quadrado. – Esta é a prenda dos seus pais! E o meu é a sequência desse.

-Até estou para ver o que é. – o sarcasmo inundou o meu cauteloso tom e, num movimento rápido, abri o presente. Deparei-me com uma caixa mediana, com a ilustração de uma máquina fotográfica digital. – Uau, obrigada! – foi o que o meu entusiasmo conseguiu declarar.

Os meus pais fitava-me com pura curiosidade – com certeza á espera de mais alguma reacção de minha parte -, na medida em que um sorriso aberto se esboçou em seus lábios rubicundos. O silêncio tomava agora conta daquela extensa sala. O único som audível era a movimentação de um grupo de pulmões se movendo mais rápido do que outros, além de dezassete corações palpitarem de forma impaciente. Foi então que me apercebi…meus pais não eram os únicos a prestar atenção a cada movimento ou expressão apresentados por mim, levando-me a corar vigorosamente.

-Tem aí um cabo que dá para você passar as fotos directamente para o seu portátil – anunciou Edward ao apertar Bella contra seu corpo, envolvendo seu rosto nos cabelos dela.

-Sempre é mais prático.

-Agora é a vez da minha e a do Jasper. – Tratando-se de um presente de Alice, eu simplesmente estremecia só de pensar no que me aguardava.

Novamente, um embrulho bem preparado foi colocado nas minhas mãos por Alice, que demonstrava mais ansiedade do que eu. Este era um pouco mais leve do que o anterior, e longo. Abri-o sem hesitar, puxando a fita rosa que o prendia. Por fim, um livro, ou melhor, um álbum de fotografias colorido, felpudo e macio regia em minhas mãos.

-Como sua tia já sabia o que seus pais iam te oferecer, ela achou engraçado comprar um álbum para você guardar suas fotos.

-Adorei.

-Está parecendo o meu aniversário de á seis anos atrás – recordou minha mãe, fazendo Alice e Charlie rirem descontraídos, e Jasper coçar a cabeça, meio envergonhado.

-Sim Jasper, ela já te perdoou por esse incidente! – retribuiu Edward á pergunta silenciosa de Jasper, que suspirou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tenho certeza que a minha prenda é a melhor de todas. – a voz sonora e preenchida de Emmett provava a convicção de sua afirmação, enquanto avançava com passadas largas.

Eu pousei a caixa quadrada e o álbum na mesa, e recebi o tão esperado presente de Emmett. O embrulho era mole e grande, o que aguçou ainda mais a minha curiosidade. Se uma prenda de Alice me fazia enriçavam os pêlos da nuca, os de Emmett me arrepiavam por completo. A minha mão rasgou o papel azul, até meus olhos identificarem um chapéu no cimo de um suposto equipamento de Basebol.

-Como seu treinador pessoal, comunico que você está oficialmente convocada para entrar na equipe de Basebol dos Cullen. – Ele pegou animadamente no chapéu de pala dura e enterrou-o em minha cabeça.

-É simplesmente perfeito.

Para minha grande surpresa – o meu queixo caído denunciava isso -, eu adorei a ideia de finalmente poder participar na equipa. Desde que nascera, e crescera de modo quase desmedido, que nunca me deixaram integrar na equipa, a não ser com a condição de estar meramente preparada para tal. Por isso, Emmett vinha-me ensinando algumas técnicas – diga-se de passagem que a única coisa que aprendi foram apenas técnicas de trapacear -, e as regras mais importantes do Basebol, para eu aplicar no meu primeiro jogo com a família.

Por incrível que pareça, eu já me via dentro daquele equipamento azul e de riscas brancas, com um distintivo triangular dourado, que projectava um elaborado C vermelho no canto superior esquerdo da camisola, pronto a ser manchado pela lama pegajenta do regaço do descomunal _campo Olímpico_ dos Cullen, ou pelo musgo drapejante das bordas da floresta ao redor. O entusiasmo de meu rosto ausentar-se de ímpeto ao reparar no semblante incomodado de Jake. Ele parecia o único a quem essa ideia não comprazeu, e fazia questão em não ocultar esse desagradado, cruzando os braços para evidenciar sua reprovação.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia - olhei de relance para seu rosto franzido de apreensão, confusa - Ness ainda se pode machucar…

-Renesmee ou Nessie, por favor – bufou Bella.

Ela sempre mostrava desagrado ao apelido que Jacob tinha me dado, embora eu adorasse.

-Não se preocupe Jacob, Renesmee tem uma pele resistente e impenetrável, não se magoa com tanta facilidade, posso lhe garantir – antecipou-se Carlisle calmamente, numa entoação pacificadora.

-Além do mais, se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar umas coisinhas sobre Basebol, para você poder entrar na equipa Cullen. – Emmett ascendia e descendia suas sobrancelhas para Jacob, que bafejou, tentado.

-Você endoideceu? – Rose fitava Emmett com lívida incredulidade. - Era o que mais me faltava ter o cachorro de estimação da família jogando connosco. – sibilou, encarando Jake com desprezo.

-Por favor tia, hoje não – implorei ao rodar os olhos.

-Hey, alguém aqui sabe porque é que as loiras gostam de BMW? – os olhos de Jake estreitavam numa linha de provocação.

Ninguém respondeu á questão, mas Edward ecoo uma gargalhada inesperada.

-Não, essa ela também não conhece.

-Ótimo. Porque o BMW é a única marca de carros que elas conseguem soletrar. - Rosalie virou a cabeça lentamente, e seus olhos estavam faiscando feito labaredas de um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção.

Em seguida se ouviu a estrondosa gargalhada de Emmett, contagiando o resto dos convidados, enquanto ele pousava a mão no ombro dela.

-Temos de admitir querida, esta foi muito boa – Rose apenas sacudiu a mão dele, dando-lhe costas ao dizer:

-Depois falamos sobre isso.

-Tenho uma ideia melhor – adiantou-se Paul. – Um dia desses podíamos combinar um jogo entre nós. E ver quem leva a melhor.

-Isso ia ser um máximo. – Jared e Embry comentaram quase em uníssono.

-Está ganho – galhofou Emmett, numa tentativa de abraçar Rose, que permanecia inalterável ao lhe dar palmadas nos braços para ele a largar.

-Isso é o que veremos…

-Sim, sim, mas isso fica para outra altura. A minha querida sobrinha ainda não abriu os presentes todos. – tive que rodar os olhos com a interferência de Alice.

A entrega dos restantes presentes foi algo que eu pude definir como alvoroçado. Eles tanto eram colocados em minhas mãos como, no segundo seguinte, desapareciam, sendo substituídos por um novo embrulho. Essa era a magia da Alice. Eu adorei praticamente todos, mesmo a deliciosa caixa de chocolates, confeccionados por Emily, ou até mesmo do casaco de malha preto, comprido, feito pela doce Sue – que foi o último presente que recebi.

Finalizados os últimos minutos, contados pelo suspense dessa entrega, a sala foi inundada por um fragor de conversas paralelas entre cada um, das quais eu permaneci completamente alheia, enquanto encimava o casaco de Sue em cima do da minha mãe. Não queria dar sinais, mas meu rosto era consumido pela exaustão do longo dia que ainda me restava.

Uma mão grande e áspera segurou delicadamente na minha, e me impeliu para longe daquela multidão. Eu não neguei tal deslocação, muito pelo contrário, deixei me guiar lentamente pelo meu condutor, até tombar desajeitada no sofá. Jacob sentou-se de seguida, com seu largo sorriso, e me puxou para perto dele, envolvendo seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Eu me recolhi neles, pronta para receber o calor de seu peito pujante.

-Obrigada por me tirar dali – murmurei – Confesso que já estava um pouco cansada.

-Seu jeito de torcer o nariz alertou-me disso.

-Uau, como eu sou transparente. - Um misto de escárnio e ironia escapou de meus lábios.

A facilidade com que minhas expressões corporais me traiam era visível a olhos bem observadores. Era como eu fosse previsível para todos, mesmo sem precisar de tocar no rosto de alguém para verem o que estava pensando, no preciso momento em que me expressava fisicamente.

-Você já foi mais! – Ele baixou o rosto, e seus olhos profundos e insatisfeitos, atravessaram os meus.

"_Estará ele se referindo ao fato de eu já não lhe transmitir meus pensamentos_?" Essa reflexão fez com que um nervoso miudinho aflorasse em minha pele e me bloqueasse automaticamente o movimento dos músculos. Ao perceber essa minha reação retesada, Jake desceu suavemente seu longo dedo pelo meu ombro até alcançar minha mão e fechá-la em volta da sua.

-Sei que este não é o momento mais apropriado, mas você quer ir dar uma volta? – O convite dele foi proferido num modo ponderado.

A minha mente parou de raciocinar naquele minuto. Como eu poderia dizer não ao dono daquela voz roucamente perfeita?

-Quer dizer, será que Edward te deixaria ir? – Os olhos de Edward perfuravam a multidão á sua volta, para fitar estreitamente Jacob, que o encarou de volta. – É, parece que não. – a voz dele vacilou de desanimo.

De repente, havia um sorriso enviesado estampado nos lábios de meu pai, que anuiu. Eu enruguei as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

-Parece que aquilo é um sim.

Confesso que era difícil liderar com o senso paternal de Edward, que por vezes se transformava em algo um pouco possessivo, tutelar e conservador – talvez devido á época em que ele nascera, ou por eu simplesmente ser sua única filha com Bella -, e quando o assunto era: "_caminhadas com Jacob"_, ele permanecia de pé atrás, deixando-se depois convencer por Bella em aprová-las. Eu sabia que ele fazia um enorme esforço para ser liberal comigo, mas quando se tinha uma filha quase madura, e um lobisomem sempre a rondá-la, o empenho regido era rapidamente dissipado. Por mais que a amizade de meu pai e Jacob tivesse se amplificado, depois da invasão dos Volturi, Edward não conseguia aceitar muito bem a Impressão de Jake por mim, e o lobisomem parecia não querer ajudar muito nesse ponto, visto que adorava provocá-lo com seus pensamentos.

Já Bella tinha aprendido a lidar com essa situação, afinal de contas, ela quase me havia confiado a Jake, na altura em que parecia não haver mais esperanças de escaparmos com vida daquele inevitável encontro com os Volturi.

-Que tal se a gente saísse sorrateiramente. – Aquela era uma sugestão bem tentadora.

Entortei significativamente o pescoço e olhei por cima de meu ombro, direta á porta de vidro a nossa direita. Ela era apenas um despropositado detalhe para a realização da nossa retirada. Logo desviei minha atenção para fitar o rosto moreno á minha frente, que ergueu um dos cantos da boca, como se soubesse o que eu estava planejando fazer naquele momento. É claro que Jake ia querer quebrar as regras. Afinal de contas, ele era Jacob Black, _o meu lobo_ rebelde.

-O último a chegar ao riacho fica com a presa mais pequena da próxima caça.

Num aceno claro, e sem cerimônias, levantamo-nos, ao reparar que ninguém prestava atenção a nós. Corremos até á porta, onde Jacob abriu-a gentilmente, dando-me uma larga vantagem para me adiantar. Sair da sala dos Cullen não foi propriamente a fuga mais clandestina imaginável, principalmente quando se habita com oito vampiros de instintos bem apurados. Mas eu não conseguia disfarçar a alegria de me ver longe daquela festa, junto com Jacob.

Saltei as escadas de mármore num pequeno pulo, e num passo acelerado entrei na floresta nívea. Sustentei então a respiração, num breve resfolegar, para logo dar corda às minhas pernas, antes dele me alcançar. A grama húmida parecia solidificar meus tênis, á medida que avançava, e meus cabelos esvoaçavam livremente em frente ao meu rosto lívido. Isso sem dúvida, poderia ser uma desmesurada dificuldade para fazer qualquer humana desistir de tal loucura. Porém a adrenalina daquele momento me excitava, queimava fogosamente em meu sangue. Os estímulos para essa agitação vinham do barulho da respiração descompassada atrás de mim, tal como as passadas contra a neve macia, facultadas por uma corrida irregular e apressada_. Cada vez mais próximo. _Deixei o meu riso exultante e infantil escapar pela minha garganta, inundando o ar á nossa volta, enquanto eu dançava juntamente com o vento proporcionado pela minha corrida.

Agora as árvores não passavam de meros obstáculos, na minha fuga contra o único predador que eu adoraria ser caça. Esse pensamento me fez abrandar involuntariamente o passo. Minha atenção prendia-se agora única e exclusivamente ao cheiro a menta, que se infundia vivamente com os outros odores florestais, e que minhas narinas captavam no ar fragoso. Eu queria que ele me apanhasse, desejava ardentemente por isso.

O labirinto de árvores foi reduzindo de forma drástica até dar lugar a uma mancha verde coberta de neve, que dava acesso ao riacho. Precisei de me focar melhor naquele espaço, ao sentir um vulto veloz ocupar a minha lateral. Avistá-lo ao meu lado, fez atenuar qualquer outro pensamento da minha mente. _Fui caça,_ pensei ao vê-lo estender a mão para eu alcançá-la. Jake sorria vitorioso, com suas sobrancelhas levantadas, sinal evidente de minha derrota. Sem hesitar, segurei a mão dele e retribui-lhe aquele irresistível sorriso, com um ardiloso, antes de me lançar para a grama alagadiça, levando-o juntamente comigo, enquanto embolávamo-nos até ao pé do riacho.

O marulhar de uma leve correnteza, alertou-me. Meus olhos se abriram de repente, na altura em que nossos corpos pararam perto da margem.

Num ato impensado, eu rodei meu pescoço calmamente para a esquerda. Contudo logo me arrependi. Duas pedras cintilantes, cor de azeviche, me fitavam com profundidade, tentando verificar se estava tudo bem comigo. Contive o meu semblante firme, esperando o ágil movimento de seus olhos para o lado oposto do meu, enquanto um calor inexplicável inundava minhas bochechas pálidas, ruborizando-as. No entanto, os nosso olhar mantivera-se fixos um no outro e o silêncio intensificou-se incomodamente. Moroso, ele levou as pontas de seus dedos á minha face rosada e acariciou-a com suavidade. Senti um laivo de electricidade impregnar aquele curto espaço que nos separava.

"Como ele pode ter este efeito sobre mim?"

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali deitados, sem nos movermos. No entanto, permanecemos ali o tempo suficiente para controlar as batidas irregulares do meu coração, ao passo que um desejo aguçado de saber o que ele pensava, me assaltava a mente - era nestes momentos que eu simplesmente invejava Leah. Não conseguia refletir direito sobre mais nada, além do fato dele continuar com a sua mão quente pousada sobre minha bochecha.

Então, ele quebrou o contato, erguendo-se bem devagar, oferecendo-se de seguida para me ajudar a levantar. Durante o momento em que sacudia a erva retesada presa no casaco, ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, com um sorriso embaraçado.

-Nessie, eu ainda não te dei o meu presente – afirmou ao levar a outra mão ao bolso das calças, á medida que eu arregalava os olhos.

Jake segurava agora um cubinho achatado, que parecia minúscula em sua mão. Inspirei fundo na altura em que ele o esticou na minha direcção. Cuidadosamente peguei no pequeno embrulho, ainda encarando Jake. Eu devia estar a vibrar por dentro, ao mesmo tempo que se fazia luz na minha cabeça. Foi por isso que Edward tinha dado permissão para Jacob me trazer até aqui. Ele tinha planejado me fazer uma surpresa. Essa conclusão me levou a baixar o olhar surpreso para o embrulho. Sem hesitar, eu rasguei o papel e deparei com uma caixinha de camurça, que abri de imediato. Meu coração deu um pulo ao reparar no conteúdo do interior. Um pingente – entalhado por ele – com uma corrente de prata, repousava lá dentro.

-Mas…como…ah, como você…quer dizer…- balbuciava, tropeçando nas palavras, sem saber ao certo o que proferir para expressar o que realmente queria.

"Como ele poderia ter adivinhado?" Eu tirei a bijuteria da caixa. O Yin, uma das peças que eu usara para comparar a minha ligação com Jacob, estava agora na minha mão, por incrível que parecesse. Engoli em seco, atônita. Por fim, revirei os olhos na direcção de Jacob. Debaixo de um semblante constrangido, ele demonstrava-se um pouco confuso com a minha inesperada reacção.

-Não gostou? – interrogou, parecendo frustrado.

-Não é isso, é que…- eu soltei o ar vagarosamente. – Como você sabia que eu… que eu gosto deste símbolo?

Omitir algo, com certeza não seria tão correto como mentir, mas eu não podia contar-lhe a verdade sobre aquele pequeno objecto. Além do mais, eu tinha de colocar minhas ideias em ordem. De saber como ele tinha conhecimento daquele símbolo. Aquilo não podia ser só mera coincidência. A histeria agora tomava conta de mim, embora respirasse pausadamente para não patentear.

Num movimento delicado, ele pegou no fio prateado, e automaticamente, virei lhe minhas costas. Aparei meus longos cabelos, colocando-os à frente do pescoço, no tempo em que ele tomava a liberdade de chegar mais perto de mim. Sentia o calor de seu peito emanar rumo às minhas costas, o que me levou a morder o lábio inferior. Vi de relance os seus braços realçarem no meu pescoço, ligados pelo fio, e logo a seguir, o barulho do gancho a ser fechado. O pingente caiu então sobre meu peito, junto ao medalhão que Bella me tinha oferecido no Natal de á cinco anos atrás.

Mantive-me quieta, estremecendo apenas com cada sensação provocada pelas suas mãos, que se pousaram em meus ombros, para me virarem na sua direção. Ficamos bem próximos, á medida que meus olhos recaíam cautelosamente para a abertura da sua camisa, reparando que ele também possuía um fio prateado que lhe deslizava pelo peito firme abaixo – algo que eu ainda não tinha notado. Certamente ele possuía o Yang.

O silêncio dele era quase mortífero para mim, e meus olhos buscavam desesperadamente nos dele a resposta que eu estava prestes a implorar.

-Ouvi dizer que o Yin – apontou para o meu pingente, o olhar intenso. – Representava o feminino, o noturno e o frio.

-Enquanto o Yang... – trêmula, levei minha mão ao pingente dele - Afigura o masculino, o luminoso e o quente - minha voz falseou na ultima palavra.

-Exato. – Inconscientemente, encaixamos nossas peças numa só. – Ambas se completam e se equilibram perfeitamente.

-Uma filosofia interessante…- fui intercalada por um sussurro baixo dele:

-Vi isso em seus pensamentos, antes de você deixar de me tocar no rosto.

A menção a esse episódio fez com que meu corpo enrijecesse como uma pedra rochosa. Um par de mãos extraordinariamente quentes seguraram meu rosto, fazendo com que fosse impossível afastar meu olhar do dele. Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando, não pelo seu toque, mas pela vergonha.

-Eu nunca ousei perguntar, mas sempre tive curiosidade em saber o porquê de você ter quebrado essa ligação comigo. – Novamente aquela amargura em suas azeviches.

O que devia eu responder? "Jake, eu não voltei a transmitir-lhe meus indistintos pensamentos, porque não quero que você saiba que estou apaixonada por você." Não! Não podia fazer isso. Eu ainda não estava preparada para assistir de camarote a mudança literal da nossa relação, por causa de um sentimento infantil, muito menos estava pronta para apreciar a reação horrorizada tomar conta de suas feições. Preferia continuar a mentir sobre esse assunto, e compartilhar a função de melhor amiga, ou talvez o de irmã mais nova, do que perder esse afecto todo.

Desenvencilhei-me de forma discreta das suas grandes mãos, e dei um passo para trás, ainda assombrada com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. Porém, algo com que não contava, aconteceu de ímpeto. Ainda consegui apreciar o choque se apossar das feições de Jake, e de vê-lo estender os braços para tentar me agarrar, antes de um grito forçado escapou-me pelos lábios, na altura em que senti uma fina parede de gelo ser quebrada por minhas costas. Senti o meu fôlego ser saqueado por algo imperceptível e líquido, enquanto submergia nas águas gélidas do riacho. Eu podia muito bem ir facilmente até á superfície, mas o frio daquela água paralisava-me.

Um pânico sufocante se apoderou de cada parte de meu corpo retesado pelo gelo, entorpecendo-me os músculos trêmulos. Os instintos humanos rugiram agora em meu peito mortificado, fazendo-me sucumbir a sensações inexplicáveis, que eu nunca julguei vir a sentir. Queria gritar até ficar sem voz, mover meus membros freneticamente, além de meus pulmões ansiarem por ar, mas o meu corpo não me obedecia. Era como se ele não me pertencesse mais.

Parei de lutar e permaneci estática durante alguns segundos imprecisos, de olhos fechados, sem tentar me debater. A sensação de desespero dava agora lugar a uma inexplicável tranquilidade, que me mantinha imóvel naquela minha prisão invisível. Soltei o ar que ainda regia em meus pulmões doloridos e permiti que a água fosse lentamente absorvida pela fenda de minha boca.

"_Jake" _a sua figura corpulenta preencheu a minha mente, quando consegui mover dificultosamente meu braço até agarrar o pingente que ele me tinha oferecido á bem pouco tempo.

Uma onda abrasadora de calor absorveu o frio á minha volta. Ela se envolveu possessivamente em torno de minha cintura, e me segurou com uma cuidadosa força. Abri os olhos bem devagar, meia desorientada, e nada vi além do peito moreno e nu de Jacob. Como se acordasse de um pesadelo, um novo jato de medo abalou-se sobre mim, e instintivamente abracei-o de volta, procurando a segurança que ele me oferecia. Com pouco esforço, ele nos levou até á superfície pardacenta, onde eu cuspi a água dentro de minha boca e resfolguei desesperada, em buscar do ar frio que tocava suave em meu rosto.

-Nessie! – clamou, com um padecimento patente na sua voz. – Você está bem?

Eu não ousei encará-lo diretamente, apenas consegui me focar no jeito preocupado com que ele mexia seus lábios trémulos. A minha mente ainda estava meia desorientada para poder articular uma frase coerente, por isso afirmei com a cabeça, para não preocupá-lo mais.

-Droga Nessie, essa sua herança desastrada vai acabar rapidamente comigo. – O seu tom estava agora alterado e descontrolado, cheio de apreensão. Passou-me a mão pelo rosto ensopado, afastando os cabelos molhados que grudavam á frente dos olhos.

-Desculpe – sussurrei por fim, baixinho.

Jacob soltou um suspiro de alívio ao escutar o pequeno som sair da minha boca, e me levou novamente de encontro ao seu peito cálido, apertando-me com uma súbita urgência, entre seus braços. O sangue borbulhava em minhas veias a uma presteza surpreendente, deixando-me ainda mais zonza do que já me encontrava, á medida que lhe retribuía aquele abraço. Ergui então a cabeça e, por breves segundos, nos entreolhamos. Nossos olhares fixavam-se um no outro, como imãs em perfeita harmonia, e foi aí que eu vi o protótipo de presente que eu adoraria ter ganho hoje. Um presente simples, eternamente memorável e bem proveitoso. Agora tremia por completo, não de frio, mas por meu coração reagir aquele pensamento, batendo de uma forma quase descontrolada. Conduzi o meu dedo até á sua testa molhada, onde o deslizei com delicadeza até ao encontro de seus lábios crispados, e vacilei, como se tivesse tomado um choque eléctrico.

A insanidade era mais óbvia que a lucidez. Os instintos humanos ainda pareciam rugir dentro de mim.

Sem ele contar, aproximei-me, mordendo o lábio inferior. Quando nossos rostos estavam demasiado perto, e podíamos escutar nossas respirações desreguladas, eu hesitei, considerando se aquilo era o certo. Pura insanidade. Desejo infantil de uma adolescente perdida de amores. Era como eu podia descrever aquilo que pulsava em meu peito arfante. Eu lutava remotamente para não evidenciar o conflito de minha mente, todavia meus olhos turvos refletiam toda a minha ânsia. Meu rubor parecia não afetar na decisão. _Ele está á minha mercê_. Desejava provar os seus lábios quentes, mesmo que o preço a pagar fosse a denúncia dos meus sentimentos. Suspirei angustiada. Talvez ele avaliasse o meu gesto como uma forma de agradecimento, por me ter salvo.

Ganhei então coragem para encostar suavemente meus lábios nos dele, embora não tenha prolongado mais do que isso. O sangue, que agora fervia em meu pescoço, subiu direto até minhas faces, e, nem mesmo na superfície daquela água gelada, o calor cessou. Logo me arrependi de tal avanço, ao senti-lo enrijecer como uma pedra, ao redor de minhas costas. Afastei-me um pouco, constrangida, enquanto Jake permanecia hirto, ambíguo.

-Está na hora de te levar para casa. – foi o que ele murmurou, com uma voz rouca, baixa e intensa.

Com certeza o provérbio: "se o arrependimento matasse, eu já estaria morta" aplicou-se perfeitamente nesta circunstância. Eu podia prever que meu ato irreflectido ia ter consequências sérias, li isso na sua expressão enrijecida e ainda confusa. Baixei o olhar, decepcionada, agradecendo mentalmente o seu silêncio sobre o meu perfeito delírio, embora me doesse o fato dele ter reagido de forma alheia ao sucedido. _Melhor assim._ Lágrimas discretas me bailaram os olhos ardentes, além da vergonha queimar por todo o meu corpo. Um medo insuportável de Jake ter enfim descoberto o que minha mente - e toque - vinha a esconder, através daquele beijo, me fez arrepiar de maneira involuntária. "Como fui tão estúpida a esse ponto?". Não ousei olhá-lo na profundidade de seus olhos e prometi a mim mesma não voltar a fazê-lo, pelo menos, até ao final deste dia.

Inesperadamente, ele me segurou melhor por baixo dos braços enquanto se impulsionava para saltar até á borda do riacho. Na margem, ele me colocou com todo o cuidado em suas costas.

-Eu posso andar – certifiquei-lhe, ainda embaraçada, acomodando minha cabeça nas suas costas largas.

-Prefiro te levar nas minhas costas, antes que você caia em algum buraco, ou tropece na raiz saliente de alguma árvore. Ainda para mais você está exausta - Isso era verdade, os meus olhos imploravam para se fecharem -, e _confusa –_ a última palavra foi proferida com hesitação.

Dito aquilo, ele respirou fundo, e moveu-se agilmente pelo caminho íngreme da floresta, em direção á minha casa, onde eu iria provavelmente ouvir a indignação de um pai enfurecido, e a apreensão de uma mãe possessa. Fosse o que fosse acontecer, eu esperava ter Jacob do meu lado.

**N/A: **

**Gente, peço desculpa a quem acompanha a fic pelo meu atraso. Sei que prometi postar no domingo passado, porém não tinha o capitulo pronto.**

**Queria também agradecer a: Ieda, Ness Black, Nanetys, Misure Foxtail, Carolina Souza, Nyck e Carlinha, pelas reviews. Meu muito obrigada pela força e carinho, sobretudo pelas vossas opiniões a cada capítulo. No próximo capítulo eu prometo responder às vossas reviews (só não respondo agora porque estou postando antes de dormir)**

**Bom, vou tentar postar para a próxima sexta (isto se conseguir ter o capitulo pronto nesse dia)**

**Bjokas Grandees**

**Taty Black**


	4. Embaraços

**Capitulo três**

**Embaraços**

Um amarelado e intenso clarão incomodou o interior das minhas pálpebras superiores. O barulho de fundo era como algo longínquo, incomodativo, abafado por inúmeras vozes a murmurarem baixinho. Contudo, o que me chamou mais a atenção, no meio daqueles intermináveis burburinhos, foi o tom melodioso com que alguém clamava meu nome, entoando em meus ouvidos como uma melodia lenta e prudente. Ainda sonolenta, entreabri os olhos com alguma dificuldade, numa pequena fissura, deparando-me com uma sala ampla familiar. "Onde estou?" Minha mente demorou alguns segundos para me situar no lugar em questão, até me fazer perceber que já tinha regressado á casa dos Cullen.

-Renesmee, querida. - A dona da voz aprazível me afagou os cabelos com ternura. - Você está bem? - Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou nesse instante.

Os meus olhos se abriram por completo, podendo assim observar o cenário á minha volta. Eu me encontrava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada confortavelmente nas pernas unidas de Bella, encolhida e enroscada em dois cobertores. Ela me encarava com um delicado sorriso nos lábios; sua mão deslizou pelo meu rosto, da mesma maneira carinhosa. Ainda atordoada – com um enorme rol de perguntas pronto a estalar debaixo da língua -, arrastei a mão á cabeça e respirei fundo.

Á minha frente, a figura alta e estática de Rosalie permanecia de braços cruzados, com os olhos cravados na porta, de expressão sisuda enquanto Emmett segurava-a pelo ombro. Atrás do encosto do sofá, Esme posicionou-se ao lado de Carlisle, que a amparou em seus braços; os dois pares de olhos dourados também pareciam ir na mesma direcção dos de Rose.

A estranha tranquilidade que banhava a sala, levou-me a crer que Jasper - sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá grande - com Alice ao seu lado - ambos igualmente concentrados na porta -, influenciava o ambiente. Tentei compreender o porquê daquela tensão toda e, especialmente, o porquê de todos parecerem tão interessados na fina parede de vidro a nossa direita. Num curto resfolegar, meu coração parou, quando a resposta latejou em meu pensamento.

Cada vez mais atordoada, fitei a porta de vidro á minha direita, onde Jake - de braço apoiado no batente - detinha-se de cabeça baixa, abanando-a apenas para concordar com algo que Edward dizia em plena voz baixa e controlada. Não consegui apreciar muito bem as feições contorcidas dele, pois meu pai encontrava-se á sua frente, mas reparei que Jake ainda continuava com seu peito descoberto e já seco. De repente, outro flash atravessou minha cabeça. A queda no riacho. Meus músculos se retesaram violentamente com essa breve reflexão, levando as mãos á boca. Considerar que Edward devia estar ansioso por pular no pescoço de Jake, devido ao que presumidamente espiou na mente dele sobre hoje, não era nada tranquilizador - nem o dom de Jasper parecia ter efeito em mim. Os olhos cor de topázio de meu pai recaíram sobre mim, com seu perfeito semblante franzido, decepcionado, o que me fez sentir pior do que já estava.

"Será que ele viu mais além da queda?"

Já que eu tinha provocado toda aquela situação constrangedora, cabia a mim arcar com as supostas consequências, não Jake. Não ele, que tinha feito todo o possível para me manter salva e segura até ao final do dia. Ele não tinha culpa de eu ser desastrada, muito menos de ser apaixonada por ele. Esse meu pensamento fez Edward romper o silêncio com num rugido profundo. Tentei Ignorar isso. A minha incumbência agora era inocentá-lo dos meus delírios adolescentes, perante um bando de vampiros que ansiava saber o veredicto final daquele julgamento, para logo depois poder actuar.

-Dez no Edward – Emmett sussurrou para Jasper, num súbito entusiasmo.

-Vinte no Jacob. – aceitou Jasper, com um riso discreto.

Como era possível estarem apostando numa situação delicada como esta? O que aquilo tinha de tão engraçado? Eu estava prestes a ver Jacob ser atacado pelos dentes afiados de um vampiro enfurecido, e tudo o que eles faziam, era apenas divertir-se a apostar o destino de cada um dos opositores, sem ao menos impedirem tal desatino. Um rosnado baixo e inconsciente ecoou em meu peito dirigido a ambos, depois de logo me ter arrependido. Alice abanou a cabeça, reprovando a atitude infantil deles, embora me fitasse preocupada.

-Edward já devia ter chutado esse cachorro vira-lata daqui há muito tempo – resmungou Rosalie, que mostrou seus dentes perfeitamente luminosos a Jake.

-Rose, querida, não se meta, por favor – Esme repreendeu-a com um aceno de mão. Rose grunhiu para si mesmo.

-Pai, por favor, não faça isso – falei pela primeira vez; as palavras saiam de forma arrastada e suplicante.

Seria possível apelar pelo famoso autocontrole de meu pai?

-Quer me explicar o que realmente se _passou_? – sua voz de veludo tinha um timbre de fúria, desconcertando-me ainda mais.

Bella se ergueu do sofá e se colocou atrás de mim, enrolando seus delicados braços em meu pescoço. Eu relaxei nos braços dela, ao mesmo tempo em que um suspiro aplacado escapava pela minúscula fenda de meus lábios. No fundo, era reconfortante saber que minha mãe não estava tão austera, ou enfurecida, quanto eu pensei que estaria. Pelo contrário, ela continuava calma, ainda que com um semblante inexpressivo. Como ela ainda não tinha se lançado ao pescoço de Jake? – como acontecera há anos atrás. O seu comportamento seria o resultado da habilidade de Jasper?

-Edward, amanhã – rebateu, polida. – Pondere os factos: Renesmee está bem! Só precisa de um banho e de mudar as roupas molhadas. Sinceramente não sei se meia vampira pode apanhar resfriado, mas vale prevenir. – O seu rosto ficou imediatamente sério e preocupado.

-Muito bem – replicou ele, virando-se de volta para Jacob. – Mas ele fica!

Em meu total desespero, virei-me para trás e pressionei a mão sobre o rosto gélido de Bella. Queria lhe mostrar o que realmente se tinha passado hoje. Só ela poderia ser minha aliada contra aquela discussão sem sentido. Bella fechou lentamente os olhos, e concentrou-se na linha de imagens que eu lhe transmitia. O pior é que minhas emoções traíam-me, ao se misturarem deliberadamente com os pensamentos que eu escolhera com todo o cuidado. As nítidas imagens da entrega do belo presente - que Jacob tinha feito para mim - e da queda ao lago, fluíam em minha mente, como um filme pronto a ser repetido várias vezes. Pude sentir Bella vibrar, ao perceber as sensações que eu senti debaixo das águas do riacho. Considerei que aquilo poderia ser equiparado a uma espécie de Deja vu para ela. Talvez até uma antiga memória humana da altura em que ela se jogou do penhasco, pronta a se entregar ao negrume das águas de La Push, antes de ser salva por Jacob.

"_Desculpe mãe, não era minha intenção…" _relaxei a mão do rosto dela, como se tivesse apanhado um choque eléctrico.

-Não tem problema, minha querida.

Um suspiro entrecortado escapou de minha boca, ao ponderar se lhe mostrava ou não o que sucedera a seguir. Se Bella visse o que ocorrera depois do salvamento, teria ela a antiga ânsia de atacar Jacob? Possivelmente não, já que tinha sido eu a tomar a iniciativa. Pelo menos, tentei me agarrar a essa esperança para continuar o que começara. Com minha respiração acelerada, e o coração a querer sair fora do peito a qualquer momento, voltei a pressionar o rosto dela; rezei para Bella me compreender. Observei a reação dela, no momento em que essa imagem lhe passou á frente de seus olhos, e transmiti-lhe o medo que sentia, devido às consequências que meu ato irrefletido poderia ter. Bella permaneceu quieta, fitando-me agora com seus intensos dourados, líquido, cúmplices da minha sandice.

Um rosnado ressoou mais sério e alto do fundo da sala, tirando-me daquele momento tranquilizador. Recolhi-me nos braços calorosos – no sentido metafórico – de Bella, como se pedisse protecção.

-Edward, você tem de parar de fazer isso, antes que provoque um ataque de nervos à pequena – anunciou Jasper.

Com os olhos tingidos por uma inocente covardia, eu fitei meu pai de soslaio. Uma ponta inexpressiva de controvérsia era visível nas expressões angelicais de Edward. Era como se ele travasse uma luta interior, algo pessoal. Por um lado, eu sabia que ele detestava estar furioso com seu anjo – e eu odiava vê-lo desapontado comigo. Mas por outro lado, o seu jeito conservador parecia estar mais vincado em sua recem-personalidade paternal.

Isso tudo em prol do bem de seu anjo.

Segundo Edward, apesar dos anjos serem raros e especiais, nem todos tinham a particularidade de serem protectores. Haviam uns que tinham nascido para serem protegidos das maleficências deste mundo, e serem amados, tal como eu. E era ai que um medo desconhecido o dominada. O medo de perder o seu doce anjo, ou que este se machucasse quando tivesse afastado de seus belos olhos dourados, era simplesmente insuportável para Edward. Ele afrouxou as feições sisudas no seu mais perfeito sorriso, ainda que contrafeito. Esse sorriso me aqueceu o coração. Mesmo assim, eu fiz questão de continuar com a minha defesa jurídica, sobre um inocente réu.

-Sério, a culpa não foi de…

-Eu confio em Jake – Bella me interrompeu; o seu tom educado tornara-se um pouco mais ríspido do que o costume. – Sei que ele nunca faria nada que colocasse nossa filha em perigo. Além do mais, se nós tivéssemos morrido naquela batalha – um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha ao ouvir aquilo -, era com ele que Nessie estaria neste momento. E acredito que Jake faria um ótimo trabalho, tal como tem feito nestes últimos tempos.

Aquela alusão fez novamente o rosto de Edward se contorcer, num modo mais recatado, enquanto rangia os dentes - como se a objeção de Bella o tivesse surpreendido de certa forma - e cerrava as mãos compridas, num punho firme, ao lado do corpo. O meu tímido olhar cravou em Jake, que ainda permanecia num silêncio absoluto e angustiador. Daria um terço de minha vida quase imortal para saber o que lhe ocorria na cabeça - era nestes momentos em que eu sentia uma raiva tremenda de Leah. Como se me fizesse um favor, Edward deslocou-se um pouco para o lado, e assim eu apreciei melhor as feições de Jacob, tingidas por uma clara surpresa. Laivos de satisfação brotavam de seus olhos escuros, por confirmar que Bella ainda o via como seu velho amigo, talvez até como o seu irmão mais novo, que ganhou enquanto humana. Foi então que nossos olhares se cruzaram por breve momentos, antes de ter tempo de baixar o meu direto para chão.

Fazia questão de cumprir a minha promessa até ao final daquele dia. Ainda não conseguia encará-lo, depois de meu _agradecimento._ E tão cedo não ia me perdoar pela confusão em que o tinha colocado.

-Agora, por favor Edward, amanhã é um bom dia. – A sala estava mergulhada num silêncio agonizante, embora o ambiente continuasse calmo, devido aos efeitos eficazes de Jasper.

-Está certo, amanhã – sussurrou Edward, entre dentes, evitando agora olhar para Jacob.

-Droga, se soubesse que Bella ia entrar nesse caloroso _debate_, eu teria apostado nela – ouvi o grunhido amuado de Emmett. Rodei os olhos em sua direcção, e fulminei-o, impedindo que um rugido se formasse em meu peito. – Não se exalte Nessie, apesar de tudo, seja lá o que seu cachorrinho tenha feito esta tarde, ele sobreviveu.

-Querida, vá lá para cima.

Esse era um dos pedidos que estava fora de questão obedecer. Eu não queria deixar Jake á mercê de Edward, muito menos de Rosalie, que ainda o fulminava com aquele par de botões dourados, cada vez mais reluzentes.

-Mas…

-Por favor Ness, faça o que sua mãe lhe pediu – a voz sucumbida de Jake suou tensa, quase como uma súplica.

Edward suspirou desnecessariamente perante a minha relutância. Na sua velocidade perfeitamente humana, e numa passada larga, aproximou-se de mim. Instintivamente, eu quis recuar, mas Bella ainda me prendia em seus braços marmóreos. Ele me olhou com firmeza, o que me levou a estremecer e a prender a respiração abatida, preparando-me para o que poderia se avizinhar. Sua mão veio de encontro ao cimo de minha cabeça, afagando delicadamente os meus cabelos bagunçados. Eu expirei todo o ar contido nos pulmões, acalorada por aquela segurança paternal, oferecida por Edward.

-Pode ir, meu anjo, eu prometo que Jake sairá intato daqui – pude ouvir o riso abafado de Emmett, após o sussurro audível de Edward. Ele relançou seu olhar para a porta. – Jake, se você quiser…

-Resumindo: ponha-se para fora desta casa, _agora_ cachorro. Por hoje, você já causou problemas suficientes para minha sobrinha. – As diretas, e nada delicadas palavras, de Rose tiveram um efeito arrepiante em minha espinha.

-Rose – apreendeu Carlisle, no seu peculiar tom calmo, ainda que com um cenho carregado. – Pondere seu mau gênio, Jacob é praticamente de casa.

-Deixe estar, Dr. Carlisle, é melhor eu ir embora – proferiu, com uma ligeira centelha de aborrecimento na voz ainda apagada. Jake fez um esgar de desagrado, em direcção a Rose, mas compôs-se um pouco para me fitar com uns olhos constrangidos. – Adeus Nessie.

"Adeus Nessie."? Onde estava o meu: "Até amanhã, minha pequena", acompanhado do meu favorito beijo na bochecha? Um sorriso desprovido aflorou em seus lábios, depois de virar de costas e bater a porta com delicadeza. Quis correr nesse instante. Ir até ao seu encontro e me entregar em seu caloroso abraço, e pedir que esquecesse este dia. Porém, eu tinha certeza que haveria naquela sala quem tentasse me deter. Suspirei frustrada. Eu não sei ao certo o que sentia neste instante. Se angustia ou desespero. A única coisa que sabia era que Jasper estava a tentar afastar esses sentimentos indesejáveis, deixando-me ainda mais confusa.

-Por favor Jasper, pode parar com isso, eu já estou bem. – Como podia mentir para um tio com tão talentosa habilidade? Se calhar foi por isso que ele não cedeu.

O silêncio naquela sala começou a se tornar constrangedor para mim. Bella aconchegou-me mais contra seu corpo duro e aproximou sua boca até meu ouvido.

-Vá descansar agora querida! – E logo me depositou um beijo na face.

Essa era a única deixa para fugir daquele ambiente quase lúgubre. Sem mais nada dizer, caminhei em direção às escadas, mas parei quando cheguei ao primeiro degrau. Encarei o grupo de vampiros que seguiam atentos aos meus movimentos. Teriam eles medo que me desse um ataque de loucura e fugisse? Acho que teria de pôr fim aos meus lapsos de impulso por hoje, senão acabaria por enlouquecer esse bando de noctívagos num só dia. Minha atenção recaiu novamente sobre a porta, e uma pontada de dor percorreu meu coração. Noutro suspiro mais recatado, proferi um: "Boa noite" baixinho e subi os degraus num piscar de olhos até chegar ao terceiro andar.

O escuro quarto de Edward - escurecido pelas espessas nuvens lá fora - continuava intato desde a última vez que dormira lá. Á medida que meus olhos se habituavam á escuridão, eu conseguia ver através das paredes de vidro, as copas das árvores dançarem com o vento insistente. Uma brisa que cingia o quarto – trazendo até minhas narinas o cheiro de terra húmida, e tornando-o ainda mais frio -, trouxe-me um arrepio involuntário, fazendo-me aconchegar em meus próprios braços. E antes que um segundo arrepio percorresse minha espinha, corri para fechar as portas da grandiosa janela. Inconscientemente, vagueei com o meu olhar sobre a silenciosa floresta, á procura de algum indício de que Jacob não tinha realmente ido embora. Como se apanhada por um choque, enrijeci o corpo.

Eu não ia mais pensar sobre esse assunto, eu não devia perturbar-me ainda mais do que estava.

Peguei então no meu pijama de cima da cama – um dos que Esme guardava quando lá dormia –, e numa roupa interior, e dirigi-me então á alva porta do banheiro - onde me livrei finalmente daquelas roupas grudentas - e tomei um banho. Depois de vestir o pijama e lavar os dentes, voltei para o quarto, onde repreendi um grito assustado ao me deparar com um vulto estancado na entrada, com uma bandeja na mão. Essa é o grande problema de viver com vampiros, eles são silenciosos demais para uma pessoa quase normal se acostumar.

Bella acendeu a luz do teto e se adiantou um pouco para me encarar. Pela sua expressão, o meu rosto devia de continuar péssimo, além de ainda possuir algumas linhas de constrangimento – depois de lhe ter mostrado a cena do beijo.

-Trouxe um chocolate quente e umas torradas. Achei que iria reconfortar seu estômago, já que você não comeu nada depois do bolo. – Com isso tudo, eu quase tinha esquecido da minha festa de aniversário.

-Obrigada – agradeci, mesmo que meu apetite não fosse tão grande.

Ainda de cabeça baixa, como se procurasse algo no chão, eu sentei-me na cama de casal – Bella fez questão de me cobrir até a cintura, e pousar a bandeja sobre minhas pernas esticadas.

-É melhor comer, antes que esfrie. – Ela depositou um beijo suave no cimo da minha cabeça e caminhou até a porta.

-Mãe! – clamei em voz baixa.

Bella se deteve no caminho e se virou para mim com seus olhos aguçados de curiosidade.

Por mais que eu não quisesse pensar no dia de hoje, eu não podia ficar com aquela incerteza a martelar-me durante a noite inteira. Eu precisava saber se ele voltaria amanhã ou não. Mas como abordá-la sobre isso? Resfolguei então todo ar á minha volta e olhei-a de volta.

-Jake vai voltar amanhã, não vai? – Um vago suspiro escapou-lhe de seus lábios, enquanto ela se afundava suavemente no colchão da cama, não tirando os belos dourados dos meus castanho chocolate.

-Filha, Jake está um pouco…- ela ponderou um pouco, como se pensasse com cuidado nas palavras certas a proferir. – Bom, digamos que ele ficou um pouco atordoado e confuso com o que se passou hoje.

-Foi por isso que ele se manteve calado o tempo todo? Por isso aquela falta de reação quando Edward falava com ele? – agora as coisas começavam a ganhar um novo sentido para mim.

-Sim – soprou, arrastada. -No fundo, ele queria envolver você em seus braços e te proteger dos oito vampiros, talvez até te levar para fora daqui. Mas Jake temia que a situação fosse piorar para você, apesar de não saber se seria o correto fazer o que seus desejos apelavam naquela hora.

-Como você sabe disso tudo?

-Seu pai viu isso nos pensamentos dele. Você sabe, meu bem, para Jake você ainda é a pequenina dele. Aquela a quem…

-Ele viu crescer e a quem deseja, acima de tudo, ver segura e feliz. Eu sei disso mãe – completei, rodando os olhos, discreta. – Sei também que não devia ter agido por impulso – continuei numa voz sucumbida pela amargura, á medida que contorcia os dedos. – Assim teria poupá-lo dessa amostra de julgamento vampírico.

-Renesmee, minha querida, escute uma coisa com atenção. – Bella acariciou minha bochecha com a mesma cumplicidade que apresentara na sala, para me reconfortar. Como ela podia estar tão complacente quanto a revelação de meus sentimentos? – Jake nunca se afastaria de você só por causa de um _julgamento vampírico_, tal como lhe chamou. Conhecendo Jacob, como conheço, isso só lhe intensificou a vontade de estar mais perto de você – aquela pausa seguinte fez-me crer que havia um "mas" a ser acrescentado. – Só que neste momento, ele precisa colocar as ideias em ordem, pensar direito no beijo que aconteceu no riacho.

-Como você consegue estar tão benevolente quanto a isso? – indaguei sem meditar direito, e, nesse momento, eu temi que a atitude dela mudasse.

Se havia ocasiões em que me arrependia amargamente de fazer algo sem pensar, este sem dúvida era mais uma delas - para juntar á minha vasta lista de embaraços. Agir por impulso, começava a tornar-se na minha marca registada, e no meu grande problema. E o pior de tudo era esperar, cada vez mais frustrada, que as consequências batessem á porta e entrassem sem pedir licença. Levei a mão ao peito, para acalmar as nada discretas batidas de meu coração. Bella apenas me devolveu um sorriso gracioso, plenamente bem desenhado em seus lábios escarlates.

-Desde que me colocaram uma linda criança em meus braços e me informaram que ela era especial, eu tive que aprender a viver com a ideia de que ela um dia iria crescer. …- sua voz suave denunciava um misto de melancolia e carinho em cada palavra reflectida. – Você cresceu depressa demais, Nessie, tanto fisicamente, como mentalmente. Tenho uma grande convicção que seus sentimentos também. Era óbvio que um dia você fosse se…apaixonar. – Eu corei violentamente até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto pegava no copo de leite para disfarçar o meu incómodo.

Cada vez mais me convencia de que não estava pronta para ter uma verdadeira conversa de mãe e filha, não naquele momento. Aliás, desde quando Bella Swan Cullen tinha ficado tão liberal para ter esse tipo de conversas? Edward Cullen tinha de fato feito a cabeça de minha mãe dar uma volta de 180 graus.

-Mãe, eu julgo não estar preparada para ter esse tipo de conversa de mãe e filha. – Ela riu ao perceber o meu constrangimento; o som igualava-se a uma doce melodia em meus ouvidos. Foi então que Bella agarrou meu rosto entre suas cuidadosas mãos e seus olhos ficaram mais intensos.

-Não tenha vergonha de estar apaixonada, meu bem. É completamente natural você sentir essa revolução de sentimentos aflorarem em seu coração, como se a qualquer momento eles fossem eclodir dentro de seu peito. – Posso dizer que era reconfortante saber que Bella apoiava minhas loucuras, porém, demasiado embaraçoso. – Ainda para mais sendo você uma…adolescente? – ela interrogou para si mesma, com as sobrancelhas a formarem um perfeito "V".

-Acho que já posso me considerar assim, visto faltarem apenas dois anos para atingir minha maturidade – retruquei, com um brilho a trespassar meus castanhos.

-Seja como for, você ainda tem muito a conhecer sobre esse novo e inexplorado mundo. Embora eu tenha a certeza absoluta que seus hormônios vão te ajudar rapidamente a descobrir cada particularidade desse mundo, revelando a você um monte de novas sensações e emoções. – Eu quis enterrar meu rosto envergonhado na almofada, se não tivesse uma bandeja sustentada em minhas pernas. - Contudo, eu acredito que, se você for como eu, não vai ser um bando de vampiros que vai fazer você desistir de lutar por aquilo que realmente pretende.

-E você já não está mais chateada por Jacob ter tido a impressão por mim? – As mãos dela se afrouxaram envolta do meu rosto, denunciando sua surpresa. Por fim, um sorriso largo e afetuoso rasgou em seus lábios, o que abrandou as palpitações de meu coração.

-Como ainda poderia estar chateado com alguém que faz minha pequenina sorrir? – a pergunta escapou como algo obvio. – Nessie, enquanto mãe, eu só posso zelar por sua segurança e felicidade, e pelo que tenho vindo a apreciar, não há ninguém que te faça mais feliz do que Jacob Black. Além de que, ele é o gênero de homem que daria a vida por você, se necessário. – Ela franziu o sobrolho, com seu tom vagamente emocionado. – Eu nunca poderia me opor ao bem-estar de minha pequena. E depois de muito refletir, cheguei á conclusão de que não existe ninguém mais perfeito para você do que Jake. - e num angustiante sussurro quase inaudível, ela completou: - Ambos se completam como duas partes iguais de uma concha.

-Como um Yin Yang – sorri ao levar reservadamente minha mão ao pingente que ele me dera.

Então, num pequeno pulo, ela se ergueu da cama. O seu belo rosto de porcelana me encarou mais uma vez; seus intensos e maternais dourados me tiravam daquele transe inconsciente, acalorando novamente minhas bochechas rosadas. Eu não sabia ao certo descrever o que estava sentindo naquele preciso momento. Era algo novo para mim. Sentia-me como se meu peito fosse rebentar de puro regozijo, acompanhado de uma profunda emoção, sobretudo por ouvir tais palavras mal ensaiadas virem da vampira que lutou até ao fim, para alcançar seus objectivos, junto do seu grande amor.

-Obrigada mãe, por sua confiança. – Inevitavelmente a imagem de meu pai na sala passeou por breves momentos na minha mente. Ele certamente não seria tão benevolente como Bella. Enrijeci com esse pensamento. - O pior vai ser Edward aceitar isso…

-Não se preocupe, ele um dia terá de aceitar que você já não é mais o bebé que ele ajudou a nascer. – Uma leve linha desenhava-se em seus lábios. – Até lá, só lhe peço que vá com calma e com juízo. – O conselho foi pronunciado para eu levá-lo a sério.

-E vou sofrer algum tipo de castigo amanhã?

-Hum…convenhamos que você simplesmente não teve culpa de cair no riacho, muito menos de ter querido agradecer ao seu salvador. – A risada dela foi contagiante - Agora, meu amor, não é hora de uma meia vampira estar acordada. – Novamente ela me depositou um beijo e numa mesura imperceptível de cabeça, apontou para a bandeja. - O leite daqui a pouco esfria.

Num piscar de olhos, a luz do candeeiro do teto foi substituída pela luz fraca do candeeiro da mesinha de cabeceira. Antes de fechar a porta, Bella proferiu um: "Durma bem, meu amor", entortando sua fina linha dos lábios. Foi então que o baque seco da porta me anunciou que estava novamente sozinha naquele quarto. Deixei um suspiro profundo escapar de minha garganta seca, embora nada afugentasse aquela sensação estranha de tranquilidade, que ainda tomava conta de cada célula de meu corpo trémulo. Embora eu tivesse estado receosa quanto aquela conversa, eu podia dizer que ela tinha sido bem proveitosa, além de ter reputado um balanço positivo – pelo menos tinha restaurado toda a minha destroçada segurança. E, acima de tudo, ficava feliz por saber que Bella me apoiava. Ela, mais do que ninguém, devia entender o que eu estava sentindo neste momento, mesmo que suas memórias humanas fossem nada mais do que uma leve névoa em sua mente. Apesar de que, as sensações e sentimentos humanos, não eram tão diferentes, quanto aos dos vampiros – pelo menos ambos eram capazes de amar.

As translúcidas lágrimas bailavam agora em meus olhos, numa dança serena, toldando-me a visão. Desejei no meu íntimo que Jacob deixasse-me de ver como: "a pequenina que ele viu crescer…", e me passasse a ver como: "a garota que cresceu para o querer". Meus músculos ficaram tensos por instantes. Eu devia parar imediatamente de pensar em Jacob dessa maneira, ou Edward não iria fazer a gentileza de esperar até amanhã para me dar o sermão que ele supostamente ensaiara ao pormenor. De certo ele já devia ter soprado um rosnado lá em baixo, com a linha que meus pensamentos tomaram. _"Não se preocupe pai, eu vou já deitar". _

Bebi então o chocolate morno num golo, e comi as torradas numa única dentada, para logo apagar a luz - antes mesmo de dar tempo para que Edward viesse cá em cima.

De certo, mergulhar a cabeça naquele travesseiro fofo nunca foi tão bom como nessa noite.

**N/A:**

**O.k. é oficial: eu não volto a prometer que posto num determinado dia da semana, pois acabo sempre por falhar. Não é por mal, juro, mas às vezes o tempo que estipulo para a conclusão de um capítulo acaba sempre por não ser suficiente. Por isso, mil desculpas a quem acompanha a fic.**

**Agora, quero agradecer a Nii-Chan, Carolina Souza, Ip S., Ness Black, Mai e Carlinha pelas vossas reviews, e pela força que têm me dado a cada capítulo (isso me incentiva muito quando estou escrevendo).**

**Próximo capítulo está quase pronto, acho que brevemente dá para postá-lo. **

**Bjoka grandes**

**Taty Black**


	5. Notícia inesperada

**Capitulo 4**

**Notícia inesperada**

Na manhã seguinte acordei sobressaltada, com a respiração ligeiramente alvoroçada, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo sufocante e interminável. Passei as mãos suadas pelo rosto e fitei o clarear do dia – como sempre, o sol permanecia envergonhado por detrás das espessas nuvens. Pelo menos, a fofa neve parecia ter derretido um pouco durante a noite fria, pois os cumes das árvores carecas não estavam tão brancos como ontem.

Ontem.

Recolhi-me nos cobertores ao recordar que ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com Edward. Não tinha vontade nenhuma em pensar sobre o que me aguardava lá em baixo, mas era quase impossível não cogitar sobre isso. Os pêlos de minha nuca se eriçaram só de imaginar que, nas belas feições dele, ainda poderiam estar desenhadas as mesmas linhas de decepção do dia anterior.

Infelizmente, para a minha saúde mental, o que se passara ontem não tinha sido mais um de meus pesadelos infantis.

Suspirei involuntariamente ao ver um lobo avermelhado varrer-me os pensamentos. Pensar na possibilidade de Jake não aparecer tão cedo aqui em casa, por causa da minha estupidez, deixava-me ainda com mais vontade de voltar a dormir e esperar que alguém me acordasse dizendo que realmente aquilo não passava de um pesadelo. Não sei se irei suportar estar tanto tempo longe dele, das suas gargalhadas contagiantes, dos seus olhos negros e cintilantes e de seu maravilhoso sorriso, que me fazia viajara através de um milhão de pensamentos coloridos.

Sempre receei a literal mudança da nossa relação de amizade, devido aos meus incontroláveis sentimentos, e agora que passava por isso, eu não sabia o que fazer para lhe explicar que aquele tinha sido um beijo sem significado. Mesmo que fosse mentira.

Uma mágoa preencheu o vazio de meu peito.

-Pare Renesmee, não sofra de antecipação – rosnei para mim mesma.

Resolvi me erguer antes que um novo ataque de nervos me dominasse, e bloqueei o assunto "Jacob" na minha cabeça – pelo menos, por esta manhã. Mal afastei os cobertores, senti novamente aquela onda de frio me incomodar, porém, nada mais ao meu redor me atordoou do que um monte de roupa pousado no sofá. Vibrei por completo quando, no cimo desse monte, algo parecido com um vestido me chamou a atenção – obra de Alice, só podia.

Rodopiei os olhos ao pegá-lo com a ponta dos dedos – por momentos senti um medo inexplicável de danificar algo tão suave. Uma coisa não podia negar, o vestido branco de padrão liso, com manchas negras, cujas alças eram somente um fino fio - a barra do vestido tinha uma renda folheada cinza claro a rematar – era simples, discreto e bonito. Três fatores que me agradavam. Contudo eu estava mais habituada aos meus peculiares jeans de ganga e às blusas de lycra, ainda que Alice não descansasse enquanto não mudasse esse meu estilo anos 70. Como ela mesmo dizia: "Você tem que se modernizar mais, se libertar dessas roupas pouco femininas. Já viu as curvas que você tem em seu corpo? Você as oculta literalmente com esses agasalhos pavorosos. Isso era tão típico de sua mãe". Se calhar ela tinha razão.

Os meus pensamentos se romperam quando a porta do quarto se abriu de rompante. Por milésimos de segundo, congelei ali mesmo, no lugar onde estava, pensando seriamente tratar-se de Edward. Contudo logo relaxei ao ver o afetuoso rosto de Esme aparecer por entre a sombra da porta.

-Bom dia minha querida! – saudou num tom doce como mel, ao penetrar no quarto. - Sente-se bem hoje? – sem dar tempo para resposta, a mão dela colou delicadamente sobre a minha testa – Hum, febre não tem. Suponho que não apanhou resfriado.

-Estou bem. – Por fim, Esme repousou seu olhar no pedaço tecido que sustentava em minhas mãos.

-Ah, Rose já tratou das suas vestes.

-Rose? – enruguei meu cenho, abismada. - Não foi Alice? - Por essa eu não esperava.

-De início as duas tiveram uma pequena disputa sobre quem ia vestir você. – Uma risada divertida ecoou do peito dela, possivelmente ao se relembrar da situação. – Todavia Alice acabou cedendo, com a condição de ser ela a escolher o casaco e as sandálias a condizer com o vestido que Rose escolheu.

Minha boca não podia estar mais escancarada para declarar meu assombro. Agora eu sabia o que uma Barbie sofria nas mãos de uma pequena criancinha que adorava brincar de moda, e isso não me agradava nada.

-Surpreendente. – Acabei por rir do absurdo.

-Quer ajuda para apertá-lo? – ofereceu-se, não fazendo desaparecer aquele reluzente sorriso.

Nesse preciso momento, um vermelhão fora do comum subiu desde o meu pescoço até a raiz dos cabelos, embora eu tenha anuído de forma desajeitada. Esme riu-se do rosado estampado nas minhas bochechas e acabou por me ajudar a tirar a camisola folgada do pijama - eram nestas alturas que sentia como se nunca tivesse crescido. Entreguei-lhe de seguida o vestido, do qual ela abriu o longo ziper e fê-lo deslizar por meu torso até assentar em cima dos joelhos ainda cobertos pelas calças do pijama. Depois dela ter apertado o ziper, eu tomei a liberdade de tirar as calças, para fitar o meu reflexo impresso nos vidros das paredes do quarto.

Esme finalizou sua pequena tarefa ao alisar a teimosa barra do vestido, que dobrava numa pequena enrodilha. Com um sorriso ainda mais alargado do que o costume, ela proferiu:

-Ficou lindo em você. – Eu apenas retribui-lhe um sorri recatado, voltando a fitar a minha imagem com os olhos arregalados.

A razão de Alice podia ser comprovada ali mesmo; os vestidos realçavam bem as curvas que eu não sabia que existiam em mim e que teimava orgulhosamente em escondê-las com aqueles agasalhos folgados. Acabei por abrir um sorriso inconsciente ao analisar-me. Podia dizer que me sentia elegante com este vestido, embora fosse um pouco estranho ver-me assim vestida – sinceramente, acho até que já comecei a gostar deste estilo. O pior é que teria de me lembrar de não evocar isso em frente à Alice, fosse ela querer me transformar no seu novo protótipo de Barbie e me arrastar para um shopping, com o intuito de reformular o meu closet com novos vestidos. Estremeci ao imaginar o panorama tenebroso.

O casaco comprido de malha fina preto ainda permanecia dobrado e intocável no sofá, fora as sandálias rasas, de fivela larga que regiam no chão. Meu vermelhão intensificou mais quando levei a mão ao rosto. Aonde elas pretendiam me levar assim vestida? Teríamos nós como convidado de honra o Conde Drácula e ninguém me avisou? Respirei fundo, e suspirei pausadamente para fazer desaparecer aquele maldito rubor indispensável. Numa fonte de coragem, peguei com todo o cuidado no casaco e vesti-o.

Esme detinha-se no meio do quarto, admirando o possível resultado da minha tentativa tenebrosa de não tropeçar naquelas desconfortáveis sandálias – agradeci mentalmente por Alice não ter escolhido umas de salto alto, se não aconteceria um desastre logo no primeiro degrau da escada. Para ser sincera, meus pés estavam mais acostumados ao tipo de tênis confortáveis, dos quais pudessem pisar superfícies planas e de preferência sem o maior esforço. Sem que eu desse fé, ela saiu do quarto, voltando segundos depois, com um pente de dentes largos na mão. Com toda delicadeza, Esme escovou meus cabelos, com um cuidado especial, colocando apenas algumas mechas por cima de meu ombro.

-Agora me diga avó, porquê isto tudo? – Ela piscou os olhos, e suspirou.

-Alice viu … – sua voz suave denunciava alguma prudência no que estava prestes a revelar; algo que me fez franzir a testa. – Renée aproveitou o fato de Phil ter se lesionado no pulso para tirar umas breves férias e aparecer de surpresa em Forks. Segundo sei, ela vem com o propósito de conhecer a sobrinha de Edward, aquela que sua filha e genro decidiram adotar. _– óh não, alerta pânico ligado_. – E, pelas contas de Alice, Renée estará aterrando no aeroporto de Port Angeles em menos de duas horas.

-Oh não, ela vai descobrir tudo - reconheci o histerismo escapar de modo exaltado dos meus lábios - Minha mãe não está propriamente com uma _aparência normal._ - Esme pousou as mãos sobre meus ombros para me tranquilizar.

-Não se esqueça que sua avó acha que Bella ainda está em _convalescença _do seu estado de saúde.

-E minha mãe, onde está?

-Saiu cedo para ver se ainda apanhava Charlie em casa. Ela achou melhor alertá-lo da visita inesperada de Renée. – Eu agarrei instintivamente o medalhão que Bella me tinha oferecido e apertei-o contra o peito. – Não se preocupe querida, vai tudo correr bem.

-Gostava de ter o seu opimismo. – murmurei, num fio de voz, ao encará-la de volta. – Com que então vou finalmente conhecer Renée e o Phil? – o meu tom aumentou um pouco, num misto de entusiasmado e nervosismo. - E…er, Edward, onde está? – indaguei ao franzir um pouco as sobrancelhas, demonstrando uma falsa impassibilidade.

-Por acaso pretende falar comigo? – a aveludada voz masculina, atrás de mim, fez com que todas as células de meu corpo parassem de se movimentar e me obrigassem a deter a respiração.

Com uma lentidão fora do normal, virei o meu pescoço em direção á entrada, onde pude vislumbrar Edward por cima do ombro, numa posição individualista. Supus - pela sua postura imóvel e latente - que ele já devia de estar ali há algum tempo a observar-nos, na sua perfeita imitação de uma impecávelestátua grega. Soltei o ar de modo lento, ao me certificar que já não havia linhas tensas, muito menos sérias, em seu rosto, porém isso não me sossegou. Engoli em seco e coloquei a mão sobre o rosto de Esme, desesperada.

"_Vó, me ajuda_, _tire-o daqui."_ Vinquei os olhos com força, ao me surgir a brilhante conclusão de que: _"Droga, ele ausculta mentes" _

Uma gargalhada soou da garganta dele, que abanou a cabeça, divertido com a minha aflição.

-Bem, eu vou preparar o seu pequeno almoço. – Com um último sorriso, Esme adiantou-se para a saída.

Ela passou por ele, murmurou-lhe algo tão rápido que eu não consegui captar, e saiu do quarto.

Edward permaneceu onde estava, observando-me com um ligeiro interesse. Seus olhos topázios, que agora mais pareciam líquido dourado em suas íris, trespassavam um brilho único, radiante. Foi então que ele caminhou lentamente até mim.

-Você está linda. – Seus dedos resvalaram, com carinho, por um cacho mal formado em meu cabelo. - Rose e Alice fizeram um ótimo trabalho com você. Tenho certeza que até o Conde Drácula reconheceria isso. – Era possível ficar ainda mais embaçada do que já estava?

-Tenho a sensação que me preparam para um matadouro. – confessei, com um meio sorriso. – Só espero que Renée não desconfie de nada.

-Temos sempre o fator surpresa a nosso favor. - ele insinuou ao apertar os lábios como se pensasse, levando inocentemente o longo dedo de encontro de sua testa.

-Exibicionista. – O seu riso abafado deixou-me mais descontraída, embora soubesse que ele não estava ali só para falar de Renée.

-Você parece preocupada. Por que não me diz o que vai na sua cabecinha?

"_Como se você não soubesse" _apontei mentalmente, inalando todo o ar para expelir todas as palavras entaladas na garganta, de uma vez só.

-Papai, eu sei que não foi assunto "Renée" que o trouxe cá. - baixei o olhar, mordendo o lábio. - Que castigo eu vou apanhar? Quanto tempo vou ficar sem ver Jake?

Deixei-me deslizar até ao sofá de couro, cor creme – que aparou minhas pernas bambas - com o meu coração a implorar para sair do peito a qualquer momento, caso Edward não fosse directo ao assunto. Tão rápido como um pestanejar, ele sentou-se ao meu lado, fixando o olhar através do vidro, nas densas e onduladas nuvens de lá de fora.

-Ia mentir se te dissesse que não ouvi a conversa de ontem, entre você e sua mãe. – Afundei meu rosto nas mãos, suspirando.

-Que vergonha. – sussurrei baixinho, mesmo sabendo que ele ouviria meu desabafo.

Edward apenas entortou seu pescoço na minha direção para observar o meu perfil, e exibiu seus perfeitos dentes alvos. Senti sua mão gelada vir ao encontro da minha, para me destapar o rosto, e apertá-la com delicadeza.

-Eu sei que nem sempre tenho um feitio fácil, e que às vezes reajo de forma possessiva e controladora, sobretudo com você. – Edward cortou o silêncio, num longo suspiro. – Só peço que entenda, eu sinto-me tão abençoado por conseguido ter uma filha, fato que nunca pensei ser possível, que agora temo perder você. – sua voz profunda e doce me fez perder as minhas futuras reações, estremecendo de leve. – Passem os anos que passarem, para mim você será sempre a menina dos meus olhos O anjo que apareceu na minha existência e o qual eu tenho o dever de proteger. É difícil saber, como pai, que um dia vou te perder…

-Você nunca irá me perder, lhe garanto. - assegurei num estranho tom rouco, arrastado pela emoção do assunto, apertando ainda mais a mão dele.

Edward apenas sorriu com padecimento.

-Renesmee, você não será sempre uma adolescente. Em menos de dois anos, você atingirá sua maturidade, e quando Jacob te apreciar como mulher, vocês irão querer viver esse amor em paz.

-Não longe de você, ou da mãe. – foi o que minha garganta seca e trêmula conseguiu emitir.

-Querida, quando esse momento chegar, você verá que a privacidade será o eterno e maior refúgio desse vosso esperado amor.

Tais palavras incomodavam-me, devido ao fato de tocar num ponto sensível. Era embaraçoso demais ter aquela conversa com Edward, mais do que fora falar com Bella. Pelo menos estava grata por nenhum dos dois ter abordado o tema "sexo"; acho que aí nem uma almofada seria suficiente para esconder a suposta vergonha patente nas minhas bochechas. Apesar disso, eu estava gostando deste momento entre pai e filha, já que eles eram raros – embora o pouco tempo que passávamos a sós era tocando piano e desfrutando disso juntos. Nunca tínhamos ido tão longe numa conversa, ao ponto de tocar num assunto delicado como este. Principalmente quando o assunto envolvia "Jake" e "amor" numa única frase coerente – sem rosnados adicionais no final destas.

Encarei-o então, de maneira lenta e prudente, para poder contemplar a sua face pétrea. Analisei com toda a atenção, porém, tudo o que encontrei em suas feições eram sinais de uma mágoa paternal, típica de um pai que vê sua filha apaixonada por alguém que um dia a vai "roubar" do seu lar. Seus olhos cristalinos pareciam sustentar lágrimas que nunca iriam brotar, o que fez meu coração parar nesse instante. Apertei os lábios com o desejo de querer abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que eu não ia deixar de ser sua menina, e que sempre ficaria perto dele, ainda que ele tivesse alguma razão no que dissera.

-E quando isso acontecer, eu não me vou opor a sua vontade. – sua voz grave estava enrouquecida, saindo com relutância, como se respondesse aos meus pensamentos. - Só quero que você seja feliz, como todos os pais desejam que seus filhos sejam. Só que até lá, eu peço-lhe a mesma coisa que sua mãe lhe pediu: vá com calma.

Aquele aviso era consequência dele ainda não se ter acostumado em ver sua filha de 5 anos apaixonada por um lobisomem?

-Também por isso. – Traços de humor resplandeciam em suas expressões apagadas. – Não se esqueça que Jacob ainda te vê como a sua pequena.

-Eu vou levar isso em conta, prometo. – Não me contendo mais, envolvi meus pequenos braços ao redor de seu pescoço, deitando a cabeça na sua clavícula. – Eu te amo, pai. – As lágrimas que eu evitava deslizar pela face, ardiam impetuosamente em meus olhos.

Senti o suspiro aliviado, acompanhado de seu hálito gélido, sair de sua boca ao retribuir o meu abraço.

-Eu também, meu anjo. – declarou, ao afagar os meus cabelos com ternura e me depositar um prolongado beijo no cimo da cabeça. - Agora, você vai se portar bem e descer até a cozinha. Sua avó já lhe preparou o pequeno almoço, e tanto Alice, como Rose, estão ansiosas para ver o resultado final em você…

-Por favor, não se atreva a contar-lhes que eu adorei me ver assim vestida – avisei-o num sussurrado tom de ameaça, e ergui-me ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

Um sorriso amistoso se espalhou pelos lábios carmesim pálido dele enquanto rodeava seu longo e duro braço ao redor dos meus ombros, incentivando a minha marcha até a cozinha. Em questão de segundos a grandiosa divisão se impôs bem a nossa frente, sempre imaculadamente limpa e intocável. Somente o meu pequeno almoço regia algures na longa banca de mármore negra.

A minha atenção rumou direto á sala de estar pegada a cozinha, onde Rosalie – com seu cabelo loiro apanhado num coque mal formado atrás da nuca, a patentear suas belas feições - permanecia confortavelmente recostada no encosto castanho escuro do espaçoso sofá, distraída com uma revista de moda. Já Alice encontrava-se sentada no parapeito da sacada, admirando a neve derreter com os pequenos e discretos raios de sol por detrás das nuvens carregadas. As duas cabeças direccionaram-se para mim, num movimento singular, quando finalmente ganhei coragem e surgi por entre os móveis.

-Eu não disse Alice, o vestido assentou-lhe que nem uma luva. – Rose descruzou as pernas ao atirar a revista para cima da mesa.

-Mas admita, o casaco foi o toque final. – Alice levou o seu dedo fino até ao queixo, como se me tirasse as medidas completas, mentalmente, acabando por rodá-lo no ar. – Apesar das outras sandálias de…

-Não, por favor, tenham piedade de mim – supliquei, juntando as mãos sob o queixo.

As duas entreolharam-se divertidas e riram do meu rosto assombrado.

-Você não nos pode culpar, querida sobrinha. Nós só temos saudades de quando você era pequenina, e vestia aqueles lindos vestidos de boneca, que Alice comprava para você.

Eu lembrava disso como se fosse ontem. Sobretudo das apresentações de moda particulares que elas proporcionavam aqui em casa, com o propósito de me tirarem fotos para o meu álbum infantil. Isso aconteceu na época caracterizada pelo meu crescimento descomunal, onde nunca usava apenas uma peça de roupa durante um dia.

Rose ergueu-se do sofá, num pulo imperceptível, e desapareceu do meu campo de visão – e possivelmente da sala – aparecendo milésimos de segundos depois, com a minha máquina fotográfica na mão. Com um sorriso rasgado nos lábios – e irresistível, confesso - ela chocalhou com a máquina bem a minha frente, como se pedisse para me colocar numa posição fotogénica. "_Por acaso Rose não está pensando fazer uma sessão de fotos, justo agora, pois não?" _Olhei de soslaio para Edward em busca da resposta rápida, que apenas anuiu, jocoso. Eu simplesmente arregalei os olhos e voltei a cabeça para ela, que esperava ansiosa. Será que hoje todos tinham resolvido organizar um complô contra mim?

-Por favor, Nessie. Ontem você nem nos deu tempo para tirarmos umas fotografias para recordar seu aniversário de cinco anos…

-Não me digam que ainda andam com a missão de retratar o meu crescimento!

-Eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesma que retrataria toda a fase do seu crescimento, para mais tarde recordarmos. Vá lá, só uma. – Rosalie fez um muxoxo, num perfeito biquinho, e bateu os cílios, o que quebrou toda a minha resistência. Derrotada, bufei, e acenei com a cabeça. – Obrigada!

Edward afrouxou seu braço ao redor de meus ombros e afastou-se, para me dar espaço de exibir a minha melhor pose. Contrariada, rodei os olhos nas órbitas. Acabei então por sorrir contrafeita para a câmara. O flash disparou segundos depois direto para os meus olhos vidrados. Com seus silenciosos passos de fazer inveja a uma bailarina profissional, Alice aproximou-se de Rose, para visualizar a foto impressa no visor. As duas trocaram olhares maliciosos, cúmplices, e fitaram-me com o sorriso mais inocente do mundo, para logo depois Rose posicionar a máquina e me focalizar no visor desta.

No instante seguinte, aquilo que só seria uma foto, virou uma sessão fotográfica, onde até Edward foi incluído.

-Temos visitas – anunciou ele ao olhar além do vidro da janela, quebrando o ambiente que Rose, a muito custo, tinha criado, o que a deixou irritada.

Um cheiro conhecido a menta impregnou nas minhas narinas, agora dilatadas, desnorteando-me. _Ele veio!_ Meu coração disparou como o flash da máquina fotográfica quando ouvi as batidas secas vindas da porta da sala íntima do piso debaixo. Levei a mão ao meu peito, de maneira a acalmar o meu traiçoeiro órgão vital – e tentar fazê-lo passar despercebido aos ouvidos dos três vampiros. Ouvi Esme abrir a porta e receber Jacob com toda a gentileza. O barulho dos passos de ambos contra o soalho fino das escadas, fez com que a minha respiração ficasse cada vez mais afetada.

Eu não o esperava tão cedo aqui em casa. Aliás, eu já tinha mentalizado ontem que ele iria precisar de um tempo longe de mim, para pensar sobre a minha inesperada e imprudente ação. Mas eu me enganara. Como ele conseguia ser tão imprevisível para mim? Isso só comprovava que eu não o conhecia tão bem como gostaria. Não consegui disfarçar o meu sorriso perante as minhas imprudentes reflexões. Era maravilhoso saber que ainda teria muito para descobrir sobre os pensamentos de Jacob Black.

Quando finalmente alcançou o último degrau, ele entrou na cozinha. Não tive coragem de me virar para trás e encará-lo; o receio de ser demasiado transparente naquele momento, era mais forte do que a minha própria vontade de fitá-lo - nem que fosse de soslaio. Apenas conseguia escutar sua respiração acelerada, devido a uma suposta corrida, e apreciar Rosalie rodar os olhos, aborrecida, cruzando os braços.

-O que esse cachorro fétido está fazendo aqui? Já não basta a confusão de ontem?

-Hey Edward, é verdade que Renée está vindo a Forks conhecer Nessie? – Ele resfolgava para sua voz sair compreensível aos ouvidos do vampiro, ignorando a loira.

-Sim, é. Mas quanto a isso, já está tudo controlado. – Edward tentou acalmar o lobo, porém, o seu esforço pareceu não surtir efeito.

-E se Renée descobrir alguma coisa? – sua entoação soava alterada, porém acompanhada com sua rouquidão peculiar, que me arrepiou os pêlos da nuca - Eu não quero expor Ness a uma situação difícil.

-Nem você, nem nós, Jacob. – eu pai declarou num suspiro tenso, autoritário.

-Engraçado ouvir isso de você. Há cinco anos atrás você não se importou de colocar Bella e Renesmee na mesma _situação difícil,_ ao contar a meia verdade para Charlie. – provocou Rose, com um timbre triunfante.

Senti Jake ficar tenso, bufando.

-Rose, por favor. – pediu o meu pai, voltando seu olhar para Jake. – Eu não posso certificar que Renée não irá perceber as alterações físicas de Bella, muito menos reconhecer os olhos castanhos chocolate e alguns traços de sua filha em Nessie. Apesar de tudo, Renée é muito perspicaz, mas temos de arriscar. Não podemos simplesmente evitar que ela entre aqui, muito menos proibi-la de conhecer a suposta sobrinha órfã, que resolvemos adotar.

-Bom, é esperar para ver.

Num ápice de audácia, volteei meus calcanhares na direção de Jake. Por instantes, minha respiração perdeu-se na atmosfera carregada, ao completá-lo com um visível choque explícito em meu semblante. Vê-lo no seu mais puro estado natural nunca teve tanto impacto em mim como hoje. A sua camisa branca, desabotoada até ao inicio do peito musculoso – deixando nosso pingente á mostra - e suas mangas dobradas até ao cotovelo, faziam com que sua tonalidade morena – quase avermelhada - se sobressaírem a meus olhos, causando-me arrepios frios na espinha. Uma de suas mãos mantinha-se enterrada num bolso dos jeans esfarrapados – que deixavam á mostra uma pequena porção de suas pernas bem torneadas -, enquanto a outra passeava pelos cabelos desalinhados. Aquele seu aspecto dava-lhe um ar selvagem, fora do padrão a que se podia considerar normal, algo que não me tinha preparado psicologicamente para enfrentar.

"_Respire_." Era o que Edward me aconselharia naquele momento.

Inspirei fundo, de forma a parecer o mais natural possível, e ergui meu olhar – por cima de uma mecha de cabelo teimosa –, para ser recebida por um par de azeviches brilhantes; aquele brilho especial que me aquecia o coração, e que receei perder por tempo indeterminado. Sentia como se ambos tivéssemos acordado do mesmo transe hipnótico quando sua expressão circunspecta desmoronou num sorriso terno, de tirar o fôlego. Eu podia sentir o calor subindo no meu pescoço e se alojando nas minhas bochechas.

Automaticamente, os pés de Jake se arrastaram até mim, de forma lenta, hesitando a um passo de me alcançar. Seus longos dedos vieram ao encontro do meu queixo, forçando-o suavemente para cima, para o encarar por completo. Tentei manter uma expressão firme, mas quando consegui penetrar na profundeza de seus olhos negros, ainda cintilantes, percebi o quanto seria difícil sustentá-la. Estremeci levemente quando uma fina linha se entortou em um dos lados. Era como se nada se tivesse passado ontem. Nada de beijo. Nada de julgamentos vampíricos. Nada de nada. Tudo estava bem.

Viu-o tirar a mão do bolso e me puxar de encontro ao seu tórax, envolvendo-me com seus braços fortes e quentes, num afetuoso abraço. Deixei minha cabeça afundar no mar de perfume de menta, embriagando todos os meus sentidos. De repente, era como se o pesadelo que eu implorara para ter acontecido, houvesse se transformado num dos meus mais formosos e coloridos sonhos. Apertei-o mais contra mim, com medo de acordar e ver que ele não era real.

-Pois é Jake, ela vem crescendo a olhos vistos. – o som das palavras de Edward chegavam em meus ouvidos como interferências. – Já não é mais uma criança.

Com aquela declaração, arregalei os olhos. O que raios Jacob estava pensando para meu pai lhe responder aquilo? "Não se preocupe _em me responder pai, prefiro nem saber"._ Porém, eu desloquei um pouco a minha cabeça do peito dele e vi os dois homens da minha existência trocarem olhares complacentes, com um sorriso esboçado em seus lábios. Seria aquilo uma espécie reconciliação de ontem? Eu desejava que sim.

-Você já deve de ter escutado isso hoje, mas eu vou repetir na mesma: você está radiante. – soprou Jake ao meu ouvido, arrepiando os pêlos de minha nuca.

-Obrigada – foi o que consegui retrucar, ao sentir minhas bochechas queimarem com um novo acesso de embaraço. Era tão bom senti-lo ali, a rodear seus braços calorosos em mim. – Jake?

-Hum?

-Nunca mais me deixe na incerteza de saber se você vai ou não aparecer no dia seguinte. – sussurrei num tom sério. – Eu não sei se suportaria me entregar ao tédio dos dias em que você não está. – De súbito, um largo sorriso rasgou-se em seu rosto, logo após ele me beijar o cimo da cabeça, apertando-me novamente em seus braços.

-Não vai ser fácil me afastarem de você, Nessie. Nem eu seria louco de ficar longe da minha pequena por muito tempo.

-Me prometa isso! – quase exigi.

-Eu prometo que estarei sempre aqui do seu lado, e nunca me afastarei de você, seja por que circunstância for. – Minhas pernas fraquejaram perante suas promessas, todavia eu relaxei; era como se me tivessem tirado o peso do mundo de minhas costas.

Encostado ao pilar da cozinha, Edward limpou a garganta para se fazer presente. Já era bastante positivo ele apenas pigarrear ao invés de rosnar, como sempre fazia, toda a vez que eu e Jacob tínhamos momentos mais…hum, íntimos?

Relutante, afastei-me um pouco de Jake, contudo, vi uma luz azulada preencher o meu campo de visão. Voltei meu pescoço para as duas vampiras ainda estáticas á nossa frente; reparei que Alice tinha "roubado" a câmara de Rose para me fotografar a mim e a Jacob.

-Não acredito que você vai gastar memória da câmara tirando fotos desse pulguento…

-Cale a boca Rose. Olhe para eles. Os dois são bonitos, têm presença. Uma foto deles é simplesmente uma obra de arte. – Alice gesticulou a mão livre para Jake se aproximar mais de mim. – Por favor Jacob…- Senti um calor agradável roçar nas minhas costas enquanto ele colocava suas mãos envolta da minha cintura. – Perfeito.

-Você vai permitir isso, Edward? – A incredulidade de Rose parecia ter-lhe atingido como um tapa. Edward deu ombros, ao retrucar:

-É apenas uma foto…

Mais e mais flashes foram disparados, perdendo-se na imensa sala. Cansada de assistir aquele espetáculo, Rose bufou e colocou-se a frente de Alice. Num gesto rápido, retomou a máquina de volta e meneou a cabeça para a banca, proferindo um: "_Nessie tem um pequeno almoço á espera". _Isso fez-me recordar algo que por breves momentos, havia esquecido. O meu corpo paralisou. Com a chegada de Jake e aquela sessão de fotos improvisada, eu tinha abolido por completo o problema inicial desta manhã: a visita de Renée. Meu estômago se contorceu, sentindo uma nova onda de agonia. Ela poderia estar a um passo de descobrir tudo. E por quê? Porque queria me conhecer. E se eu saísse de casa enquanto ela viesse? Não, isso não adiantaria de nada, ela viria na mesma. Respirei fundo. Apesar de tudo, debaixo do meu manto de receios, eu sentia uma pontada de felicidade por conhecer minha avó materna, embora as circunstâncias não fossem as melhores.

-Em quanto tempo Renée vai chegar aqui?

-Em menos de…- a pausa de Alice fez meu estômago voltear de novo, e nem mesmo Jake me apertando contra si, eu conseguia ter calma. – Três horas, quarenta e seis minutos e vinte e três segundos. A partir daí, não vejo mais nada do que se vai passar. – isso não me tranquilizou nem um pouco.

Jake guiou-me até ao balcão e quase me obrigou a comer os cereais com leite, mesmo eu demonstrando não estar com muito apetite – era como se tivesse um bolo no fundo de minha garganta. Ao terminar de comer, vi Esme e Bella entrarem pela porta da cozinha. A última conservava uma expressão de pura preocupação, embora mal disfarçada. Sem pensar duas vezes, apressei-me até ela, e afundei em seus braços.

-Está tudo bem, meu doce - ela proferiu, em palavras calmas como um suspiro.

-Eu já sei o que se passa.

-Vocês contaram-lhe? – O olhar indignado recaiu sobretudo em Alice, que logo tratou de gesticular as mãos em sinal de inocência.

-Desculpe querida, fui eu que contei. Pensei que não haveria problema se Renesmee soubesse o que realmente se passava – Esme desculpou-se de imediato.

-Não há problema algum mãe. Renesmee já estava mesmo desconfiada de que algo não estava certo. E mesmo que ninguém lhe contasse o que realmente se passava, ela não descansaria até descobri-lo. – Edward chegou perto de Bella e enlaçou suas mãos por detrás da cintura dela, depositando-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Isso é o que faz ela ter herdado o senso observador e teimoso de alguém.

-Agora a culpa é minha, sr. Cullen? Você sabia no que se estava metendo quando casou comigo.

-E voltaria a casar, se isso provasse a você que nunca me arrependi da decisão que tomei.

Bella deslocou seu rosto mais para o lado, selando um beijo nos lábios de Edward, que lhe retribuiu sem hesitar.

-Eu não queria interromper a confraternização romântica – Alice tossiu, quebrando o clima romântico deles. – Só que temos pouco tempo para treinar algumas respostas básicas e essências para responder a Renée.

-Vamos nos sentar, então. Teremos umas longas três horas para adubamos bem esses pormenores.

A partir de agora, o tempo era contado por um tiquetaque infernal que consumia cada partícula de meu cérebro, levando-me quase á plena loucura. Seria isso possível? Eu estava prestes a descobrir de uma forma ou outra.

**N/A:**

**Olaaa**

**Peço imensa desculpa por esta ausência de quase dois meses. Por incrível que pareça, ela tem uma justificação razoável, tal como escrevi no meu blog a explicar. Bom, na altura em que eu já tinha concluído o quarto capitulo desta fic e estava prestes a concluir o quinto também, meu queridíssimo computador (o disco rígido, melhor dizendo) fez questão de pifar, fazendo com que tudo que estava lá guardado e que eu adorava desaparecesse. **

**Enfim, um pesadelo.**

**A minha sorte foi que a minha Beta e queridíssima Rô me tinha feito o favor de guardar o capítulo 4, ou seja, este que acabo de postar.**

**O pior é que este pequeno incidente colocou-me deprimida, roubando-me toda a imaginação. Não é fácil ver as fics que nós mais adoramos escrever serem apagadas em questão de segundos. Algo que a gente investiu o nosso tempo por pura distracção e vontade - além do gosto de escrever. **

**Eu vou tentar colocar novamente as minhas ideias em ordem e ver se consigo reescrever aquilo que perdi. Não sei quando volto a postar o próximo capítulo, mas prometo que vou-me esforçar para ser o mais breve possível …**

**Lamento imenso a quem acompanha esta fic o tempo de espera. E quero agradecer do fundo do coração todas as reviews que tenho recebido até agora a darem apoio. ****LorinhaCullenBlack; Nii-Chanzinha; Ness Black; Misure Foxtail; Karine e Thaá****, o meu muito obrigada =). **

**Gostaria de saber as vossas opiniões quanto a este capítulo. Isso também me poderá ajuda a ter mais força para recomeçar o próximo.**

**Desculpem o meu testamento, mas achei que vocês mereciam uma explicação.**

**Bjokas grandes**

**Taty Black**


	6. Renée

**Capitulo 5**

**Renée**

Alice se movia agora de um lado para o outro na ampla sala, com o polegar batendo no lábio inferior. Por inúmeras vezes, o seu olhar agitado incidia sobre mim e Jake, como se a qualquer momento fosse exigir que a gente se afastasse pelo menos a uns quarenta metros da casa vítrea, para poder reaver suas visões turvas. Contudo, ela acabava por desistir ao reconhecer que isso de nada adiantaria, já que nós estaríamos presentes na futura recepção a Renée, o que dificultava as coisas. Eu sabia o quanto era difícil para ela não visualizar o que iria suceder em menos de três horas, e essa falha estava deixando-a louca. Rendida, ela deslizou até ao chão perto do sofá, cruzou as pernas e bufou, ainda pensativa.

-Tudo correrá tão bem quanto correu com Charlie, vocês vão ver – assegurou Esme, com um sorriso espelhado em seus lábios ternos.

-Charlie virá aqui em casa mais tarde – informou a pequena fada ao massajar as têmporas.

-Ele me informou que ia sair mais cedo do posto para nos ajudar. - Bella bufou ao passar as mãos pelos pesado cabelos ondulados, batendo com elas na coxa. – Nunca pensei que haveria outro momento tão longo em minha eternidade quanto a espera pelos Volturi.

-Calma Bella, vai dar tudo certo. Eu estou aqui com você.

Entortei o pescoço para o longo sofá, situado à esquerda dos degraus da escada que levava á sacada, onde vi meus pais sentados, tão quietos e com seus olhares perdidos na cor das extensas paredes, que julguei estar perante duas magnificas estátuas de esculpidas a gelo. Entretanto, presenciar a aflição emanar do rosto pétrea de Bella, fez meu coração apertar como se o espremessem de forma atroz. Edward reagiu instantaneamente, a esse meu pensamento, ao pegar na mão dela. Com todo o cuidado, ele conduziu a mão dela e pousou-a sobre a sua perna hirta, acariciando-lhe o dorso desta com o seu polegar em pequenos movimentos circulares. Seus dourados se encontraram naquele curto espaço que os separava, ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso cauteloso se espalhava em seus lábios.

Imaginar as emoções que ela estava sentindo, era o mínimo o que eu podia fazer naquele momento. Bella não via Renée desde o seu casamento – apenas se comunicavam por telefone ou e-mail. E de lá para cá muita coisa tinha mudado em nossa existência; eu e Bella éramos a prova viva dessa mudança radical – a mudança que poderia pôr o nosso segredo em causa perante a visita de minha avó humana.

O rumo dos meus pensamentos aliado ao silêncio acomodado naquela sala de estar, estavam me deixando mais louca que o tiquetaque insistente do relógio da cozinha. Enterrei as mãos na cabeça e cocei-a com pujança, como se quisesse desligar daquilo tudo. Queria estar em La Push. Jacob me aconchegou mais em seus longos braços, ao se aperceber do meu desassossego. "Onde está tio Jasper quando mais precisamos dele?"

-Caçando com Emmett.

-Rose já os está trazendo de volta – anunciou Alice, impaciente – Agora precisamos ensaiar uns certos pontos, sobretudo para a altura em que Renée colocar a questão sobre a idade e o crescimento de Renesmee.

-E vão lhe contar a velha história das abelhinhas e do mel? - um desdém imprevisível escapou dos lábios de Jacob.

-Jake, por favor, não é hora para as suas ironias. Por favor, não dificulte mais as coisas – pediu Bella, ao reparar que a mão dele se contorcia.

-E se Renée perguntar se esse crescimento incomum lhe prejudicará o futuro? Se ela terá a mesma infância que as crianças normais. Se ela não envelhecerá mais depressa…

-Diremos que, mesmo sendo Renesmee um caso raro e especial da medicina, segundo as análises de Carlisle, ela parará de crescer quando atingir a maturidade de uma criança normal.

-Jacob, ninguém seria capaz de contestar o diagnóstico de um médico conceituado como Carlisle. – Esme assentiu com a cabeça, reforçando a opinião de Edward.

-Muito lógico isso. – Jacob bateu palmas, sarcástico. – Parabéns pela imaginação.

-Já chega – berrei ao me levantar com brusquidão. – Sabem qual é a minha vontade? – Edward enrijeceu. – Sim, é essa mesma. Juntar meus avós humanos e contar-lhe a verdade toda. Mesmo que Charlie teime em não querer saber o que realmente se passa á frente do seu nariz. Estou cansada de viver uma vida que parece não ser a minha.

-Querida, mais vale manter Charlie nessa bolha de pressupor em que ele vive, do que lhe destruir a vida ao revelamos o nosso segredo. - Bella juntou as mãos sobre o queixo, numa súplica silenciosa. – Imagine se os Volturi descobrissem que ele sabe mais do que um mero humano deveria saber. – Engoli em seco, formando um rugido mudo no meu peito. – Por enquanto teremos de o preservar disso, e no dia em que for necessário, contaremos ao Charlie a verdade.

-Além do mais, ele ia assimilar muita coisa que Bella sofreu no passado. Ele nunca iria me perdoar por tê-la colocado em perigo ao arriscar tudo numa relação impossível. Quais seriam as probabilidades de uma humana ficar com um vampiro sem correr esses riscos? – divagou ele com os olhos fixos em Bella. - Sem colocar sua vida mortal na corda bamba? – seu timbre baixou para um mais melancólico. – Eu coloquei e expus sua mãe em várias situações de perigo.

-Querida entenda, feridas dolorosamente cicatrizadas iam ser reabertas desnecessariamente. – Alice tentou me convencer, com sua voz doce de sininho. – Charlie está mais protegido se não souber a verdade toda, tal como Renée.

Sentia-me como se tivesse pronta a entrar em cena, para representar uma peça de teatro mal ensaiada, sem saber ao certo das consequências de não me ter preparado corretamente para encarnar o personagem destinado. Um embrulho ocupou-se de meu estômago. Estava cansada de mentiras. Sobretudo de tecê-las numa teia bem composta para preservamos a máscara que usávamos diariamente. Sabia que era necessário; minha família dependia desse pequeno embuste para não serem descobertos tão cedo. Suspirei, rendida aos argumentos. Estava provado por unanimidade que o melhor seria continuar a manter o chefe Swan e Dona Renée afastados da verdade do nosso mundo faz-de-conta. Continuar a envolvê-los nesse manto de proteção era o que me restava fazer

-Façam o que bem entenderem. – murmurei.

Num passo apressado, virei costas e subi os dois degraus sem encarar um Jake ansioso, que prendia seus olhos em mim. Uma explosão de burburinhos incompreensíveis e rápidos rebentou quando alcancei a sacada, porém pouco me importei. Precisava me soltar daquela camisa de forças que me sufocava. A lufada de ar que me atingiu, vinda da impenetrável floresta, fez com que os meus cachos dançarem diante do rosto. Com os olhos cerrados, inclinei-me um pouco sobre o gradeamento e pousei as mãos no corrimão, apertando-o com força, á medida que inspirava com lentidão para saborear o ar frio entrar-me nas narinas.

Um braço rijo rodeou a minha cintura, levando-me de encontro ao seu corpo. Deixei que me guiasse, sem oferecer resistência. Descansei a cabeça então no tórax de meu consolador, não desviando a atenção da floresta. Um dedo quente e moreno roçou em um braço vezes sem conta, numa indeterminada e confortante trajetória, sem se pronunciar. Por momentos me senti na obrigação de retribuir aquela carinho, mesmo que estivesse aborrecida.

-Eles estão certos – proferi num fio de voz quase inaudível, sem emoção.

-Me desculpe por te ter colocado nesta situação! – A testa de Jacob assentou no topo de minha cabeça. – Eu nunca devia ter contado a meia verdade a Charlie.

-Você só fez o que estava certo.

-Não. Simplesmente agi por impulso. E olhe no que esse impulso fez! – ele fungou, mordaz. – Um monte de sofrimento para você e sua mãe. Se vocês tivessem partido, teria sido bem melhor…

-Não diga isso nem a brincar. – Um assomo de desespero traçou em meu rosto inexpressivo, ao voltear-me para o encarar. – Preferia que todos descobrissem a verdade do que partir de Forks. – _e ficar longe de você, _completei mentalmente.

Jake sorriu para meu conforto, permitindo-me afundar em seu abraço.

Pouco tempo depois, Jasper, Rose e Emmett voltaram a casa. Uma Alice irrequieta os esperava, pronta a colocá-los a par da situação, embora Rosalie já se tivesse adiantado no assunto. Numa jogada estratégica, e sem ser preciso sugerir a Jasper o que fazer, ele aproximou-se de mim, num passo prudente e envolveu-me numa onda de tranquilidade, permitindo-me respirar fundo.

-Renesmee, vai tudo correr bem, não se preocupe – foi a sequência carinhosa que ele me dirigiu, com um discreto sorriso.

As três horas passaram a voar para minha angústia; e quando faltavam menos de cinco minutos para eles chegarem, os meus pais, eu, Jasper, Esme e Jake descemos para o piso inferior. Rose, Emmett e Alice decidiram não interferir no que se ia suceder, reconhecendo que quanto menos gente tivesse presente, melhor.

Até chegamos á sala íntima, Jasper nunca afastou sua mão de meu ombro, a modos de intensificar o seu efeito relaxante sobre meu corpo tenso. Jake também não se distanciou um milímetro de mim. Porém, sua expressão mantinha-se carregada, apreensiva, e ele mal conseguia disfarçar isso.

Já na sala, cada um dispersou-se para um dos cantos desta. Eu sentei no sofá e liguei a TV, fingindo prestar atenção à série de "The Simpsons" que passava na Fox. Jasper e Jake tomaram seus lugares ao meu lado. Ambos também aparentavam ter o mesmo interesse que eu no canal, ou seja, nenhum. Edward sentou-se no banco do piano, seguido de Bella, e tocou uma doce melodia, envolvendo o ambiente. Esme apenas fingia tratar dos vasos da janela, como se os mimasse com seu toque suave.

Toda essa encenação aparentava um dia normal na casa dos Cullen, o que mudava era a fisionomia tensa que atingia cada um ali presente.

Meu coração deteve um batimento ao escutar os travões chilreantes de um suposto carro alugado no aeroporto, travar na fina camada de neve lá fora. Duas vozes murmuradas misturaram-se com o bater de duas portas lá fora, aguçando minha imensa curiosidade. Vi dois vultos a ganharem contornos calorosos à medida que se aproximavam da grande vidraça da porta, num passo calmo.

Observei a mulher que ia á frente.

Ela tinha um rosto angular e vincado por algumas rugas de expressão. Como Renée era parecida com Bella - na sua anterior forma humana -, ainda que o cabelo dela fosse mais curto e claro com a claridade do céu pardacento. Já o homem que agora envolvia a cintura dela, para a acompanhar no seu ritmo ambulante, era uma pessoa á qual eu poderia comparar a um capanga da máfia Italiana. Phil era corpulento, tal como Emmett, porém seu estilo era mais rigoroso e musculado.

Ao vê-los, Esme guiou-se até á porta, para dar as boas vindas ao casal, antes mesmo deles alcançarem o alpendre da casa. Ao abri-la, uma corrente leve de ar trouxe violentamente até as minhas narinas desprotegidas um aroma adocicado e outro mais ácido abrangidos pela brisa, como um convite tentador para abocanhar o pescoço delgado de Renée. Chocalhei a cabeça para me desligar desse pensamento tentador e evitei inalar o ar durante o máximo de tempo que conseguia. O cheiro da minha avó humana era o mais apelativo. Edward tossiu para me chamar à razão. Discreta, crispei minhas mãos sobre o controle remoto, tendo o cuidado para não o quebrar.

-Bom dia – saudou. – Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar, mas viemos visitar Bella – a voz vivaz dela penetrou na sala, num sussurro audível para todos ali.

-Não há problema. Façam o favor de entrar. – Esme deu espaço para ambos entrarem. – Bella, sua mãe veio visitá-la, querida.

-Mãe? – Bella se ergueu do banco do piano e deu um passo em direção aos recém-chegados, exibindo um falso semblante surpreso e radiante.

Edward acompanhou-a sem hesitar, não perdendo um passo dela.

O sorriso que Renée suspendia nos lábios carnudos ao entrar, encerrou-se num ápice ao apreciar a filha de cima abaixo. Seus olhos se esbugalharam, tal como acontecia nos desenhos animados japoneses que Emmet assistia. Era como se ela fosse um boneco maneável, sem reações ou sem emoções. Eu tremi, receosa, mas Jasper fitou-me com alguma confiança. Sentia a mão de Jake se apossar de minhas costas e passeá-la em torno da coluna, com a mão a tremer igualmente.

-Meu Deus, o que fizeram com a minha menina? – proferiu ainda em choque, levando sua mão de encontro á boca. - É como se os anos não tivessem passado por você.

_-_Bella teve de passar por algumas modificações para poder sobreviver á tal doença que lhe podia ter ceifado a vida – explicou Edward num tom inalterado e ameno, ao envolver a cintura esguia da mulher.

-Chalie me contou sobre isso, mas nunca entrou em pormenores. Nunca me disse que você esteve às portas da morte. Nem você! – Renée encarou Bella, que permanecia com seu rosto inexpressivo, porém luminoso. – Meu Deus do céu. Por que me esconderam isso?

-Porque eu o fiz prometer que não ia preocupar você. – Minha mãe suspirou e encarou com intensidade Renée. – Mãe, eu agora estou bem. Melhor do que nunca, se me for permitido acrescentar. Por isso, não fique chateada com Charlie e me perdoe por tentar preservá-la disso.

-Você é minha filha, eu tinha o direito de saber o quão grave era a sua situação. – Renée suspirou. – Bom, o importante é que você está bem agora.

-Uau, nós a pensar que íamos fazer uma surpresa, e os surpreendidos somos nós – acrescentou Phil, com uma gargalhada rouca, a modos de amenizar a situação.

Renée contudo continuou estática. Com toda a prudência exequível, ergueu a mão no ar, ponderando se tocava ou não no rosto de Bella. Os músculos de minha mãe enrijaram-se de repente, e Edward apertou mais contra si – tudo isto passou discretamente aos olhos dos humanos. Com um suspiro reflectido, ela levou a mão ao encontro da face pétrea e isenta de cor de sua filha, estremecendo supostamente ao sentir a diferente temperatura corporal entre ambas.

-Você está tão linda. Nem parece a mesma Bella que eu deixei em Forks.

-Muita coisa mudou mãe, eu mudei muito – a entoação latente saiu lhe profunda.

-Se você está feliz, eu fico feliz também. – Seus azuis recaíram sobre Edward, mas suas palavras foram directas para Bella. – Tal como um satélite que segue o seu planeta. Eu sempre que desconfiei disso. – E seus dentes quase simétricos apareceram por debaixo dos lábios.

Sem aviso prévio, Renée enlaçou seus braços no pescoço da filha. Todos sentimos a tensão emanar daquela circunstancia e sustentamos a respiração. Bella permaneceu retesada, imóvel debaixo dos braços intercessores da humana, sem saber como reagir. Mordi o lábio inferior, mas mantive a confiança de que Bella ia tomar a atitude certa, como sempre fazia. Com um cuidado redobrado e um altruísmo impressionante, Bella retribuiu o abraço, encostando a cabeça ao ombro da mão. Senti meu peito inflamar de orgulho ao apreciar o seu grande passo. A prova de que seu autocontrole era acima da média para um recém vampiro, ainda que a ardência em sua garganta não tivesse se extinguido por completo na presença dos humanos. Os olhos marejados de Renée brilhavam com a luz cintilante do candeeiro, e eu sabia que se Bella pudesse chorar, também o faria.

-Bom, eu não vim aqui para chorar diante da minha filha. – Ela riu desajeitada, ao desencostar-se de Bella, limpando as provas de tal facto. – Soube que você e Edward adoptaram uma criança, e que por acaso era filha do irmão de seu marido. – O seu cenho franziu numa ruga de pesar. – Lamento pela morte de seu irmão, Edward.

-Não tem problema, eu nem o cheguei a conhecer.

-E eu posso conhecer minha neta hoje?

-Claro, ela está mesmo ali. – O extenso dedo de meu pai apontou para a sua esquerda.

Os olhos dela varreram o seu lado esquerdo por completo á procura de uma criança pequena. Ela me fitou de relance, e eu tive que rir baixinho ao vê-la descartar a ideia de que eu poderia ser a "_sobrinha de Edward"._

_-_Eu não a vejo. Não me diga que está escondida atrás do sofá? – Edward também não deixou de sorrir abertamente e anuiu educadamente.

Bella expirou todo o ar contido em seus pulmões extintos e riu numa entoação musical, arrastando Renée delicadamente até ao sofá. Parou á minha frente e com um enorme sorriso apresentou-me.

-Mãe, apresento-lhe Renesmee.

De novo os seus olhos se arregalaram, tal como os de Phil, mais atrás de si. Seu semblante denunciava outro choque. Perguntava-me se o coração dela aguentaria até ao final da sua estadia aqui em Forks. A mão de Jake contrai-se novamente nas minhas costas e eu vibrei de temor ao imaginar que ele fosse patentear a inquietação nas suas feições amargas. Todavia, ele respirou fundo para se aquietar, ao passo que Renée piscava seus olhos várias vezes, murmurando:

-Onde está a criança de seis anos? Meu Deus, não pode ser verdade.

-A Renesmee é uma criança especial, Renée – começou meu pai, como se tivesse ensaiado o seu texto. – Ela cresce a uma velocidade incrível devido ao raro e precoce desenvolvimento de cada célula de seu corpo. Tal como a cartilagem de seus ossos longos, que estão a desenvolver-se num ritmo fora do comum para uma criança da sua idade. Pelo tamanho, a Renée poderia compará-la a uma adolescente que aparenta ter 14 anos no máximo.

-Mas e a sua saúde? Isso não a prejudica? E a sua infância? Ela vai perdê-la? – as perguntas pareciam tropeçar umas nas outras, tamanha a ansiedade de minha avó humana.

-Posso pedir que não se preocupe com isso Renée. Embora Renesmee seja um caso raro na medicina, ela poderá ter uma infância normal, como todas as crianças da sua idade. Posso também lhe garantir que Carlisle faz lhe exames de rotina, quase todas as semanas, para controlar o seu desenvolvendo, tal como sua saúde. – O olhar confiante de Edward, repôs de novo a minha autoconfiança. – E nesses estudos que Carlisle tanto executa, descobriu que as células de Nessie abrandaram seu crescimento quando ela atingir os sete anos de uma criança normal, podendo envelhecer progressivamente, como nós – mentiu descaradamente, ao espalhar um sorriso enviesado.

-Isso é mesmo verdade? – Ela me encarou com seus perturbados olhos azuis. – Meu Deus, isso é…formidável.

Todos na sala se entreolharam atônitos, possivelmente questionando-se se ela estaria realmente bem. Ou se a sua saúde mental ainda se mantinha em perfeito estado. Enquanto isso, Renée fez um sinal discreto com o olhar, como se pedisse permissão para se sentar ao meu lado. Jasper assentiu e lhe ofereceu o seu lugar. Senti a mão dele deslizar do meu ombro, e arregalei os olhos, implorando para ele não sair dali. Ao se aperceber da minha aflição, Jake suspirou e descontrair a sua mão nas minhas costas, voltando a passeá-la pela coluna. Ele sabia que eu precisava do apoio dele, não do um ataque de impulsividade.

Renée sentou-se cuidadosamente ao meu lado, analisando-me com as sobrancelhas a formarem um "V" idêntico ao que Bella fazia. Como fez á minha mãe, ela estendeu sua mão com prudência, tocando-me no rosto com seu toque morno. Explorou cada traço quase invisível de minha expressão aturdida até seus dedos delicados deslizaram sobre as minhas pálpebras inferiores. Sua respiração acelerou como se tivesse perto de uma verdade universal - meus olhos; os olhos de Bella! Renée soltou um: "_impossível"_ e fitou directamente minha mãe, e depois Edward, que estreitou sua fronte. "_Impossível" _voltou a murmurar tão baixo, que supostamente pensou que eu não a escutara. Eu imaginei as contas que ela devia estar fazendo em sua cabeça - tal como Charlie fizera ao me conhecer –, para ver se era possível eu ser filha deles.

-Ela está confusa! – escutei Edward segredar a Bella num tom muito baixo e tão rápido que passou despercebido aos ouvidos de Renée e a Phil.

-Por momentos julguei ver…- O fio de voz de Renée evaporou-se num suspiro. – Os olhos dela são tão parecidos com os de Bella, antes da tal doença.

-Eu também achei. – Foi Bella que interferiu com um tom cordial e gentil. – Mas o marron dela é mais brilhante que o meu anterior. – Riu para amenizar o estado de tensão controlado por Jasper.

-Ela faz-me tanto lembrar você, Bella, quando você ainda era uma adorável pré-adolescente. - Ela deslocou sua linha dos lábios, num sorriso amistoso e murmurou: – Você parece uma bonequinha de porcelana, das mais lindas que eu já vi.

-Obrigada.

Renée piscou os cílios várias vezes ao escutar a minha voz emocionada sair tão definida e de perfeita dicção - para uma pessoa de seis anos. Adorava mergulhar na maré de seus pensamentos, saber o que lhe estava passando pela mente, e do que estava achando disto tudo.

-Agora querida, fale-me um pouco sobre você. Quero conhecer minha neta antes de partir…

-Bom, como sabe, tenho seis anos. – Mentira, eu tinha cinco acabados de fazer, porém, qual era a diferença de aumentar mais um para representar nesta peça mal ensaiada? – Aprendi a ler e a escrever aos três anos com avô Carlisle. Minha atividade favorita é criar melodias no piano, juntamente com meu pai – Ela parecia cada vez mais chocada, com aqueles grandes olhos arregalados sobre mim, o que me intimidou e me levou a pensar que estava falando de mais. – E meu desporto favorito, pelo menos até agora é Basebol. – e num tom de segredo acrescentei: - Aprendi várias técnicas interessantes nestes últimos anos com tio Emmett. – Ouviu-se uma aparatosa gargalhada vir do andar de cima

-Isso é surpreendente – comentou Phil agradado. – Parece que temos de ver como andam suas habilidades nesse campo – e gargalhou alegremente.

-Ela é realmente uma surpresa…

-Pode-se dizer que Nessie também é superdotada – acrescentou Jake, contrafeito.

Desde que entrara, só agora o olhar de Renée batera sobre Jake, que fez uma mesura de cabeça, num cumprimento silencioso.

-Este é o filho mais novo de Billy Black, amigo do pai, você se lembra? Eu cheguei a mandar alguns emails a você falando dele…

-Claro que me lembro! – Era como se tivesse feito um clique na cabeça dela. - Billy e Sarah, mais suas recém-nascidas gémeas, foram ao meu casamento com seu pai. Como vai Billy?

-Sempre na mesma.

A curta conversa foi interrompida por uma Alice saltitante, que desceu as escadas num passo delicado e meio humano. Soltou um entusiasmado: "Renée, que bom vê-la. Não sabia que estava aqui" e abraçou-a com um à-vontade magnífico - sempre com um fascinante sorriso preso nos lábios – como se fossem amigas de longa data. As duas trocaram palavras de boa educação, e de seguida Alice juntou-se aos meus pais, cantarolou um:

-Charlie está chegando. – E depois olhou para Renée, que sustenida uma sobrancelha empinada. – Viu-o através da janela do quarto.

-Soube que ele casou com a Sue. É verdade? – Bella afirmou num aceno discreto de cabeça. - E ele está feliz?

-Como nunca o vi.

Um sorriso apareceu nos contornos dos finos lábios de Renée. Parecia satisfeita com a informação, ainda que sua expressão demonstrasse pura confusão sobre tudo o que se passava ali. Bella suspirou aliviada ao ouvir os travões do carro patrulha soltar um leve chiar, estacionando ao lado do carro alugado de Renée e Phil. Com seu porte robusto, avançou até á porta, sendo recebido por Jasper.

-Bom dia! Espero não vir atrapalhar. – Ele lançou um olhar abstrato, mas Bella tranquiliza-o com um trejeito de mão imperceptível para o casal visitante. – Por aqui?

-Quis fazer uma surpresa a Bella. Aproveitei para conhecer a nossa netinha. – Renée virou sua cabeça na minha direção, com um delicado sorriso jovial a reinar em seus lábios. – Ela é tão linda.

Eu baixei o rosto – para esconder meu ligeiro rubor – e ergui-a diante de Charlie, que anuiu com seus olhos também pregados em mim. Todos riram do meu pequeno embaraço, como se eu realmente fosse a criança tímida que devia aparentar ser, levando-me a sorrir inocentemente.

Quando menos esperei, tive um pequeno Dejà Vu do meu aniversário de ontem. Os espectadores da cena ali representada, já se encontravam sentados na mesa oval, perto do piano, ao passo que eu e Jake permanecíamos naquele sofá a escutar as conversa entre eles se alongava para vários temas. A vida mediana em Jacksonville foi o primeiro tema, seguido da equipa de Basebol júnior que Phil treinava, e claro, de como a família Cullen se tinha adaptado á minha adopção. Esses assuntos banais fizeram com que Renée se distraísse um pouco de mim, ainda que me lançasse sorrisos ternos, cada vez que me encarava.

A mão maquinal de Jake continuava a descer e subir na linha recta da minha coluna, com um toque quente e reconfortante, que me mantinha relaxada. Eu o olhei de relance e analisei o seu rosto – anteriormente tenso. Agora exibia uma fisionomia mais tranquila. Pelo menos, até este momento, minha avó materna não tinha descoberto nada, ou assim julgava.

-Bem, já está na hora do almoço. – Ouviu-se a voz possante de Charlie preencher a sala, á medida que ele erguia-se da cadeira, ao bater com as mãos levemente na mesa. - Sue espera-me em casa. – e sua atenção voltou-se para Renée. – Sei que é muito em cima da hora, mas vocês não querem ir…er…almoçar lá casa? – seu embaraço era impagável ao proferir aquele convite. - Sue ia adorar rever você.

-Por que não? Já não vejo Sue desde a última vez que estive aqui. – O entusiasmo de Renée me fez rir.

Era impossível não lhe achar graça. Ela parecia uma criança travessa, pronta a receber um presente. Tinha um espírito jovem, aventureiro e do pouco que conhecera naquele instante – e do que reparara enquanto ela conversava com meus pais. – Apesar de ser ter um sexto sentido para tudo, tornando-a perspicaz, ela tinha um ponto negativo na sua personalidade radical: ser demasiado maleável.

Renée e Phil também se levantaram, juntamente com os restantes, despedindo-se num curto cumprimento. Ao chegar perto de mim, ela voltou a agarrar minhas faces com as palmas das mãos – agora com mais confiança – e depositou dois longos beijos nelas. O cheiro adocicado dela entrou-me de uma forma invasiva nas narinas dilaceradas, como um apelo que eu tive de recusar veementemente

-Gostei muito de te conhecer.

-Eu também –concordei. – Você é tudo o que minha mãe me falou. – e então ela gracejou.

-Sua mãe tem tendência para exagerar. – Em seguida suspirou por uma fenda entre seus lábios e virou-se para Bella, proferindo com cautela: - É verdade, daqui a dois dias você faz anos.

-Parece que sim. – Bella fez um esgar de desagrado.

-Boa. – Um novo rasgo de entusiasmo despertou em seu rosto - Sempre pudemos comemorar e…

-Não mãe, por favor. Já não comemoro o meu aniversário há muito tempo. - Deu para perceber que esta frase tinha duplo sentido, por isso acrescentou: - Você sabe que eu odeio festas.

-Então podemos ir ao Shopping mais perto. – Ao perceber que Bella ia interromper, Renée antecipou-se: – E não aceito um não como resposta, além do mais, eu quero oferecer-lhe uma prenda antes de partir. – a vampira deu ombros e sorriu submissa.

Pelas suas feições conciliadoras, eu percebi que ela queria passar o máximo de tempo com a mãe. Nunca sabia se esta seria a última vez que a veria – sobretudo com vida. Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha e afastei logo esse pensamento da mente.

-Renesmee, querida, você não quer vir connosco?

Arregalei os olhos, em pânico e fitei Edward de soslaio, com urgência, em busca de auxílio: "_São_ _muitos humanos num pequeno espaço. Por enquanto, não quero arriscar. Por favor safe-me desta!" _Respirei fundo e volteei meu pescoço para Renée que esperava a resposta, tal como os outros olhares ao meu redor.

-Vó. – Aquela palavra fez seu rosto corar. – É que, bom…

-Eu não queria estragar seus planos Renée, mas presumo que Nessie não poderá ir com vocês. Eu tinha combinado ir com ela amanhã buscar a prenda da mãe a Hoquiam. – Ele baixou a cabeça, num trejeito galante, e com sua voz suave como veludo, concluiu: - Lamento profundamente.

-Peço desculpa, avó.

-Ohh meu doce, não tem problema. - Ela voltou a abraçar-me. – Oportunidades não faltaram.

-Já que minha querida sobrinha não vai, e se não for pedir muito, eu posso ir com vocês? – Alice deambulou entre Edward e Bella, como uma bailarina pronta a entrar em cena. – Preciso de comprar umas roupas novas, para umas ocasiões especiais. Ainda para mais, Nessie está a precisar de reformular o seu closet.

A claquete estava prestes a fazer o clique inicial, para que o meu pior filme de terror desse início. Personagem principal: uma maníaca por compras. Objetivo: Transformar-me numa Barbie andante. Conclusão final: ela iria conseguir.

-Claro que sim, vai ser óptimo ter você como conselheira de moda – murmurou quase como se contasse um segredo: – Lá em Jacksonville a moda está pelo avesso.

-Renée, eu preciso ir hoje embora – rebateu Charlie, de braços cruzados em frente á porta.

Ela rodou o olhos nas orbitas, tal como eu sabia fazer quando estava indignada, e voltou a despedir-se com pesar por se ir embora mais cedo. Ao entrar no carro, abriu o vidro e acenou para nós, que nos encontrávamos no pórtico da casa vítrea. Quando os dois carros desapareceram na curva da floresta, eu deixei minhas costas pousarem de leve no peito de Jake, que me amparou carinhosamente. Rodeei a cabeça lentamente para Edward, mas este cravava seus topázios em Alice, asseverando um sobrolho franzido, numa perfeita interrogação.

-Que roupas são essas para _ocasiões especiais_? – pronunciou muito vagarosamente ao tentar acalmar a respiração.

Algo nessas "ocasiões especiais" não lhe agradou, e o pior é que eu acho que estava incluída nessas _ocasiões_ – pela sua súbita reacção.

-Edward vá lá! Há visões que nós nunca podemos ignorar, ou factos que…

-Não quero saber de mais nada – grunhiu ele, mostrando seus dentes alvos para Alice, para logo fuzilar Jake, como se este tivesse culpa dos pensamentos da pequena bailarina.

-O que foi? – indagou ele, piscando incrédulo. – Desejo imediatamente um advogado de defesa caso pense em me acusar de algo que não fiz – depois fez uma pausa, pensativo. – Ou melhor, eu acho que não fiz… - Sua atenção recaiu sobre uma Alice sorridente, que lhe deu ombros.

-Oh, não ligue. Edward está como sempre a ser muito conservador.

Algo pareceu ter me escapado naquele pequeno e confuso diálogo, mas também não tive interesse. O que mais queria saber era o que havia passado na mente de Renée todo este tempo. Se ela realmente descobrira algo. Assim que os outros entraram, eu coloquei o braço sobre o batente da porta e bloqueei a passagem de Edward para o interior da casa. Exigi mentalmente o troco para as minhas silenciosas questões. Ele soltou um suspiro, vendo-se derrotado. Colocou, então, uma mão em meus ombros e fitou-me firmemente, penetrando na profundidade de meus marron.

-Ela ficou chocada com as mudanças de Bella. Era como se sua filha tivesse sido sujeita a uma operação plástica para melhorar boa parte de suas feições, tornando-as ainda mais encantadoras. E, embora, tenha aceite a justificação para tais alterações, ela pareceu não ter ficado muito convicta. Porém, preferiu não aprofundar mais essa questão, com receio de descobrir algo desagradável. Ela apenas quer ver sua filha feliz, junto da sua nova família. Junto de mim. E desde que isso se cumpra, nada mais importa para Renée. – Um sorriso enviesado rasgou-se nos seus lábios, ao abanar a cabeça em negação. – O irónico é que, por momentos em sua mente, surgiu-lhe o romance: "Drácula de Bram Stoker". Eu vi ela imaginar que eu era o Vlad Tepes, o vampiro que não descansou até redescobrir o seu grande amor, Elisabetha.

Eu tive que gargalhar. Só podia ser Renée para recorrer a romances literários numa situação passageira como aquela. Ainda que ela não estivesse muito longe da verdade a cerca dos vampiros. Edward suspirou com lentidão, de forma profunda e resolveu responder-me á pergunta que martelava na minha mente: "O que ela achou de mim?"

-Quanto á sua neta, Renée ficou igualmente em choque ao ver você tão desenvolvida para a idade que tem, apesar dos nossos esclarecimento. E como você tinha pensado bem, ela reparou nos olhos. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que Bella já estaria grávida de pelo menos três meses, quando casou comigo, e que você havia nascido prematura. Só que essa ideia não lhe fazia muito sentido. – Ele passou seus dedos longos pela minha bochecha. – Ela gostou de você, e quer partilhar com você algum do seu tempo, enquanto estiver cá. Resumindo, ela prefere não pensar mais neste assunto, e ver as coisas de uma maneira mais radical. Agora estou livre de meu interrogatório – gracejou por fim.

Assenti com a cabeça e deixei meu pai passar. Agora era mais fácil respirar o ar que circulava pela floresta ainda nívea. Era como se o peso do mundo tivesse saído dos meus ombros e voltasse para os de Titã Atlas. Desviei minha atenção para dentro de casa, para observar minha família. Sorri ao ver que o grandalhão do Emmett estava de volta á sala íntima, a tirar uma tosta com paté de fiambre da mão de Jacob e engoli-la de propósito, deixando Jake absorto, envolvendo-se de seguida numa pequena, mas divertida, rixa. Rosalie revirava os olhos e se sentou no sofá. Os restantes riam-se harmoniosamente.

O segredo deles continuava a salvo. E mesmo que Renée desconfiasse de algo suspeito, tal como Charlie, eu tinha a certeza que não contaria nada a ninguém. Porém, mais valia jogar pelo seguro. E o seguro, era algo importante para o nosso estilo de vida. Pelo menos por enquanto.

N/A:

Parece que vou voltar á activa mais cedo do que eu pensava. Por milagres da natureza, eu consegui recuperar minha imaginação, ou alguma parte dela. Embora sinceramente não tenha gostado muito deste capítulo (acho-o uma seca autêntica).

Novamente quero agradecer a quem acompanha esta fic: **Dupla Marota **(seu comentário me emocionou, sério, muito obrigada); **Nii-Chanzinha **(obrigada pelo apoio); **rokeira **(fico tão feliz por você me acompanhar tanto num site como noutro); **Larissa Radcliffe Cullen Black **(eu vou tentar pensar nisso, prometo…deixe-me só terminar esta); **Ness Black** (desculpe a demora para postar, juro que não volta acontecer xD)

Agora, eu adoraria do fundo do meu coração receber vossas opiniões quanto á fic.

Próximo capítulo eu vou tentar não demorar muito, mínimo uma semana, máximo duas eu posto.

Bjoka grande para todos

**Taty Black**


	7. Alerta

**Capitulo 6**

**Alerta**

Jake e eu decidimos passar o resto daquela tarde chuvosa vendo um bom filme de aventura, que Quil lhe tinha emprestado, no sofá da casinha de fadas em que vivia. Os meus pais acabaram por ficar no casarão dos Cullen e nos deixaram vir sozinhos para a choupana; Edward ficou relutante ao princípio, mas acabou por ceder – o que os encantos e o poder persuasivo de dona Isabella Cullen não conseguem.

Durante os minutos que se seguiram, eu não consegui esconder a alegria daquele momento – nem fazia esforço para tal.

Aconcheguei-me mais sobre seu peito enquanto Jake puxava para cima a manta que nos agasalhava, envolvendo-me ainda mais na quentura proporcionada por ambos. Se a melancólica tarde de Inverno estava fria, eu vivia o meu alegre verão antecipado naquela pequena sala da choupana, cercada pelos extensos braços dele. Eu o fitei de soslaio, por entre uma cortina de mechas cor bronze, e reparei que suas azeviches estavam pregadas atentamente no plasma. Ao sentir o meu olhar sobre seu rosto, ele baixou-o, e intimidou-me ao formar aquele sorriso rasgado que eu tanto adorava.

- Algo errado?

Meu raciocínio demorou alguns segundos processando e focando a resposta quase exigida dele. Abanei a cabeça levemente para me conectar, e retribui-lhe o sorriso.

-Obrigada por ter estado ao meu lado hoje – foi o que eu consegui formular.

-Vá se acostumando, pois eu estarei sempre ao seu lado. Não foi o que lhe prometi? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como sinal óbvio, e beijou-me demoradamente o cimo da cabeça.

Eu me afastei um pouco do seu peito acolhedor e voltei meu torso num semi-circulo, para o encarar com o cenho franzido. Jake ficou confuso, mas permaneceu imóvel, como se eu fosse uma serpente a observar escrupulosamente o meu alvo, preparando-me para atacá-lo a qualquer instante.

-Eu não quero que você esteja ao meu lado por causa de uma promessa que eu quase te obriguei a aceitar. – Uma gargalhada gutural saiu de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que lançava a cabeça para trás.

Então aquilo era divertido! Incrédula com sua atitude, dei-lhe um tapa leve no ombro.

-Pare de rir, eu estou falando sério – pedi com delicadeza, ao cruzar os braços.

Ele reprimiu o riso, ainda com uma expressão debochada e acariciou-me a bochecha com a ponta dos dedos. Uma boa parte da pele da minha face queimou onde ele passeava. Era como se o meu sangue circulasse mais depressa do que o normal.

- Não seja absurda. – Meus olhos arregalaram-se com o tom divertido com que ele murmurava: – Você acha que eu ficaria preso a você por causa de uma promessa? – Eu apenas anui, baixando o olhar.

Foi quando sua mão deslizou calidamente até ao meu queixo, erguendo-o com uma facilidade apreciável. Como eu conseguia ser tão flexível em suas mãos grandes? Como meu corpo correspondia tão plenamente a cada toque dele? Isso deixava-me atordoada. Porém, não quis pensar na resposta que o meu subconsciente martelava freneticamente, apenas queria saborear esse efeito que ele exercia sobre mim. Seu olhar encontrou-se firmemente com o meu e o seu sorriso ainda permanecia em suas feições inexpressáveis.

-A promessa só serviu para reforçar a vontade que eu tenho de estar perto de você.

O seu longo braço se inclinou para me conduzir de novo ao seu encontro. Podia sentir agora o seu hálito quente contra a curva do meu pescoço, o que me arrepiou os poros dos braços.

-Nesse andar, você vai enjoar de mim. - Ele riu-se contra os meus cabelos, e soprou-me uma única palavra no meu ouvido, na sua peculiar rouquidão:

-Nunca.

Com um sorriso lunático, acabei por recostar a cabeça junto ao seu peito, onde o bater regular do seu coração embalou-me na sua doce melodia. As suas azeviches voltaram a prender-se á tela, ainda que eu duvidasse que ele estaria mesmo prestando atenção ao que se passava no filme. Guiei o meu olhar até á abertura apelativa da sua camisa, onde algo reluzente tremulou com a luz da Tv – a metade do meu Yin. Uma maré de interrogações invadiu minha mente: "Teria aquele pingente tanto significado para ele, como tinha para mim?" Pelo menos, ele tinha entalhado os dois com o propósito de ambos se encaixarem de um modo perfeito quando se uniam. Mesmo assim, isso significaria alguma coisa? Reprimi um suspiro para não chamar a atenção dele.

Como gostaria de saber mais sobre a Impressão Natural. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil entender como trabalhava a mente de Jake em relação a isso.

Cada vez que ia a La Push, eu caía constantemente na tentação de apreciar discretamente os casais surgidos pela Impressão. Era impressionante como eles se moviam em simetria. Era como se os homens lobo fossem sobrepostos a uma espécie de força gravitacional que os prendia ao mundo de suas amadas, tornando-os inseparáveis. Provavelmente como dois imãs compatíveis. Até agora Sam e Emily, Jared e Kim, Paul e Rachel, como também o recém casal Embry e Noah eram abençoados com uma arrebatadora felicidade. Verdadeiras almas gémeas. Eles simplesmente amavam-se como uma intensidade invejável.

Algo que eu cobiçava de forma recatada.

Já com Quil e Claire era diferente. Ele ainda a via como uma irmã, deixando seu lado mais paternal influenciar suas ações – tal como Jake. Eu podia ver as semelhanças entre os dois Quileute. Ambos faziam de tudo para acompanhar o nosso quotidiano, nos tratavam como rainhas e eram capazes de nos cobrir com diamantes raros só para nos verem felizes. Só que por enquanto era só isso. Para eles, nós ainda éramos as irmãs caçulas, aquelas que deviam proteger a todo o custo. O fator "paixão" que palpitava a cada segundo nas minhas veias, fazendo-as queimar cada vez que Jake me tocava, ainda não havia sido despertado pela parte de ambos.

E o que me penalizava, era saber que esse fator já tinha despertado em mim há algum tempo.

Só havia me apercebido que estava realmente apaixonada por ele há praticamente dois anos atrás. E eu posso jurar, com toda a convicção, que essa paixão não tinha sido originada pela impressão dele por mim – como Rosalie um dia constatou que seria –, mas sim pela afeição que havia entre nós. Pelo nosso equilíbrio emocional. Pela presença dele na minha vida, sempre pronto a certificar que nada me machucaria. Pela conivência de anos. E especialmente pela amizade gratuita que ele me oferecia sem pedir nada em troca.

Instintivamente, minha mão voou até ao meu pulso, onde uma profusa pulseira com o feitio de várias raízes de árvores entrelaçadas numa só, regia lá. Tinha sido Billy a oferecer-me há praticamente cinco anos atrás e eu nunca me separei dela.

Aquele gesto não passou despercebido a Jake, que afagava os meus cabelos com carinho. Ambos fixamos nossos olhares na estreita extensão que mantinha nossos rostos separados, sem nos movemos. Isso fez-me recordar a tarde de ontem e a maneira como nos olhamos antes de eu o beijar.

-Jake, eu julgo que ainda te devo um pedido de desculpas.

-Por quê? Não me diga que você abateu o passarinho de estimação do velho Billy? – Ele exibiu uma imensa fileira de dentes brancos.

-Pássaros não estão no meu cardápio alimentar. Têm um sabor intragável. – Mostrei a língua num esgar, mas voltei a ficar circunspecta. – Refiro-me ao que se passou ontem na casa dos meus avós. – Meus dedos se contorciam devido ao embaraço. – Eu não devia ter sujeitado você àquela situação. – Ergui a cabeça para fitar as intensas azeviches.

-Wow e eu pensando que você tinha cometido algum crime grave. – Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Nessie, você não precisa se desculpar por causa disso. - Já não havia nenhuma centelha de humor nas suas harmoniosas feições, o que me inquietou.

Por que tinha de ter começado aquele assunto?

-Apenas queria me explicar em relação ao beijo – Corei ao gesticular as mãos freneticamente - É que eu estava curiosa para…- balbuciava de forma lenta, tropeçando mesmo assim nas palavras. – Quer dizer, eu sempre vi meus…Bom, não é isso. O que eu realmente quero dizer é que…- Não sabia como explicar aquilo sem relevar meus sentimentos agora. – Eu sempre quis experimentar para…

-Tem a certeza que você só me vê como seu melhor amigo? – interviu sério, o que me apanhou desprevenida.

-É…- engoli seco, como se tivesse algo preso na minha garganta. – Claro que sim – menti. Claro que eu já não o via como melhor amigo, eu via-o como algo mais. – Jake, o que ocorreria no caso hipotético de eu te ver atualmente como algo mais?

-Aí teríamos uma situação delicada, senhorita Renesmee. – Seu dedo me tocou no nariz, maroto. – Você ainda é a minha pequena, que está dando um belo puro para se tornar numa linda mulher.

-Mas por agora é só isso – afirmei ao fazer um trejeito com o pescoço, demonstrando meu desgosto.

Esta conversa só estava confirmando aquilo que há pouco tinha presumido. O rastilho da paixão ainda estava longe de acender.

-Você não pode saber o dia de amanhã. - Tive a impressão de ver um novo brilho, traçado por uma faísca de dor, trespassar seus olhos.

-E se eu te pedisse para me beijar agora, isso ajudaria você a mudar a sua maneira de me ver?

-Nessie…- advertiu-me.

A expressão estupefata dele, misturada com uma certa hesitação, fez com que mais uma vez me arrependesse dos impulsos detestáveis que dominavam parte do meu cérebro.

-Ok, esqueça este assunto.

Contudo, para minha surpresa, ele distanciou-me com cuidado de seu tórax, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão ocupava-se da base do meu pescoço. Ofeguei com o contato, e meu coração pareceu prestes a explodir. Se ele aproximasse mais o meu rosto do dele, nossos lábios se tocariam. Eu desejava isso ardentemente.

-Nem pense nisso. – Um rugido fora do comum fez com que eu desse um salto.

Por momentos pensei que aquela fala fosse algo que teria ocorrido no filme – que nenhum dos dois estava prestando mínima atenção -, mas aquela superficial voz aveludada tingida com uma patente irritação, não passou despercebida. Em menos de dois segundos, Edward foi o primeiro a entrar em casa, seguido de Bella. Quebrei meu transe, ainda estonteada e num pulo para o lado, afastei-me de Jake. Este não se incomodou com o regresso de meus pais.

-Hey, já de volta!

-Eu disse que seria má ideia deixá-los sozinhos.

-Edward, por favor – pediu minha mãe, ao colocar-lhe a mão no ombro. – Não comece.

-O que nós fizemos? – indaguei, de forma a parecer mais inocente possível, porém, as palavras tremiam-me no fundo da garganta. – Só estávamos vendo o filme, como prometemos.

-E estava agora mesmo passando aquela parte em que o pirata recupera o seu navio e… - Jake tentou demonstrando entusiasmo, com um sorriso largo a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

-Isso já foi há meia hora atrás. – O dedo alvo de meu pai apontou para o plasma. – A não ser que você se interesse pela equipe técnica que realizou o filme, já que não há mais cenas para se ver. – Ouvi o cerrar de seus dentes, juntamente com sua ironia.

Os créditos finais passavam agora na grande tela. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, cética, e Jake passou de modo relaxado a mão pelos seus cabelos bagunçados, como se fosse um menino que acabara de aprontar alguma travessura. Mesmo assim, eu sentia-me como uma criminosa pega em flagrante delito, ainda que não tivesse feito nada. Bella riu descontraidamente e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde inquiriu com sua voz melodiosa:

-Janta cá, Jake?

-Ele já tem outros planos combinados – retrucou Edward; o seu olhar estreito atravessava a figura de Jake, de forma fulminante.

-Tenho? Não me parece – provocou com um sorriso sarcástico, afundando-se ainda mais no sofá de pele castanha. – Ainda mais, estando a chover. Não me apetece muito molhar o pêlo.

-Que não seja esse o seu maior impedimento. – Edward fez um trejeito, elevando as mãos no ar. - Eu posso muito bem te emprestar o meu carro.

-Obrigado pela adorável simpatia, mas acho que vou esperar pelos petiscos de Bella.

De forma automática, os punhos de meu pai se fecharam junto ao corpo hirto e um ruído seco ressoou no seu peito, fazendo-me estremecer. "_Pai, por favor deixe-me aproveitar o tempo com Jake."_ A menção desse pensamento fez Edward atenuar um pouco, e lançar um olhar feroz ao garoto que se encontrava a alguns centímetros de mim, continuando a escarnecer da situação.

-Controle ao menos seus pensamentos - sussurrou a Jacob, num curto rosnado. – Se não, não respondo por mim.

-Parem com isso, por favor – irritada, ergui-me do sofá e peguei no controle remoto para desligar o DVD, encarando os dois. – Agora ajam como dois cavalheiros que são, e tentem não se matar enquanto eu vou ajudar mamãe no jantar.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Bella envolveu-me no seu escudo protetor – de forma que Edward não escutasse meus pensamentos – e num tom sussurrado, quase inaudível, preveniu-me que ele sentia-se mais apreensivo comigo desde que eu ponderara demonstrar meus sentimentos a Jake – ou seja, depois daquele beijo inocente que eu lhe dera no riacho. Estava certa que ele não ia esquecer esse episódio com facilidade; e eu a pensar que a conversa de hoje de manhã tinha servido para esclarecer as coisas. Pelos vistos, só serviu para implantar a semente da apreensão em Edward e complicar a minha situação. Naquele momento, nunca um castigo foi tão aliciante como hoje. Ao menos os castigos acabam rápido, já o sentido conservador e protetor de Edward poderia durar uma eternidade.

Conforme a conversa foi se desenvolvendo, Bella informou-me que ele tinha também receio que Jacob começasse a ver-me com outros olhos; os olhos de quem vê uma mulher, e que isso fizesse com que os seus sentimentos por mim aflorassem mais depressa. Isso irritou-me profundamente, ainda que não demonstrasse.

-Não leve tão a sério a atitude de seu pai. Ele só acha que você é nova demais para namorar um _matulão_ como Jake. – Ela revirou os olhos.

-E se isso acontecesse? – desafiei, embora sobre a pessoa errada. – E se ele começasse a corresponder aos meus sentimentos? O que papai iria fazer? Colocar-me num colégio interno?

-Isso soa mais a Charlie. – A gargalhada aprazível dela entoou na cozinha á medida que colocava um monte de batatas na panela a ferver. – Mas se isso acontecesse, creio que Edward teria de apelar muito ao seu autocontrole e altruísmo para poder lidar com essa situação. Não seria fácil para ele escutar cada pensamento apaixonado de Jake em relação a você.

Ia ser difícil, eu sei, mas um dia isso teria de acontecer, certo?

-Por isso, ele resolveu tomar algumas atitudes e precauções sobre o assunto. - Como era previsto, eu tive que rir daquele absurdo. Isso sim, suava mesmo a Edward.

Contudo, eu não ia imaginar que ele ia mesmo levar aquilo tão a sério.

Pela primeira vez, Edward Cullen conseguiu transformar a visita de Jacob num verdadeiro calvário. E o pior dessa noite, não foi a divertida troca de provocações entre ambos, e sim o facto de Edward se ter colocado intencionalmente no meio do sofá, entre mim e Jake. Agora eu percebia o sentido das "atitudes e precauções sobre o assunto".

Jake só ficou lá em casa até notar que as minhas pálpebras pendiam fortemente com o peso das pestanas.

-Bem pequena, eu já vou indo – anunciou com um misto de tristeza e relutância.

Mesmo com sono, eu abri os olhos bruscamente e ergui um pouco a cabeça do braço do sofá á sua procura. Péssima ideia, pois ela voltou a tombar. Sem dar fé, ele já estava aninhado ao meu lado no chão, embora eu só desse conta de uma sombra larga cobrindo a luz da televisão.

-Amanhã eu volto, minha Nessie – sussurrou, como se tivesse medo de ferir os meus tímpanos, e de seguida um beijo foi depositado na minha bochecha.

Eu não consegui proferir um: "Até amanhã" compreensível, somente um ruído insignificante escapou de meus lábios. Estava muito sonolenta para poder me despedir corretamente, mas consegui assentir com a cabeça, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e me entregar ao mundo dos sonhos.

Quando acordei, observei a janela aberta de meu quarto por entre a fenda disponível de meus olhos. Lá fora o céu estava tingido com uns gloriosos tons amarelados encadeados pela tonalidade azul-escuro peculiar de Forks. Eu levantei o torso e bocejei, esfregando os olhos para afugentar o formigueiro que os aguilhoava. Olhei ao meu redor para tentar me recordar de quem me tinha trazido até aqui, mas não me ocorreu ideia. Talvez Bella, já que eu tinha o pijama vestido.

Um som seco na madeira me despertou dos meus devaneios. A porta de carvalho abriu-se com lentidão e a perfeita figura de minha mãe apareceu através dela. Bella deteve-se na porta e entortou o pescoço para me fitar com ternura.

-Bom dia preguiçosa. – Num piscar, ela já se encontrava sentada ao meu lado, beijando-me a face. – Dormiu bem?

-Acho que sim.

-O dia de ontem foi longo, se você quiser dormir mais um pouco, Carlisle vai entender. – Sacudi a cabeça.

-Não, eu quero ir.

-Então enquanto você toma um banho, eu vou preparar seu pequeno almoço e ligar para o seu avô para avisar que você ainda vai lá.

Bella saiu igualmente como tinha entrado, tal como um relâmpago veloz numa noite de tempestade, desaparecendo do meu campo de visão, num piscar de olhos. Ergui-me ainda com alguma preguiça acumulada nos meus músculos dormentes e arrastei-me até ao Closet para escolher uma roupa leve – uns jeans largos e uma camisola de manga comprida cor musgo foram bem tentadores para aquela manhã.

Depois de sair do banheiro já pronta, indo diretamente para a cozinha, senti um cheirinho a panquecas impregnar o ar, fazendo o meu estômago contrair num ronco audível até na casa dos Cullen.

-Ups. - Bella riu e colocou o prato na mesa, ao mesmo tempo que eu levava a mão ao meu estômago barulhento.

Ao me sentar, reparei que o relógio da parede já marcava as 7.57. Estava uma hora atrasada para a aula de Carlisle, por isso tratei de me apressar, ainda que as saborosas panquecas me implorassem para mastigá-las devagar e apreciar o seu primoroso sabor.

-A que horas você vai ter com a Renée? – indaguei ao levar o último garfo cheio á boca.

-Hum, ainda não sei. – Ela acabou de lavar a frigideira das panquecas e encostou-se á banca, pensativa. – Como sua avó gosta de madrugar, talvez ela me ligue daqui a pouco para combinarmos.

-Por favor mãe, não deixe Alice comprar o quer que seja para mim. – Ergui-me e entreguei-lhe o prato já vazio.

Ela abanou a cabeça, divertida com a minha súplica ridícula, e pegou no prato para o lavar. Só que algo a fez parar e assentar seus dourados na entrada. Virei o pescoço para seguir o seu olhar e vi um silencioso Edward deter-se a poucos centímetros atrás de mim. Sua expressão pétrea era imperceptível, quase indecifrável. Meus olhos recaíram para um pedaço dobrado de papel branco que ele cercava entre os dedos, e que tentava esconder discretamente atrás do seu antebraço. As grandes letras pretas que consegui visualizar, deram para identificar que o que ele tanto tentava me ocultar era o jornal de Forks – provavelmente para não me alertar de alguma coisa notícia escandalosa. Estreitei a fronte, desconfiada. Bella também parecia ter percebido, mas manteve-se indiferente, voltando-se para pousar o prato na banca sem pronunciar algum tipo de sonido. Então a atenção dele incidiu sobre mim e um sorriso ténue iluminou-se no seu rosto.

-O que se passa? Algum problema?

-Nada de importante meu anjo – retrucou ainda petrificado no batente da porta da cozinha.

Eu estava tentada a roubar-lhe o jornal caso ele não fosse agir depois de ter escutado este pensamento. Seus lábios abriram-se numa fissura para expelir desnecessariamente o ar contido em seus pulmões, e revirou os olhos antes de me entregar o jornal. Peguei nele sem hesitar e abri-o. Bella encontrava-se quase colada às minhas costas, prestando igual atenção ao jornal. As letras grandes que me tinham denunciado que ele segurava um jornal, noticiavam:

"**Desaparecimento de pessoas do sexo masculino preocupa habitantes de Port Angeles"**

A última vez que houvera uma onda de desaparecimentos assim foi há cinco anos atrás, antes de eu nascer. Jasper tinha me contado cada pormenor da história dos recém-nascidos que foram criados em Seattle por Riley a comando de Vitoria, com o intuito perverso de distrair a família Cullen para matar minha mãe – quando ela ainda era uma frágil humana. Rangi os dentes ao recordar essa história macabra. Todavia isso já não tinha nada a ver com Bella. E provavelmente não eram vampiros que estavam a causar tamanho alvoroço novamente. Ou eram?

-Sempre é um vampiro? – interrogou Bella sem ler as letras miudinhas do corpo da noticia principal.

Enruguei o cenho com a questão atestadora. Era como se eles já soubessem disso. Era como se Edward só tivesse comprado o jornal para se certificar de algo que já desconfiava.

-Ainda não sabemos. – Reparei que Edward e ela mantinham seus olhos fixos, com aspecto graves. – Pode ser simplesmente um serial-killer.

Dei uma lida rápida ao texto, recolhendo o máximo de informações úteis sobre esse suposto serial killer – se realmente seria um. Entretanto, tudo o que consegui auferir da noticia, foi que desde á três meses atrás, seis homens; cada um com a sua faixa etária diferente: Richard Craig de 41, Hugh Dudley de 13, Steven Forster de 18 anos, Derek Kent de 33 Ralph Fehur de 20 - e um caso excepcional de uma mulher de 27 anos - desapareceram sem deixar rasto algum. O último desaparecimento foi ontem. Cada corpo tinha sumido misteriosamente, e nem a polícia local tinha algum tipo de vestígio para procurar ou alguma pista sobre o paradeiro dos supostos cadáveres. Outra coluna mais a baixo, lançava a tese bem articulada de rapto, para não transtornar ainda mais a população de Port Angeles, porém, quem teria interesse em manter seis pessoas reféns no mesmo espaço, durante três meses e sem pedir resgate? Se estas seis pessoas tivessem sido raptadas pela mesma pessoa.

-Pai, eu acho…

-Foi isso que eu também pensei – concordou; sua voz estava carregada, ainda que camuflada pelo característico timbre suave. – É muita coincidência junta.

-Então se são vampiros, eles estão perto de Forks.

Num latejar imperceptível, Bella cercou-me com seus braços marmóreos e rugiu feito uma leoa que defende sua cria, como se o perigo fosse bater á porta a qualquer instante.

-Calma Bella. – Ele caminhou com lentidão na nossa direcção, com as mãos viradas para nós, num gesto de permissão para se aproximar. Seus olhos agora revelavam cautela.

Apesar de saber que não corria perigo algum ali, meus instintos humanos gritavam obstinadamente para fugir daqui. Esta minha reacção escusada era completamente ridícula. Contudo eu _agradecia_ o meu meticuloso receio por vampiros desconhecidos graças aos Volturi.

Reparei que minha respiração afetada mantinha-se no mesmo compasso da de Bella, que continuava na sua posição defensiva, acolhendo-lhe protetoramente em seus braços. Sentia como se a qualquer instante ela fosse me colocar em suas costas e desaparecer comigo de Forks. Edward parou a um passo de nos alcançar, provavelmente a analisar Bella.

-Mãe, por Deus, já convivi com vampiros que se alimentam de…- minha voz cessou antes de completar a frase. – Que não são vegetarianos – alternei, fitando Edward - O que quero dizer, é que eu não sou tão frágil.

-Renesmee - ela inspirou meu nome, com os seus dourados apagados, como procurasse se acalmar. – Os vampiros que estiveram aqui eram amigos da família e vieram com o propósito de conhecer você e te proteger, ao testemunharem a seu favor. Outros vampiros desconhecidos poderão não ter a mesma comiseração … – sentia-a estremecer – se te apanharem sozinha. Você me entende?

-Mas nós não sabemos se são mesmo vampiros, certo? Estamos só a especular.

Eu tinha que assegurar as minhas limitadas saídas, antes que Bella as proibisse devido a algo que ainda não tínhamos certeza. Ou os Cullen já tinham? A nova troca de olhares tenazes e impacientes entre ambos confirmou as minhas suspeitas.

-Se você ficar mais descansada, eu vou falar com Emmett e Jasper, e esta noite voltamos a bater a floresta em buscar de algum indício invulgar. – Edward cortou, então, o espaço que nos separava.

-Eu vou junto – rosnou entre dentes.

-Claro. – tranquilizou-a, ao colocar-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros e inclinar um canto de seus lábios. - Agora meu amor, solte nossa menina antes que ela sufoque.

Bella baixou o olhar na minha direção e soltou-me relutante. Eu bufei aliviada e agradeci mentalmente a meu pai, que anuiu em resposta. O breve e lúgubre silêncio foi interrompido pelo toque de um celular, no bolso da calça de minha mãe. Esta respirou fundo e pigarreou para a sua voz não parecer tão tensa quando atendesse.

-Bom dia, mãe – saudou com seu tom de soprano. – Sim, claro…. – e afastou-se.

Aproveitei o fato de ela estar distraída e voltei minha atenção para o jornal. Algo não batia certo – além deste sigilo entre ambos. Se fosse um serial killer, por que procuraria matar pessoas comuns? Todavia, se fosse um vampiro, porque só caçava homens? Ou então, porque estaria ele a atacar pessoas do sexo masculino, sem ter o propósito de se alimentar deles? Porquê homens? E a mulher? Teria aparecido no local errado, à hora errada?

Edward me observava com seu sentido mais aguçado em meus pensamentos, parado ao meu lado.

-Há quanto tempo sabem disso? – Sólidos dourados recaíram sobre os meus castanhos, quando agitei o jornal quase á frente de seu nariz. – E não tente me enganar, porque eu reparei que isto não é novidade para vocês os dois.

-Desde ontem á noite – retrucou, curto, sem ter intenções de adiantar mais.

-Como? Ontem á noite estávamos…

-Jake. – A menção àquele nome me fez resfolgar assombrada. – Durante o regresso à casa, ele sentiu um cheiro estranho nas redondezas e resolveu averiguar por conta própria. – meu coração parou.

-O quê? Ele é louco? E se houvesse algum perigo? Ele podia ter se machucado. Jake não pensa? – dei por mim a esbracejar, ao passo que as palavras saiam-me de forma arremessada.

-Sam não o deixou sozinho por muito tempo, tal como o seu bando. Ambos rastrearem o resto da área, contudo não descobriram nada de relevante. – O seu cenho franziu á medida que um suspiro ameno escapava de meus lábios. – Jake me ligou durante a noite para me contar o sucedido. Foi por isso que hoje de manhã fui comprar o jornal. Quando há vampiros novos rondando por aí, não há melhor informante para esse aspecto do que o jornal, embora que indiretamente.

-Como eu odeio dormir – resmunguei ao atirar o jornal contra a mesa. – A cada manhã que acordo há sempre uma nova surpresa para me aquietar o juízo. – Ele apenas sorriu. – Alice não viu nada?

-Por incrível que pareça, não. – Edward deu ombros, cruzou os braços e espremeu os lábios com uma expressão de pesar – E é isso que está preocupando sua mãe. – seu timbre melífluo fez-me revirar os olhos. – Também não me agrada ter alguém caçando numa área tão perto daqui.

O meu pensamento vagou para longe, talvez para La Push. Jake. Meu coração não estaria quieto até me certificar que aquele doido quebrador de regras estaria bem.

-Pai, me leve a La Push. – Desta vez, foi a vez dele revirar seus olhos nas órbitas.

-Jake ainda deve de estar dormindo.

A voz melódica de Bella preencheu cada canto da cozinha enquanto avançava num passo lento e gracioso. Deteve-se perto de nós. Sua mão gélida repousou na minha face, ainda que seu olhar incidisse em Edward, agora com um meio sorriso espalhado em seu rosto.

-Eu só preciso de ir até La Push, nem que seja para vê-lo dormir. - Ao vê-los irredutíveis, resolvi partir para a ameaça, num tom descontraído: - Muito bem, já que ninguém quer me levar, eu vou sozinha. – Eu dei um passo e senti as mãos de Edward e Bella apertarem delicadamente meu ombro para me deter. – Ora, temos trato? - Meus pais se entreolharam com cumplicidade, iluminados pelo momento.

-Precisarei dizer de quem ela herdou isso? – gracejou Edward, abanando a cabeça com um sorriso discreto.

-Uma coisa é certa, não há lugar mais seguro que La Push. – Ela voltou sua cabeça, num trejeito rápido demais para acompanhar e induziu: - Espero que você se porte bem mocinha.

Um acrescente de ansiedade explodiu em meu peito, fazendo-me soltar um pequeno urro vitorioso. Bella pegou novamente no seu celular e ligou para Billy. Como ela tinha dito, Jake ainda estava dormindo, mas Billy afirmou não se importava de me fazer companhia até o filho acordar.

-Então, você ainda quer ir? Ou vai passar a tarde toda pensado?

-Só um minuto, vou buscar meu blusão e já vamos.

**N/A:**Gente, antes de mais, para quem acompanha esta fic desde o inicio, eu queria dar uma explicação sobre o romance de Nessie e Jacob. Há uns dias atrás perguntaram-me se eu ia colocar ou não romance entre eles. A resposta é sim, só peço que tentem compreender o meu ponto de vista.

Eu só não queria quebrar nos primeiros capítulos a inocência e a ingenuidade deste casal, e fazer deles uns desesperados por amor e sexo. Pretendo ir com calma.

O meu plano inicial é fazer algo que supostamente Stephenie faria se continuasse a saga e a escrevesse pelo ponto de vista de Renesmee. Vocês sabem que Steph no 4º livro deixou bem claro que Jacob ainda não tinha interesse amoroso pela Nessie e que por enquanto a via como uma irmã caçula, ou uma melhor amiga (como o exemplo de Quill e Claire). Eu pretendo seguir a lógica dela…primeiro o desenrolar da amizade (como quase todo o casal normal começa) e depois o debochar desses sentimentos inquietantes que dão o nome de amor.

Como podem ver, eu já fiz com que Nessie começasse a ver Jacob de uma perspectiva amorosa desde o primeiro capítulo, e a partir deste, é Jacob quem vai começar a vê-la com outros olhos…

Só peço um pouco mais de paciência comigo. Eu nunca poderia deixar de escrever o romance deles, pois foi por amar este casal que eu arrisquei a escrever esta fic.

Entretanto com isto tudo, não quero que pensem que me estou a armar em Steph, apenas sou uma fã incondicional que adora a maneira como ela conduz as coisas, e escreveu a sua história.

**Agora quero agradecer ****de coração às pessoas que ainda acompanham esta fic:**

**Dupla Marota - **Obrigada pelo seu comentário, eu adoro lê-los, me emotiva muito. Acho tão engraçado quando você diz que é como se eu fosse uma actriz famosa. Isso realmente me toca muito.

**Xana Black ****- **uma Portuguesa como eu =D, é tão difícil encontrar aqui pessoal de Portugal, que já desisti lol. Ainda bem que estás a gostar, ficou tão feliz. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. (E desculpa lá pelo meu abrasileirado, mas como aqui a maioria é português do Brasil, tornasse difícil escrever Português de Portugal.

**Jackeline Cullen**** – **Quem me dera escrever um livro, eu amaria. Obrigada por ter comentado e deixado sua opinião. Deixou aqui uma autora feliz.

**Ness Black**** - **Foi um bocado difícil imaginar as reacções de Reneé quando visse a filha e a neta, mas foi uma cena que gostei de escrever – e muitas vezes pensei como seria. Obrigada pela sua opinião.

Obrigada por ainda continuarem a ler esta fic. E por favor, deixem as vossas opiniões, são sempre importantes para uma autora saber como se está a desenredar.


	8. Pedras Negras

**Capitulo 7**

**Pedras Negras**

Em menos de segundos, na altura em que o carro prateado de Edward contornou um agregado volumoso de espessas árvores selvagens, a casinha acolhedora dos Black surgiu no meu campo de visão periférico. O Volvo começou a abrandar lentamente, até parar por completo perto da entrada da casa. Edward foi o primeiro a sair e com seu perfeito cavalheirismo, abriu a porta do carro.

Os meus músculos ressentiram ao colocar os pés na terra úmida. O frio hoje evidenciava-se mais arrebatador do que nos outros dias; as nuvens carregadas no céu acinzentado ameaçavam rebentar a qualquer instante. Embora soubesse que não adiantaria de muito, Edward cobriu meus ombros com seu longo braço – a fim de me proteger do vento congelador - e encaminhou-me até á ao pórtico da casa dos Black, que parecia sossegada, se não fosse o ronco de Jake estremecer cada canto da sua habitação. Com uma pancada leve, meu pai bateu na porta. Lá de dentro o chiar de rodas sobre a madeira definhada pelo tempo, foi audível, até chegar á entrada. Ao abri-la, a figura robusta e amistosa de Billy Black apareceu, com um enorme sorriso raiado nos lábios.

-Viva Edward! – A voz calorosa de Billy acalorou suas boas vindas, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o vampiro.

-Bom dia Billy – Edward retrucou a saudação de mão, num tom cortês - Vim trazer a Renesmee, como Bella lhe informou.

-Fez bem. Não quer entrar?

- Lamento ter de recusar o convite, mas infelizmente tenho de combinar um plano de rastreamento da floresta com meus irmãos, devido ao cheiro que Jake farejou ontem.

-Não tem problema, fica para outra altura. – A expressão de Billy endureceu. – Só espero que apanhem o causador daquelas mortes em Port Angeles.

Edward pareceu estar de acordo ao anuir com a cabeça, e então seus topázios baixaram-se sobre mim.

-Eu venho te buscar depois de anoitecer…

-Deixe estar, Jacob pode me levar – empreguei o timbre mais inocente para lhe pedir.

-Nessie…- advertiu-me ao estreitar seus olhos numa pequena fenda. Exibi um sorriso manhoso em troca.

-Não se preocupe Edward, posso lhe garantir que ele deixará sua filha intacta em casa.

-Muito bem. – Edward beijou-me o cimo da cabeça e advertiu-me antes de ir embora: – Porte-se bem mocinha. – Eu assenti – Até breve Billy – E, então, o vi entrar no carro.

Ele acenou com a mão, antes de pisar fundo no acelerador e sair voando com seu Volvo, deixando um rastro de folhas secas dançando no ar. Billy permanecia de olhos esbugalhados, com a boca a formar um "o".

-Uau, seu pai sabe muito bem com mimar um brinquedo daqueles. – Por fim riu abertamente, parando para me fitar com divertimento. – Você não vai passar aí o resto da manhã, não é?

-O frio e eu não nos damos muito bem. – Agitei a cabeça ao franzir o cenho e olhar para o céu acinzentado. – Muito menos com ameaça de chuva.

-Então entre querida! Embora Jake não precise, eu liguei a lareira para me aquecer. Hoje está um dia de frio insuportável.

Entrei sem cerimônias, como se já pertencesse àquela casa. No fundo até pertencia, devido à maneira como todos ali me recebiam, à excepção de Paul. Tal como Leah, o homem lobo não simpatizava muito comigo derivado às minhas origens, recorrendo sempre às suas injúrias mal disfarçadas pelo escárnio. Ele apenas me suportava, já que eu era a impressão de Jake. Sinceramente, já nem me importava com o que Paul pensava ou dizia, só que Jake parecia ficar indignadíssimo sempre que isso acontecia, e por vezes ambos chegavam a trocar provocações nada amigáveis por minha causa – e que nem sempre corriam bem. Muitas das vezes, Billy ameaçou proibir a entrada de Paul ali em casa, caso ele continuasse a tratar-me com tal despeito e até Rachel ficava incomodada com as incitações do seu noivo.

Pelos vistos, hoje nem ela ou Paul se encontravam em casa.

Podia afirmar que Rachel tinha herdado a maneira calma e alegre do pai, conseguindo ser sempre divertida mesmo em situações difíceis. Poucas vezes estava com ela, já que Rachel evitava a todo custo estar dentro daquela casa - as memórias da mãe ainda estavam bem entranhadas em cada parede daquele lar. Somente permanecia em La Push por causa de Paul, e segundo ela, também por causa do pai, com quem tinha voltado a vincar suas raízes.

Billy arrastou a sua cadeira de rodas até á cozinha e eu tratei de o seguir num passo arrastado. Atravessei a sala, onde a lareira crepitava pequenas fagulhas alaranjadas, aquecendo o ambiente gelado daquele dia. Detive-me na ombreira e inclinei-me sobre ela para visualizar o corredor á direita. Não consegui deixar de depositar meus olhos naquele caminho estreito e longo, onde me levaria até ao dono do ronco atroador. O cheirinho de café, que ainda fervia no fogão, fez-me desviar a atenção até um Billy sorridente.

-Hoje não tenho a minha Rachel para me preparar o pequeno almoço. – Ele apagou o fogão ao tirar a cafeteira e virou-a com todo o cuidado sobre uma chávena, deixando o líquido ardente e acastanhado escorrer até atingir o cimo desta. – Os garotos têm andado muito entusiasmados com o acampamento que vai acontecer daqui a dois dias na First Beach. Com certeza que Jacob já te falou.

-Não, ele ainda não me contou nada. – Talvez ele nem quisesse mesmo me contar.

-Mas tenho a certeza que ele te vai convidar. Servida? – indagou ao fazer um aceno com a cabeça em direção à cafeteira.

-Não, obrigada. Já fiz meu lanche. – Ele deu ombros e pegou na sua chávena fumegante.

Meus olhos pareciam imãs, como se tivessem vontade própria. Era impossível não contemplar aquele corredor tentador. Porém, não queria ser indelicada com Billy, muito menos teria coragem para lhe pedir para ir ao quarto de Jacob e apreciar o seu sono.

-Ele me confessou que tinha receio de que Edward não fosse concordar em te deixar ir – revelou num tom de confissão, o que me fez abanar a cabeça e recorrer aos meus sonhos mais lunáticos.

Um acampamento com Jacob! Só nós os dois numa tenda, sem vampiros ou lobisomens para nos aborrecer naquela nossa pequena extensão. Um ligeiro tremor percorreu minhas articulações enquanto o sangue subia até ao meu pescoço, acalorando-me as faces. A ideia agradava-me mais do que devia. E sim, Edward com certeza não ia aceitar tal saída, para mal dos meus pecados.

Depositei mais uma olhada para o corredor. Mordi o lábio inferior e voltei a fitar um Billy de sobrancelha empinada. Ele parecia ter percebido a minha ansiedade, levando-o a rir sonoramente. A vermelhidão intensificou-se ainda mais nas minhas faces e isso bastou para me denunciar. Baixei o rosto e fitei a biqueiradas botas, sorrindo embaraçada.

-Jacob esteve durante toda a madrugada vasculhando esta região a pente fino. Contudo, ele não se irá importar de ser acordado por você

-Não o quero acordar, ele deve de estar cansado…

-Vá, antes que você me salte ao pescoço, implorando para eu me calar – e com sarcasmo completou: - Eu faço de conta que não ouço nada – E de seguida tapou ou os olhos, cantarolando: – Nem vejo você ir até ao quarto dele. – Meu Deus, este homem tinha o dom de me envergonhar.

-Obrigada.

Billy era sem dúvida um pai sem igual.

Apressei-me, então, até à última porta do corredor, á minha esquerda. Abri-a suavemente, com o menor barulho possível e apoiei-me nela para apreciá-lo dormir. Jake estava estendido na horizontal da cama, com os pés e braços para fora desta enquanto os lençóis e cobertas estavam puxados para trás e o travesseiro no chão. O real termo de "à-vontade" podia ser visualizado naquela cena. Somente vestia uns shorts até meio da coxa morena – restos das calças esfarrapadas de ontem. Possivelmente atirou-se na cama assim que chegou. Cruzei os braços e mordi de novo o lábio inferior ao contemplar intemporalmente o peito desnudo dele, que ascendia e descendia de forma calma, enquanto um novo ronco se formava na garganta. Suspirei devagar, ao me certificar que ele realmente estava bem. Porém uma nova fúria introduziu-se em minhas feições. "Como ele tinha sido tolo de ir sozinho para a floresta?"

Entrei na ponta dos pés e fechei a porta sem fazer o menor ruído. Com todo o cuidado para não o acordar, sentei-me na beirada da cama sem desviar minha atenção dele. Um sorriso inocente raiou em meu semblante ao contemplar seu sereno sono. Levei a mão à testa cálida para lhe tirar uma mecha de cabelo em frente dos olhos fechados. Puder tocá-lo e senti-lo ali sossegado, fez meu coração recuperar as batidas que perdera ao receber a notícia que este doido tinha se infiltrado sozinho na floresta em busca de um perigo que ninguém sabia descrever. Outro arrepio abalou todas as células do meu corpo, tinindo meus sentidos.

Aproveitei que minha mão ainda estava contra o rosto dele e fechei os olhos, concentrando-me. Sabia que ele nunca iria levar a sério minha preocupação quando acordasse, por isso decidi alertá-lo do que poderia ter lhe acontecido, como se ele visualizasse isso num sonho. Projetei, pela primeira vez em meses, uma imagem em sua mente adormecida. Instruí os personagens como se fosse uma banda desenhada, e logo desenhei um vampiro gigante a morder a cauda de um lobo teimoso e este fugindo a ganir. Ainda mentalmente, conclui: "_era o que você merecia por me ter preocupado."_

Apesar de seus roncos, eu podia ter a certeza que um sorriso irônico aparecera em suas feições. Sacudi a cabeça, atônita, e resolvi fazer companhia a Billy até Jake acordar.

Quando me ia levantar, uma mão possante prendeu meu pulso, arrastando meu corpo sem o mínimo pressão para cima de um peito flexível. Um "Jake" sonoro escapou pela fenda de meus lábios num arfar e um rubor preencheu as maças do meu rosto, na altura em que já me encontrava estendida sobre o tórax dele. Outra mão segurou minha cintura com toda a delicadeza. _Era sua prisioneira, _pensei ao vê-lo abrir os olhos e um canto de seus lábios se erguerem, num sorriso torto. Minha respiração acelerou dois pontos acima do normal.

-Estou perdoado? - rogou ele em tom de escárnio. Devagar meus olhos se estreitaram, até tornarem-se pequenas fissuras.

-Você já estava acordado! – conjurei em falso choque, ainda que minhas emoções tivessem atordoadas naquele instante.

-Desde que ouvi o Volvo estacionar aí á frente.

O calor que emanava de seu corpo, fazia-me sentir tonta. Precisava de ar urgentemente ou sucumbiria á tentação de não querer me erguer mais daquele peito firme. Será que ele não via esse efeito caótico que exercia sobre cada partícula de meu ser híbrido? Porém, não me importava de congelar o tempo somente para estar sempre assim em seus braços. Nossos rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para eu sentir o seu hálito quente me bater nos lábios, desnorteando-me.

-Valeu a pena fingir que estava dormindo. Deu para rever como suas imagens se tornam mais bem elaboradas com o passar do tempo. – A gargalhada gutural e sonora dele, fez-me apertar os punhos.

-Uf! – Um rugido leve saiu sem eu prever, ao revirar os olhos.

Poderia parecer infantil da minha parte, talvez até mesmo uma birra ridícula, contudo eu tinha ficado sentida por ele me ter feito usar novamente o meu dom sobre ele. Exasperada, dei-lhe um soco no ombro – apesar de só ter magoado os nós dos meus dedos – e esbracejei para tentar escapar daquelas grilhetas férreas. Jacob não me permitiu sair de meu cárcere imaginário.

-Se não me soltar dentro de um minuto, você vai ser alvo de meus dentes.

-Pago para ver o estrago que seus dentinhos fazem em mim? – provocou, com um timbre de desdém.

Fechei os olhos para respirar fundo e amainar a breve onda de raiva que me consumia, quando algo aconteceu numa fração de segundos. Meu corpo rebolou em torno do dele até minhas costas se depositarem em algo fofo e quente. Ao abri-los – deitada na cama com ele sobre mim - deparei-me com duas azeviches cintilantes e jocosas. Os papéis haviam-se invertido. E seu sorriso demonstrava o quão vulnerável eu estava, continuando cativa em seus braços. As pernas desimpedidas que ele não enclausurou, eram a única arma que eu poderia usar contra aquela criatura forte

Contudo, toda a raiva dissipou-se naquele instante, sendo substituída pela velha sensação de afecto e necessidade.

Suavemente ele pegou na minha mão e conduziu-a até ao cimo da cabeça. Arfei com o toque dele, no exato momento em que afundou a sua mão na minha e enterrou os dedos contra ao lençol branco da cama. Todo o meu ser foi consumido pelas batidas frenéticas de meu coração, que estremeciam meus membros ao reparar que essa posição não havia distanciado nossos rostos. O ar escapava-me pela pequena fenda entre os dentes e podia sentir todo o meu sangue circular freneticamente pelas veias salientes.

-Sonhei com você - murmurou ele contra o meu ouvido.

-Com o quê exatamente?

As palavras inteligíveis se misturavam com minha respiração ofegante, o que o fez erguer a cabeça para me encarar de surpresa.

-De como eu faria de tudo para prender sempre esse belo sorriso nos seus lábios – os olhos dele incidiam com intensidade nos meus; senti todo o rubor habitar nas faces.

-Jake…

A respiração dele também estava afectada, mais acelerada do que o normal. Escutava igualmente com perfeição as batidas de um coração pulsante e energético prestes a aumentar o seu ritmo regular. Os meus dedos livres pousaram delicadamente sobre o seu peito para puder verificar essa mudança. A minha melodia favorita.

-Você tem me dado muito em que pensar nestes últimos dias. – Suas azeviches agora ardentes baixaram até meus lábios, fazendo meu corpo formigar.

Era normal ele ter um monte de coisas a considerar. Sobretudo nestes últimos dias, depois de eu ter tornado a sua tarefa de "melhor amigo" ou de "irmão mais velho" quase num suplício, devido á explosão de hormônios que vinham a tomar conta da minha razão e sensatez. O meu beijo e o pedido de outro vinham aflorar os sentimentos que eu impetuosamente escondia num canto de meu cérebro. E já nem isso conseguia controlar, por mais que quisesse. Teria ele levado isso em consideração?

-Isso é bom ou é mau? – ele não me respondeu de inicio.

Limitou-se a guiar a mão que segurava minha cintura até ao meu rosto, passeando o dorso desta desde a minha têmpora até ao queixo, em movimentos carinhosos de vaivém. Meu raciocínio afrouxou e foquei-me na sua expressão calma e observadora. A sua fronte enrugou-se um pouco, perto de juntar as suas espessas sobrancelhas, como se tomasse uma decisão comprometedora.

-Bom!

Lentamente seu rosto foi encurtando o espaço que separava nossas faces. De repente senti-me congelar, não pelo insuportável frio lá de fora, mas sim pelo calor que queimava cada milímetro da pele. Podia jurar que ele ouvia meu coração a implorar para sair de um tórax ofegante, tornando o momento embaraçoso demais. O ar já era um complemento secundário para permanecer meu corpo vivo. Simplesmente o seu calor era o necessário para fazer meu corpo ganhar vida própria.

Quando nossos narizes estavam próximos o suficiente para sentirmos as respirações ruidosas e rápidas um do outro, além do hálito quente e tentador, alguém invadiu o quarto de rompante, como um furacão.

-Jake! – Uma Rachel jubilosa estancou na porta a encarar a cena. – Ups, pensei que você estivesse dormindo.

Jake baixou a cabeça até pousá-la no colchão e bufou irritado. Eu recostei a minha testa no ombro dele e reprimi um gemido. Porque todos tinham a mira de "entrar" no timing exato para interromper momentos prefeitos como estes? Pensando bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Pelo menos não sofreria mais tarde, ao saber que ele possivelmente me iria beijar só por causa do meu pedido. Isto era frustrante. Agoniava meus sentidos. Em seguida, senti-o elevar o pescoço para desferir um olhar fulminante á irmã, que contornou em seus lábios um sorriso malicioso misturado com desdém.

-Por que raios você não sabe bater á porta? – Ele ergueu-se num pulo e ajudou-me a levantar da cama.

Não consegui encarar Rachel – sentia-me muito embaraçada para fitar os seus olhos reluzentes de malícia e perversidade - uma característica bem presente na personalidade dela. Ray – como ela mesmo gostava de ser tratara - cruzou os braços e continuou a rir harmoniosamente da cara aborrecida do irmão, que rangia os dentes.

-Foi por isso que o pai foi até a casa da Sra. Call? Para vos deixar sozinhos? – Ela fez um falso ar escandalizado e fingindo-se desiludida, abanou a cabeça. – Não sabia que o senhor Billy andava tão liberal ultimamente. Na altura em que me apanhou com Paul, ele quase pediu a caçadeira do velho Quill emprestada para abater o meu lobo a tiro. -Um ruído de escárnio escapou do fundo da sua garganta.

-Ray, deixe de ser imbecil e diga logo o que você veio aqui bisbilhotar. – Jake fechou o cenho e cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.

-Vim buscar a mochila que você me tomou emprestado sem solicitar. – Ray se aproximou do irmão e deu-lhe uma leve palmada nas costas rijas - O acampamento está perto, maninho – proferiu com entusiasmo exuberante enquanto gesticulava as mãos como algo evidente e logo apontou para mim. – Você já a convidou? Ou está esperando que eu a convide? Aposto que está mortinho de vontade de se ver numa tenda a sós com ela. – Vi Jake cerrar os punhos, fazendo a irmã rir ainda mais.

Num movimento veloz, ele moveu-se até ao guarda roupa, tirou uma mochila amarela velha e entregou à Rachel. Sem proferir uma única palavra - e apanhando-a desprevenida - ele arrastou-a pelo braço até á saída do quarto ao mesmo tempo que ela conjugava um monte de impropérios para se desenvencilhar das mãos fortes do irmão. Ao pô-la lá fora, fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

-Maninho ao menos use proteção ok? Sou muito nova para ser tia. – E caminhou, por fim, para o seu quarto enquanto um riso forçado preenchia o corredor.

Eu corei violentamente com a nada disfarçada incitação, mas acabei por exibir um sorriso discreto ao abanar a cabeça. Jake resmungou baixinho e caminhou até mim num passo arrastado. O fôlego dele estava pesado ao me fitar ainda mais embaraçado do que eu, acabando por inclinar a sua fina linha num sorriso oblíquo.

-Não ligue para as tolices inúteis de Ray. - A voz de Jacob soava ardilosa ao mesmo tempo que enterrava sua mão nos cabelos desalinhados. – Parece que a convivência com Paul atacou a parte sã dela.

-Eu gosto dela assim.

-Não diga isso perto dela. Ray é capaz de não te largar para o resto da vida. – riu contrafeito. – E agora, você não devia de estar na sua aula com Carlisle? – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, para depois concluir irônico: - Ah, matando aula. Que coisa feia de se fazer senhorita Renesmee.

-Jake, você nem o último ano do ensino médio concluiu. – Viu-o encolher os ombros, com um canto dos lábios a elevar-se de forma marota. – E sim, eu podia estar na minha aula, se não fosse um certo lobo idiota que se travestiu de Sherlock Holmes. Você não tem noção de como eu fiquei preocupada quando…

-Sh... – Seu dedo encostou deleitosamente em meus lábios. – Eu não gosto de te ver exaltada, contudo não há nada com que se preocupar. Nada foi descoberto, o estranho cheiro dissipou-se nos primeiros traços da aurora. – Mesmo assim, eu não estava descansada, e Jake notou isso. – Nessie, eu estou bem. Posso até dizer que estou pronto para embrenhar novamente sozinho no meio dessa floresta...– Apreensiva, franzi o cenho para protestar, mas ele impediu-me ao segurar minhas mãos nas suas. - Mas não vou fazer isso, somente para não ver esse seu lindo rosto enrugado por minha causa. E não adianta me dar sermão, já levei um de Bella e outro de Sam por minhas atitudes irrefletidas e independentes. – Em seguida, estalou um beijo terno na minha face ainda corada.

Suspirei aliviada. Pelo reflexo de seus olhos, parecia estar sendo sincero. Pelo menos, eu esperava que sim.

-E o que vamos fazer o resto da manhã? – mudou de assunto antes mesmo de eu resfolegar e formar uma resposta para suas garantias. - Alguma ideia?

Eu tinha pelo menos duas ideias. Uma que andava a matutar há semanas – sem Edward saber - e outra que eu teria de colocar em prática ainda esta semana por necessidades óbvias.

-Tenho algo em mente. Primeiro eu queria caçar – sugeri timidamente, coçando a bochecha, desajeitada.

Ele bufou ao revirar os olhos e berrou alto, fazendo-me estremecer.

-Rachel, faça-me o favor de parar de tentar ouvir atrás da porcaria da parede. Se não vou aí e te prego nela de vez.

-Você é um chato – gritou ela de volta.

-Ela não desiste? – proferi, e ele balançou a cabeça em negação. – Bom, agora sei por que sua irmã se dá maravilhosamente bem com Alice. – Jake soltou uma gargalhada funda e eu acompanhei-o.

-Mas conclua, há mais algum plano?

A outra ideia era algo que andava tentada a pedir-lhe, depois de ter escutado uma conversa entre Emmett e Rosalie, sobre qual o carro ideal para mim. Sei que Edward não concordaria de jeito algum, mas eu adoraria aprender a dirigir. Emmett já tinha se disponibilizado para concretizar essa tarefa às escondidas; meu pai acabou por descobrir e abortou o plano inicial de Emmett ao dizer-lhe que eu ainda era muito nova para isso.

-Que tal me ensinar a dirigir? – Os olhos de Jacob arregalaram-se, sendo iluminados por uma pitada de aventura e entusiasmo.

-Ótima ideia.

-Você não quer descansar primeiro mais um pouco? Eu não me importo…

-Claro que não. Adrenalina logo pela manhã, depois de uma noite como a de ontem é o que eu preciso. Vou só tomar um banho. – Ele buscou na sua cômoda de madeira velha uma roupa limpa. – Quer me acompanhar? – debochou ao abrir a porta do quarto.

-Muito engraçado Jacob Black. – O seu sorriso manhoso fez-me questionar por segundos se ele falava a sério. – Eu vou adiantar seu lanche.

Rachel me fez companhia enquanto me ajudava a preparar algo para Jake comer antes da caça. Sua excitação acerca do acampamento era palpável. Sobretudo por ser a primeira vez que ela iria passar um dia completo fora com Paul, e esperava tornar aquele momento único, ainda que Jacob tivesse na tenda ao lado para supervisionar tudo. O assunto mudou radicalmente, como da noite para o dia e, quando percebi, tinha caído na ratoeira bem preparada dela. "Jacob" foi o tema principal das perguntas mais íntimas e intimadoras de Ray, das quais não havia escapatória.

-Deus do céu, Nessie, não me diga que você ainda não sente nada pelo meu irmão? Está óbvio que vocês não se são indiferentes, e não falo isso só por causa do negócio da impressão. – Baixou então o volume de sua voz de contralto, soprando agora as palavras: - Conheço meu irmão como a palma da minha mão, mais umas semaninhas e ele está se declarando – aquela sentença acelerou-me o coração.

Um chuveiro escorregou das mãos de alguém, que soltou um urro irritado. Jake e sua maldita audição supersensível. Por que tinha ela de tocar naquele assunto justo agora?

-Ray, não confunda as coisas. Eu e Jake somos somente bons amigos, porém temos um carinho muito grande que nos une de uma maneira especial – balbuciei, confrontada com o fato de Jake estar ouvindo meu discurso. De onde vinha essa coragem? – Não tenho pressa para ele me ver como mulher. Teremos uma longa eternidade para isso – e com um tom rouco, completei: - Saberei ser paciente.

-Vocês adolescentes não têm pressa de viver o melhor da vida? – Ela gesticulava suas mãos, arranjando uma maneira de se expressar. – E não me chame de Rachel, pode-me tratar simplesmente por cunhada. – Piscou o olho. – Agora aqui para a gente, nem um beijinho?

Um cheirinho de menta entorpeceu minhas pernas. Ao voltar-me para o corredor, vi Jake com uma roupa mais confortável; uns calções de moleton cinzentos acima do joelho e uma camiseta azul marinha de manga curta, mesmo com o frio que se revelava lá fora. Seu aspecto parecia mais saudável, vivaz, embora uma sombra nas pálpebras inferiores denunciassem seu cansaço. Um remorso instaurou-se em mim.

-Você já pensou seriamente em se afogar, Ray? – um som enraivecido irrompeu na garganta dela.

-Estou de saída – anunciou ao parar perto do irmão. – Espero que você se engasgue com as sanduíches de mortadela. – Ao contorcer o rosto em desagrado, foi direto para o seu quarto.

-Não precisava ter falado assim com ela.

-Não se preocupe, logo á noite ela já me estará abraçando. – Deu ombros e pegou no sanduíche, dirigindo-se para a porta. – Vamos Nessie?

Em duas dentadas, o sanduíche desapareceu pela imensa fileira de dentes.

-Não se esqueça que hoje eu fico com a presa maior! – e correu o mais que pôde, ingressando pela floresta inviolável á nossa frente.

-Isso é o que vamos ver, Jacob Black! – Um brilho de competição cintilou em meus olhos enquanto as palavras saiam-me de forma presunçosa.

Corri para alcançar a menta que impregnava o ar frio a cada metro que eu avançava, e orientava os meus sentidos pela extensão de quilômetros que percorria. Minutos depois, vi um lobo arruivado aparecer por entre os troncos definhados das árvores e colocar-se á minha frente com a língua de fora, como se troçasse de mim. Ele voltou seu pescoço para trás e nos encaramos por segundos, acirrando ainda mais o nosso desafio até que suas patas traseiras adiantarem-se sobre as dianteiras, dando-lhe mais velocidade. De repente, ele desapareceu do meu campo de visão; igualando-se a uma flecha lançada com a força de um Deus enfurecido.

Minha garganta seca ardeu ao sentir o cheiro de alces invadir meu olfato, o que me fez abrandar a corrida. Desde quando me encontrava sedenta? Era fato que já não caçava há quase três semanas, mas tinha-me controlado tão bem à frente de meus avós, que meu estômago mal deu sinais de estar sedento – a não ser quando aspirei veemente o cheiro adocicado de Renée.

Parei completamente de correr ao me agachar numa posição de ataque, à medida que avançava escondida entre os galhos cobertos por uma película branca. Quando caçava, tornava-me numa pessoa divergente, mais ardilosa e cínica; a aberração berrava para se libertar da correnteza em que a minha alma sã a prendia. Mais adiante, a manada de alces pastava descansadamente, sem tomar conhecimento da ameaça que os rondava. Avaliei o maior – sabia que Jake possivelmente estaria do outro lado a fazer o mesmo, bem oculto entre a vegetação.

-Lá está. – sussurrei ao captar o alce maior no meio de uma dúzia deles.

Ao me preparar para caçar, um brilho incomum me fez reter.

À minha direita, no meio dos arbustos, vi um par de pedras negras como a noite de lua nova, concentradas em mim, sem expressar um único movimento. Por instantes pensei ser Jake, porém o cheiro a menta não inebriou meus sentidos, como acontecia todas as vezes que colidia contra a barreira sensível de minhas narinas. Pelo contrário, a brisa fria não trazia nenhum cheiro daquela direção, muito menos meus ouvidos captavam algum som daquele vulto – nada que se comparasse a um animal ou humano - alertando-me. Talvez fora por isso que não dera conta da sua presença mais cedo.

Mais longe, ouvi a investida de Jake contra o alce, sem sequer menear o pescoço para vê-lo atuar. Permaneci imóvel, compenetrada naquele olhar hipnotizada, amedrontada pelo fato de não conseguir reagir. Os instintos da aberração presa em mim, aliciava-me para avançar na direção daquele ser e certificar-me de que não corria perigo – talvez se o corresse, o vulto já me teria atacado ao invés de ficar imóvel a observar-me meticulosamente. Já os instintos humanos imploravam ferozmente para correr dali, gritar por Jake.

Na consequência desses pensamentos, algo fez clique na minha mente. Seria possível…

-Vampiro – rosnei num sopro de ar, entre minha respiração entrecortada.

Então era verdade. Havia um vampiro rondando estas zonas. Ansiosa, virei de relance a cabeça e vi Jake se alimentar do alce sem se ter apercebido da presença do vulto. Minha atenção voltou novamente para aquelas pedras duras, ofuscantes, sem vida alguma. Apelei aos céus para Jake não vir me procurar.

Um movimento recatado por detrás da pejada folhagem, e eu elevei meus lábios acima dos dentes ao formar um rugido. Malditas orbes negras que ofuscavam o rosto do meu opositor, como se o tornasse opaco. Outro movimento e meu coração acelerou. Dei um passo para trás; tropecei num pedregulho escorregadio, indo de encontro ao chão. Sem pensar em nada, rastejei de costas contra o solo úmido até sentir um tronco de uma árvore contra elas. O sangue de minhas veias fervilhava agora em adrenalina pura, acompanhado das batidas de meu coração.

Na altura em que o vulto ia mover-se novamente – e eu me preparava para me colocar de pé – um Jake na sua forma humana e vestido tapou-me a vista ao se colocar á minha frente.

-Nessie…

-Cuidado – berrei ao saltar atordoada para cima dele, que quase cambaleou para trás.

-Você está bem? – Amparou-me em sua fortaleza - Senti seu coração sobressaltado…

Depositei o olhar no mesmo sítio em que vira os dois olhos penetrantes, mas já nada estava ali. Virava minha cabeça freneticamente de modo aleatório à procura de um indício que não estava louca ou imaginando coisas. Duas mãos quentes depositaram-se sobre meus ombros, ao exigir minha atenção.

-O que há de errado?

-Nada – retruquei automaticamente, fitando suas apreensivas azeviches. – Imaginação minha. – Ou nem tanto, todavia não queria preocupá-lo com minhas inseguras crenças.

Aspirei todo ar para meus pulmões, aquietando-os ao máximo possível para ver sua ruga de preocupação desaparecer do rosto. Poderia esconder isso dele por algum tempo, já de Edward não podia dizer o mesmo. Seria aquele, o ser que traçavam as notícias de hoje? O mesmo que Jake sentira o cheiro na noite anterior? Se fosse, por que ele agora não sentira o seu odor, nem eu?

-Tem certeza? – Suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus braços apossando-se das minhas, com azeviches presas nos meus olhos.

-Sim, eu simplesmente escorreguei ao julgar ver um urso por perto. – _Eu não sabia mentir_, pensei ao estreitar o olhar e proferir mentalmente um impropério. - Sabe que eles não simpatizam muito com os humanos, – Exibi um sorriso que não me pertencia, e levei a ponta de seus dedos ao encontro de meus lábios trêmulos, beijando-as com ternura. – Vamos sair daqui, não estou com tanta sede como julgava. – A sede teria de ficar para segundo plano – Estou mais empolgada para as aulas de direção.

Li em suas feições que ele não havia acreditado em mim. Mesmo assim eu conduzi-o o mais depressa que pude para longe daquela clareira mal desenhada por borrões verdes e brancos; longe do perigo que esta perscrutava para quem ousasse invadi-la. Escutei ele atirar um suspiro frustrado, sem exigir novamente uma resposta de mim, apenas me seguindo calado. Já que meu pequeno segredo ia ser revelado por Edward, quando penetrasse no pórtico da casa vítrea da floresta, eu preferia manter Jake em segurança até logo mais, fora do alcance daqueles olhos negros como carvão pronto a queimar.

**N/A:**

**Olaaa!!!**

**Cá está mais um capítulo. Desta vez nem me atrasei muito, apenas duas semanas. Eu sei que sou terrível para datas, mas vou tentar não demorar muito no próximo. Até porque temos de descobrir se a pobre Nessie anda ou não tendo alucinações.**

**E para quem quiser conhecer alguns dos personagens que vão aparecer no decorrer da fic, podem ir ao meu profile. Coloquei lá duas montagens sobre os "Quileutes" e os "Denali". **

**E mais, há algum tempo criei um blog (por volta de 2007) porém, só agora é que estou dando uso a ele. Lá vou postar alguns detalhes desta fic – muitas das coisas que não poderei explicar aqui - por isso convido-vos a dar lá uma passada.**

**Agora os agradecimentos: **

**Dupla marota: **Quando falo que gosto, é de coração querida =D. E sim, eu apostaria no seguidor do Osama rsrsrs. É bem a cara dele aterrar em Port Angeles e andar fazendo estragos por lá xD. Obrigada por seu comentário.

**Xana: **Quem me dera que a minha imaginação não tivesse limites lool. Estou neste momento a atravessar uma nova crise de imaginação, o que me está a empatar a escrita do capítulo nove. É tão frustrante. Anyway, fico feliz por ainda estares a acompanha a fic e muito obrigada pela tua opinião =D

**Jackeline Cullen: **Quem sabe se um dia eu não escreva um. Infelizmente não poderei usar Nessie e Jake como personagens desse suposto livro, já que eles pertencem à titia Seph rsrsrs. Obrigada por ainda estar acompanhando a fic =D

**Karine Q.: **Me desculpe se eu não sou tão pontual e certa a postar os capítulos, mas estou pensando postar um capítulo nos domingos, de duas em duas semanas. Assim é mais prático. E obrigada por sua opinião, espero "vê-la" mais vezes por aqui para eu saber o que você pensou dos próximos capítulos.

**Ness Black: **Ele é um pai protector. Se eu tivesse assim um pai, eu daria em louca. Você tocou num ponto crucial: "Será vampiro mesmo?". Eu juro que vou dando umas pequenas pistas nos próximos capítulos.

**Misure Foxtail: **Que bom te ver aqui de novo. Fico feliz =D. Nós já falamos por mensagens privadas e eu já te expliquei o que quis dizer com aquela explicação. Ainda bem que ficou tudo resolvido. Também estou contente por você ainda acompanhar a fic. Obrigada pelo seu comentário.

**Gente, fico tão feliz com cada comentário que recebo. É tão incentivador ler a vossa opinião sobre cada capítulo que posto (às vezes eu sou insegura com aquilo que escrevo), e sobretudo o apoio que me transmitem com cada letrinha dos vossos comentários. Acreditem que elas são a minha alegria. Por isso peço que não deixem de me enviar as vossas opiniões, criticas, sugestões e afins através desse botãozinho de letras verdes aí em baixo. Mesmo até aqueles leitores que só vêm aqui acompanhar a fic. **

**Façam uma autora feliz e menos insegura com o que escreve =D**

**Bjokas grandeeess**

**Taty Black.**


	9. Confusão

**Capitulo 8**

**Confusão**

O crepúsculo já varria o horizonte tingido pela névoa cerrada, quando Jacob decidiu me levar de regresso à casa no seu velho e acolhedor Volkswagen Rabbit – onde tivera a minha primeira aula de condução. Embora o ambiente estivesse entranho entre nós, Jake tinha feito o milagre de conseguir com que eu arrancasse de primeira naquele carro velho, sem deixá-lo ir abaixo durante o caminho que ele traçara para a aula – apenas alguns solavancos suaves eram sentidos devido à terra húmida.

Durante esse tempo, tentei manter a cabeça o mais ocupada possível, para não pensar no que ocorrera na floresta. Sobretudo nas duas pedras negras cravadas em mim. Tinha receio de ser muito transparente perante um Jake que me conhecia como a palma da sua mão. Medo que ele resolvesse entrar naquela floresta sozinho, arriscando-se por causa de algo que não sabia ao certo.

O final da aula foi colhido por uma chuva repentina e incessante que nos obrigou a passar o resto do serão em casa dos Black, onde almoçamos cedo. Para meu desânimo, senti o silêncio imperar entre nós. O único barulho audível na cozinha era o som da nossa respiração calma e de dentes a triturarem a comida. Nada mais do que isso. Logo depois, passamos o resto do dia na garagem. Seth nos fez companhia naquela tarde chuvosa ao alegar que não tinha nada planeado para fazer hoje, a não ser aturar uma Leah mal-humorada. Jake manteve-se entretido com os acertos da mota de Embry, sem abrir o seu lindo sorriso, que me ofuscava. Novamente aquele maldito silêncio sobre nós. Somente palavras triviais trocava comigo.

Nas costas de Jake, Seth indagava-me discretamente com o olhar o que se passava com seu irmão lobo. Eu simplesmente encolhia os ombros. Sabia que Jake estava aborrecido comigo. E eu calculava o porquê de tal. Porque lhe tinha mentido, ou melhor, omitido algo, sabendo que ele detestava segredos.

Respirei fundo e suspirei ao fitar de relance o perfile bem delineado de meu Jacob. Ele mantinha seus olhos induzidos na estrada que apenas era iluminada pelos faróis do carro. Clareei a garganta e indaguei:

-Quanto tempo mais vai ficar aborrecido comigo?

-Até me contar a verdade – sentenciou, breve.

-Como sabe que há uma verdade. – Depositou seus olhos irônicos sobre mim.

-Nessie, eu te conheço como ninguém.

-Você disse-me que uma das regras mais importantes era não desviar os olhos da estrada.

Ele rodopiou as suas orbes e voltou sua atenção novamente para a via mal iluminada.

Daqui a poucos quilómetros tudo o que lhe escondia freneticamente ia ser revelado. Tudo porque tinha alguém em casa que auscultava pensamentos. Alguém como o meu próprio pai. Não havia facilidade de haver segredos entre nós. Mesmo que me esforçasse a esconder isto, um dia - ou uma questão de horas – eu acabaria por voltar a pensar no assunto. E Edward não ia deixar isso passar em branco. Atrevo-me a dizer que ele ficaria furioso por eu lhe ter escondido algo tão importante. Contudo, não queria que Jacob levasse uma chamada de atenção de meus pais por me ter deixado sozinha, perante o suposto perigo que rondava a região.

Bufei e cocei o nariz ao chegar á conclusão de lhe dar uma pista. Porém não ia ser direta no assunto. Em casa contaria tudo.

-Ok. Há uma verdade. – Seu canto da boca elevou-se num sorriso triunfante. - Mas eu te conto quando chegar a casa.

-Não confia em mim? – desapontamento, era o que podia captar naquela pergunta.

-Não é isso que está em causa. – baixei o olhar, fitando as mãos como se procurasse algo nelas que nunca vira antes. – Só não te queria preocupar com algo que vi, ou julguei ver.

O chiar dos pneus a resvalar contra o piso molhado, foi o único som que captei naquela estrada deserta, derivado de uma travagem brusca e inesperada. Meu coração explodiu num misto de surpresa e susto, ao mesmo tempo que levava as mãos ao tablier para não bater com a cabeça neste. Droga, tinha sido demasiado direta na pista. Fitei-o de soslaio e vi que ele agarrava o volante com suas mãos trêmulas, enquanto sua respiração acelerava, num inalar áspero.

-Com que então ursos! – desdenhou, olhando o vidro da frente; um silêncio breve se fez presente. – Eu sabia que você não estava sendo sincera comigo... – Ele voltou seu rosto para me olhar e eu o encarei firme, apreciando suas azeviches doloridas sobre mim. – Porque não me contou mais cedo?

-Não queria que você embrenhasse sozinho por aquela floresta em busca de algo que não tinha certeza…

-Eu tinha o direito de saber das suas dúvidas – intercalou-me de um modo ríspido, e tomando meus braços com as mãos e abanou-me suavemente, parecendo atormentado. – Faz ideia de como me sentiria se algo te acontecesse? Por Deus, Renesmee, não brinque com minha sanidade.

Senti minhas faces ruborizarem e o cérebro parar de raciocinar ao escutar tal declaração. Tentei me focar nas palavras sentidas dele, mas só conseguia contemplar seus olhos negros incidindo nos meus, num apelo á minha consciência e do que lhe tinha escondido. Malditas azeviches que se impunham a revelar os meus mais ínfimos segredos, guardados em algum lugar de minha alma atormentada.

-Desculpe.

Um fio de voz foi o que escapou de meus lábios. Ele afrouxou suas mãos quentes e suspirou frustrado, ao passar uma delas sobre seu cabelo desgrenhado. Depois limpou a garganta e continuou a contemplar-me, agora com um semblante plácido.

-A sua segurança é mais importante do que a minha própria viva, entenda isso. – Abaxei o rosto para o chão, constrangida. – Olhe para mim pequena... - ergueu-o no mesmo instante para que eu pudesse apreciar seu marrom suave, como liquido. – Peço perdão pelo meu comportamento, mas eu tive medo…

-Eu também... – Ele enrugou as suas espessas sobrancelhas, confuso. – De te ver em perigo.

Jake inclinou-se sobre mim e depositou-me um beijo demorado na testa, ao mesmo tempo que eu fechava os olhos para saborear aquele momento.

-Enquanto puder usar as minhas habilidades, não verá. – Um sorriso amistoso estampou seu rosto, outrora aborrecido. – Agora conte-me o que viu. Por que não senti a presença de ninguém, a não ser a dos alces?

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de questionar fosse o que fosse, cerrei os olhos e levei minha mão contra o rosto dele. Já tinha quebrado minha promessa esta manha de não lhe tocar, por isso, mais uma vez não ia fazer diferença. Como um filme, eu deixei que imagens reais e coloridas fluírem em minha mente, fazendo-lhe passar tudo, desde que aquelas pedras negras me fitavam até ao momento em que ele ocupou o meu campo de visão, para logo esses olhos desaparecerem. Também deixei trespassar as emoções que senti ao me deparar com aquele desconhecido. Senti a sua pele quente vibrar debaixo da palma da mão.

Abri os olhos e suspirei pausadamente para lhe responder à pergunta.

-Como viu, ele não tem cheiro ou executa algum tipo de som. Talvez seja algum vampiro com um dom de se camuflar bem, eu não sei. Só me lembro de ver aquelas duas pedras negras me fitarem com ânsia – um rosnado parecido com um ronco humano, ecoou no peito de Jake, tinindo meus sentidos. – Por favor Jake, vamos para casa.

Ele assentiu veemente sem nada dizer. Seu pé carregou fundo no acelerador e o carro enferrujado pelo tempo pareceu voar naquele piso. Sentia-me mais leve por lhe ter contado, porém o meu maior desafio seria contar a minha família.

Olhei para os borrões das árvores enfarpeladas, que passavam velozmente diante dos meus olhos e levei-me a perguntar de como o protótipo de dia perfeito, iniciado com a manhã maravilhosa que passamos juntos naquele quarto, tinha invertido para aquilo que poderia ser um pesadelo sem retorno? De como tínhamos estado em sintonia e quase nos beijamos – de novo – e planejamos a pormenor o que íamos fazer durante a tarde, para que numa questão de segundos um maldito ser estragar tudo. Mordi o lábio e apertei recatadamente os punhos até sentir as unhas nas palmas das mãos, revoltada. Isso era algo que tinha de prender a todo o custo em meus pensamentos e jogar a chave fora, para que Edward não me proibisse as idas à casa de Jake.

Jacob afagava-me carinhosamente os cabelos, para desligar dos possíveis pensamentos que me preenchiam a cabeça. Pareceu resultar.

Em menos de instantes, a casa vítrea e bem iluminada dos Cullen se impôs imediatamente sobre nós. Pude ver que duas figuras marmóreas namoravam descontraidamente na sacada, sem preocupações presentes para aborrecer o agradável momento deles. Pela reação à minha reflexão, vi que eram os meus pais os autores de magnifica cena. Edward afastou-se um pouco de Bella e centrou seu cenho fechado em Jake, como se recebesse algum tipo de informação.

-Não, Jake! Não agora – pedi num burburinho, mas já era tarde demais.

Quando Jake desligou o carro e saiu deste, um rosnado alto soou da sacada e segundos depois, Edward pulou-a para vir ao nosso encontro numa passada distinta, juntamente com uma Bella preocupada. Pela sacada e janela, seis cabeças apareceram para apreciarem o sucedido. Pronto, o circo estava montado.

-O que o cachorro fez desta vez? – ouvi a voz assanhada de Rose soar.

Reprimi um suspiro enfadado e sai do carro com a ajuda de uma Jake atrapalhado.

-Renesmee. – Edward colocou-se á minha frente, como se exigisse a confirmação do que vira na mente de Jacob.

-Lá dentro, por favor, assim falo já com todos de uma vez.

Entrei apressadamente dentro de casa, com a mão de Jake entrelaçada a minha. Senti seis pares de olhos dourados nas minhas costas, seguindo-me sem proferir o que fosse. Subi então o primeiro lance de escadas e dirigi-me até ao fundo do corredor. Um rubor fora do normal ocupava as minhas bochechas. Detestava ser o centro das atenções, mesmo em família, porém hoje teria de expor a eles o que sucedera.

Penetrei no escritório bem iluminado de Carlisle. Não sei por que me tinha dirigido até ali, talvez por ser o lugar ideal e módico o suficiente para ninguém se dispersar uns dos outros – mesmo que tivessem boa audição. Cada um tomou seu lugar; os últimos a entrarem foram Jasper e Alice de mãos dadas, dirigindo-se para o fundo do escritório. Meu avô fez uma mesura leve de cabeça para eu me sentar na cadeira e assim começar meu relato. Em puro fogo, era como minhas bochechas se encontravam. Gentilmente me sentei e Jake aninhou-se perto de mim. O vampiro matriarca me fitou com ternura, à espera.

-Diga-nos querida, o que aconteceu? – questionou Carlisle no seu característico tom sereno e meigo.

-Ela o viu, Carlisle – antecipou-se Edward num rosnado médio, sem tirar os olhos de mim. – O vampiro que Jacob andou a noite toda á procura.

Sete cabeças se direcionaram instantaneamente na minha direção; cada um expressava uma emoção diferente. Bella elevou o lábio, deixando os dentes à mostra, porém abafou um rugido. O semblante de Alice estava pesaroso – a culpa consumia-a por não ter previsto tal acontecimento. Rose, Esme e Carlisle somente arregalaram os olhos e abriram ligeiramente a boca, perplexos com a novidade. Já Jasper cruzava os braços, incomodado, com os olhos semicerrados, num semblante pensativo; e a Emmett só faltava esfregar as mãos e proferir um: " O que estamos à espera? Vamos caçá-lo já!"

-O tal que falamos hoje de manhã? – ainda incrédulo, Carlisle perseverou sua extrema quietude: - Então isso quer dizer ele já está no território de Forks.

Edward anuiu, quase sem mexer o pescoço. Todo o meu corpo tiniu e Jacob sentiu isso, acariciando com o polegar a mão que ainda estava entrelaçada na dele. Nesse instante, os braços de Bella envolveram-me, vibrando contra mim. Um ato parecido com o que tivera hoje de manhã ao saber da notícia, contudo desta vez, papai não a tentou acalmar.

-Eu disse que ele viria para Forks. – E entortou a cabeça; sua expressão obscura pela preocupação avaliava meu corpo de cima abaixo, como se certificasse que eu estava inteira.

Odiava quando faziam de mim um ser vulnerável. Como se eu fosse o cristal valioso da casa, que poderia se partir a qualquer momento por qualquer um que se atreva a tocar-me. Teriam eles se esquecido das minhas condições vampíricas?

-Onde estava você seu miserável cachorro? – Rose avançou em passos agressivos na direção de Jacob, sendo detida pelos abraço forte de Emmett, que lhe agarrou a cintura com algum esforço. – E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a minha sobrinha? Como você pôde…

Jacob se ergueu de ímpeto do apoio dos seus calcanhares, num modo tenso e largou minha mão abruptamente. Encarou a loira com suas feições duras e amargas, repletas de raiva. Aquele era um Jacob que eu não conhecia.

-Não ouse terminar porcaria do seu raciocínio ou irá se arriscar a ficar sem cabeça. – Rose não se moveu mais sob as mãos de Emmett; sua expressão endureceu de repulsa e bufou ao contorcer os punhos.

-Não o provoque Rose, não aqui. – Edward pediu-lhe de sobreaviso, ao ver o Jake tremer de ira, controlando o lobo que ameaçava desencadear em seu corpo.

-Jake…- Tomei posse da mão dele com certo receio; seu rosto recaiu sobre o meu e logo sua fisionomia amarga afrouxou e sua vibração acalmou.

-Está tudo bem pequena. – Um sorriso forçado surgiu em seus lábios.

-Só não discutam. – Eu pestanejei devagar e acolhi os olhos indultos de Rose nos meus – Eu é que decidi avançar sem Jake, quis ir caçar e acabei por me esconder dele para tentar apanhar a presa maior. Pura burrice minha, eu sei. Naquela altura, não estava ciente de que me poderia colocar em problemas.

-Nisso você saiu à sua mãe, está no seu ADNarranjar problemas. – Emmett riu numa gargalhada curta e um ruído de cepticismo escapou-lhe do fundo da garganta dela, abanando a cabeça em negação.

-O pior de tudo é não conseguir ver nada desse tal vampiro. Nem uma visão. – Alice levou as mãos às têmporas e massajou-as com aspereza, como uma fada desnorteada. – Porquê?

-Você não é obrigada a conseguir ver tudo Alice…

-Até por que, nem eu ou Jacob demos conta da presença dele na floresta – cortei indelicadamente o tom suave de Esme - Ele parece não ter cheiro ou algo parecido. Talvez tenha um dom para ocultar o odor.

-Isso vai ser divertido. – Por fim, Emmett esfregou as mãos, pretensioso. Meu pai rugiu-lhe. – Vá lá Edward, desde os recém nascidos que não temos um pouco de animação.

-Não é isso que está em discussão agora. – um imperturbável Jasper me fitou, ainda cismático. – Conte-nos o que se passou. – propôs - Tudo o que se lembrar é importante.

Suspirei e crispei os lábios para me concentrar e tentar me recordar de tudo com precisão. Contei então tudo o que me lembrava, desde a caçada até sentir duas orbitas negras repousadas sobre mim. Da ausência de cheiro ou som; tanto que não dei fé dele se aproximar, muito menos de se afastar quando Jacob interferiu. Pequenos rugidos iam escapando da boca de Bella. Ergui-me, então, da cadeira fofa e decidi mostrar a cada um o que vira. Isso facilitaria a tarefa deles, embora não me agradasse nada que eles fossem à procura desse vampiro "imperceptível".

-Edward…

-Eu sei. – A sua voz superficialmente aveludada anunciava saber o que se passava na mente de Jasper. – Vamos fazer como combinamos esta manhã. Agora temos Bella, Alice e Carlisle. Esme e Alice poderão ficar com Renesmee. – Elas anuíram num aceno firme de cabeça, sem se pronunciar.

-Então a verificação à zona será antecipada? – Senti uma centelha de preocupação na entoação melífera de meu avô.

-Para esta noite ainda, Carlisle. Temos de informar o nosso visitante que este é o nosso território de caça. Se ele relutar, passaremos ao plano B. – Engoli em seco, ao imaginar o que seria o plano B e Edward fitou-me com carinho, sorrindo. – Não se preocupe meu anjo, não o vamos matar.

-E isso é mesmo necessário? – Enruguei a fronte, desconfortável com a ideia e surpreendida pela determinação de Edward sobre o assunto. - Quer dizer, ele é apenas um, vocês são vários. De certo que ele não deve de ser tão perigoso quanto imaginam. Se fosse, eu já estaria morta…- as palavras morreram ao ver meu pai cerrar os punhos.

-James também era apenas um vampiro e deu-nos muita dor de cabeça, embora Vitória, nessa altura, não fosse tão audaciosa para nos provocar tantos problemas. Não quero arriscar, sobretudo quando você caminha e caça nesta zona. – Os duros dourados de meu pai recaíram, então, sobre Jasper. – Como acordamos! Você e Carlisle vão para Sul, eu e Bella vamos para norte, Emmett e Rose para Noroeste, depois eu e Bella batemos a parte sudoeste, caso ninguém o ache.

-O meu bando pode bater a parte sudoeste…

Jacob não! Quis berrar essa pequena sentença em plenos pulmões, mas as palavras faltaram-me. Minha garganta estava apertada, como se algo me sufocasse. Nada disto me agradava e eu sentia-me tremer ligeiramente de preocupação. A última vez que me sentira assim, fora devido a um grupo específico de vampiros. Meus castanhos incidiram contra o quadro de óleo que patenteava quatro belas figuras bem estruturadas, como estátuas de uma antiga família real italiana. Os Volturi. Ainda não sabia o porquê de meu avô continuar com aquele quadro exposto na parede – apesar de magnífico, as três figuras ainda me causavam tremores frios –, depois da afronta que eles tinham feito ao seu amigo de longos anos.

Todos ainda estavam em silêncio, à espera da decisão de meu pai. Desviei o olhar do quadro e observei Edward, que estava com o dedo a bater suavemente no queixo, com lábios a formarem uma perfeita linha tensa. Num passo plácido, Bella encurtou a distância que os separava e enlaçou a cintura dele – que lhe rodeou o pescoço com os longos braços – e ambos fixaram seus olhares.

-Você tem razão – concordou com algum comentário silencioso de Bella, e retrucou a Jake: - Melhor irmos meramente nós vampiros. – O meu lobo ia contestar, contudo Edward antecipou-se: - Eu entendo o seu ponto de vista, só que precisamos falar primeiro com esse ser. Vocês, na condição de lobos, só iriam intimidá-lo. – Suspirei aliviada pela sua coerência e movi-me até Jake, agarrando-lhe o pulso.

-Eu ficaria mais descansada.

-Então ficarei rondando a sua casa – rebateu ao pousar seu dedo quente e áspero na minha têmpora, deslizando com ele até ao meu queixo. – Pelo menos até sua família achá-lo.

-Se isso o deixa mais descansado. – _e não, eu não fico descansada com isso_, quis acrescentar. Todavia ia ser uma batalha perdida relutar com um lobo tão teimoso.

-Já que está tudo combinado, melhor irmos antes de amanhecer. Alice, leve Renesmee para casa.

-Está bom. – Era notório os vestígios de contrição em sua voz enquanto ela dava um pequeno, mas apaixonado beijo em Jasper, desejando-lhe boa sorte. – Vamos, meu doce. Tenho um monte de coisas para te mostrar – o tom dela aumentou uma oitava e deambulou até me alcançar.

Passeei o olhar uma ultima vez pela minha família e lhes desejei igualmente boa sorte, sendo de seguida impelida literalmente para fora da casa por Alice com o auxílio de Jake. Rosnei-lhes aborrecida e numa marcha acelerada, chegamos à pequena choupana antes mesmo de a chuva nos molhar completamente. Tudo estava tão escuro e silencioso, diferente de como costuma estar. Tia Alice foi a primeira a entrar e a ligar as luzes da sala de estar, clareando aquela casa arejada. Entrei, mas parei ao ver Jake deter-se na ombreira.

-Vou estar por aqui pequena. – Eu assenti com a melancolia ocupando-me cada partícula da mente. – Mantenha o celular por perto. – Passei de modo irrefletido a mão pelo bolso das calças e senti o pequeno volume do celular. – Estarei perto. – Avançou até mim e pegou em minhas mãos, beijando-as com afeição.

-Tome cuidado. – Com relutância largou-mas e encarou-me fixamente, ao mesmo tempo que recuava.

Bufou, então, contrariado e saiu numa corrida para se infiltrar na escuridão da floresta sem voltar a olhar para trás.

Movi inconscientemente meus pés na direção em que ele desaparecera, com o objectivo de segui-lo, mas duas mãos suaves repousaram sobre meus ombros, impedindo-me de avançar com a ideia. Elevei os olhos, acima do ombro esquerdo e vi uma Alice, agora serena, sorrindo-me, para logo fazer uma mesura de cabeça para entrar em casa. Contrariada, entrei e segui em silêncio para o meu quarto. Malditas condições meia humanas que me impediam de seguir os que mais amava nessas peripécias. De vê-los correr riscos cada vez que uma nova ameaça – se assim o podia caracterizar – estava por perto.

Abri a porta do quarto de rompante e acendi o candeeiro para iluminar aquela divisão escurecida. Um envelope volumoso estava pousado em cima da cama. Empinei a sobrancelha, aproximando da borda da cama, onde me sentei. Com a curiosidade a formigar-me as palmas das mãos, peguei nele e abriu sem cerimónias. Um monte de fotografias era o que se encontrava lá dentro. Fotos de ontem.

-Quis lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Alice estava ao meu lado, sem que eu desse fé dela entrar. – Imprimi as fotos que estavam na sua máquina. Pensei que quisesse colocá-las no álbum novo.

-E pensou bem. Não me apetecia nada armazená-las no computador, onde só poderia revê-las quando o ligasse.

Com os dedos, corri com cuidado aquele molho de fotos, vendo cada imagem colorida expressa no papel macio. Até que uma foto minha com Jacob surgiu e me fez perder temporariamente o fôlego. Ele mantinha o seu peculiar sorriso translúcido e perfeito nos lábios. Aquele que aparecia nos meus sonhos cintilantes, quando me atrevia a pensar nele antes de adormecer. Aqueles olhos que hoje de manhã tiveram tão perto dos meus, exigindo de mim tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha com essa memória. Ouvi um riso abafado de Alice ao perceber a demora que tive em mudar para a próxima foto.

-Jake tem um brio e uma presença esplêndida. E você um brilho especial de uma estrela cadente em céu aberto. Vocês são o oposto um do outro, mas quem os vê juntos, não diria que não foram feitos um para o outro.

-Tenho sorte de tê-lo em minha vida – adicionei corada.

-E Jake, de ter você na dele. – De modo modesto, estendeu a mão e pediu-me a foto. Ao lhe entregar, ela proferiu: – Linda demais para ser guardada num álbum. Por isso que tomei a liberdade de comprar um passepartout.

Como num passo de magia e uma rapidez indecifrável, Alice desencantou um porta-retratos de uma saca pousada na escrivaninha e colocou lá a foto, pousando-o de seguida na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Admirou-a por segundos e gesticulou seus braços ao soltar um: "Perfeito".

-Só você mesmo. – Ri ao abanar a cabeça.

-Por falar em compras... – O entusiasmo dela era palpável no ar – Reformulei seu Closet. – Revirei o olhar. Sim, ela não desistia. – Comprei quatro vestidos, três casacos de combinação, cinco pares de calçados, que você vai adorar, e vários conjuntos para você dormir. Aqueles seus pijamas folgados já não são para o corpo de uma adolescente.

-Tiaaa…- grunhi com um tom mais arrastado.

-Não resisti. – Deu ombros, divertida com a minha expressão. – Eu só não te mostro agora tudo, porque não quero desarrumar o seu guarda roupa. – Chocalhei a cabeça. – Bom, e que plano temos para esta noite?

-Lamento se durmo durante a noite como todas as pessoas normais – uma entoação de sarcasmo escapou-me de mansinho, porém, ao vê-la parada à espera de uma resposta coerente, quebrou toda a ironia dentro de mim. – Primeiro vou tomar um banho, depois podemos assistir aquele filme que você tanto adora, que tal?

Esta seria a noite mais comprida de todas; tão cedo não ia conseguir pregar olho – pelo menos até alguém dar noticias.

Depois de entrar no banheiro, Alice invadiu a pequena divisão para me entregar uma peça lilás clara de seda bem dobrada, juntamente com uma roupa interior. No final do meu banho rápido, percebi que aquela peça de seda era uma das novas aquisições de Alice. Uma camisa de noite bem trabalhada, de alça fina e com um laço branco no decote, fez-me dilatar as pupilas e rir sem graça. Ela só podia estar brincando comigo. Passado alguns segundos, considerando se vestia ou não a peça – bonita, devo admitir – acabei por ceder. Ela deslizou pelo meu corpo até ao meio da coxa, colando-se a cada canto deste.

-Eu te mato Alice – rosnei ao me contemplar no espelho. Pelo menos me dava um ar mais feminino.

Na sala, a quentura da lareira que Alice tinha tido o cuidado de ligar, foi bem apetecível naquele momento. Lá fora, além do congelante frio, caía uma tempestade descomunal, onde o clarear dos relâmpagos iluminavam a penumbra sala e impetuosos pingos de chuva atacavam a janela.

Alice já se encontrava sentada no sofá a minha espera, com o controle remoto do DVD pronto a ser carregado no botão Play. Aconcheguei-me no sofá, e ela me cobriu com uma manta de algodão grossa, pondo por fim o filme a tocar. Apesar de já saber a história daquele romance épico e adorá-lo, hoje particularmente não conseguia prestar atenção a ele. Saber que Jake rondava os arredores desta casa, sozinho e sem proteção – embora soubesse que ele se desenrascava bem – tirava-me a vontade de estar ali, vendo um filme como se nada de anormal ocorresse. Ainda mais, quando uma tempestade reinava lá fora. Amaldiçoei novamente a minha condição meia humana. Já quase no final do filme, um pequeno ronco soou do meu estômago, despertando a atenção de Alice, que me fitou de soslaio.

-Você não jantou, não é? – Eu neguei, sem saber se realmente estava ou não faminta. -Eu vou te preparar algo…

-Nada contra os seus dotes culinários, mas apetecia-me tanto aquele empadão de carne da Esme. – Sim, agora sentia a fome a socar-me o estômago, e água na boca. – Demorará assim tanto? Com esta confusão toda, nem cacei.

-Se forem duas a fazer, não demorará muito. Só que não posso te deixar sozinha. – Ela cruzou os braços.

-Tia, tenho seis vampiros a rastrear Forks inteira, um lobisomem a rondar-me a casa. Você acha que o tal vampiro iria ser louco de aparecer aqui perto? – Pela sua expressão, pude vê-la ponderar sobre isso. – Além do mais, tenho certeza que em menos de cinco minutos você estará aqui. Posso garantir minha vida nesse curto espaço de tempo.

-Nessie…

-Não me obrigue a vestir-me e a ir com você para a mansão, com o manto chuvoso que cai lá fora, por favor – implorei ao ouvir um relâmpago a estremecer as paredes.

-Está bom, mas qualquer coisa me ligue e eu saio correndo.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei bem. - Ainda com uma centelha de ponderação no rosto, ela suspirou rendida e acabou por sair num lapso de casa.

Pus o filme em pausa e peguei no meu exemplar: "Amor em tempos de cólera", que ainda permanecia na mesa da sala, desde a ultima vez que o lera. Abri-o na página que marcara e mergulhei naquela linhas negras que me conduziam àquela maravilhosa história. Adorava aquele amor intemporal de Florentino e Fermina, que mantiveram a chama da paixão acesa mesmo quando ambos não tinham quase nenhum contato físico, apenas por cartas. Era engraçado como este livro me fazia pensar para além dos longos parágrafos. Principalmente, de como seria se algum dia tivesse de mudar de Forks. Como seria ter Jacob longe de mim? Amá-lo à distância, onde não o poderia tocar ou sentir o seu agradável calor... Estremeci só de pensar nessa possibilidade.

Mordi a pele tenaz de meu lábio e concentrei-me de novo no livro para me desunir da conduta que minhas reflexões me levavam. Enquanto pudesse viver perto de Jake, nada mais tinha importância. Nenhum pensamento meticulosamente arquitetado merecia tamanha consideração. Voltei a mergulhar na página preenchida com longas linhas pretas e recomecei minha leitura. Um novo relâmpago iluminou a sala. Por segundos, um reflexo irreconhecível ganhou contornos sólidos na janela da sala, assustando-me. Quando tudo ficou escuro novamente, não vi mais nada.

Meu coração acelerou descomunalmente. Que sombra era aquela? Pousei lentamente o livro no sofá, descobri-me da manta e ergui-me num pequeno pulo. Com passadas lentas caminhei até á janela. Com a respiração aos solavancos, com pequenas golfadas de ar, espreitei através da vidraça. A chuva continuava densa e o vento a soprar para noroeste. Apesar desse temporal, a floresta negra parecia pacata, sendo balançada pelo vento sonoro que soprava ruidosamente contra o vidro da janela. Não havia nada de suspeito. Estaria eu, tendo alucinações? De repente, vi os galhos à frente da janela oscilarem de forma oposta das fortes rajadas de vento.

-Jake! – clamei, julgando ser ele a rondar a casa. Não houve resposta. Pelo contrário, os movimentos deterioraram-se ainda mais.

Recuei sem tirar os olhos dos vastos galhos. O coração fazia um ruído desesperador, que me fez colocar a mão sobre o peito, com receio de ele querer me saltar de lá. Droga! E se fosse o tal vampiro? Supostamente um animal qualquer? Involuntariamente voltei as costas e corri em direção ao quarto. A escuridão não me incomodou desta vez. Quanto menos luz tivesse, melhor. O meu corpo tremia a cada milímetro enquanto procurava de modo atrapalhado o celular nas calças que usara hoje, achando-o. Passei as mãos trémulas pelo cabelo e pensei em quem ligar e o que dizer. E se eu estivesse errada? E se não fosse nada demais? Marquei o número de Jake. Três toques foi o que soou do outro lado até uma voz rouca e intensa atender.

-_Nessie, o que houve? –_ a preocupação era patente no seu tom misturado com o vento lá de fora.

-Eu…eu não sei! Acho que vi algo pela janela, somente não sei se é algum animal. – Ouviu-o a tropeçar em algo, como se tivesse a vestir-se ao mesmo tempo que andava; praguejou alto.

-_Os mesmos olhos? - _minha voz estava perdida em algum lugar, mal conseguia proferir o que quer que fosse. – _Pequena, fale comigo! –_ quase implorou - _Peça a sua tia antes de eu chegar, para ir averiguar o que é…_

_-_Estou sozinha. – soprei com dificuldade; ouvi um impropério ser pronunciado.

Outro lampejo penetrou indistintamente pela janela e preencheu o meu quarto como uma luz forte de candeeiro. Desta vez, pude apreciar uma figura alta e de feições escurecidas pela claridade do relâmpago, curvada sobre a vidraça, antes de a divisão mergulhar de novo na escuridão. Soltei um grito de terror e larguei o celular no chão para levar as mãos à boca, ouvindo a voz aflita de Jacob me chamar. Sem pensar corri para a sala e fechei a porta do quarto num baque seco – com medo que ele tivesse entrado pela janela. Peguei no tenaz da lareira e apaguei todas as luzes da divisória para me centralizar em algum movimento suspeito. Com o tenaz em riste, movi-me em pequenos círculos até alcançar a porta da rua.

Estava deixando os meus instintos humanos dominarem-me. Deixando-me fraca e irrefletida. Nos segundos seguintes, concentrei-me o suficiente para apelar ao meu autocontrole e deixar a aberração tomar conta de meus sentidos e instintos, como se estivesse pronta a caçar a minha presa. Tanto a respiração, como as batidas do coração aplacaram ligeiramente, não deixando transparecer o meu temor. Ouvi um movimento longínquo atrás da porta da entrada, que se aproximava numa marcha apressada. Um rosnado alto ecoou em meu peito; arqueei o corpo pronta a atacar, caso ele atravessasse aquela entrada.

Por fim, alguém acabou por arrombar a porta de rompante, invadindo a casa. Com toda a força possível e com a adrenalina a queimar impetuosamente em minhas veias salientes, saltei para cima do meu oponente e ataquei-o com o tenaz nas costas, quebrando a pequena barra de ferro a meio. O invasor soltou um urro de dor, porém não se abalou. Instantaneamente, respirei fundo e o cheiro de menta misturada com musgo entranhou no ar, apaziguando os instintos da aberração.

-Jake. – Deixei o resto do tenaz escorregar pelas mãos e encaminhei-as ao rosto, com sobressalto. – Me desculpe, eu pensei que…

-Boa pontaria. Acertou em cheio na minha coluna. – sem sucesso, ele tentou massajar as costas, voltando-se para mim.

Sem demora, adiantei-me para afundar nos seus braços quentes e longos. O seu corpo molhado, mas quente, fez-me encontrar a segurança que desejei durante toda noite. Senti ele enterrar o seu rosto nos meus cabelos, inalando-os com ânsia. Afastei com lentidão a cabeça do peito dele e olhei envolta para me situar, ainda incerta de que o vulto voltaria a fazer-se presente no próximo trovão.

-Vim a correr feito louco, quando ouvi o seu grito. – Ele me afastou um pouco de seus braços para analisar minhas feições. – Você está bem?

-Agora sim.

-Porque raios você está sozinha? Alice não devia de estar aqui? – Seu tom superficial podia ser rude, mas era a apreensão que reinava na sua sentença.

-Não a culpe! Eu é que pedi a ela para me fazer um favor.

-E com um sádico à solta, ela concedeu-lhe esse favor? Vou ligar para avisá-la que não precisa se preocupar em voltar. A partir de agora, eu tomarei conta de você.

-Jake, eu não preciso que tomem conta de mim – rebati completamente indignada.

-E pensa defender-se com tudo o que lhe aparecer à mão? – Um sorriso irónico ocupou-se da sua linha tensa.

Bufei impaciente ao vê-lo virar costas e pegar o celular do bolso. Lá se ia o meu empadão. Cruzei os braços e voltei para o meu quarto, contudo desta vez liguei a luz. Não ia mentir ao dizer que não estava aterrorizada com o que vira, somente não queria parecer indefesa. Não ia deixar que os instintos humanos aflorassem novamente em sua pele. Como prova disso, aproximei-me da janela com um passo leve e precavido para examinar o ambiente lá fora – enquanto ouvia a voz enfurecida de Jacob na sala. Nenhum sinal anormal foi visualizado, além da fúria da natureza a rugir em seus domínios.

Algum tempo depois, Jake apareceu com cautela no quarto – de cabeça cabisbaixa, à medida que passeava sua mão entre o cabelo ensopado - e parou a um passo de me alcançar, observando-me com pura estupefação. Estranhei a sua fisionomia de espanto, para depois um clique surgir em minha mente. A maneira como estava vestida para dormir era uma novidade para ele. Por isso a sua surpresa. Corei até à raiz dos cabelos e desviei o olhar de novo para a vidraça embaçada. Ouvi as passadas arrastadas dele até estancar a minha frente.

-Você vem crescendo de uma maneira esplendorosa. - Cerrei os olhos ao tentar ocultar o rubor que habitava minhas bochechas perante aquelas azeviches líquidas. – Nessie... – soprou num modo afável. – Você não tem noção de como me senti impotente e atormentado quando ouvi você gritar. Fiquei entorpecido de dor por temer não chegar a tempo de te ver com… - Meus olhos abriram-se devagar, recebendo os seus marrons martirizados. – …De te proteger. - Baixei a cabeça.

Agora que pensava com clareza, pude chegar a uma conclusão que talvez não tivesse muito fundamento. Esse ser, fosse ele o que fosse, parecia estar atrás de mim desde que me vira. Por curiosidade ou não, eu ficara com essa sensação desde o nosso pequeno encontro na floresta. Podia estar imaginando coisas, mas esse pensamento parecia ganhar novos contornos na minha mente. E o que me assustava, era o fato de ele ter a capacidade de ocultar o seu cheiro e ser imperceptível tanto na presença de lobisomens ou vampiros.

-Jacob, eu tenho medo. – Minha garganta estreitou e temi chorar quando senti os olhos arderem. Minhas defesas quebraram-se e deixei novamente os instintos humanos atuarem nas minhas emoções.

-Não tenha, eu estou aqui para te proteger.

Dois braços quentes envolveram minha cintura, e me trouxeram para mais perto. Eu sentia-o vibrar levemente, ao mergulhar no menta que me acolheu calorosamente. Coloquei a mão sobre o tórax dele e um coração acelerado dava sinais do desassossego que tinha passado.

-Odeio parecer fraca – murmurei ao mesmo tempo que Jake me balançava em seus braços.

-Você não é fraca, minha pequena. Nós é que te mimamos demais…- Depositou-me um beijo na bochecha e olhou o relógio da mesinha de cabeceira. – Já são horas de você estar dormindo.

-Não me deixe. Não hoje! – Apertei-o com mais força entre meus braços, temendo que ele se evaporasse dali.

-Não tenciono estar em lugar algum senão aqui, para te proteger, minha princesa.

Jake impulsionou minhas pernas em direção à cama. Sem se afastar de mim, arrastou os lençóis e cobertores para trás e fez-me um aceno para eu me deitar. Obedeci sem relutar. Começava a sentir as pálpebras pesarem – certamente a única batalha desta noite que eu ia perder, era contra o cansaço que se apossava de cada célula de meu ser. Deitei-me o mais à esquerda possível, deixando um espaço para que ele fizesse o mesmo, ao meu lado. Ele empinou a sobrancelha, relutante, mas suspirou devagar, consentindo. Atirou a camisa rasgada e molhada para o chão, afundando-se em seguida no colchão. Os lençóis foram arrastados para cima de mim, e sem demora, aproximei-me de Jake e acomodei a cabeça sobre o seu peito – quase jurei ver um certo desconforto no seu semblante, porém sua mão rodeou o meu pescoço, passeando ao longo do meu braço.

Quando estava quase cedendo às pálpebras pesadas, Jake me chamou:

-Nessie?

-Hmm?

-Você aceitaria me acompanhar nesse acampamento?

-Adoraria, Jake… Adoraria. – E, por fim, rendi-me ao cansaço.

**N/A:**

**Oiii queridaaaas, estou aqui a postar antes de ir me deitar. **

**Confesso que tenho tido pouquíssimo tempo para vir aqui ao computador. Tudo porque comecei um trabalho novo que me rouba todo o tempo. E quando chego a casa, só quero comer e dormir logo a seguir.**

**Por isso, julgo que não vou escrever com tanta frequência como escrevia. A não ser no meu único dia de folga. Prometo não abandonar a fic, mas vou postá-la com períodos de tempo mais longos do que tenho vindo a postar.**

**Voltando a fic! E então, o que acharam deste capitulo? Nessie está mesmo tendo alucinações? Ou existe mesmo um perigo há solta? Será que a família Cullen descobriu algo novo?**

**Quero agradecer a todas as meninas que me mandaram reviews: ****Xana Black; Dupla marota; Bruna; Karine; Thalia; Ness Black; Mari Cullen e Ana Alice.**** Obrigada pelo apoio minhas queridas, sério, do fundo do meu coração. A vossa opinião é sempre muito importante para mim. **

**Já agora, eu estou fazendo uma espécie de "conhecendo os personagens" onde apresento algumas características e um pouco da personalidade dos personagens que venho escrevendo. Se você quiser conhecer melhor da Nessie que venho escrevendo, vá ao meu blog: "http:// after-the-dusk. blogspot. com/" (sem os espacinhos).**

**Bjokas grandeees******

**Taty Black**


	10. Pedido

**Capitulo 9**

**Pedido**

Pingos de chuva, agora amenos, caiam superficialmente na floresta enegrecida pelas nuvens ainda carregadas. Não havia nada de anormal nisto, somente o cheiro a menta que me fazia avançar descalça pela relva aguada, sem um destino específico em mente. Foi então que o vi encostado ao tronco de uma árvore, de cabeça erguida para o céu pardo e de olhos fechados. Seu peito desnudo estava rígido – pequenas gotas escorriam-lhe pelo corpo aprumado. Inalou arrastadamente o ar, com prudência, e sentiu o meu cheiro perto. Exibiu suas azeviches inexpressivas sobre mim, sorrindo tão abertamente, que senti minhas pernas falsearem. Esticou então a mão, como se pedisse para eu continuar a mover-me até ele. Correspondi, ao elevar um canto de meus lábios, e arrastei meus cabelos encharcados para trás dos ombros, aproximando-me para aceitar sua mão

Jake me acolheu em seus calorosos braços, apertando ao de leve o pano de seda macia de minha camisa de dormir. Seus longos dedos enterraram-se nos meus cabelos ao mesmo tempo que incidia seus olhos fixos nos meus.

-Renesmee... – soprou meu nome tão suavemente que tremi, com as sensações que afloravam em minha pele a pularem de ânsia.

Tão lentamente quanto pôde, aproximou seu rosto do meu, tanto que tive vontade de atacar seus lábios de ímpeto. Minhas bochechas formigavam a exigir mais de seu toque. Quando estava a milímetros de distância da minha boca, senti-me perdida no vazio que a minha própria mente criou, numa tentativa vaga de não pensar em mais nada a não ser naquele momento. Por fim, seus lábios suavemente encostaram nos meus. Quentes como o proprietário de tal audácia almejada. Fechei os olhos e senti as emoções quebrando minhas barreiras. Contudo, a respiração de Jake foi cortada por uma golfada de ar urgente. Arrisquei a abrir uma fenda para ver o que se passava.

Suas íris estavam alargadas. Sua respiração pesada e ruidosa. Sem aviso prévio, ele tombou de joelhos no chão ensopado e um grito aturdido ressoou em minha garganta ao ser arrastada junto. Foi então que ao ampará-lo, depositei a mão em algo húmido e espesso nas suas costas. O cheiro a sangue chegou-me às narinas. Voltei a cabeça para trás, até seu dorso, e visualizei um enorme corte exposto em suas costas, chegando quase ao osso.

-Fuja... – gemeu num suspiro quase inaudível. Neguei sem abrir a boca. – Saia daqui.

-Jake! – Tentei erguê-lo, porém seu corpo quase desfalecido fazia peso contra o meu. – O que aconteceu?

Um rosnado profundo ecoou por entre a floresta. Um som que eu podia descrever como ameaçador e intimidador, zuniu em meus tímpanos, fazendo oscilar toda a minha coluna vertebral. Algo que não me soou familiar. Em desespero, tentei erguer Jake de novo, que fazia força para eu me afastar dele e assim fugir dali o mais depressa possível. Um movimento atrás de uns arbustos, desnorteou-me. Inspirei aos solavancos, mas não senti nenhum cheiro fora do normal. Todos os peculiares odores daquela floresta estavam tão ativos devido à chuva, que abafavam os outros ao meu redor, menos o de Jake. Foi então que a figura ganhou contornos escurecidos, devido à negritude proporcionada pelo arvoredo. Um homem cujas feições eu não consegui apreciar, aproximou-se num passo lento e sedutor.

-Afaste-se, ele é perigoso. – Continuei imóvel, petrificada pelo meu próprio medo; o medo de não conseguir salvar Jacob das garras daquela criatura.

Com todo o empenho que adquiriu naquele instante de repouso, miraculosamente Jake ergueu-se ao se apoiar na árvore e colocou seu corpo arquejante à frente do meu, curvando-se. Estava pronto para atacar o seu adversário, e seu sorriso presunçoso denunciava isso.

-Ela é minha – a voz do homem suava grossa e limpa, porém suas feições continuavam ocultas.

-Deixe-a – silvou entre dentes, tão alto, que eu me encolhi nos meus próprios braços, pensando onde ele tinha adquirido e ressuscitado aquela força e determinação.

-Ela é minha – voltou a proferir.

Jacob vibrou incontrolavelmente perante a ameaça que se fazia presente, e nos segundos seguintes um lobo arruivado surgiu à minha frente. Ainda não conseguia me mover, embora fizesse um esforço para tal. Quis me colocar à frente de Jake, impedir que ele fizesse alguma loucura, mas não obtive força suficiente para induzir meu corpo. Na altura em que o sujeito avançou, mais o lobo correu em sua direção, atacando-o.

-Não... Jacob, nãooooo.

-Nessie!

Uma mão abanou suavemente o meu ombro!

Abri os olhos e ergui o tronco de rompante, ainda com a respiração ofegante e a testa a suar tenuemente. Foquei-me para saber onde estava, colocando a minha mente para funcionar devidamente numa questão de segundos. Continuava no meu quarto. A mesma cor indistinta proporcionada pelas nuvens lá fora, tingia as paredes amarelo pastel. Não havia rosnados, respirações ofegantes – além da minha - , muito menos um Jake a desvairar em sangre. Suspirei fundo para me acalmar.

Senti então o colchão mover-se e um peito quente e robusto colar-se de imediato às minhas costas. De seguida seus braços rodearam-me a cintura, a termos de me confortar. Eu o fitei de soslaio, aliviando a linha tensa que meus lábios formavam e o cenho carregado.

-Pequena, foi só um pesadelo. – Com carinho, limpou o suor que escorria da minha testa, aparando cada pingo com o polegar. – Foi com os Volturi?

-Não! Desta vez não. Foi mais intenso. Algo relacionado com aquele maldito vulto…

-Se eu pudesse entrar na sua cabecinha. – Fez um trejeito atencioso ao tocar no meu nariz, acompanhando uma expressão terna. – Salvaria você de todos esses pesadelos.

-Mas você me salvou. – _E_ _não no sentido figurado, _quis adicionar, porém explicar-lhe o conteúdo do pesadelo, estava fora de questão. Ele exibiu um sorriso congelador. – Você dormiu?

-Sim, acordei agora com seu berro. – Oh maldição, tinha berrado o nome dele. – Eu diria que é bom despertar com você chamando por mim, se não fosse pelo seu pesadelo. – Seu tom de escárnio levou-me a baixar a cabeça, ao sentir minhas bochechas arderem de vergonha, enquanto ele ria descaradamente.

-Alguém já deu notícias? – tentei mudar radicalmente de assunto, antes que enterrasse meu rosto na almofada de tanto embaraço.

-Eu liguei para Edward, mal você adormeceu. Até há bem pouco tempo não acharam nenhuma porcaria de pista para sossegar Bells. E a reação dela não melhorou depois de saber o que aconteceu aqui…

-Você contou? – intervi alarmada, interrompendo-o de súbito. Ele enrugou o cenho, ambíguo e anuiu. – Ohh céus, pobre Alice.

-Falar nela, antes de me substituir na vigília à casa, sua tia vidente deixou aí algo para você comer.

Um pequeno e desprevenido grunhido escapou-me do estômago ao lembrar-me do maravilhoso empadão de carne de Esme. O riso gutural de Jake me levou a rir também. Levemente, ele pousou a ponta de seus dedos na minha barriga e massageou-a, causando-me arrepios frios na nuca. Com um sussurro, perguntou-me se ainda queria comer, contudo o aconchego daqueles braços firmes não me permitiu afirmar, negando com a cabeça. Segundos depois, foquei-me em algo que ele dissera. Alice estava fazendo a ronda? Sozinha? Com um ser inclassificável á solta?

-Você deixou ela ir sozinha?

-Esme está com ela. E isso é o menos importante agora. Tente dormir novamente, ainda é cedo.

Jake voltou a depositar suas costas no fofo colchão e deslocou-me juntamente com ele. Deixei-me levar. Aconcheguei-me de novo em seus braços quentes, aninhando-me contra seu peito. Uma mão passeou nos meus cabelos de modo afectuoso.

-Lamento não saber cantar canções de ninar como Edward, para afastar seus pesadelos. – Afastou uma mecha de cabelo da frente do rosto. - Isto é o melhor que posso fazer.

Podia sentir a respiração melódica dele descer e ascender de modo regular, e confortável, contra o topo de minha cabeça. Levei a palma da mão ao encontro do lado esquerdo do seu tórax e espalmei-a sobre o sítio onde seu coração palpitava, murmurando num tom franco:

-Esta é a melhor melodia de todas. – A outra mão veio ao encontro do dorso da minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

-Então eu continuarei tocando ela para você, minha Nessie.

Um sorriso irrefletido escapou-me dos lábios e voltei a cerrar os olhos. O silêncio recaiu sobre nós enquanto ele trilhava em meu braço um caminho agradável, indo até ao vão da clavícula, retomando seu percurso vezes sem conta, espantando por fim todos os meus pesadelos. Deixei finalmente as pálpebras cerrarem para me concentrar naquele som palpitante que de segundo a segundo me embalava numa forma aprazível.

O som de passos levianos e suaves misturavam-se com burburinhos apreensivos, levaram-me a despertar novamente de meu sono, isto se eu não tivesse voltado a sonhar. Todavia as vozes começavam a ficar cada vez mais nítidas, à medida que três pares de pernas avançavam rumo ao meu quarto. Isso era demasiado real para ser um sonho.

-O raio da vossa aptidão vampírica não vos permite falar mais baixo? – Alguém me tapou um ouvido. – Vão acabar por acordá-la.

-Não podia ter dormido no chão rafeiro? – a inconfundível voz irritada de Rose saía sussurrada: – Edward, faça alguma coisa! Enxote esse saco de pulgas andante para fora da cama da _sua filha _ou eu mesmo faço.

-Sabe, se você fosse humana, eu diria que isso tudo é TPM – desdenhou Jake; senti seu corpo vibrar sob o meu ao passo que ele tentava controlar sua vontade de rir.

-Como ela está? – Senti Bella afundar na beirada ao meu lado, acariciando minha perna com carinho.

-Esteve agitada toda a noite, mal dormiu direito por causa dos pesadelos que teve. Não ia deixá-la sem amparo, já que cada vez que acordava era aos berros. – Jacob remexeu-se um pouco. – Ela pediu para não ficar longe dela, e assim o fiz.

-Que grande sacrifício o seu, parabéns – o sarcasmo de Rose foi sublinhada pela sua salva de palmas.

-Nessie está despertando – anunciou Edward, em algum lugar no fundo do meu quarto.

Abri os olhos de forma lenta, vendo parcialmente desfocada a claridade que reinava agora no meu quarto, devido à película de névoa que me toldava a visão. Esfreguei as pálpebras para afastar o restante sono e focalizei-os nos meus pais e em Rose. Esta, estava sentada confortavelmente na cadeira da escrivaninha, com pernas cruzadas e o tronco inclinado para a frente, incidindo um olhar cerrado para a cama.

-Será que algum dia, vocês vão deixa de implicar um com o outro? – A voz embargada pelo sono suava-me rouca. Pigarreei para a aclarear. – E pai, antes de mais, a culpa não é de Alice.

-Não se preocupe, meu anjo. Já está tudo resolvido. – Edward deu duas passadas curtas, detendo-se perto de minha mãe para lhe pousar as mãos sobre os ombros e observou-me.

Suas feições pétreas pintavam uma pontada de desagrado por estar quase toda encolhida sobre o peito de Jake, tal como Rose. Num piscar de olhos, ele alisou sua expressão com a menção àquela meditação e abanou despercebidamente a cabeça em negação, como resposta. _Como se eu fosse acreditar. _A única com um rosto suave, embora insondável, era Bella, que acabou por indagar com ponderação:

-Como você se sente?

-Sinceramente, não sei como vocês não são capazes de sentir sono ou se cansar, sobretudo depois de uma noite agitada como esta. Minhas pálpebras gritam desesperadamente para se fecharem. – Sorri e dei ombros. Não lhe queria contar o temor que tive para não a preocupar mais, muito menos a conclusão que tinha chegado ontem à noite.

Edward me fitava agora sisudo, como se tentasse sacar algo mais do que eu estava pensando, porém não contestou meus pensamentos, o que lhe agradeci. Estava certa que ele não queria preocupar mais Bella, que escancarava um meio sorriso atenuado para mim.

-Eu vou preparar seu pequeno almoço, meu doce – murmurou num tom angelical. Rose ergueu-se da cadeira para se dirigir à porta.

-Pode trazer para mim também. E por favor, use menor quantidade de veneno desta vez. Da última vez, meus intestinos quase me saíram pelo umbigo de tanto se contorcerem. – desdenhou Jake num tom indiferente. Rose bufou e encarou-o com olhos de assassina, a latejarem de ira.

-Pena que você não usou eles para se enforcar. – E saiu.

Com toda a delicadeza possível, Jacob desviou meu corpo do aconchego do seu, retirando seus braços ao redor dos meus ombros e levantou-se preguiçosamente da cama. Nesse instante, pude visualizar pelo canto dos olhos, Edward fuzilar um Jake sem camisa, com uma expressão de: _" depois teremos uma pequena conversa sobre isso." _Contudo ele pareceu não se importar com tal, proferindo:

-Presumo que não acharam nada.

-Houve um momento em que Carlisle e Jasper sentiram um cheiro estranho perto da fronteira entre Forks e La Push, porém ele acabou por se perder no primeiro raiar da aurora. Tal como aconteceu com você – foi Bella quem respondeu, sem tirar os olhos observadores e carinhosos de mim.

-Esse malandro é muito esperto. – Jake pegou sua camisa esfarrapada do chão e vestiu-a, sacudindo os músculos peitorais e abdominais em cada movimento. – Mas nós havemos de lhe dar a volta.

Mordi o lábio inferior, magnetizada pelo quadro que apreciava. Suas cores quentes excediam a vontade de querer mergulhar naquela maré de tinta natural. Estremeci, recatada. Ontem devia estar mesmo cansada para não ter reparado na beleza bem esculpida que tivera diante de meus olhos; debaixo de minhas mãos e corpo. Edward pigarreou ao empinar a sobrancelha de sobreaviso. Rubor tomou conta de minhas bochechas.

-Minha querida, volto mais tarde. Vou só em casa descansar o velho Billy, antes que ele instale um turbo super sónico na sua cadeira e venha voando até aqui. – Engoli em seco para colocar meu cérebro novamente a processar direito e retruquei:

-Nada de fazer pequenos desvios, sr. Black. – Ele desenhou um sorriso travesso nos lábios e piscou o olho, saindo de seguida pela janela que despontava o recente amanhecer.

Fitei meus pais, que permaneciam a observar-me como duas estátuas de pedra bem entalhada e bufei, imaginando o sermão que eles haviam ensaiado.

-Podem começar por me dizer: quanto tempo vou ficar aqui enclausurada? – Eles entreolharam-se confusos e por fim abriram um sorriso cúmplice.

-Ninguém te aprisionará, meu anjo. Sua vida correrá naturalmente. - Edward fez uma breve pausa, como se houvesse um "mas" a ser acrescentado nesse seu discurso afinado. Ele rodou seus dourados e concluiu: - Mas haverá sempre alguém a supervisioná-la – ia contestar, mas ele foi mais rápido: - Não podemos correr o risco de te deixar sozinha, enquanto _esse visitante_ não for informado das nossas condições.

-E isso deixar-me-ia muito mais descansada.

Ótimo! Magnifico! Vou ter direito a uma babá por vinte e quatro horas seguidas. Onde estavam os direitos de poder reivindicar as decisões das quais eu não participei? Não consegui conter um suspiro frustrado. O único lado positivo, era saber que não precisava abdicar das minhas restritas saídas e ficar enclausurada sobre quatro paredes, à espera que alguém caçasse esse vampiro – se realmente fosse um. Encarei diretamente Edward e espremi os olhos numa fenda. _"Melhor apanharem esse vampiro em menos de dois dias, caso contrário, eu mesma reencarno o papel de Buffy e vou atrás dele."_ Ele abanou a cabeça com um sorriso irresistível e flexível.

-Muito bem – afirmei em voz rouca, derrotada – Mas peço que me dispensem _esses guarda costas_, enquanto estiver em La Push

-É justo! A reserva sempre é mais segura com a alcatéia por perto – ponderou seriamente Bella, mordiscando o dedo, á medida que elevava seu olhar de encontro aos topázio de meu pai. – O que você acha?

-Se você estiver de acordo… – Ele deu ombros, porém seu semblante demonstrava sua falta de convicção.

Num pulo quase imperceptível, ela levantou-se da cama e me olhou de forma pensativa, acabando por aceitar minha proposta. Rosalie invadiu o quarto logo de seguida, transportando uma pequena bandeja com três sandes de fiambre e queijo e um copo de leite morno. Todos sabiam que não era muito adepta de comida humana, mas aquela merenda ocasional fez minha boca se encher de água. Com uma ligeira ansiedade, comi para satisfazer a fome que socava o meu estômago desde ontem.

Ao terminar aquele manjar, reparei que Rose já havia preparado a roupa para eu vestir – uns jeans escuros e gastos, com uma túnica clara de folhinhos e o casaco que Sue me oferecera, que a encimaria. Ao finalizar a vestimenta com uns botins rasos, apressei-me até à casa vítrea dos Cullen acompanhada por meus novos guarda costas.

Já que Carlisle estava fazendo o turno da manhã no hospital, foi Esme quem o substituiu na aula, desenvolvendo algumas matérias atrasadas, que eu não concluíra devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Biologia e Cálculos eram uma delas. Depois disso, veio a minha aula favorita: piano.

Todavia, hoje parecia particularmente difícil permanecer sozinha com Edward naquela sala oca, sem deixar que minha mente articulasse pensamentos e teorias sobre o sucedido de ontem. Isso me desconcentrava em cada nota que tocava. Muitas foram as vezes que ele pegou em minhas mãos, conduzindo os dedos nas teclas exatas para desenvolver a melodia perfeita. Contudo, o desconforto voltava a desafinar a bela entoação que ele criara com tanto gosto. Droga, eu não o queria preocupar. Foi então que ele parou abruptamente de tocar, rodopiou no banco e encarou-me com traços de desapontamento em seu semblante – algo que eu odiava ver no seu belo rosto. Isso levou-me a estremecer involuntariamente.

-Posso saber o porquê desse seu mal-estar à minha presença? Logo comigo, que sou seu pai? Não confia plenamente em mim para me contar sobre o que a atormenta? Acha que não sou merecedor de sua confiança, já que faz tanto sacrifício em lacrar sua mente para mim? – A voz aveludada era substituída por um tom desgostoso. – Isso tem a ver com Jake?

-Não julgue que vou falar de "Jake" com alguém que resolveu _tomar certas atitudes e precaução sobre o assunto._ – Cruzei os braços, absorta, tentando dar a volta à situação - Agora sou eu que pergunto: você não tem a mínima confia em mim para pôr de lado essas _atitudes e precauções_ ao invés de invadir minha mente de cinco em cinco segundos? – Ele encurvou a sobrancelha num arco perfeito e abriu a boca vezes sem conta, à procura de uma resposta coerente - Pensei que aquela conversa entre nós tinha esclarecido tudo.

-Bella lhe contou. - A entoação ressoava agora meiga, misturada com um tom gracioso; cruzou os braços. – Sim, nesse aspecto sou culpado, confesso. Não me censure por minhas atitudes paternais.

-Desde que você desista de tentar colocá-las em prática novamente, tudo bem. Não é muito confortável ter alguém bisbilhotando e controlando tudo o que faço com Jake. É no mínimo embaraçoso.

-Vou fazer um esforço, mas não prometo nada. – Mostrou a língua num trejeito complacente. – Contudo, não sendo esse o motivo para me bloquear seus pensamentos, eu levo a crer que isso tem a ver com os seus receios quando ao vampiro. – Baixei o rosto, desalentada. – Vejo que estou certo.

-Pai, eu só estou fazendo um ínfimo esforço para manter a minha mente sã o suficiente para não entrar em pânico com isto. – Expeli todo ar pela fissura de meus dentes. – Ainda mais, depois das conclusões que cheguei ontem – sussurrei para mim, esquecendo completamente que o vampiro à minha frente tinha a mesma audição apurada com Jake.

Ele colocou carinhosamente uma mão no ombro, ao mesmo tempo que o dedo indicador da outra inclinava meu queixo para cima, obrigando-me a encará-lo.

-De ser você, o alvo dele? – concluiu; eu apenas anui, quase sem mexer meu pescoço – Meu anjo... – Seus olhos eram ternos, como se dois caramelos estivessem prontos a derreter. – Não tenha medo de compartilhar seus receios e incertezas. Isso não fará você menos forte do que é! E em todo o caso, nós estaremos aqui para te proteger. – Passou sua mão gelada pelos meus cachos mal amoldados.

-É disso que eu não gosto. De estar dependente de todos os que me rodeiam para me manter em segurança. Isso deixa-me impotente. Sobretudo ao ver vocês arriscarem a vossa imortalidade ao ficarem à mercê desse ser. – Suspirei alterada, como se tivesse algo entalado no fundo da garganta, para não soltar a torrente de lágrimas que prendia em meus olhos. – Isso corrói-me por dentro.

-Não tema por antecipação Renesmee, não nos vai acontecer nada.

Ele me levou de imediato ao encontro de seu amparado abraço. Encostei a cabeça no seu peito duro, enquanto Edward embalava-me em seus braços marmóreos e aconchegantes, como se eu fosse um pequeno bebé carente. Aquele era meu porto seguro, além de Jake.

Ao piscar finalmente os olhos, deixei uma fina fila de gotas escorregarem pelas minhas bochechas, desabafando silenciosamente tudo o que alojava dentro de mim. Sem dúvida que quando o medo e a insanidade davam as mãos, o raciocínio lógico embargava numa viagem sem fim, sem prazo limitado de regresso. Estava cansada de depender dos outros, porém não tinha mais forças para manter aquela máscara de menina resistente perante os olhos de todos. Deixei minha mente derivar cada sentimento, cada reflexão desde ontem à tarde até aquele momento para Edward. Pedi então perdão mentalmente por lhe ter passado a impressão de não confiar nele.

-Só não se tranque nessas paredes impenetráveis. – Com carinho apontou para a minha cabeça. – Confie em mim sempre que se sentir atormentada com algo. – Depositou um beijo demorado no cimo da testa. – Eu estarei sempre pronto a te escutar.

-Obrigada. – Seu polegar limpou as lágrimas insistentes que varriam meu ânimo.

( N/A:Para quem quiser acompanhar a música que Edward toca para Nessie, é só acrescentar este pedaço de link ao site do youtube: watch?v=VBgGBzWfB0k )

Permaneci em seus braços, quando ele os estendeu sobre o piano. As pontas dos dedos afundaram de modo casual e suave nas teclas brancas, produzindo uma melodia melancólica e sensível a quem a escutasse. Fitei-o de soslaio, apreciando sua expressão tranquila, provida de um sentimento paternal que eu nunca vira, à medida que suas pálpebras fechadas tremiam em cada acorde fino e grave. Sua elegância no piano era majestosa, sobretudo quando ele corria cada tecla sem ser preciso abrir os olhos para verificar se realmente carregava na tecla pretendida. Era como se ele tivesse uma partitura gravada em sua mente e simplesmente a soprasse através dos dedos.

E, uma particularidade interessante é, que aquela bela composição, arrepiava-me de tal maneira que me fazia sentir insignificante, perdida na imensidão das notas que suavam com uma maestria invejável.

Os últimos acordes alastraram-se pela grandiosa sala de estar, num modo mais deleitoso. E quando ele finalizou-a, uma paz devorou os meus pensamentos mais nublados. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e logo aflorou um sorriso afável pelo canto da boca.

-Ela é tão linda – balbuciei ainda rendida pelas sensações que emanavam em minha pele encrespada. – Saiu naturalmente?

-Não, já há muito tempo que a compus em minha mente. – Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção. - Alguém pequenino me inspirou, quando ainda estava dentro da barriga de Bella.

-Wow, então isso quer dizer que…

-Esta é a sua melodia, meu anjo. Só nunca soube como finalizá-la com as notas certas, até hoje.

-Ficou maravilhosa. Obrigada. – beijei-lhe demoradamente a face fria. – Vou exigir que ma cante, na altura em que meus pesadelos me atormentarem.

-Renesmee – a voz de mel de Bella foi ouvida no lance de escadas, à medida que descia elegantemente, como uma modelo bem adestrada. – O que me diz de irmos visitar Renée? Ela está ansiosa para te ver novamente.

-Eu adoraria, mas ela está hospedada …

-Na casa de Charlie – completou Edward, cortando o meu raciocínio acerca de como seria entrar num hotel e cruzar-me com humanos desconhecidos. – Esse é outro ponto que você terá de enfrentar, meu bem.

-Prefiro me preparar com antecedência para esse feito ao invés de arriscar. – Voltei a atenção para Bella, que agora se detinha perto do piano de braços cruzados. – Se ela está em casa de Charlie, não vejo problemas. Mas antes podemos ir caçar? Com a confusão de ontem, eu nem cheguei a saciar minha sede.

Depois da nossa breve caçada, marcada pela embargada chuva miudinha que tingia a floresta num verde intenso – e pela atenção redobrada de meus pais quanto ao tal vampiro – dirigimo-nos para a inconfundível casa branca de Charlie. Já á nossa espera, encostado ao umbral da porta, estava um Seth estancado. Este recebeu-nos com um sorriso encantador e um inspirador e elevado "Bom dia!", para logo me alcançar e me afundar em seus braços confortáveis. Sem me dar tempo para inspirar, ele arrastou-me para casa, á medida que meus pais nos acompanhavam, rindo.

Lá dentro, deparei-me com o panorama comum de humanos, que levavam o seu quotidiano da forma mais descontraído possível – algo que eu só acompanhava nas séries de TV com tio Emmett. Renée estava com Sue na cozinha – pelo que me pareceu, Sue estava ensinando a ela a receita nova de um bolo Quileute. Charlie e Phil assistiam um jogo importantíssimo de Basebol na sala, na anterior companhia de Seth.

Pude perceber pelo cheiro, que Leah não estava hoje na companhia da mãe, embora a morena não morasse naquela casa. Leah tinha optado por morar sozinha na sua antiga casa na reserva, sem querer se distanciar de La Push nem do bando. Já Seth morava temporariamente com sua irmã, pelo menos enquanto Renée e Phil estivessem hospedados na casa de Charlie e Sue.

Na altura em que Bella atravessou o hall da entrada no seu passo claramente humano e regular, Renée apressou-se sobre ela, de modo a lhe desejar os parabéns numa afinada entoação. Mal ela sabia que sua única filha já não comemorava mais o seu aniversário desde o meu nascimento. Mesmo assim, Bella sorriu em agradecimento e abraçou a mãe. Seth ria discretamente da situação, mesmo sobre o olhar desafiador de Edward, que também curvou sua linha fina, num sorriso condescendente.

Com uma familiaridade incrível, Renée impeliu a mim e a Bella para a cozinha para nos juntarmos a Sue. Os homens ficaram na sala, compenetrados na tv, como se idolatrassem uma espécie de Deus raro – de vez em quando ouvia-se os urros irritados de Charlie, que resmungava com Phil sobre alguma falta cometida pela equipa adversária.

A tarde voou juntamente com os ponteiros do relógio. Ainda assim, para mim tudo decorreu lentamente por conta de Renée, que me abrangeu de perguntas sobre minha vida. Não foi muito difícil responder-lhe, embora algumas respostas não fossem tão honestas e sinceras como gostaria que fossem. Charlie apenas abanava a cabeça, contestando com comentários de escárnio: "O polícia aqui sou eu e é você quem faz o interrogatório todo?" ou "Nesse andar você vai ficar sem assunto com sua neta nos próximos 10 anos."

Renée ria graciosamente do sarcasmo de Charlie, contudo quando ele saia da cozinha guarnecido de mais umas latas de cerveja, ela perguntava baixinho em termos de só nós as duas ouvirmos:

-Estou sendo muito chata, não é? Me perdoe pelo meu jeito estouvado, mas é que eu achei tão maravilhoso ganhar uma neta tão especial, que minha língua chega a coçar de curiosidade sobre você.

-O avô Charlie é um exagerado – retruquei com um sorriso ao vê-lo conversar com Phil e meus pais na sala. – E eu gosto de falar com você, já que são raras as vezes que nos vemos.

-Eu prometo vir mais vezes à Forks para te visitar. – E seu sorriso expandiu quase de orelha a orelha. – Mas quero que me prometa que também me irá visitar a Jacksonville. – fez beicinho, tal como uma criança.

-Fica combinado. – E pisquei-lhe o olho.

Bella nos interrompeu, anunciando que deveríamos regressar a casa. Olhei para a janela e pude observar que o crepúsculo já abraçava a linha fina e escura do horizonte; sinal que mais um dia havia se completado, e outro novo começado para os vampiros. Renée ainda fez questão que nós jantássemos lá, contudo Edward desculpou-se ao afirmar que infelizmente já tinham um compromisso para essa noite em La Push.

Despedi-me de todos, deixando Charlie e Renée para últimos. Os meus avós humanos se despediram de mim com um apertado abraço e um beijo na bochecha – o cheiro doce dela dançou nas minhas narinas por breves instantes, contudo eu consegui ignorar completamente. Por fim entrei no Volvo já pronto a arrancar. Da janela acenei para a minha família humana que permanecia no alpendre da casa, retribuindo o gesto. O Volvo arrancou suavemente pela estrada trilhada e eu recostei-me no encosto do banco, ainda com um sorriso irreflectido no rosto.

Eram nestes momentos, que me sentia totalmente humana, tanto nos instintos, como na pessoa que sou. A aberração simplesmente deixava de existir, deixando a parcela humana actuar a cem por cento nas minhas atitudes e decisões. E também no meu sangue. Os medos, as fraquezas, o amor e a racionalidade ganhavam mais força, porém isso não me incomodava, sobretudo quando estava perto de pessoas comuns que abrangiam do mesmo que eu sentia neste momento.

Ao virar na curva que nos levava a casa, meu raciocínio afrouxou ao visualizar a moto de Jake parada perto do pórtico da casa vítrea. Pelo retrovisor, pude ver o rosto de Edward se contorcer num esgar de desaprovação antes mesmo de estacionar o carro. Teria Jake notícias do tal vampiro? Meu coração acelerou.

-Sossegue seu coraçãozinho, não é nada de mais – anunciou Edward, ao abrir-me a porta do carro.

"Então, porque raios estava ele com aquela expressão?" Observei meu pai com atenção, procurando sinais que denunciassem o que ocorria. Não consegui captar nada. Até Bella parecia ambígua. Suspirei e acabei por aceitar a mão estendida dele para sair do Volvo. Ouvi o barulho de risos maldosos lançados por Rose e o suspirar constante de Alice, que tamborilava os dedos na madeira das escadas.

Ia acabar de vez com aquele mistério irritante.

Em passadas largas e a uma velocidade desumana, apressei-me até ao alpendre da casa. Do vidro translúcido da sala, reparei que tudo lá dentro estava normal; agora a luz dos candeeiros clareava a sala que era cingida pela escuridão da noite. Ao abrir a porta fui recebida por uma hesitante fileira de dentes alvos.

Por incrível que pareça, Jake não se moveu para me dar as boas vindas; era como se ele estivesse preso em fios invisíveis que o obrigavam a permanecer quieto. Alice, que estava deitada nas escadas, mais precisamente nas pernas de Jasper, saltou de ímpeto, como se tivesse apanhado algum tipo de choque eléctrico. Lentamente aproximou-se da parte de trás do encosto do sofá, perto de Jake, e apoiou as mãos sobre esta. Já Rose estava sentada com Emmett na mesa de xadrez, e supus que aquele sorriso presunçoso em nada tinha a ver com a partida que decorria entre os dois.

Quando Edward entrou, os implorantes olhares de Jake e Alice automaticamente se prenderam aos dele, enquanto ele fitava o rosto de cada um, aleatoriamente.

-Edward…

-Nem pensar, isso está fora de questão – retrucou meu pai, sem dar tempo de Alice fazer a sua pequena introdução dramática da situação.

-Porque não? Vai ser divertido para ela. Vá lá Edward, deixe de ser casmurro.

-O que se passa? – Eu fechei a boca ao ver a minha deixa ser roubada por Bella

-O que se passa, é que amanhã os jovens Quileutes vão organizar um acampamento na First Beach, e o cabeça dura de seu marido não quer deixar Nessie ir. – Alice cruzou os braços, empinando o pequeno nariz. – E eu já tinha comprado alguns acessórios e equipamentos para ela levar.

O acampamento! Deus, tinha me esquecido completamente. Voltei minha atenção para Edward, que parecia não querer mudar uma vírgula na sua decisão. A única inexpressiva era Bella, como se ponderasse no assunto. Alice deambulou até ele, com as mãos sobrepostas junto ao queixo. A pequena fada estava mais animada para esse acampamento que todos os Quileutes juntos.

-Por favor Edward, deixe-a ir.

-Eu não quero minha filha longe de meus olhos, logo agora com este vampiro á solta.

-Ela estará protegida em La Push. – Jake sorveu uma pouco de ar, gesticulando as mãos suavemente. – E eu prometo não tirar os olhos dela.

-Essa tarefa não será muito difícil para você, não é mesmo? Sobretudo quando você irá passar uma noite inteira com ela numa tenda – comentou Emmett sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro, derrubando a rainha de Rose – Cheque mate, minha cara.

-Não meta lenha na fogueira, Emm. – Jasper riu sorrateiro, e ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice. – Não é assim que vai ganhar a apostar. - Ótimo, estes dois e as apostas mirabolantes.

_-_Lamento cachorro, mas Edward ainda tem o bom senso de não deixar a filha se misturar com companhias que fedem – interrompeu a loira; sua expressão era tingida com traços vitoriosos, mesmo que tivesse perdido o jogo de xadrez para Emmett.

A linha do maxilar de Jake estava retesada, à medida que passeava sua mão esquerda pelos cabelos, numa tentativa de ignorar a loira. Parecendo vencido, ele ergueu-se do sofá e eu aproximei-me dele, segurando-lhe o pulso para permanecer no mesmo lugar. Fitei meu pai. _Raras são as vezes que eu lhe peço algo. Por isso mesmo, eu lhe imploro que me deixe ir. Confie em mim, e eu não o decepcionarei, prometo. E acima de tudo, confie em Jacob como sempre confiou, tal como o irmão que o considera. Ele me protegerá e me respeitará, se é esse o seu maior receio._

_-_Por favor – completei em alta voz.

-Rachel está ansiosíssima para tê-la lá.

-E você ainda mais.

-Emmett, você não está ajudando. – Alice fez beicinho, fazendo o irmão rir com uma sonoridade contagiante.

Bella enlaçou o pescoço de Edward e sussurrou-lhe suavemente na orelha, como uma artimanha bem articulada para fazer meu pai ficar mais brando quanto a decisão.

-Bella… - soprou num sussurro musical ao conhecer o poder persuasivo que a sua mulher tinha perante ele.

-Deixe a pequena ir, meu amor. Ela precisa sair deste ambiente enclausurado ao qual nós a submetemos por causa dos últimos acontecimentos.

-É perigoso demais, recuso-me a aceitar.

-O bando protegerá ela, não se preocupe. Assim até podemos aproveitar o dia para procurar novas pistas. – Ele fechou os olhos e um fez uma pausa longa. Por fim suspirou:

-Está bem. – Meu peito encheu-se de alegria e exaltação. – Espero bem que você tome conta de minha filha como se ela fosse um diamante bruto. – Jacob assentiu com um sorriso grandioso e Edward suspirou – Faça com que eu não me arrependa da decisão que tomei. E acima de tudo, faça por merecer viver. – Senti Jake engolir em seco perante a sentença de Edward, acabando por lançar um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu sabia que você ia deixar. - Uma pequena vampira saltitou de entusiasmo e saiu do nosso campo de visão, como um trovão em pleno céu nublado.

-Pode deixar Edward. A vida dela é a minha.

-E não é que além de feder, ele é poético.

-Falando em poesia, grandalhão, me dê o que deve. – Ouvi Jasper reclamar.

-Isso não vale, Alice já te tinha contado a decisão dele. – Emmett fez um muxoxo engraçado com os lábios em bico.

-Você não é grandinho de mais para fazer birra? – Bella entrou na brincadeira. – Se quiser, eu vou buscar o seu aviãozinho para você não chorar.

De repente um tabuleiro de xadrez voou diretamente para Jake, que se desviou a tempo. O tabuleiro desfez-se em pedacinhos minúsculos contra a parede. Todos olharam em silêncio para uma Rose irritada. Esta, dirigiu-se até Jake, estacando à sua frente. Apontou o dedo indicador para o peito dele e rosnou:

-Não se atreva a tocar num fio de cabelo da minha sobrinha enquanto estiverem sozinhos naquela maldita tenda, ou eu mesmo te desfaço-o em nada como fiz com aquele mísero tabuleiro. – Um rubor tomou conta de minha face já rosada com a directa de Rose.

-Nessie, me lembre de ter medo de vampiro com TPM, quando estivemos acampando.

-Se essa menina for como a mãe, ela vai se divertir muito no acampamento, principalmente se a temperatura tiver muito fria fora da tenda. – Rose e Bella lançaram um olhar mortal e faiscante para Emmett, que gesticulou as mãos à frente do peito em modo de defesa. – Paz minhas irmãs, paz! Sou só um orador dos tempos modernos, e com tal, eu só tenho um olhar inovador para a juventude de hoje em dia.

-Não é assim que você vai fazer Edward mudar de ideias. – Jasper assobiava melodiosamente.

Edward rodou os olhos, porém riu-se abertamente ao mergulhar o nariz no ombro de minha mãe e dar-lhe um terno beijo no colo. Emmett continuou com o beicinho e chocalhou com a cabeça ao mover-se até a mim. Num ar dramático, colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e murmurou:

-Só espero que você se divirta Nessie, já que seu tio acabou de perder o novo iate que comprou.

-De certo que você compra um melhor, tio - tentei reconfortá-lo enquanto Jake ria.

-De preferência um que afunde a loira de vez.

Alice entrou novamente na sala, com um grandioso saco nas costas. Com um sorriso glorioso, pousou o saco no chão – não sei como este não estremeceu com o peso do saco.

-Está aqui o saco. Preparei tudo. Quatro mudas de roupa de todas as seções, desde meias até casacos, um par de chinelos, algo para você dormir confortavelmente. – Ela fitava o teto concentrada enquanto enumerava pelos dedos os objetos que tinha colocado naquela grande mochila. - …e sua tenda vai separada, junto do saco cama.

-Alice, eu só vou acampar durante um dia, não vou viajar até à Europa. – Ela deu ombros.

-Meu doce, pequenos percalços sempre acontecem, por isso você já vai prevenida. – Sim, Alice quando queria era impossível, mas no fundo ela tinha razão.

-Então… - pigarreou Jake, voltando seus olhos cintilante nos meus. – Amanhã de manhã venho te buscar. – eu anui com um sorriso jubiloso raiado em meus lábios.

Por fim procurei timidamente os topázios de Edward, que de imediato se encontrou com os meus chocolates. Com o mesmo sorriso irrefletido preso nos lábios, murmurei mentalmente um: _obrigada! _Ele apenas fez uma mesura de cabeça, mexendo os lábios sem pronunciar algum som, onde pude ler um: _eu confio em você, meu anjo._

**N/A:**

**Olá minhas queridas! **

**Aqui está um capítulo, sem muitas revelações, ou muito movimento, porém acreditem, ando com uma vaga de falta de imaginação terrível, embora tenha finalmente achado tempo para escrever.**

**Eu prometo que o próximo capitulo será menos monótono que este, até porque já escrevi um pouco dele. E me desculpem novamente por este bloqueio que me está a dar. Espero que ele seja temporário. **

**Vou dedicar pelo menos dois capítulos e meio ao acampamento, para depois começar a entrar na acção da história. E finalmente puderam saber mais sobre esse ser que anda atormentando Renesmee e Jake. **

**Quero também agradecer a quem ainda acompanha esta fic e deixa os comentários de apoio, além dos novos leitores: Dupla Marota; Anna R Black; ChunLi Weasley Malfoy; Xana Black;**** mari gimenes; Karine Q; Nessi Black; Srª Black; Thais; Deh Noss; ValerieLR. Meninas, vocês são a ****força que me faz olhar para a página branca do Word e conseguir escrever alguns trechinhos. O meu obrigada, do fundo do coração.  
**

**Beijocas grandees*****

**Taty Black**


	11. Precipicio

**Capitulo 10**

**Precipício**

Finos raios de sol despontavam pela janela vítrea do antigo quarto de Edward, através das copas verdes das árvores, quando pestanejei suavemente para despertar. Tal como Alice anunciara, hoje seria um perfeito e raro dia de sol, com a temperatura um pouco mais alta do que o costume em Forks. Com uma presteza espantosa, empurrei os lençóis para trás, ergui-me da cama num pequeno salto e aproximei-me da longa vidraça, com o propósito de visualizar o ambiente quieto lá fora. Eu só precisava confirmar a razão de Alice. Para meu júbilo a neve finalmente tinha derretido totalmente, deixando o calor do sol enxugar o húmido terreno florestal, como se amparasse as lágrimas de uma criança chorosa. Um sorriso amplo espalhou-se nos meus lábios.

Desejava também que em La Push a temperatura refletisse igualmente confortável como aqui. Não seria muito agradável acampar sobre o vento frio proveniente dos montes, apesar de ter alguém que poderia me agasalhar em seu estreito abraço. Céus, eu realmente estava ansiosa por este dia.

Dei graças a Deus por Edward estar na nossa casinha de fadas, com Bella. Eles mereciam uma quinta lua-de-mel, como mesmo tio Emmett intitulava às noites em que meus pais passavam sozinhos naquela nossa choupana. Como tal, não havia riscos de colocar em prática os meus pensamentos mais lunáticos.

Com aquele sorriso irrefletido nos lábios – pintado no reflexo da vidraça – peguei na roupa confeccionada por Alice, na noite anterior, que permanecia imaculada sobre o sofá, e fui num passo calmo para o banheiro, onde tomei uma ducha quente e demorada. Aproveitei ainda para tratar de alguns detalhes femininos, tal como depilar as pernas, já que uma das peças que eu iria usar, seriam uns shorts alguns centímetros acima do joelho – eu juro que ia matar Alice, se ela não me matasse primeiro de vergonha.

Quando acabei de vestir a camisa rosa de manga curta, juntamente com o blusão e os sapatinhos rasos da mesma cor, e de escovar o cabelo, dirigi-me até a cozinha.

-Bom dia! – saudei os presentes com um bom humor impossível, sendo imediatamente correspondida.

Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de uma Esme afetuosa – que derramava uma cafeteira de leite quente para uma tigela com cereais – e furtei uma maçã da cesta de fruta, repousada na bancada incrivelmente reluzente. Sentei-me nela e levei a fruto vermelha à boca, saboreando o aroma do seu sumo suculento. Pude apreciar Alice e Jasper aninhados no sofá da sala íntima enquanto contemplavam silenciosamente os dedos das suas mãos entrelaçados uns nos outros, tal como duas obras de arte esculpidas em mármore.

-Já preparei seu pequeno almoço, querida. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

-Obrigada, avó! – desviei a atenção deles para Esme, que me entregou a tigela fumegante.

Após devorar a maçã em menos de um segundo, comecei a mastigar lentamente os cereais. Ao passo que os minutos iam passando, a uma velocidade fora do comum, um bolo invisível começava a crescer no fundo da garganta, consumido pela ânsia de ouvir o velho Rabbit estacionar junto ao pórtico. Sim, eu estava empolgada e ansiosa. Não eram todos os dias que eu passava um deles inteiro longe de casa, sobretudo com Jake. Senti um arrepio frio percorrer a espinha e encrespar os pêlos dos braços, mas tentei ignorá-lo ao levar de novo a colher cheia de cereais á boca.

-Querida, você está bem?

Alice estava mesmo à minha frente, com o rosto a milímetros de distância do meu, acordando-me do meu pequeno transe. Comecei a relaxar incrivelmente; meus músculos ficaram mais flácidos e maleáveis. Fitei Jasper por cima do ombro de minha tia, reparando que ele permanecia concentrado em mim. Fiz-lhe um meneio de cabeça rápido, em agradecimento e voltei minha atenção para a inquieta bailarina.

-Ótima – retruquei com um sorriso exuberante, pousando a tigela já vazia na banca.

-Tem certeza que não quer desistir de se infiltrar no meio do bando fétido?

Escutei a voz de Rose no princípio das escadas, aparecendo por entre os móveis da sala. Seu trançado cabelo loiro, caído sobre o ombro, patenteava pequenas manchas de óleo, tal como o rosto pálido e irritado dela. Mais atrás, surgia um animado Emmett, igualmente coberto de óleo, só que pelo corpo quase todo. Supus pelo estouro que escutara de manhã cedo, antes de despertar totalmente, convinha de uma pequena avaria do jipe que Emmett tinha tentado arranjar.

-Não os chame assim, tia – censurei-a ao sustentar um riso pela figura dos dois. – E sim, tenho a certeza absoluta que quero ir. - Rose fez um esgar de desagrado e deu ombros.

-Só espero que não se arrependa. – E depositou-me um beijo na testa.

-Rose, não se atreva a pôr em causa o trabalho que tive em refazer a mochila de Nessie. – Tive que gargalhar.

Ontem, mesmo antes de me deitar, consegui fazer com que Alice tirasse metade das roupas exageradas que colocara na mochila que ia levar. Mesmo assim, ela fez um enorme mistério em torno da peça que eu iria usar para dormir no acampamento. Pude constatar que nem Edward sabia.

-Edward e Bella estão chegando! E se Jacob for pontual, e não se antecipar, estará aqui em menos de cinco minutos.

Tal como tinha dito, Edward e Bella surgiram pela sacada como dois jovens adolescentes apaixonados; suas vozes animadas saíam sussurradas, ao mesmo tempo que penetravam na sala. Seus grandiosos sorrisos denunciavam a felicidade que sentiam.

-Bom dia – proferiram em conjunto.

-Woow, a noite de ontem foi bem produtiva. – Emmett levou uma cotovelada de Rose, que lhe incidiu um olhar sério para logo desviá-lo discretamente para mim. Ele pareceu perceber e gesticulou as mãos, em forma de culpado. – Um dia Tio Emmett te conta a velha história das cegonhas e dos bebés.

-Emmett, por favor, cale a boca – sibilou Bella entre dentes, ainda envolvida nos braços de Edward, que o fulminava igualmente – Então querida, já está tudo pronto? – sua voz doce chegou aos meus ouvidos, como mel derretido.

-Sim, só falta mesmo Jacob chegar. – Pulei da banca e dirigi-me até eles; ambos me acolheram em seus braços marmóreos, depositando de seguida um beijo em cada uma das minhas bochechas.

-Tem certeza que leva tudo? É melhor levar um casaco extra, em La Push as noites costumam ser frias…

-Não se preocupe mãe, Alice tratou de tudo. – Ela ia voltar a abrir a boca para certamente rebater, mas eu cortei-a ao revirar os olhos: – E sim, já tenho os docinhos e petiscos de Esme embalados. – Suspirou e passou a mão pelos anéis mal formados de meu cabelo.

-Tal como eu previa. Em menos de um minuto deixo de ver o futuro. Será que algum dia ele vai deixar de ser tão precipitado?

Era verdade! Já conseguia ouvir o velho motor do Raddit, muito antes de ele contornar a esquina que o levaria até à mansão. Meu coração acelerou descompassadamente. Fitei meus pais, como quem pede permissão para sair dali. Edward suspirou e anuiu. Sorri abertamente e corri de imediato pelas escadas abaixo até alcançar a porta e abri-la de ímpeto. Demorou perto de uns quarenta segundos até o carro estacionar perto do pórtico. Quando ele saiu, perdi completamente meu ar.

Novamente vê-lo no seu estado mais puro e natural fez-me perder a noção de tudo o que era real e fantasia. Suas calças de ganga claras e justas contrastavam com a camisa de manga curta preta, que formava um v pequeno e discreto em seu peito, deixando á vista a corrente de prata do nosso pingente. O seu cabelo bagunçado permanecia perfeito e intocável, tal como o sorriso que ele desenhava nos contornos de seus lábios.

Deus, como eu era tão afortunada de o ter na minha vida.

Ele moveu-se até à entrada, num passo alargado, enquanto enterrava a mão no seu bolso. Podia ouvir igualmente passos vindos por detrás de mim, sinal que sete vampiros se encontravam por perto na sala de estar. Quando Jake me alcançou, depositou suas azeviches cintilantes nos meus chocolate e pegou minha mão com ternura e suavidade, depositando um beijo no dorso desta.

-Bom dia pequena. Dormiu bem?

-Maravilhosamente. – Ouvi alguém soltar um ruído de escárnio atrás de mim, e posso jurar que alguém revirou os olhos.

-Então, está pronta para nos colocamos a caminho? – Pronta eu sentia-me, mas será que realmente estava pronta para enfrentar os que não me quereriam no acampamento? - Nessie?

-Sim, eu estou pronta – retruquei para acalmar a centelha preocupada que estava carregada em seu cenho. Logo se aliviou.

-Eu vou colocar as mochilas e a tenda na mala. – Como uma aragem, Alice passou por nós e só parou junto ao Rabbit.

-Você não sabe, mas ela está louca para me ver longe daqui. – A gargalhada harmoniosa dela, juntamente com os restantes fez-me sorrir também.

-Eu só quero que minha sobrinha se divirta e aproveite cada momento da sua juventude. Que seja feliz, acima de tudo.

Jake, que ainda segurava minha mão, fez um sinal para irmos. Eu assenti e acompanhei-o até á porta do carro, onde me detive para despedir-me da minha família, que nos seguiu até ao Rabbit. Bella me cingiu em seu acolhedor abraço, proferindo num sussurro no meu ouvido.

-Tome cuidado, minha querida e divirta-se. – Beijou-me a testa e se afastou com relutância. – Juízo.

Encarei Edward, que exibia um sorriso desalentado. Era notório que ele ainda não estava plenamente conformado na ideia de eu ir. Como eu iria convencê-lo de que seu anjo estaria a salvo, mesmo longe de seus topázio?

-Minha promessa não será quebrada. – Ele me envolveu igualmente no seu abraço apertado, afagando os meus cabelos.

-Cuide de suas asas, meu anjo, já que eu não estarei por perto para as vigiar. – encarou Jake num semblante sério ao colocar-lhe a mão sobre o ombro. – Jake, meu irmão, não me faça arrepender da confiança cega que eu depositei em si. – o homem lobo apenas fez uma mesura em concordância.

-Ela estará em segurança em La Push, prometo.

-Qualquer atrevimento desse aí, ligue logo para sua tia Rose, que eu vou voando para arrancar a cabeça dele – interrompeu; sua voz divertida saía em tom de ameaça, à medida que desviava a sua atenção para Jake com um trejeito de mão. – Eu que encontre um fio único de cabelo de minha sobrinha fora do lugar, rafeiro.

-Não me faça contar a pior anedota de loiras que eu conheço – alfinetou, jocoso.

Despedi-me de minha família, desejando-lhes cuidado para quando se infiltrassem novamente nesta floresta em busca daquele ser identificável. Jake abriu cavalheiramente a porta do carro e eu entrei sem demora, abrindo o vidro para proferir:

-Prometam-me que telefonam quando acharem algo? Ou até mesmo para me dizerem que estão bem.

-Não se preocupe com isso, apenas se divirta – orientou Alice, acenando com a mão no ar.

Já ao meu lado, dentro do carro, Jake dirigiu um último olhar para Edward. Este mantinha os braços cruzados, com uma expressão insondável.

-Jake… - suspirou o nome dele, como se se preparasse para um grande discurso de última hora sobre as responsabilidades de me levar a esse acampamento.

-Como a minha própria vida – retrucou Jake e Edward assentiu, vencido.

O carro arrancou por fim, deixando para trás as estátuas perfeitas e bem moldadas dos Cullen, que me acenavam sem cessar. Sentia como se fosse fazer uma longa viagem, sem curto prazo para voltar. Durante o caminho, Jake foi me informando sobre quem já devia estar lá na praia, sobre o clima caloroso de hoje em La Push e de como eles estavam a empenhar-se para aquele ser um dia inesquecível. Sim, eu podia apreciar um raiar de contentamento, cada vez que ele mencionava um pormenor do que iam fazer ou do que já estava feito, entusiasmando-me ainda mais. Somente sentia um frio na barriga quando pensava na reação de Paul e Leah à minha chegada.

-Você vai gostar do programa que eles planejaram para o dia todo – ele cortou meus pensamentos. – Infelizmente não estou autorizado a dizer. – Fez uma falsa expressão de amuo.

-Por quê?

-Surpresa de Ray. – Eu revirei os olhos nas orbitas e fiz o meu ar mais inocente, ao me virar num meio circulo para ele.

-Nem sobre persuasão? – Ergui a sobrancelha, com um sorriso manhoso a bailar nos lábios.

-Nessie, Nessie, não brinque com o fogo – desdenhou ele, retesado, e eu me acomodei de novo no banco, com o mesmo sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que apreciava o resto da viagem.

-As influências de Alice estão afetando sua irmã. – Coloquei o dedo debaixo do queixo, como se refletisse em algo sério – Sinceramente, eu tenho de evitar que Ray se dê tão bem com Alice, ou as duas juntas ainda vão causar o apocalipse. – Ele riu.

Depois de termos viajado cerca de quinze quilómetros de estrada ladeada por deslumbrantes borrões verdes, o nosso destino começava a se fazer presente no nosso campo de visão. A meia lua de um quilometro de comprimento que era a First Beach imperava tranquila sobre aquele dia ensolarado.

Com todo o cuidado, Jake estacionou o carro atrás de um toro velho e ruído, próximo de onde seria a provável organização do acampamento. Sem dar conta, ele saiu silenciosamente do Rabbit para tirar as nossas mochilas da mala; eu permaneci recostada no banco, perplexa, contemplando da janela aberta a beleza natural de First Beach. Nem mesmo neste soberbo dia de sol – por vezes encoberto pela espessa camada de nuvens cinzentas e brancas - o mar insondável abandonava o seu inerente tom cinzento-escuro, transmitindo respeito aos que ousassem penetrar em seus domínios. A orla umedecida pela espuma branca e salgada que a banhava, era abrangida por uma estreita faixa de areia de variadas pedras polidas e de cores indistintas. Já os limites da costa marinha eram juncados por enormes árvores cor de osso flutuantes, alastrando-se e amontoando-se junto à orla florestal que rodeava aquela pequeno pedaço de paraíso em La Push.

E no comprimento da costa rochosa, era possível apreciar as pequenas tendas dispersas uma das outras, como pontos coloridos de diferentes variedades cravados na areia – podia contar umas trinta cabanas, se não me engano.

-Vamos pequena? – indagou Jake ao abrir a porta de rompante.

-Jake, e se eles não me quiserem lá? - minha voz baixa suava reticente, cautelosa – Estão no seu direito, já que foram eles quem organizaram o acampamento. Eu sou só uma intrusa no seu território. – Ele enrugou seu cenho, com um semblante indignado.

-Não seja absurda, claro que você é bem-vinda. Além do mais, você está aqui como minha convidada. Se Paul ou Leah ficarem incomodados com sua presença, que se mudem. – Deu ombros. Como ele me conhecia tão bem para saber que em parte, eu me referia a esses dois Quileutes.

-Jake…- grunhi.

-Nesse anda, vamos montar a tenda ao fim da manhã. – Ele estendeu sua mão em direção ao meu braço, e me impeliu cuidadosamente para sair do carro. - E eu não tenho intenções de perder o melhor sítio. – Com pouca força, baqueei contra seu peito robusto; nossos rostos ficaram quase colados, se não fosse a diferença de altura. – Nem deixar de desfrutar da sua companhia, neste maravilhoso dia. – Lábios macios depositaram-se lentamente na minha testa, num doce beijos, à medida que eu fechava os olhos.

-Está certo. – Desnorteada, peguei na mochila, sendo imediatamente intercedida por um Jake que insistiu em levá-la. – Não, você já leva a tenda e a sua mochila. Eu não sou nenhuma débil que não possa levar a minha. – Viu-o rodar o olhar, rendido.

A caminhada não foi muito longa. Permaneci sempre com o olhar baixo para examinar o chão incerto que pisava, já que alguns ramos e pedras embutidos na areia polida insistiam em me pregar algumas rasteiras. Por isso decidi me descalçar para tornar a expedição àquela magnifica praia mais fácil.

Ao escutar as vozes alegres cada vez mais perto, detive-me no meio do caminho, avaliando o ambiente agradável e divertido que os jovens Quileutes tinham criado com tanto empenho.

Longas tochas encontravam-se enterradas na areia, rodeando a área envolta das tendas cônicas, enquanto que no centro do recinto – possivelmente o lugar onde ocorreria o festejo durante a noite – havia um círculo onde estavam empilhados pequenos e grossos ramos secos da fogueira, prontos a arderem quando os primeiros traços em tons de violeta traçassem o esplêndido céu azul. De seguida, meus olhos focaram-se nas pessoas ali presentes. Paul auxiliava uma Rachel mandona a retocar uns últimos acertos da sua mediana cabana e Quil corria atrás da pequena Claire – agora com oito anos –, que lhe atirava de volta uma bola de areia molhada para o rosto. Sam e Emily riam descontraidamente, enlaçados à sua filha Lyuba, sem se distanciarem muito da sua tenda. Leah, pelo contrário, permanecia afastada de todos e encostada a um tronco velho, ao passo que o bem-disposto Seth colocava dentro da tenda deles os seus acessórios e mochilas. Pelo que parece, nem Embry ou Jared, muito menos as suas respectivas companheiras, tinham chegado.

Jacob – que estancara ao meu lado - colocou um braço sobre meus ombros, encarando-me com aquele seu sorriso radiante. Não tive como não lhe corresponder.

-Algo errado?

-Não, estava só a contemplar a paisagem. Eles fizeram um óptimo trabalho, está tudo perfeito.

Um ruído de concordância escapou-lhe do fundo da garganta ao assentir. Seguidamente incentivou a minha marcha. Puxei a alça da mochila mais para cima do ombro e deixei que ele me conduzisse até ao bando. Por míseros segundos, tive a sensação que todos haviam parado de fazer as suas tarefas para nos observarem, ao mesmo tempo que nós nos aproximávamos num passo calmo. Isso fez o meu sangue todo subir até ao pescoço, habitando de seguida nas minhas bochechas rosadas. Ergui os olhos e deparei-me com o olhar de desagrado que Leah me lançou, ao mesmo tempo que sacudia o seu cabelo ondulado – agora ligeiramente abaixo dos ombros - com desdém. Jacob bufou com menosprezo ao perceber o gesto dela.

-Não acredito que a princesinha do gelo desceu do seu reino glaciar para se juntar a nós, míseros plebeus. – ela colocou a mão sob o queixo, fitando-me com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Leah…- repreendeu o meu homem lobo, com a testa enrugada num "V". – Pare com isso.

-Não fale assim com sua _sobrinha, _Leah_ – _desdenhoso_, _Paul ergueu-se por entre as tendas rindo. – Muito menos na presença de seu fiel escudeiro, que não hesitará em defendê-la com unhas e dentes, se é que me faço entender. - Cruzou os braços à altura do peito, como se desafiasse Jake.

Leah se desencostou do tronco, com um trejeito de repulsa e de queixo erguido, colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Por favor Paul, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de parentesco com esse gênero de criatura.

Um rugido igualado a um ronco humano, mas mais elevado e assustador, ecoou no peito de Jake. Sobressaltada, coloquei-lhe uma mão sobre o tórax agitado enquanto seus membros tiniam de irritabilidade. Tive receio de desencadear uma luta entre eles. Chocalhei a cabeça e proferi com lentidão:

-Jake, não tem mal, eu vou-me embora.

-Não… - rebateu entre dentes, tenso.

-Isso realmente era algo digno de se apreciar – reforçou Leah numa sentença dura e cruel, torcendo o nariz. – Entenda, você não pertence aqui, nunca pertencerá.

-Leah, por favor, menos – criticou Seth, abanando a cabeça em negação ao reprovar o acto da irmã.

Naquele momento, senti uma onda fria embater na minha falecia esmorecida. Tecnicamente Leah estava certa. Eu não pertencia aquele lugar. Contudo, este era o único sítio em que eu sentia algo que não era: normal. Minha segunda casa. O único lugar onde me via como uma humana e não tinha de usar uma máscara para esconder o que realmente era.

Jake arqueou o corpo, agora tremendo completamente.

-Cale a boca. – quase soletrou.

-Parem imediatamente com isso – a voz autoritária de Sam soou calma, conforme aconchegava mais a filha em seus braços. Mirou então Paul e depois Leah, com a sua peculiar máscara de placidez e dureza. – Que fique bem claro: Renesmee Cullen faz parte da nossa família Quileute, quer vocês queiram ou não. Independentemente das suas origens, ela tem tanto direito a estar aqui como qualquer um de nós. E vocês vão tratá-la como se fosse uma irmã. Por isso mesmo, espero sinceramente que esses comentários inúteis cessem aqui e agora. Faço-me entendido?

Leah fez um esgar de enfado e voltou o rosto para o mar, ocultando a sua expressão. Já Paul deu ombros, indiferente. Rachel, que saiu da tenda feito um furacão, deu um grande cachaço ao seu noivo, com as feições pintadas de indignação. Jacob parecia agora mais calmo, quando riu da careta que o seu futuro cunhado lançou.

-Ouviu bem o que Sam disse? Espero que haja um castigo bem pesado, caso você ouse quebrar essa regra. – Seu semblante amaciou quando me fitou: - Eu não acredito que você veio. Finalmente meu irmão ganhou vergonha na cara e te convidou. – Uma encantada Ray correu em minha direção, quase me derrubando no chão, juntamente com Jake.

-Eu diria mais que ele teve a coragem suficiente para enfrentar um leão das montanhas – retruquei, com o cenho franzido, divertida, abraçando-a de volta.

-É, seu pai quando quer também sabe ser cabeça dura, não só no sentido literal da questão. – Ela roubou o meu saco dos ombros e impeliu-me na direcção do centro do recinto. – Vem, vamos. Eu guardei o melhor lugar para vocês.

Mesmo depois daquele momento de tensão entre Jake e Leah, eu consegui me sentir agora mais relaxada, ou talvez até indiferente ao que ocorrera há minutos atrás. Era como se Ray tivesse o dom de nos colocar á vontade, após uma situação constrangedora.

Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios, deixando-me guiar por ela, com Jake no nosso encalço. Paramos a uns metros da fogueira apagada, onde eles depositaram a nossa tenda e mochilas. Sinceramente Ray tinha escolhido um ótimo lugar. A vista resplandecente para o mar era algo magnífica, límpida; podia admirar a sua plenitude ao pormenor, mesmo a linha que o separava do céu azul. Uma brisa salgada quebrou-me os pensamentos, fazendo o meu cabelo dançar em frente aos olhos, quando o inalei com lentidão.

-Aqui está perfeito. – Ao me voltar para eles arregalei os olhos, surpreendida. – Mas como…?

O minuto que perdi a completar o mar, parecia ter durado horas infindáveis, sobretudo quando vi que Jake, com a ajuda de Seth, já tinha montado nossa tenda. Ray dava agora os últimos retoques ao enterrar as pontas com areia. A tenda escolhida por Alice era bem espaçosa, podendo ali caber, sem exagero, cinco pessoas em pé. Agitei a cabeça com um sorriso instintivo e dirigi-me até ao seu interior, tendo um Jake á minha espera, segurando o véu da entrada da tenda.

-Sinta-se em casa – sussurrou quase perto do meu ouvido na sua voz peculiarmente rouca; todos os meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram.

Entrei e completei demoradamente o vazio daquele espaço amplo. Se aquela pudesse ser a nossa pequena casinha no meio do nada, eu me sentiria a garota mais feliz do mundo.

-Jake, nós vamos saltar no penhasco. Quer vir? – Ouvi Seth propor.

-Refrescar o pêlo logo pela manhã não é mau pensado – retrucou e eu quase que pude ver um sorriso luminoso habitando em seus lábios esguios.

Senti-o entrar com sua presença possante, fitando-o por cima do ombro. Trazia consigo as mochilas e os saco de cama. Ao pousá-los num canto, encarou-me com o mesmo sorriso maroto.

-Já experimentou saltar do penhasco?

-Não acredito que Jacob Black está quebrando novamente as regras – denunciei um falso semblante chocada. – Você prometeu aos meus pais não me colocar em risco, e a primeira coisa que faz, mal se vê longe deles, é me convidar para salta ao penhasco?

-Bom – murmurou matreiro enquanto se movia até mim num passo plácido, envolvendo minha cintura num piscar de olhos. – Digamos que saltar do penhasco não é propriamente a coisa mais perigosa do mundo. – E num tom mais abafado, soprou nos meus cabelos: – E eu estarei lá para garantir que você não se machuque.

-Reze para que meu pai não descubra. – Ri contra o peito dele, embriagada pelo cheiro a mente que entranhava em minhas narinas. – O que é preciso para saltar?

-Nada demais, você pode ir assim vestida. A não ser que não tenha mais nenhuma muda de roupa para mais logo se trocar.

-Não se preocupe, isso foi algo que Alice não se esqueceu. – Fiz uma mesura de cabeça para a mochila que estava pousada no chão.

Ele expôs aquela bela fileira de dentes alvos, ao mesmo tempo que passeava com sua mão pelos meus cabelos rebeldes. Minha respiração tiniu conforme seu toque se amplificava em várias zonas da minha nuca. Senti então uma tensão crescer naquele momento, e algo mudou em seu semblante. Ficou mais sério, como se ponderasse sobre algo importante. Eu já começava a ter conhecimento daquela expressão, o que levou meu coração a acelerar.

-Nessie, eu…

-Jake, já estamos prontos para ir, você vem ou não? – Ouviu-se do outro lado do pano da entrada. – Jared e Embry já chegaram.

-Raios! – resmungou tão baixinho ao cerrar o maxilar e franzir o rosto em desagrado, que eu julguei ter perdido algo meramente insignificante. – Vamos antes que cometa alguma atrocidade contra Quil.

Afastou-se de mim com relutância. Expeli com dificuldade o ar que armazenara nos pulmões para aquele momento. Embaraçada por achar ter sido demasiado óbvia, despi o casaco, atirando-o para cima das mochilas e fitei-o.

-Já estou pronta. – Encolhi os ombros enquanto ele me estendia a mão para entrelaçar a minha. Aceitei sem demora.

Quando saímos, pude apreciar que todos estavam em volta de Embry, que havia trazido um enorme e antigo rádio leitor de Cd's. Agora tudo estava completo para uma verdadeira festa ao sabor do ambiente tipicamente tropical.

-Eu trouxe as bebidas – berrou Jared alto, para que lhe dessem atenção, durante o tempo em que passava de mãos dadas com Kim pela multidão que ainda se aglomerava perto de Embry.

-Presumo que não sejam alcoólicas – Sam se impôs, mesmo usando um tom de deboche. – Apesar de sermos quase todos adultos responsáveis, eu não quero ser babá de uns matulões caindo de bêbedos na praia.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo controlado mister Sam. – Depois de bater continência e livrar-se do ar sério, indagou: - E então, estamos a espera de quê para irmos?

-Você vem Sam? – certificou Jake. Sam olhou para a filha com ternura e murmurou:

-Acho que fico por aqui.

-Vá meu amor, eu tomo conta da nossa flor. Vá se distrair um pouco. - Ele sorriu amplamente e depositou um beijo na mulher, e logo a seguir na pequena Lyuba. – Papai vem já minha flor.

-Eu também posso ir, tia Mily?

-Não Claire, você poderia se machucar ao se atirar daqueles rochedos – reconheceu Quil, sobressaltado com a sugestão dela. - Eu prometo que em menos de dez minutos, estarei de volta. – A menina parecia amuada e cruzou os braços, desanimada.

-Está bom, mas volte depressa, por favor.

A expressão emburrada de Claire desmanchou-se no minuto a seguir em que Quil pegou nela ao colo e a rodopiou pelo ar. O riso infantil dela foi algo maravilhoso de se ouvir, associando-se com a brisa suave irregular que invadia o ambiente quente. De seguida, depositou seus lábios carinhosos na testa da menina e murmurou um: "fica prometido" e piscou-lhe o olho.

Quando finalmente conseguiram organizar um pequeno grupo, incluindo o bando de Jake, Sam, Noah, Jared, Kim, Paul, Ray e eu, resolvemos por fim nos dirigir até ao pequeno caminho trilhado anteriormente pelos lobos, para nos facilitar hoje a caminhada á falésia. Não sei por quanto tempo serpenteamos por aquela linha incerta e estreita do carreiro até alcançarmos a ruela de terra batida, contudo já obtinha a visão do precipício de pedras. Depois de passarmos mais umas bifurcações caracterizadas por enormes e preenchidas árvores, chegamos ao destino pretendido.

Por se sentir mais seguro, Sam pediu para que eu, Kim, Noah e Ray ficamos na parte mais baixa e menos perigosa da falésia, sendo supervisionadas por Jake. Este concordou de imediato, pois não achava sensato nos colocar em perigo por tal diversão. O resto moveu-se então até a parte mais alta do precipício.

-Isto é uma ofensa – contestou Ray entre dentes. – Porque não podemos saltar da parte mais alta? Isso é discriminação. Só por sermos mulheres, não quer dizer que sejamos as mais fracas.

-Ray, não seja imbecil.

-Eu prefiro saltar daqui, é menos assustador – rebateu Noah e eu pude reparar o revirar de olhos de Ray, que bufou irritada.

-Já que é assim, eu vou primeiro.

Como uma flecha enfurecida, Ray ganhou balanço e correu até atingir o limite do rochedo, saltando numa espiral perfeita até embater no mar. O seu berro de puro êxtase foi abafado pelo vento fraco que batia sobre as ondas irrequietas. Um segundo depois, a cabeça dela veio á tona da massa espumosa de ondas que rebentavam sem pudor contra a falésia. Ela resfolgou e acenou delirantemente, com urros vitoriosos.

-Isto é a segunda coisa melhor que sexo.

Jake levou a mão ao rosto e abanou-o, ligeiramente embaraçado com o comportamento da irmã, enquanto que os restantes riam.

De seguida, Seth e Paul lançaram-se ao mesmo tempo, numa espécie de competição para ver quem chegava lá em baixo mais depressa. Seth ganhou, deixando Paul irritado, ao afirmar que ele tinha saltado muito antes de a contagem ter chegado aos três. Noah e Kim também saltaram juntas, porém de mãos dadas, fazendo uma chapa pequena quando atingiram a superfície da água.

Eu admirava tudo aquilo assombrada e com um ligeiro temor, confesso. A última experiência com água tinha sido um momento para esquecer, pelo menos a parte em que vira desenhada a preocupação nas faces de Jacob, na altura em quase me afogara. Ele dirigiu-se até a mim, com um sorriso entusiasmado, à medida que tirava sua camisa imaculadamente limpa, atirando-a para o chão.

-Vou saltar agora, assim eu te espero lá em baixo para te socorrer, caso aconteça algo. – Senti-o estremecer com a menção a essa reflexão.

-Jake, meia vampira, se esqueceu? – Fiz um trejeito óbvio com as mãos, e este meneou a cabeça. – Consigo dar saltos de cinco metros, por isso, não exagere na proteção.

-Você às vezes é que parece se esquecer da sua outra parte humana. – E sem me dar tempo para contestar, me depositou um beijo no cimo da cabeça e murmurou um: - Te espero lá em baixo.

-Jake, espere eu…

Com sua velocidade surpreendente, correu sem eu mesma me perceber de seus movimentos. Depois desapareceu do meu campo de visão periférico, ao lançar-se numa pirueta bem articulada e espontânea. Apressei meus passos para vê-lo submergir naquele mar acinzentado e impaciente. Voltou á superfície segundos após ao seu admirável mergulho. De olhos fechados, passou as mãos pelo rosto para sacudir as teimosas gotas de água que impediam sua vista e ergueu o olhar para me fitar. Deus, como ele ficava incrivelmente lindo com os milhares de pingos reluzentes espalhados em seu corpo moreno, como se fossem cristais raros cravados em seu peitoral.

Suspirei com alguma dificuldade, sentindo-me corar perante tais pensamentos. Chocalhei a cabeça e deixei-me seduzir pelas azeviches cintilantes lá em baixo.

-Venha Nessie! – clamou ele, num tom entusiasmado.

-Eu não sei se…

-Venha, isto está muito bom. – Seth mergulhou após suas tentativa de me estimular.

-É fácil – numa voz terna, ele estendia a mão para igualmente me encorajar. – Aos três, está pronta?

-Acho que sim. – Acenei com a cabeça, colocando-me em posição de salto.

Ergui os braços para cima da cabeça e olhei para baixo, vendo as ondas estalarem com grande intensidade contra a falésia. Adrenalina pura era o que agora corria em minhas veias, pronta a ganhar novos contornos devido ao entusiasmo que sentia bombear em meu coração. Inclinei-me para a frente e aninhei-me para dar maior impulso á queda.

-Um. Doiiis. Treeees.

Eu retive-me no mesmo lugar, na mesma posição. Ainda me lembrava das profundezas do riacho, do frio que me entorpeceu os músculos, paralisando-me. Estaria eu com medo? Vampiros têm medo? Se sim, estava na hora de colocá-los á prova. Principalmente de superar este que tinha sobre água. Talvez fosse por isso que a adrenalina queimava em meu corpo todo, fazendo-o estremecer finamente

-Entre na água – berrou Ray nas costas de Paul, gesticulando freneticamente.

-Cobarde – alfinetou ele, rindo-se da minha fraqueza.

Inspirei fundo, remoída. Eu ia mostrar a esse lobo disfarçado de ovelha mansa quem era a cobarde.

-Entre na água querida, não há problemas, eu estou aqui. – Jake abriu os braços. – Um. Doiis. Trêees.

Saltei então o precipício de olhos fechados. Um grito de arroubo escapou-me da boca ao misturar-se com o vento que fustigava meu rosto, devido á velocidade causada pela queda. Logo irrompi a superfície fria do mar, voltando às profundezas que um dia me afagaram.

"Consegui" pensei ao abrir os olhos. Conseguia agitar os braços e pernas com maior facilidade do que a última vez que penetrara nas águas do riacho. "Consegui, consegui, consegui" - ri mentalmente, nadando feito um golfinho sem rumo.

O tempo que conseguia suspender a respiração era aproximadamente dez minutos, no máximo. Aproveitei aqueles minutos para conhecer a profundidade negra daquele mar desconhecido, nunca saindo de perto dos rochedos caracterizados pela falésia.

De repente, um vulto interpôs-se à minha frente como um relâmpago em plena noite de tempestade. Assustei-me e sustive um grito na garganta para não soltar todo o ar que armazenara nos pulmões, mas logo vi que era Jake. Sua expressão era detalhada pela apreensão, como se um deja vu lhe tivesse passado pelos olhos ao recordar o dia de meu aniversário. Sorri-lhe abertamente ao tentar demonstrar que estava tudo bem e estendi-lhe a mão, para acolher a sua áspera e quente.

Deixamos as ondas nos embalarem com suavidade - e não com tanta intensidade -, durante o tempo em que nadávamos em círculos, somente sustentados pelo movimento das pernas. Seus olhos observavam cada parte do meu corpo ondeado pelo mar. Embaraçada, baixei os olhos e reparei na transparência que aquela camisa fina e molhada permitia. Envolvi o braço sobre a parte da frente, e Jake exibiu um sorriso manhoso. Nesse meio segundo, puxou-me contra si, tentando amansar meus cabelos que flutuavam e se colocavam á frente do meu rosto.

De imediato passou os dedos pelos meus olhos, numa indicação de os fechar. Cedi, confusa, ainda que meu coração estivesse inquieto, como se quisesse sair de meu peito. E sem aviso prévio, senti seus lábios entreabertos, quentes e macios encostarem com suavidade nos meus. Ofeguei com a surpresa, contudo tentei permanecer calma. Não queria ter a necessidade de respirar para não ter que quebrar aquele momento tão aguardado por mim. Minhas mãos voaram automaticamente ao encontro de seus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo que a dele encaminhava-se para a minha nuca. Apesar de lento, o beijo parecia ser capaz de incendiar todo o meu corpo, roubando-me cada fôlego que ansiava dar. Não conseguia ter noção de mais nada ao meu redor, além do fogo que fazia meu sangue borbulhar velozmente nas veias. Qual o passo a seguir?

Quando resolvi abrir um pouco mais os lábios para experimentar outro tipo de sensações, Quil saltou inoportunamente sobre nós, quebrando a magia do momento. Acabamos por nos separar instintivamente. Não hesitando, bati meus pés na água e nadei até á superfície em busca de ar. Resfolguei com dificuldade, desnorteada. Minhas faces estavam quentes, meus membros trêmulos, como se estivesse estado dentro de uma máquina de lavar roupa por horas, e um sorriso pateta estava estalado em meu rosto.

-Nessie, você está bem? – Kim perguntou, com seu semblante franzido. Eu anui veemente.

Ray me encarava maliciosamente com um dos cantos dos lábios elevado, como se conhecesse a expressão que eu exibia. Desviei o meu olhar do dela. Não precisava ninguém lembrando do que havia acontecido, mesmo não tendo conhecimento de tal.

Segundos depois, um Jake rabugento apareceu, dando um soco no ombro de Quil, que o seguiu até á tona. Este declarava uma expressão de pesar, juntando as mãos como se implorasse o perdão de Jake.

Tentei ficar indiferente ao que ocorrera lá em baixo, porém era difícil esquecer que ele me beijara. Deus, ele me beijou. Estaria eu sonhando ainda? Talvez a qualquer momento eu ia despertar e ficar desolada por perceber que aquilo não passara de um sonho bonito que tinha substituído algum pesadelo. Não, aquilo era real demais, eu ainda sentia o calor de seus lábios sobre os meus. Mesmo estando a explodir de felicidade, tentei ser coerente perante a desproporção que me dominava. Ele tinha apenas respondido a um pedido que lhe fizera há algum tempo atrás, nada mais. Nada de amor. Nada de rastilho da paixão. Simplesmente nada. Possivelmente ele ainda me via como sua melhor amiga. Porém, meus sentimentos eram mais influenciáveis. Eles eram como puras flores em plena primavera, prontas a desabrochar cada vez que o sol beijava suas pétalas.

Suspirei, tentando manter um sorriso quando Noah me perguntou se queria ir para a margem com ela. Assenti. Precisava de um momento sozinha, antes de ter a coragem suficiente para fitar Jake como se nada de invulgar tivesse ocorrido. Como se o amor de minha existência não tivesse me beijado. Estremeci. É, eu precisava colocar meus pensamentos em dia antes de o encarar novamente.

**N/A:**

**Olaaa!**

**Aqui está um novo capítulo! Demorado, eu sei, mas tenho andado um pouco ocupada nesta semana. E também vou vos confessa: estes capítulos do acampamento não têm sido fáceis. Sinceramente, eu ando com algum receio de vos desapontar nestes capítulos. Sei lá, tenho receio de vocês esperarem uma coisa e eu simplesmente seguir um caminho contrário. E isso está me deixando limitada, em termos de imaginação.**

**Enfim, vou tentar clarear as ideias e colocar tudo em ordem. Em breve outro capítulo será postado. Vou tentar não demorar muito.**

**Agora vou voltar aos agradecimentos:**

**Dupla Marota: **Eu gosto tanto de explorar esse campo de "amor de pai". Acho que esse campo foi pouco explorado em Amanhecer, por isso eu gosto de imaginar esses momentos deles juntos. Edward como pai fica tão fofo *.* E Emmett não podia perder este momento para fazer uma de suas apostas, muito menos Rose não podia deixar a sua implicância com Jake xD. Obrigada pelo seu comentário querida : )

**Xana Black: **Espero não te desiludir nos próximos capítulos do acampamento. E digamos que este capítulo já deu para perceber que Jake está perto de perder a cabeça com a Nessie xD. Obrigada por ainda acompanhares esta fic =D

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **E o beijo saiu, embora tenha sido interrompido por Quil (esta gente adivinha o momento certo para atrapalhar). Me desculpe este atraso, mas eu vou tentar não postar com tantos intervalos de tempo. Obrigada :D

**Karine Q.: **Eu sei que demoro muito para postar, mas não faço por mal. Simplesmente tenho tido crises de falta de imaginação e por vezes não tenho tempo para escrever. Peço desculpa por isso. E sim, eu tenho Orkut e Twitter. Se não se importar, vá ao meu profile do Fanfiction e eles estão lá postados. É só você carregar neles =D. Obrigada querida.

**ValerieLR: **Mais uma Portuguesa. Que máximo. Fico tão feliz por encontrar alguém do meu país aqui. Obrigada por estares a acompanhar esta fic e pelo teu comentário.

**Dan Marie Cullen: **Sinceramente, se eu te contasse as ideias que eu tenho para escrever pelo menos 4 fics deste casal, você ia rir. Só não posso escrevê-las todas em conjunto, senão me perderia e não teria tanto tempo. Mas eu sou capaz de escrever outra fic desse casal em simultâneo com Full Moon, estou só organizando melhor as ideias. Obrigada por suas palavras, me comoveram.

**Carlinha: **Aqui está minha queridíssima. Sem esta menina, eu não escreveria metade do que escrevi. É ela que me orienta e me ajuda nas minhas dúvidas. E me aconselha quando estou com dificuldades num certo trecho da fic. Um anjo.

**Ness Black: **É mesmo, que pai é esse. E sim, esse acampamento não vai passar indiferente nem para Jake, muito menos para Nessie xD. Prometo não desiludir, sério. Obrigada*

**Igorsambora: **Sim, sou Portuguesa. Por vezes eu bem tento abrasileirar as palavras para vos tornar a leitura mais fácil, embora às vezes eu exagere em algumas expressões estranhas xD. Obrigada pelo seu comentário e fiquei contente por achar o primeiro homem que lê minha fic.

**Bem gente, como eu disse, vou tentar não atrasar a postagem do próximo capitulo. **

**Beijocas grandees*****

**Taty Black.**


	12. Festa

**Capitulo 11**

**Festa**

Sentada na margem da praia, era diversas vezes invadida pela lufada de ar agradável vinda diretamente do mar. Noah estava igualmente sentada ao meu lado, apreciando os restantes saltarem como loucos do precipício. A cada exibição de Embry, ela batia palmas e ria monumentalmente, como se ele dependesse disso para se sentir o mais admirado de todos. Já eu permanecia com os braços envoltos dos joelhos, apreciando um Jake quieto, imóvel, em cima do rochedo mais alto à superfície do mar, com o olhar longe sobre um céu incerto_. No que estaria ele pensando? Estaria arrependido de me ter beijado?_ _Sentiria ele algum tipo de… culpa? _Chocalhei a cabeça de forma discreta. Droga, este tipo de reflexões consumiam-me de uma forma devastadora, logo a mim que deveria estar radiando felicidade por cada poro de meu corpo.

Não aguentava mais estar ali parada. Precisava espairecer o mais urgente possível, ou ficaria louca com aquele tipo de pensamentos. Ergui-me sem pensar duas vezes e, numa voz rouca, murmurei:

-Noah, você se importa de ficar um pouco sozinha? Preciso de me trocar. – _Melhor, preciso ficar sozinha_, quis adicionar_._ Os olhos de Jake voaram diretamente na nossa direcção.

-Claro que não. Vá. Eu daqui a pouco também vou. Já começo a ficar arrepiada. – Assenti, com um sorriso fraco, e sacudi as palmas das mãos, dando-lhe ás costas.

Correndo, engrenei pelo trilho florestal, sem me importar se seguia ou não o pequeno carreiro recalcado pela relva remoída. A instável brisa - causada pela minha trôpega corrida – parecia extinguir aos poucos o fogo ainda existente nos meus lábios, à medida que pequenos anéis de cabelo esvoaçavam livremente sobre o rosto. Liberdade. Era o que eu podia sentir neste preciso momento. Sem pensamentos ou reflexões, sem ninguém para me lembrar do que fosse ou regras para cumprir. Nada que me fizesse lembrar do que eu era. Raios, por que me sentia como se o mundo tivesse desabado sobre minhas costas? Eu devia estar radiante, feliz. Contudo, eu me sentia insegura, incerta…perdida! E, sobretudo, com medo. Medo devido á expressão ambígua de Jake. Medo por ele ter apenas cumprido um capricho meu. Burra, burra, burra!

Cerrei os olhos e ainda podia sentir o calor daqueles lábios se sobreporem nos meus. Não tinha sido muito diferente do que fora no dia do riacho. O mesmo toque suave, carinhoso, porém mais fogoso e assolador. Meu coração ainda batia freneticamente, como se atualmente Jake ainda tivesse unido a mim, com suas mãos quentes e ásperas percorrendo minha nuca, arrancando-me arrepios frios. Agora sim, eu tinha a certeza absoluta de algo na vida: eu não estava só apaixonada por Jacob Black, como amava-o com todas as minhas forças. E isso assustava-me, tal como a incerteza do futuro. De como seria daqui para a frente, depois disto.

Abrandei a corrida e abri os olhos úmidos. Não ia ceder à parte sentimental humana. Não ia derramar uma única lágrima por este assunto.

Estava perto do acampamento, já reconhecia o cheiro familiar dos presentes. Todavia, no meio da vereda, algo me fez deter a marcha. Movimentos recatados balançaram as folhagens verdes dos arbustos, posicionados na minha lateral direita abanarem levemente. Fiquei hirta, sem me mexer um único milímetro, engolindo em seco. Algo me alertava que nenhum Quileute estava por perto, muito menos um animal. Concentrei-me e inalei vagarosamente o ar, porém nenhum cheiro ou som foi perceptível para meus sentidos. _E se fosse…?_ Rosnei ao me posicionar para um possível ataque. Começava a ficar cansada daqueles joguinhos. Se tivesse que enfrentar o ser que me seguia desde ontem, então estaria pronta.

-Saia daí covarde. Ou eu mesma vou aí.

Nada se passou, além dos movimentos cessarem. Apertei os punhos com força e num passo arrastado e precavido aproximei-me dos arbustos, deixando a aberração controlar os sentidos e instintos humanos. Quando estava bem próxima, uma deslocação prudente se manifestou atrás de mim. Gelei por completo. Sentia o coração exercer pressão contra o meu peito. Num súbito ato de coragem, voltei-me de rompante, onde vi uns lindos olhos verdes me fitarem com surpresa.

-Não me vai atacar, pois não? – Aquela frase infantil, trouxe tranquilidade para meu pobre coração, e eu ri ao me recompor.

-Claro que não, Claire. – Mas logo enruguei o cenho, preocupada com o movimento que tinha cessado atrás do arbusto. – O que você faz aqui sozinha? – Tentava não desviar o canto do olho da massa verde atrás de mim.

-Eu ia ter com Quil sem tia Mily saber.

-Querida, você não devia andar sozinha pela floresta. - Sem licença, e tentando não ser muito brusca para não assustá-la, peguei a menina no colo, sem me importar se a molharia ao colocá-la em contato com minha roupa. Em seguida, olhei ao redor. – Que tal uma corrida às cavalitas? – Claire sorriu abertamente.

-Boa! – berrou entusiasmada com a ideia.

Passei-a, então, para as minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo que Claire cercava o meu pescoço com seus frágeis braços pequenos. Numa breve corrida, comigo fingindo ser um avião super sónico e com uma menina rindo de forma harmoniosa, alcançamos o acampamento numa piscar de olhos. Logo a coloquei no chão ao ver Emily vir ao nosso encontro com um semblante perturbado, segurando Lyuba em seu colo.

-Graças a Deus – rogou ela. – Andei a sua procura pelo acampamento todo. Como você me prega uma peça dessas?

-Eu só queria ir ter com Quil para brincar. – Claire baixou o rosto, embaraçada, escondendo-se um pouco sob minhas pernas. – Me desculpe!

-Querida, Quil disse que não ia demorar muito. – Emily aninhou-se e passou a mão pelo rosto da sobrinha, com cumplicidade. – Espere só mais um pouco, e tente não cometer mais nenhuma parvoíce. Ultimamente a floresta anda perigosa para nós humanos. – Ela anuiu.

Claire soltou minha mão lentamente e fixou seus verdes penetrantes em mim. Com um novo sorriso estampado no rosto, deu ombros e desatou a correr para dentro da tenda de Quil. Emily meneou a cabeça negativamente e suspirou ao erguer-se.

-Ela anda cada vez mais intolerável. É como se já não conseguisse viver sem Quil.

Quis dizer que entendia a pequena Claire perfeitamente, visto estar na mesma situação. E o pior é que nós duas estávamos em níveis de igualdade, em termos da impressão. Ambas ainda éramos menores e vivíamos à mercê do amor fraternal de nossos protetores. Inevitavelmente, o meu olhar tentou atravessar cada tronco ósseo das árvores, onde há minutos atrás eu desaparecera de mãos dadas com Jake, para agora estar esperando por ele, sem saber como reagir perante a sua presença. Os hormônios de um adolescente eram, sem sombra de dúvida, uma verdadeira caixinha surpresa; quanto menos previsível, pior era a reação.

Com dificuldade, expeli todo o ar dos pulmões e baixei o rosto, ao morder o lábio inferior. Emily colocou carinhosamente uma mão no meu ombro, evocando minha atenção.

-Passasse alguma coisa? – Ela suspirou diante do meu silêncio – Ly, por favor, serene flor. – Lyuba tentava pular para o meu colo. – Você se importa? – Fez uma pequena menção para eu pegar na pequena. – Ela parece gostar de você.

-Você não tem medo? – murmurei baixinho ao dar a entender o que queria dizer com aquela interpretação.

-Oh claro que não! – Estendi, então, os braços para receber a menininha. – Eu não partilho do mesmo tipo de preconceito que Leah, apesar de a compreender perfeitamente. Entretanto, peço que não leve tão a sério as provocações dela. Leah só vê em você uma porção negativa daquilo que fez o seu corpo despertar para as alterações visíveis. – Franzi a fronte, confusa. - O que eu quero dizer, é que ela culpa indiretamente os Cullen pelo desencadear da sua transformação em loba.

Lyuba se estreitou no meu peito, e logo seus dedinhos voaram directamente até ao meu cabelo emaranhado, brincando com meus cachos tão bem definidos pela água salgada.

-Não a posso julgar, embora não ache justo o seu julgamento. – Encolhi os ombros, embalando Lyuba nos meus braços ao tentar fingir um estado de espírito que não possuía: felicidade. - Sei que ela simplesmente me suporta por ser a impressão de Jake – o fio de voz pareceu falhar-me neste momento.

-E é aí que está o cerne do seu problema. A impressão! – Num trejeito de mão, ela pediu-me para que a acompanhasse. – Venha comigo, os garotos vão chegar esfomeados. E enquanto preparo a merenda deles, você pode me contar o que te atormenta, se se sentir o suficientemente à vontade comigo.

Talvez não fosse tão má ideia compartilhar com ela algumas das minhas dúvidas sobre a impressão, já que com Rachel, Noah e Kim seria impossível. Elas tentariam saber pormenores de coisas que eu não gostaria de tocar, além de provavelmente colocarem uma pitada de humor em cada pergunta que indagaria. Sim, Emily era a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso, pois levar-me-iam a sério.

Em silêncio, dirigimo-nos até à volumosa tenda de Sam, onde já havia uma mesa sobreposta bem á frente da entrada. Emily ausentou-se através do fino e impermeável véu da caravana, aparecendo segundos depois com uma grandiosa cesta feita de palha. Ela não precisou tirar o conteúdo da cesta para saber o que lá continha. O cheirinho a Waffles e muffins invadiu o meu olfato, num convite tentador. Esses eram considerados os doces favoritos dos homens lobo e que desapareciam numa questão de segundos, quando Emily os cozinhava tão bem.

Ao finalizar a mesa, com uma travessa bem guarnecida de Waffles, muffins de todos os sabores e feitios, juntamente com alguns bolos, pão, compotas de frutas e salgados, ela me fitou com um sorriso.

-Agora é esperar que eles sintam o cheirinho. – Observou o relógio no pulso. – Já está na hora do almoço também. Daqui a pouco isto vai se transformar numa bagunça.

-Quelo. – Lyuba fechava e abria as mãozinhas, lambendo os lábios graciosamente. Peguei num bolinho com doce de chocolate e entreguei-lhe. – Bigada.

-De nada, flor. – Sorri em troca.

-Agora sou toda ouvidos. - Encarei Emily determinada.

-O problema é que eu já não vejo Jake como meu melhor amigo! – confessei numa rajada de ar e ruborizei; ela desenhou um terno sorriso. – E cada toque carinhoso dele, cada palavra ou ato, me fazem ansiar por mais. Por isso cai no erro de lhe pedir que me beijasse. – Um suspiro mortificado escapou da minha garganta, à medida que estreitava os olhos e abanava a cabeça. – E ele me beijou. - Minhas bochechas arderam ainda mais. – Eu devia de estar feliz, porém eu sinto medo.

-Sabia que na maior parte das vezes, eles sabem ou sentem quanto uma impressão evoluiu? – Arregalei os olhos ao engolir em seco; interpus:

-Mesmo que a impressão de Jake por mim seja diferente da de Sam por você?

-Isso não é assim tão complexo. O contexto da impressão é o mesmo, o que altera são as fases. – Mantive um semblante confuso. - Todos os homens lobo passam por três fases com a sua impressão: a fase dos melhores amigos, a dos melhores companheiros até à dos melhores amantes. – Ela sorriu desajeitadamente. – Confesso que alguns deles conseguem quebrar esse seguimento, passando logo para a fase dos amantes. – E tornou a ficar circunspecta. – Já no caso de Quil e Jake, a sequência altera, sendo adicionada a fase de irmão mais velho. E em todo o caso, os homens lobo sabem quando a sua impressão progrediu.

-Isso tem algo a ver com as almas gêmeas? – Emily cruzou os braços, levando uma mão ao queixo, pensativa.

-Talvez! Sabe, nós mulheres possuímos sempre dois caminhos a seguir: ou escolher o homem lobo que sofreu a impressão por nós ou então um outro alguém que nos faça feliz. Contudo sempre temos tendências a escolher o homem lobo, possivelmente por ser a nossa alma gêmea.

-Mas segundo sei, almas gêmeas nem sempre têm como significado ser o grande amor da nossa vida; podem ser simplesmente um bom amigo ou apenas um bom ouvinte. – Sentia meus olhos marejados; discretamente, passei o braço para limpar qualquer rastro do meu embaraço.

-Renesmee, Jake não te beijaria se soubesse que isso te faria sofrer, ou ferir seus sentimentos, mesmo quando você supôs o seu pedido. – Fez uma breve pausa e, parecendo rendida a qualquer tipo de pensamento que debatia em sua mente, baixou o tom, segredando: - Não devia contar isto, mas na noite após o seu aniversário, ele chegou a nossa casa atordoado e confidenciou ao Sam que estava confuso, pois desconfiava que você já não o via como seu melhor amigo. E Sam aconselhou-o a rever o que ele realmente sentia por você, para não te machucar. Se Jake levou esse conselho a sério e te beijou, então os sentimentos dele não são tão paternais assim.

-Então isso quer dizer que ele já sabe e…

Meu coração falhou uma palpitação com esta revelação. _E se ela estivesse certa? Ou pior, e se eu estivesse me ludibriando ou tentando arranjar conforto com as palavras de consolação dela_? Levei a mão ao rosto, pronta para retrucar quando ouvi o barulho de vários passos a deslocarem-se apressadamente até nós. Emily só teve tempo de me fitar de relance e proferir:

-Não o receie, Renesmee, aja naturalmente. Quando tiver uma oportunidade, fale com ele. Não tem nada a perder. – E piscou-me o olho.

-Ótimo, a merendinha já está pronta. Já estava cá com uma fome de lobo.

-Quil. – Mal ouviu a voz dele, Claire saiu disparada da tenda, correndo até ao colo dele.

-Olá fofinha!

Por cima do ombro vi Jake se aproximar numa passada distinta, com um sorriso insuportavelmente bonito a bailar em seus lábios. Cada vez parecia entender menos da sua fisionomia. Ora, num minuto encontrava-se sisudo, e no outro exibia aquele sorriso que fazia meu coração vacilar. De repente, as anteriores palavras de Emily bailaram em minha mente, com uma grande intensidade, chamando-me à razão. Abanei a cabeça e foquei-me em Lyuba, que batia palminhas quando viu Sam chegar.

-Papai.

Gentilmente, Sam fez-me uma mesura de cabeça e tomou-a de meus braços, com um gesto carinhoso sobre sua menina. Beijou-lhe o rosto e logo de seguida estendeu a mão para pegar um bolo da mesa.

Tal como Emily tinha concluído, todos haviam chegado esfomeados. Mal alcançaram a mesa, uns optaram por pegar três muffins ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se no chão para reabastecer seus estômagos vazios, ao passo que outros preferiam comer um de cada vez, além de saborearem outro tipo de petiscos expostas na mesa. Na altura que resolvi me aproximar da mesa, para poder depenicar algum bolo saboroso, por entre a barafunda criada por Seth e Embry, uma figura desmazelada assomou à minha frente, com os olhos espremidos.

-O que aconteceu para você vir mais cedo embora?

-Estava começando a congelar, Ray. – Encolhi os ombros. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e fez uma expressão elucidada.

-Vou fingir que acredito. Entretanto, espero que você esteja preparada para o programa que escolhemos para logo à noite. – Inclinou-se sobre mim e colocou a mão ao lado da boca: - O frio vai ser algo que não te vai incomodar durante muito tempo.

Uns braços robustos e quentes enrolarem suavemente no meu pescoço. Entortei-o um pouco para ver a figura alta e serena de Jake, com aquele sorriso contagioso me atingindo de uma maneira tranquilizante e inexpressiva. O meu sol voltava a radiar. Meu coração acelerou de forma embaraçosa, sobretudo depois do que ocorrera. Droga, Renesmee tente não ser tão transparente.

-Vá lá Ray, não a assuste.

Com um ar superior, ela lançou seu cabelo molhado para trás do ombro e fez uma mesura de cabeça.

-Ela vai adorar, pode apostar. – E saiu sem dizer mais nada, lançando-se para as costas de Paul.

Dentro do meu íntimo, gritava de forma desesperante para ela não nos deixar sozinhos, todavia foi inútil. Eu não sabia como reagir, ou o que falar diante da presença de Jake. _Aja naturalmente_, aconselhara Emily. Mas como se fazia isso depois do homem que nós amamos nos ter beijado?

-Nessie, precisamos falar. –Jake soprou sobre minha nuca, o que fez os pêlos desta se eriçar.

Revirei-me em seus braços, tentando não quebrar o toque de seu abraço. Contemplei o peito, agora seco e luminoso, erguendo muito lentamente o olhar até suas azeviches. Surpreendi-me ao vê-las cintilarem jubilosamente. Sorri em troca de tal recepção. Desejava submergir naqueles negros brilhantes e me perder na intensidade com que me fitava. Senti-me corar e novamente o meu coração pregava-me uma peça.

-Sim. – Afirmei maquinalmente com a cabeça. – Mas depois do almoço, se você não se importar. – _Covarde_!, acusei-me mentalmente, ainda que só quisesse ganhar tempo para me preparar para o que fossemos falar.

-Como queira. – Seus lábios vieram ao encontro da minha testa, surpreendendo-me mais uma vez.

-Então vamos, humm…almoçar? Acho que estou faminta. – Ele anuiu e afastou-se um pouco.

De imediato, estendeu a sua mão para acolher a minha. Mordi o lábio, ponderando brevemente, porém aceitei o convite ao entrelaçar a minha mão trêmula na dele. Senti um sorriso instintivo reaparecer no meu rosto. Numa passada lenta, movemo-nos em sintonia até à mesa, que permanecia a poucos passos de nós. Jake tomou a liberdade de pegar num prato de plástico – do qual decidimos partilhar – e reabasteceu com tudo comestível que se encontrava no topo da mesa. Confesso não saber onde ele ia buscar espaço no estômago para tanta comida. Só de olhar, eu já chegava a ficar empanturrada.

Sentamo-nos na areia rescaldada pelo sol – perto da nossa tenda -, e almoçamos em silêncio. Nossos olhos fixaram-se um no outro, sem ter prazo de quebrar tal contato, o que fazia com que um calor inexplicável incendiasse meu corpo todo, somente com a combustão de suas calorosas azeviches. Seria isso reagir naturalmente? De certo não! Já que eu tinha a perfeita noção de exibir um olhar demasiado enamorado para passar despercebido perante o meu homem lobo. Porém, já há algum tempo que não sabia como reagir de forma natural.

E pela primeira vez, eu não me importei de ser transparente.

-Você vai devorar esse último waffle? – Seth lançou seus olhos redondos e firmes, quase implorantes, tanto para Jake como para o pequeno bolo, quebrando assim o nosso vínculo visual.

-Deveria perguntar a esta jovem senhorita se está pensando em comê-lo. Por mim, eu já o teria devorado se não fosse o meu senso de cavalheirismo.

-Jake! – repreendi-o com certa pena de Seth, que baixou o rosto, desconsolado. – Pode levá-lo, aqui já ninguém está com fome. – Jacob soltou uma gargalhada ao ver o amigo atirar-se ao bolo com tamanha ânsia. - Só gostava de saber onde vão buscar tamanho apetite. Parece que têm uma solitária vivendo no estômago.

-De onde você julga que vem a nossa energia de lobo? – Engoliu-o numa dentada só; pestanejei admirada com a presteza daquele garoto – Você ainda tem muito que aprender connosco, principalmente sobre coisas de lobo - Acabei por rir ao vê-lo afastar-se.

Imprevistamente, meus olhos se incidiram numa Leah solitária e meu riso cedeu. Foquei-a, tentando ser o mais discreta possível. Ela ainda permanecia sozinha e distante de todos, bufando cada vez que alguém a importunava, ou então, com um olhar longínquo do acampamento. Contudo, pude reparar nas vezes que ela espiava, através da cortina de cabelos negros, formada acima do seu ombro, um Sam paternal, que brincava com Lyuba de um modo amoroso e único. Apesar de eu e Leah não nos darmos bem, eu conseguia ter um misto de lástima e compaixão pela sua situação. Não devia ser fácil suportar a felicidade de seu amado e da sua nova família, mesmo perante a nossa tristeza.

-Não se preocupe com ela – sussurrou Jake, tão baixo quanto pôde no meu ouvido, como se adivinhasse o que me passava nos pensamentos. – Tenho a certeza que um dia ela superará o rancor que sente e voltará a ser a velha Leah, alegre e amistosa.

-Duvido muito. Não é fácil quando amamos alguém e não somos correspondidos – pronunciei sem meditar bem na minha sentença; era como se meus lábios tivessem vontade própria. Encarava-o com uma mancha de mágoa tingida em meus chocolates.

Novamente aquele olhar intenso, penetrante, de quem pensa invadir os meus mais ínfimos pensamentos. Enrijeci os membros e sustive a respiração por um segundo, sem desviar meus olhos dos dele. Um silêncio pareceu nos envolver com sua reservada manta. Foi então que sua mão veio ao encontro de minha bochecha, e eu inclinei meu rosto de encontro a ela, apreciando o calor agradável de seu carinho.

-Não tem que ser assim, Nessie!

-Você se arrependeu de me ter beijado? – intercalei-o de maneira inconsciente e dura; meu sangue borbulhava de forma frenética no meu pescoço

Malditos impulsos que me embaraçavam constantemente. Podia sentir o rubor habitar agora nas minhas faces rosadas. Ele elevou o canto do lábio e baixou a cabeça, abanando-a simultaneamente com seu cabelo desalinhado, como se minha pergunta soasse como algo absurdo. Afrouxou seu toque e numa golfada de ar, passou suas mãos sobre o rosto. Meu coração batia contra as paredes de meu peito, tão veloz, que levei discretamente a mão até ele, numa tentativa falha de o acalmar.

-Nem por um segundo – a voz dele soou profunda e rouca, impondo o seu olhar sobre o meu.

-Então porque ficou tão sério?

-Renesmee, há coisas que eu tenho de pensar, de ponderar seriamente. É como se minha mente tivesse sido invadida por um furação enraivecido e devastasse tudo o que eu achava certo até agora. – Soltou um extenso e frustrado suspiro. – Seria errado da minha parte não admitir que você mudou nestes últimos meses! E eu tento acompanhar essa mudança de forma refletida, consciente de que tenho que seguir meus limites, minhas regras...

Alguém se esgueirou até nós, todavia não demos tamanha importância à presença dessa pessoa. Agora que eu tinha começado esta conversa, parecia improvável não a terminarmos naquele preciso momento, já que havia muito a ser esclarecido. Pelo menos para mim.

-Peço imensa desculpa por interromper os pombinhos, mas já está na hora de mexer os traseiros para ajudar na festa. Eu gostaria também de solicitar a vossa ajuda, se não fosse muito incómodo. – Jake e eu continuamos a nos entreolhar.

-Você sempre gostou de quebrar a regra! – acusei-o de forma a evitar o tremor do fundo da garganta, provocado pelo meu nervosismo de última hora.

-E você sempre adorou saber quais eram os meus limites…

-Alô! – Desta vez Jacob rodou os olhos ante a insistência da irmã, cerrando os punhos. – Gostaria de não ser ignorada, sobretudo quando o assunto é de extrema necessidade. Vamos lá, eu quero esta festa perfeita.

-Rachel... - bufou o seu nome, quase soletrando-o.

-Nós já vamos. - Cortei-o, antes que ele proferisse algum impropério contra sua própria irmã.

-Então que seja logo. A vossa conversa pode esperar umas horinhas já esta festa não!

Era como se escutasse uma réplica perfeita de Alice falar. Nota mental a cumprir nos próximos dias: proibir qualquer tipo de contato entre Rachel e Alice, ou tanto La Push, como Forks, não aguentarão a explosão de festas semanais planeadas por essas duas doidas. Suspirei e, contrariada, vi-me forçada a adiar esta conversa promissora para outro momento. Ergui-me com uma nota de pesar nos olhos, dirigidos a Jake, que encolheu os ombros ao devolver-me aquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava e proferir um: "_Mais tarde falamos"_.

Com os preparativos da festa – finalmente revelada para mim -, a tarde passou incrivelmente a voar.

Durante o tempo em que Embry escolhia o melhor lugar para assentar o rádio, de forma a que o som se propagasse melhor, Emily, eu e Kim preparávamos os lanches para quem quisesse petiscar algo durante a noite – acabei por oferecer os docinhos feitos por Esme a Emily, que agradeceu com um amplo sorriso -, e Jared encarregava-se da parte das bebidas. Sam, Jake e mais dois garotos decidiram penetrar no meio da floresta em busca de mais troncos velhos para uma nova fogueira, enquanto Paul e Quil começavam por acender as tochas perdidas pela praia e as fogueiras, já que no entardecer de La Push, o recatado sol imergia mais cedo sobre a linha alaranjada do horizonte, fazendo as temperaturas arrefecerem drasticamente. Alguns dos garotos novos do bando de Sam espalhavam cadeiras desdobráveis pelo perímetro ocupado pelas tendas e, Rachel e Noah, trataram de preparar alguns trajes simples para a festa. Já Seth tentava convencer Leah a ajudar em alguma coisa, porém esta manteve-se indiferente ao que ia acontecer.

Após a nossa curta conversa, eu não tive mais contato com Jake, ainda que o visse de vez em quando por entre as tendas, a transportar os troncos necessários. Sorria-me cada vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam, causando-me calafrios ao recordar de cada palavra ousada minha, proferida naquela conversa. Meu raciocínio afrouxou ao ver que Rachel e Noah com uns vestidos simples, mas elegantes e bem emoldurados ao seu corpo delgado, estacarem à minha frente.

-Emily já tem tudo preparado – anunciei, ao ver o crescente entusiasmo de Ray, que estufou o peito.

-Maravilhoso! – Porém, fitou-me de modo observador, franzindo a testa. – Nem tudo está pronto. Você precisa urgentemente mudar de roupa. Essas aí estão todas amarrotadas e a cheirar a mar. – Dei ombros, fazendo um esgar de pouca importância. Desde que a roupa secara no meu corpo que não me lembrara de trocá-la. – Não, não, não…Vem comigo, tenho um vestido lindíssimo para você!

-Ray, não é preciso, eu tenho algo…

-Nem pense em usar umas calças e camisa. Modéstia à parte, mas eu tenho algo muito melhor. Algo que fará meu irmão ficar vesgo de tanto te contemplar. – Pegou meu braço e arrastou-me praticamente para a tenda dela. – Noah, por favor, vá ver se os outros já começaram a se preparar. – A pequena Quileute fez um aceno.

Ao entrar na tenda, vi Rachel apressar-se para a sua mochila, mandando quase todo o seu conteúdo para fora, como num desenho animado, o que me levou a esboçar um sorriso. Por fim parou, segurando nos seus dedos finos, uma pequena peça em tom verde lima. Ao desdobrá-la cuidadosamente, como um pano delicado, admirei o bonito vestido que ela me oferecia. Sem pensar, e com meus lábios crispados, eu o segurei. De novo ela voltou e agachou-se para tirar do outro saco umas sandálias rasas e de fivelas, igualmente no mesmo tom do vestido.

-Meu presente atrasado.

-Eu não posso…

-Vou entender isso como uma desfeita. E sim, eu ando aprendendo algumas técnicas de persuasão com sua tia Alice, por isso não me obrigue a usá-las – ia retrucar, contudo ela elevou a mão para me deter. – Vou deixar você se trocar. – Quando ia sair, deteve-se, voltando-se para mim. – Ahh, e deixe o cabelo solto, meu irmão gosta mais assim. – Piscou-me o olho perante o meu rubor.

-Obrigada. – Com um aceno de cabeça, saiu pelo véu que esvoaçava com o vento fresco proveniente do mar.

Analisei novamente o vestido verde que jazia em meus dedos. Tinha um corte simples, não tendo alças e fazendo alguns folhinhos na saia. Entregue à sua beleza natural, acabei por despir os meus shorts e a camisa úmidas pelas ondas do mar e vesti o vestido, que me batia pelos joelhos. Por sorte, as sandálias eram também o meu número, embora ficassem um pouco apertadas na frente – nada que incomodasse. Por último, dei um retoque ao cabelo, puxando-os para trás com os dedos.

Ainda dentro da tenda, já conseguia ouvir uma música rítmica soar naquela extensa praia, e urros de entusiasmo encherem aquela área até há bem pouco tempo silenciosa. Sentindo-me um pouco embaraçada pelo meu figurino – ainda não me acostumara a usar vestidos em público -, acabei por inalar o aromático ar – inundado por variados odores - e expeli lentamente para sair da cabana.

Lá fora, o frio já se começava a notar, ainda que não fosse muito incômodo na pele nua de meus ombros. Movi-me em busca de Jake, e com o olhar perdido, deparei-me com um Seth já trajado com roupas claras e confortáveis. Mal seu olhar se depositou em mim, o vi arregalar os olhos redondos e escancarar a boca, parecendo incrédulo. Tenho certeza que o sangue borbulhou mais depressa em minhas veias do que o habitual.

-Estou assim tão mal? – averiguei receosa, apesar de usar um tom superficialmente mais descontraído.

-Pelo contrário. Fui somente apanhado de surpresa por tal beldade. – Agradeci numa mesura de cabeça, corada.

-E Jake? Você o viu?

-Foi trocar de roupa. – Fez um aceno com a mão até à minha tenda, a poucos centímetros de nós. – Ele deve estar saindo.

Numa questão se segundos, como se correspondesse ao meu silencioso chamado, ele saiu através da cortina da tenda e caminhou num passo seleto. Deteve-se mal me viu, apreciando-me de cima a baixo. Inicialmente, sua expressão assemelhou-se à de Seth, perplexo, contudo suavizou com um sorriso travesso. Meu coração aligeirou, tal como acontecia quando me sentia invadida por aquele olhar ávido. Permiti-me igualmente observá-lo, vendo-o trajado com umas calças de ganga escuras e uma camisa azul desabotoada, que o vento fazia esvoaçar. Engoli em seco e avancei sem o encarar diretamente, alcançando em algumas passadas.

-Você está linda! – Ele tomou posse de minhas mãos, beijando docemente a ponta de meus dedos. – Espero que Seth não tenha galanteado você! – Num tom divertido, dirigiu o olhar para o amigo, que sobrepôs as mãos sob o queixo, como se pedisse desculpa.

-Não pude evitar – e um som gutural saiu de sua garganta.

-Jake, ele só me estava fazendo companhia.

-Só por isso eu te perdoo. – Mostrou a língua para Seth e voltou-se para mim, com olhos resplandecentes. – O erro foi meu de ter deixado uma bela dama me esperando. – Ofereceu, então, o seu braço dobrado. – Aceita vir comigo?

-Será uma honra, senhor Black. – Enlacei meu braço ao dele e caminhamos.

As fogueiras a nossa frente crepitavam suntuosamente em fagulhas alaranjadas, que acabavam por se misturar e se perder em pleno céu quase negro – não fosse uma lua cheia escondida pela massa de nuvens. Um belo quadro natural de se admirar.

Todavia, minha atenção concentrou-se no centro do acampamento, onde havia sinais evidentes de que uma festa decorria. Do que pude apreciar por breves momentos, tudo estava como Ray tinha planejado: fogueiras que fornecessem o calor necessário para repelir o recente vento frio, que já se fazia notar; as cadeiras desdobráveis em volta destas; uma mesa recheada das mais variadas comidas e bebidas; um velho rádio algures a tocar música para todos os gostos e as pessoas – espalhadas por toda a parte - trajadas com roupas casuais, mas confortáveis - embora Paul Jared e Embry torcessem o nariz para o uso inútil de roupa, a não ser os seus habituais calções esfarrapados.

Ainda que simples, sem poucos gastos e de última hora, Ray sabia como preparar uma festa.

Jacob encaminhou-nos para o centro, sendo recebido por algumas palmadas nas costas e uns sorrisos de boas vindas, mesmo que só se tivessem separado durante umas horas. Embry, Leah, Quil e Claire já cercavam a mesa de petiscos, ao mesmo tempo que Emily e Sam dançavam com a sua pequena. Ray, que segurava um copo de cerveja, exibiu sua fileira de dentes ao elevar seu polegar com os outros dedos cerrados para mim, no passo que se agitava ao lado de Paul em sintonia com a música rítmica que soava.

-Ela já não tem jeito mesmo. – Jake abanou a cabeça, com um falso semblante pesaroso. – Infelizmente não temos dinheiro suficiente para interná-la, e matá-la seria um grande pecado.

-Não diga isso da sua irmã. – Dei-lhe uma leve cotovelada no abdómen, arreliada, e ele riu com um humor esplêndido. – Ela tem um jeito peculiar de levar a vida. Eu gosto disso nela.

-Não vamos falar mais nela por hoje. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?

-Não, o almoço foi bem reforçado.

De repente a música mudou para uma mais suave e lenta, com uma tonalidade sensual em cada nota. Jake arqueou a sobrancelha e passou a mão desajeitadamente pelos seus cabelos, proferindo meio embaraçado:

-E dançar?

-Adoraria.

Ele me guiou até um espaço desocupado, onde não houvesse possibilidades de chocarmos contra Jared e Kim – que dançavam de forma harmoniosa. Com seu olhar, pediu permissão para me pegar a mão. Assenti quase sem mexer o pescoço. Foi então que me segurou a mão e ergueu-a. Intimidada por suas azeviches mergulharem tão intensamente nos meus chocolate, eu segui a melodia envolvente com movimentos suaves de quadris, ao mesmo tempo que ele me acompanhava, tão flexível, que seu corpo parecia moldar ao meu em cada movimento.

Numa movimentação um pouco mais ávida, rodopiou-me ainda em seus dedos hábeis, fazendo-me bater suavemente contra o seu tórax. Fitei-o de esgueira, onde vi desenhado em seus lábios um grandioso sorriso, traçado por um rejúbilo radiante. Sem prevenir, Jake tomou delicadamente a minha cintura, achegando-me ainda mais contra seu corpo ondulante. Sorrateiramente, suas mãos deslizaram pelos meus flancos. Ao subi-las de novo, arrastou meus braços para cima, onde pude rodeá-los no seu pescoço, sentindo seu hálito quente e pesado vir de encontro ao meu ouvido.

Minhas mãos soavam sem cessar, ao passo que a minha respiração acelerava, tal como meu coração, que patenteava batidas descompassadas.

E assim ficamos durante um longo tempo, como se somente nós, o céu e a música existíssemos naquele pedaço de paraíso. Nada mais importava, a não ser a linguagem física de nossos corpos em sintonia.

Era nestes momentos que eu dava graças a Deus por não ter herdado a aversão à dança, como Bella. Pelo contrário, eu adorava dançar ao ritmo de qualquer tipo de música, tal como uma bailarina profissional. Tal como tia Alice, com seus pequenos e delicados passos de fada. Apelei à minha mente para recordar ao máximo da última vez que vira Rose dançar com Emmett, no meu aniversário de quatro anos. Aquela dança sedutora, madura, como se o tango se incorporasse plenamente numa deslumbrante valsa. Algo hipnotizante. Tentei retratar algo parecido, tal e qual como ela se movera tão deliberadamente. Cada movimento de pernas, de torso, de braços. Porém parecia ter de treinar muito para atingir a perfeição dos invejáveis movimentos de Rosalie.

Ainda balanceando o quadril, maneei um pouco as pernas para baixo, contudo senti-me ser elevada por ele, que me voltou novamente contra seu peito. Reprimi um suspiro surpreso e mordi o lábio. Agora estávamos frente a frente, e de minha boca escapava um arfar insistente ao ver a sua tão perto da minha. Era como se todos os meus sentidos ficassem entorpecidos com seu toque caloroso, ansioso, que faziam meus membros vibrarem. Seu sorriso manhoso despertava em mim uma vontade de o provocar, enquanto ele passeava vagarosamente sua mão por toda a extensão de minhas costas, ateando pequenos choques eléctricos por todo o meu ser.

-Estou ficando sem ar – confessei, mesmo que o comentário fosse um mero pensamento alto e sôfrego. – Preciso de uma pausa.

-Eu também. – Soprou contra meus cabelos; também ofegante.

Jake distanciou-se um pouco, tentando não evidenciar o seu estado igualmente afetado. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado e olhou em volta, como se procurasse alguém, até seus olhos repousarem de novo em mim. Respirei fundo, numa igual tentativa de acalmar todo as minhas células nervosas. _O que se tinha sucedido neste curto espaço de tempo? O que fora aquela magnitude eletrizante? _Ainda a tremer, arrastei-me até uma cadeira ali perto e deixei meu corpo tombar de encontro ao recosto.

Tinha voltado ao mundo normal, após os minutos passados num mundo paralelo ao meu. Agora tinha percepção das outras pessoas ao nosso redor, do frio que me começava a arrepiar os braços e do quão nublado o céu estava – as nuvens tapavam literalmente a bela lua cheia que governava no céu. Baixei o olhar para as mãos, contudo elas ainda tremiam de exaltação. Jake agachou-se à minha frente e me entregou um copo de sumo de laranja. Aceitei-o sem cerimónias e bebi o líquido frio num gole longo. Desviei o copo da boca e encarei Jake, que me fitava num misto preocupação e incerteza.

-Você está bem? – passou sua mão pelos meus cabelos, puxando uma mecha para trás da orelha.

-Jake, o que se passou ali? – balbuciei entre dentes, confusa. – Aquilo não foi normal.

-Simplesmente não sei minha querida, nunca senti nada igual.

-Foi…mágico! – E ri-me desalmadamente. Seria isto algum efeito secundário do nervosismo?

-Hey, não graceje com as nossas coisas de lobo. – Fez um ar de falso amuo, mas acabou por se rir juntamente comigo.

-Jake, Nessie. – Viramos nossa atenção ao mesmo tempo, vendo Quil gesticular uma mão. – Se juntem a nós.

-Vamos? – Anui, já mais calma.

Quase todo o bando e suas impressões estavam reunidos, num semi-círculo em volta da fogueira, enquanto alguns garotos ainda dançavam descontraidamente ao ritmo da música. Eu e Jake sentamo-nos na areia, perto de Embry e Noah, que me piscou o olho e abriu um vasto sorriso. De súbito, o meu homem lobo puxou-me de encontro ao seu aconchegado corpo, e enlaçou seus braços na minha cintura; depositei minha cabeça no seu largo peito, e descansei os braços nos joelhos infletidos dele.

-Falta aqui o velho Quil para nos contar as suas historias e lendas – afirmou Jared, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos a Kim.

-Que não seja esse o problema, temos aqui o Quil júnior. – Quil estofou o peito, e num pulo, ergueu-se, gesticulando as mãos no ar.

-Por favor, ninguém o deixe falar. Já estou cheio de ouvir a história da Bela e a Fera. – Todos riram do comentário de Paul, e Embry atirou com um punhado de areia para Quil, que se afastou numa deslocação inumana.

-Eu gosto da Bela e a Fera – criticou Claire, ao cruzar os braços, amuada.

As gargalhadas foram gerais, sobretudo quando Quil se ajoelhou perante a sua pequena e sussurrou baixinho para ninguém ouvir, ainda que isso fosse impossível: "Não ligue pequena, eles só têm inveja do estilo sexy do Gaston"

-Não traumatize a menina – a voz relaxada de Sam cortou o murmúrio. – Eu e Emily nunca saberíamos explicar à mãe de Claire onde ela aprendeu tanta asneira junta.

-Basta dizer que uma formiga tem o Q.I. mais elevado que Quil. – Um velho e pequeno tronco voou em direção a Seth, acertando-lhe bem na cabeça. - Hey, é verdade. – Seth esfregou-a na parte onde o pedaço de madeira lhe acertou.

Naquele instante Seth arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se de ímpeto, fugindo de um Quil, pronto a transformar-se em lobo. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, vi Leah esboçar um sorriso, mesmo que malicioso, ao passo que voltava a mergulhar o copo de suco em seus lábios.

-Quando eles vão crescer? – indaguei, limpando uma lágrima que vertia dos meus olhos de tanto rir.

-Acho que nunca passaram da fase da adolescência. E cada ano que passa, tem tendência a piorar.

-E viva à adolescência – brindou Ray ao erguer o copo. – E a bons momentos como estes.

-Que durem para sempre – proferi num sussurrado tom, elevando igualmente o meu copo, juntamente com todos os outros, escutando Seth e Quil ainda correndo longe, perto do mar.

-Se depender de mim, eles durarão eternamente – a voz alentada de Jake, chegou ao meu ouvido como um convite para fitá-lo.

-E de mim também. – Depositei um beijo em sua bochecha.

Até àquele agradável momento, escutando os risos e a boa disposição da já embriagada Ray, ou dos dois lobos ainda lutando numa amistosa brincadeira, eu pude concluir que nunca me sentira tão feliz como agora. Fechei meus olhos e apertei-os, saboreando aquele estado de espírito e gravando aquele quadro humano na minha mente. De cada gargalhada solta e perdida no ar, de cada escárnio proferido e sem destino, das palavras trocadas ao sabor do vento. De repente, uma sensação estranha invadiu todo o meu corpo, com um arrepio frio que trespassa um apertado coração. Sensação de que algo ia mudar em breve. Discretamente, encolhi-me nos braços de Jake.

Fosse o que me aguardava, eu estaria pronta para receber.

**N/A:**

**Olaaa!!!**

**Cheguei á pouco a casa e vim aqui directamente postar este capítulo antes de me deitar. Estou carregadíssima de sono, por isso eu juro que no próximo capítulo respondo às vossas reviews sem falta. E desde já quero agradecer cada uma delas: ****Xana Black; Dupla Marota; Anna R. Black; Igorsambora; ChunLi Weasley Malfoy; Miss Cay; Ness Black****, obrigada pelos vossos comentários :D**

**Próximo capítulo penso postá-lo dentro de duas semanas no máximo, até porque haverá novidades ehehe.**

**Beijoca grandeeee**

**Taty Black**


	13. Declarações

**Capitulo 12**

**Declarações**

Recolhemos às nossas tendas, quando o vento gélido desafortunadamente havia descido das montanhas e atravessado as grandiosas árvores. Arrastei meus pés cansados até alcançar a tenda; as pálpebras já começavam a pesar, além do frio me incomodar os ombros nus. Jacob foi gentil ao me deixar entrar primeiro para trocar de roupa. Já dentro da tenda, a temperatura parecia estar abaixo de zero, fazendo-me esfregar os braços ao mesmo tempo que pegava na mochila para procurar a tal peça que Alice fizera tanto mistério. Depois de vasculhar cuidadosamente a mochila, arregalei os olhos ao me deparar com uma camisa de dormir verde-claro e de cetim, parecida com a que me oferecera na noite anterior.

-Alice só pode estar brincando comigo! – quase berrei, mordendo o lábio para não gritar toda a minha revolta.

-O que Alice fez? – a voz divertida de Jake, mesclada com o vento, ainda me deixou mais indignada.

-Vem me matando aos poucos – grunhi, despindo o vestido num gesto rápido. Dobrei-o e guardei-o no saco.

Crispando os lábios, vesti a maldita camisa de dormir, que roçava o inicio do joelho. O pior é que aquele pedaço de pano verde pálido mal agasalhava o frio que ali fazia. Um barulho impaciente lá fora, me fez recordar que Jake ainda esperava que eu dissesse para entrar. Suspirei e meneei a cabeça, num ato de confiança.

-Pode entrar.

Sem mais demora, o zíper do véu foi corrido e Jake apareceu, com seu cabelo ainda mais desalinhado por causa do vendaval que ocorria. Novamente correu o ziper para fechar a tenda e estancou na entrada, entortando o pescoço, com um sorriso maroto.

-É por isso que vai matar Alice? – um som gutural saiu do fundo da sua garganta. – Eu, pelo contrário, só tenho que agradecer a ela. – Aproximou-se de mim e dirigiu sua mão aos meus cachos, afagando-os. – Verde é definitivamente a cor que eu mais gosto de ver em você, condiz com seus cabelos.

-Obrigada. – Fixamos nossos olhares e senti-o aproximar seu rosto vagarosamente do meu.

O toque de meu celular soou, como uma advertência sobre o campo em que começara a entrar. Sobressaltei-me, atrapalhada, e aos tropeções acabei por tirar o pequeno aparelho do casaco que usara esta manhã. No visor tinha estampado o nome de minha mãe. Meu coração parou. Teria alguma coisa acontecido para ligarem a esta hora? Pelo canto do olho, vi Jake estender nossos sacos de cama no chão, descansado. Suspirei apreensiva e atendi.

-Mãe! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_-Não querida. Liguei só para saber como você estava. Está se divertindo? – _o tom dela era normal, mas até que ponto ela conseguiria ser neutra, se algo realmente se passasse?

-Como nunca. Jake, Ray e o resto do bando sabem como proporcionar momentos agradáveis e divertidos. – Mostrei a língua a um Jake que exibiu seus dentes alvos num sorriso de cortar respiração. – Mãe, tem certeza que está tudo bem?

_-Se está estranhando pelo fato de eu estar ligando a esta hora, então sossegue seu coração porque está tudo bem. Só não te liguei mais cedo porque estivemos até há bem pouco tempo batendo a área territorial e florestal de Neah Bay e Hoquim, mas infelizmente não encontramos nada. – _Ela bufou; imaginei a fisionomia feroz que ela estaria ostentando. – _Nem uma amostra de cheiro._

"_Vocês não o encontraram porque ele esteve em La Push" , _quase declarei num impulso, porém detive-me ao apertar com força o celular na minha mão.

-Não se preocupe com isso, o importante é que vocês estão bem e até agora ele não fez nenhum mal a ninguém. E eu estou segura aqui em La Push, fique descansada.

-_Você está certa._ – Fez uma breve pausa, como se quisesse mudar de assunto e suspirou: - _E quando você volta?_

-Se Nessie quiser, almoçaremos em minha casa e depois eu a levo – sugeriu Jake enquanto tirava sua camisa e calça para vestir um short moletom.

-Acho boa ideia – manifestei-me antes de Bella se pronunciar sobre o assunto, com meus olhos arregalados perante a sua figura bem esculpida.

-_Muito bem. Juízo então meu amor, durma bem. _

_-_Obrigada mãe, até amanhã. – E desliguei o celular.

Abracei o meu corpo, numa tentativa de me aquecer ao passo que me arrastava para guardar o celular na mochila. Ao me voltar, reparei que ele estava mesmo à minha frente, parecendo tão grande nas sombras daquela tenda. E pelo brilho ofuscado de seus olhos, temi que Jake quisesse recomeçar a conversa que havia sido interrompida por Ray. Sinceramente, depois de tudo o que se passara entre nós, eu preferia não continuar aquela conversa - pelo menos por enquanto. Não queria estragar os momentos mágicos de hoje com palavras que poderiam demolir meu coração em pequenos grãos de areia.

Meu raciocínio amainou ao sentir seus lábios virem de encontro à minha bochecha, antes de proferir na sua peculiar rouquidão:

-Boa noite, minha Nessie. Durma bem.

-Você também... – Quando ia depositar um beijo na sua face, ele desviou automaticamente o rosto; sem querer meus lábios pousaram levemente no canto de sua boca. – Meu Jacob!

De forma embaraçosa, meu coração disparou num abalo quase ensurdecedor, pintando minhas faces num tom róseo. Um sorriso foi desenhado no contorno de seus lábios, na altura em que ele se baixou para entrar no seu saco cama. Fiquei imóvel no mesmo lugar durante um eterno segundo, e muito devagar abaixei-me também para me colocar sob o material quente do saco cama – pelo menos eu desejava que fosse.

Não ia ser uma noite fácil, e o impetuoso vento lá fora – que agitava sem piedade o tecido da nossa impermeável tenda – parecia ser um prelúdio de algo inexplicável.

Já deitada e de olhos fechados, concentrei-me na respiração profunda de Jake, que dormia apenas a alguns centímetros de distância de mim. Acolhi-me ainda mais no saco cama, na tentativa de me aquecer mais depressa, contudo isso era algo que estaria longe de acontecer.

-Dificuldades em dormir? – sua voz sussurrada e rouca, me fez abrir repentinamente os olhos.

-Você tem certeza que não ficou nenhum orifício a descoberto?

-Claro que tenho. Seth até verificou duas vezes para ver se estava tudo em ordem com a tenda. Mas por quê? Está sentindo frio? – indagou com prudência.

-Digamos, que minha parte humana está tremendo. Estou só ganhando coragem suficiente para ir buscar uma camisola mais grossa, ou até mesmo um robe.

-Que não seja esse o problema!

Já que a minha visão se adaptara tão bem ao escuro, entortei o pescoço a tempo de o ver rastejar até mim e desapertar o fecho do meu saco cama.

-Jake, não é preciso, eu não estou assim tão congelada para você me aquecer e…

Emudeci ao perceber que ele não obedecera à minha sentença. Desde quando Jacob Black dava ouvidos a alguém? De repente, o seu corpo conseguiu entrar perfeitamente naquele curto espaço que restava no saco cama, importando consigo o glorioso calor que tanto eu havia apelado. Com algum jeito, eu deixei-o acomodar-se de maneira a não o deixar numa posição desconfortável. Rodeou seus braços na minha cintura; apertou-me de forma a me acomodar em seu cálido peito. Sem permissão, entrelacei minha perna nas dele, que abriu uma pequena fenda para recebê-la entre as suas.

-Melhorou? – Sua respiração saiu entrecortada, num sussurro ávido.

-Muito.

Definitivamente a temperatura estava melhor.

Sem pensar em nada e de forma instintiva e inocente, pousei minha mão contra o seu abdómen nu e percorri cada covinha, cada músculo bem definido, subindo até ao seu tórax. Sua respiração mudou radicalmente sobre a palma da minha mão, assim como o seu coração, que batia num ritmo irregular. Da fissura de seus lábios, um fio de fôlego escapava ruidosamente.

-Nessie…- advertiu num grunhido arrastado.

Em pleno silêncio, continuei a delinear suavemente com a ponta dos dedos pela extensão do seu peito, estudando o território nunca antes explorado por mim. A mão de Jake passeou pelo meu pescoço acima até me alcançar nuca; sentia toda a minha pele queimar em cada toque.

Num reflexo audaz e inesperado, seu hálito quente aproximou-se dos meus lábios e aí eu soube o que desejava. Minha respiração acelerou até seus lábios mergulharem gentilmente nos meus. Permiti-me fechar os olhos e toda a minha mente bloqueou, emitindo apenas breves tremores para todas as células estáticas de meu corpo. Como se tivessem vida própria, minhas mãos escalaram até ao seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que correspondia cobiçosamente ao seu beijo.

Com todo o cuidado, Jake entreabriu os lábios, guiando-me para um mundo desconhecido de novas sensações. Por incrível que pareça, minha boca moveu-se em sintonia com a dele, como se soubesse cada passo a seguir naquela valsa mal ensaiada. Uma torrente de sensações que nunca imaginei sentir rebentaram inexplicavelmente no centro de meu peito, e pela primeira vez senti meu sangue fervilhar velozmente me cada veia.

Minha mão deslizou de seu rosto até encontrar o pescoço, numa tentativa de o ter mais perto de mim. Repentinamente, Jake enrijeceu seus músculos e deteve o beijo de maneira suave, conseguindo resfolgar com clareza. Ainda arfante, abri os olhos e colhi toda a intensidade com que aquelas azeviches relutantes e assustadas me fitavam.

Afagou então o meu rosto para, logo a seguir, erguer o torso, ao mesmo tempo que tentava serenar sua respiração ofegante. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, observando um ponto fixo que eu não consegui captar.

-Nessie, isto está errado, isto… - sua voz saía hesitante.

-Jake, me desculpe, eu não devia… - Baixei o rosto com um tom embargado pelo nó que se formara na garganta.

-A culpa não é sua. Eu é que não ando fazendo as coisas como devia.

Ele não andava fazendo as coisas como devia? Que culpa ele tinha de meus hormônios adolescentes estarem aflorados? De vê-lo mais do que melhor amigo? Expeli todo o ar de meus pulmões doloridos. Não queria que ele visse aquele momento como um erro, muito menos se culpasse por me ter beijado. Isso era demais para mim. E francamente, ouvi-lo citar tais palavras fizera com que meu coração latejasse de mágoa. Suspirei e decidi engolir o orgulho e vergonha que me regeram por anos ao erguer igualmente o torso para ficar ao mesmo nível que ele.

-Sim, a culpa é minha – num fio de voz, deixei minha mente articular as palavras que nunca ousei lhe proferir. – Culpa de não te ver mais com os olhos de quem vê seu melhor amigo. Sobretudo, de complicar a sua tarefa de amigo. – Ele voltou rapidamente a cabeça para me fitar – Culpa de tentar conciliar a amizade que temos com os sentimentos que nutro por você. – Tentei clarear a garganta embargada a termos de concluir a minha confissão ridícula: - A verdade é essa, Jacob! Meus sentimentos cresceram, juntamente com meu corpo e mente. E eu…eu estou apaixonada por você - De meus olhos, brotavam lágrimas que amaldiçoei.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi como um soco certeiro no meu estômago. Que poderia esperar? Que ele revelasse igualmente sentir algo por mim? Disparate. Tudo o que podia aguardar era o que sempre receara: o seu afastamento. Por mais que as palavras de Emily preenchessem a minha mente, nada parecia jogar a esse favor. Evitei encará-lo por vergonha, para não avaliar a expressão que suas feições pintavam. Meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas ainda por verter. Foi então que um par de braços quentes me rodeou o pescoço, num aperto aconchegante. Envolvi os meus sobre os dele, permitindo-me chorar – mesmo que fosse algo humilhante para meu orgulho ferido.

-Você tem certeza disso? – um tom grave quebrou o silêncio; encolhi-me despropositadamente em seus braços.

-Como nunca tive. – Ele me afastou um pouco; pude vê-lo franzir suas espessas sobrancelhas, o que me deixou constrangida. – Durante dois anos foi difícil esconder de Edward o que ia no meu coração e mente. Mas agora você poderá ter a oportunidade de ver e sentir tudo o que escondi durante este tempo todo…

De forma receosa e lenta, espalmei a mão sobre a sua bochecha morena e concentrei-me nos burburinhos tempestuosos lá fora. Fechei os olhos e deixei a minha mente fluir para a sua cada pormenor íntimo que guardara só para mim; cada detalhe delicado de explicar por palavras. De inicio ele estremeceu, mesmo assim, continuei com a minha linha de memórias particulares.

Ia finalmente mostrar-lhe tudo o que ocultara até hoje, provando assim a veracidade do que lhe acabara de confessar.

Dos sentimentos que reprimi durante estes dois anos; de cada sensação que se apoderava de meu corpo, cada vez que ele me tocava; de como eu constantemente ansiava por mais do que um toque seu. Do quanto desejei que ele fizesse parte da minha vida, de uma maneira mais intensa do que ele mesmo já fazia. De como meu dia se tornava numa primavera, cada vez que ele estava comigo. Do medo que sentia ao pensar na possibilidade dele se afastar de mim, caso descobrisse a minha paixão por ele – e por isso deixara de lhe tocar no rosto, com receio de misturar os meus pensamentos com meus sentimentos e me tornar demasiado transparente. E por fim, de como me sentia verdadeiramente completa ao seu lado, tal como um yin yang.

Abri os olhos e viu-o pestanejar algumas vezes, como quem desperta de um sonho. Suas feições estavam pintadas com uma pitada de assombro, o que me levou a expelir um débil suspiro.

-Então foi por isso que deixou de me mostrar os seus pensamentos? – sua voz era agora absorta e incrédula, e eu afirmei. – Meu Deus, Nessie, eu nunca iria me afastar de você por isso.

-Agora eu sei! – fiz uma pausa ao suspirar. – Mas eu tive os meus receios, as minhas fraquezas e…- Um dedo tocou suavemente nos meus lábios.

-Não foi só você que teve fraquezas, Renesmee, eu também as tive. – Enruguei o cenho, confusa com o rumo da sua conversa. – Desde o início deste ano, que algo mudou dentro de mim. Algo que até hoje eu não sei explicar com palavras bem elaboradas.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu já não consigo estar longe de você por míseros segundos, que meu coração arde de vontade de te ver novamente. E acredite, isso começa a se tornar num verdadeiro suplício: não poder te tocar como eu desejaria. - Traçou um gesto intocado no meu rosto. – E acima de tudo ter de segurar meus impulsos. Tudo isto faz com que a minha cabeça entre em ebulição, cada vez que essas sensações me atingem impetuosamente. – Ele suspirou, parecendo rendido. – Você é a minha pequena, e eu te desejo mais do que posso.

-Não sou mais! – rebati de maneira áspero, levando-me a corar. Seu riso rouco me fez perder o ar naquele momento.

-A pequena que se tornou na garota mais linda que eu alguma vez conheci. Como te disse uma vez, você vem crescendo de uma forma surpreende. E depois daquele seu beijo no riacho, eu fiquei com receio de não conseguir me controlar mais perto de você. Deixar que meus desejos cedessem perante a minha sensatez. A partir daí, uma espécie de tortura me consome, cada vez que estou com você. – Ele sorriu ao abanar a cabeça e murmurou: – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu aguardei por este momento. É como se finalmente me soltassem das correntes que me prendia até agora. Sinto-me livre.

Eu não sabia se sorria ou continuava com meu pranto, de tanta felicidade que explodia em meu peito.

-Não estava previsto contar-te desta maneira – confessou, com um sorriso casto a bailar nos lábios. - Contava esperar mais dois anos para poder finalmente declarar aquilo que sentia, com palavras mais doces e um cenário mais harmonioso.

-Nunca precisei de cenários ou palavras bonitas. Somente você – sussurrei enquanto ele limpava cada lágrima que me escorria pelas bochechas. – E mesmo que você não correspondesse aos meus sentimentos, eu estaria disposta a esperar o tempo necessário até você sentir algo por mim.

-Ainda bem que não foi preciso esperar tanto tempo.

De repente, seus lábios apossaram-se dos meus, agora tão ávidos, que me atrevi sorrir contra eles. Seus beijos soavam como carícias tão castas e íntimas, capazes de despertar em mim um fogoso mar de sensações inexplicáveis. Num passe de mágica, toda a minha timidez foi substituída pelo desejo que ardia nos limites de um palpitante coração. Seus dedos cálidos voaram novamente para o contorno rosado das minhas bochechas, levando-me a erguer do saco cama e a subir desajeitadamente para o seu colo. Uma exclamação de surpresa escapou dos seus lábios, contudo não quebrou o contato de nossas bocas.

Beijá-lo agora parecia tão simples.

Inesperadamente, a palma da sua outra mão alisou a pele nua da minha coxa, igualmente exposta aos seus desejos. Arfei involuntariamente contra os seus doces lábios, enquanto enterrava a ponta dos dedos na pele suave de seus ombros. Foi então que o beijo tornou-se cada vez mais urgente, ao mesmo tempo que Jake traçava um caminho fixo pela minha coxa acima, fazendo-me esquecer todos os resquícios da minha sanidade mental. E quando ele tentou subir o tecido fino da minha camisa, eu deixei minhas mãos escorregarem sofregamente pelas suas costas, vencida pela sua vontade.

Nesse instante, senti-o reticente, ainda que seus olhos ardentes desejassem por mais, queimando os meus. Porém, com uma força invejável, deteve-se._ Como ele conseguia ser tão controlado perante as circunstâncias?_

-Nessie, Nessie…- soprou contra os meus lábios, quase como um gemido sôfrego. – É melhor…é melhor parámos por aqui, querida. Prometi a seu pai tratá-la com respeito.

Eu também prometera a meu pai que não o desiludiria, e aqui estava eu quebrando essa promessa, perdida por mais um beijo de Jake. Por segundos, essa promessa não era tão significante como estar finalmente nos braços de meu homem lobo. E ter de renunciar temporariamente disso, era um enorme sacrifício, já que havia provado o sabor de seus lábios. Contudo, se não parássemos agora, entraríamos num campo perigoso e irremediável, e Edward teria motivos para matar Jacob.

-Tem razão.

Devagar, Jake passou os dedos no meu rosto ardente e deslizou até ao meu queixo, elevando-o para me obrigar a encará-lo. Ele exibia aquele seu sorriso travesso, agora mais aberto que o normal; era difícil não lhe corresponder. Lentamente, encostou sua testa na minha, e ficamos assim durante alguns minutos, tentando neutralizar nossas respirações ofegantes. Existiria alguma palavra para descrever algo mais do que pura felicidade? Se sim, eu desejaria gritá-la em plenos pulmões para todos saberem como me sentia neste preciso momento.

Seus dedos vieram ao encontro do meu pingente, observando-o com uma atenção redobrada. Com a outra, ele pegou no seu pingente e encaixou plenamente no meu. Um yin yang completo reinava em suas mãos e durante um bom tempo ficamos a contemplá-las.

-Agora compreendo perfeitamente a magnitude deste talismã. Embora estas duas peças sejam o oposto significativo uma da outra, elas simplesmente não podem ser separadas. – Acolhi suas mãos nas minhas e sorri-lhe de maneira exígua ao tentar completar meu raciocínio: - Elas precisam de se unir numa só, não apenas para se completarem, mas também para equilibrarem cada um dos elementos que possuem. Era assim que eu via a nossa ligação, num futuro próximo. – chocalhei a cabeça e fitei-o. – Por isso fiquei assustada quando você me ofereceu este pingente no dia dos meus anos. Tive medo de ter de te explicar a minha adoração por esta peça única.

-Por favor Nessie, nunca mais me esconda nada…

-Eu prometo – inclinei-me para tocar suavemente em seus lábios, num breve beijo. – A partir de hoje, não haverá mais segredos entre nós.

-Assim o espero. Agora pequena, melhor tentamos dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia e temos muito que conversar sobre…- fez uma pausa, pensativo: - Nossa situação.

-Está certo – murmurei ao sair do seu colo para afundar no meu saco cama, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. – Você vai ficar ao meu lado?

-Sempre. – Ele acomodou-se junto a mim; eu deitei a cabeça sobre o seu peito, escutando um coração feroz pulsar a cada segundo. -Boa noite, minha Nessie.

-Boa noite. – Sentia, então, sua mão afagar minhas costas.

Mesmo que estivesse demasiado extasiada para não querer adormecer, o cansaço acabou por me vencer.

No meio da noite, captei uma voz baixa chamar Jake, que se remexeu ao meu lado. Cuidadosamente ele separou-me de seu corpo e me acomodou no saco cama, elevando-se em seguida, sem fazer o mínimo barulho. Não sabia se estaria sonhando ou se aquilo correspondia á realidade, porém o véu da nossa tenda foi aberto, o que fez com que uma lufada de ar frio envolvesse o interior. Novamente, vozes foram sussurradas:

-Fale baixo para não acordá-la…

-Vocês não falaram propriamente baixo há pouco, todo o acampamento deve de ter escutado a sua declaração romântica. - Algo esvoaçou e aterrou com força no cachaço de alguém. – Hey, precisava de ser bruto? – queixou-se Quil.

-E você teve sorte por não engolir os dentes todos – resmungou Jake, impaciente. – Mas que droga aconteceu para me acordarem a esta hora?

-Problemas na floresta. Sam está nos solicitando para uma busca rápida, mas antes queria falar com você.

Quis abrir os olhos para contestar, contudo estes pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Mesmo assim, eu senti o olhar de Jake repousar nas minhas costas. A partir daí, mergulhei num silêncio e escuridão aterrador, não sendo capaz de me focar em nada á minha volta. Possivelmente adormecera outra vez.

Minutos depois, acordei sobressaltada, reparando que estava sozinha.

-Jake? - Aquilo não fora um sonho.

Ergui-me de ímpeto e procurei na mochila um robe para enfrentar o vendaval que estava lá fora. Depois de o vestir, abri o ziper da entrada e sai disparada, sendo o meu rosto invadido por um emaranhar de fios de cabelos soltos ao vento. Amarrei-os com a mão e observei o acampamento a espreita de algum detalhe; apesar de já haver traços claros no céu, não me foi possível encontrar nenhuma pista dos lobos. Porém, um cheiro familiar me fez voltar para trás, deparando-me com uma Leah descontraída, sentada perto da minha tenda.

-Volte para a tenda, princesinha do gelo – a voz de Leah soou como um a ordem que eu não pretendia cumprir.

-Onde está Jake? – questionei, vendo-a desencostar-se da minha tenda e cruzar os braços, enfrentando-me com aqueles belos olhos redondos.

-Num lugar onde você não o poderá acompanhar. Agora faça o que lhe digo e entre de uma vez por todas nesse seu ninho de amor e me deixe concluir o meu serviço.

Inspirei todo o ar necessário para bufar dramaticamente, aconchegando-me ainda mais ao tecido grosso do robe. Queria respostas para as minhas perguntas silenciosas, e não ia sair daqui sem as ter – muito menos ia ceder àquela garota impossível. Aproximei-me dela e sentei-me ao seu lado, vendo-a arregalar os olhos surpresa.

-Lamento, mas vou ficar aqui até você me dizer o que se passa.

-Jake que vá para o raio que o parta com toda sua autoridade de glorioso alfa, mas eu não vou ficar aqui tomando conta de uma meia sanguessuga. - Ela começou a se levantar, mas eu cortei-a a tempo:

-Por que me odeia tanto Leah? Eu e minha família nunca lhe fizemos mal. – Leah espremeu os olhos sobre mim e cerrou os pulsos.

-Só pelo fato de vossa espécie existir já é o suficiente. Vocês e a sua presença repugnante nos transformaram no monstro que nós somos hoje. – Seu dedo apontou para a floresta, possivelmente para indicar os lobos dispersos nela. – Eles podem ter aceitado a sua permanência nas nossas terras, mas, enquanto eu me lembrar do futuro brilhante que vocês me roubaram, eu nunca irei mudar minha opinião, entendeu?

-Eu sinto muito – e disse isso sem um pingo de sarcasmo. Realmente lamentava a sua má sorte, mesmo sob as acusações a que me julgava. – Nós nunca poderíamos ter adivinhado isso.

-Simplesmente esqueça isso, não admito que tenha pena de mim – resmungou entre dentes, ainda com seus punhos formados. – E já que vai me dar o desprazer da sua companhia ao menos seja útil e não abra a boca até eles voltarem.

Leah voltou a sentar-se, abraçando os joelhos, com os olhos atentos ao que se passava ao seu redor. Permitiu-me estar à sua beira, ainda que se mantivesse afastada de mim uns bons centímetros, como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. E tal como me pedira, eu mantive-me calada para não perturbar a sua vigília, embora meu coração estalasse de preocupação quanto ao facto de não saber nada sobre o que se passava. Muitas foram as vezes que mordi o lábio inferior, quando a pergunta: "estarão eles bem?" se assomava no meu pensamento e quase a arremessava pela boca fora.

Fora a agitação que nós as duas sentíamos, pude verificar que todo o acampamento estava sossegado. Todas as mulheres humanas dormiam tranquilamente, como se nada de anormal se passasse, a não ser Emily, que se revirava inquietamente no seu saco cama. E a floresta permanecia plácida, apesar da dança insistente das árvores provocada pelo vento frio, que pareciam burburinhar entre si, tornando o cenário digno de um filme de terror.

Um bom par de horas avançou arrastadamente, sendo possível contemplar um belo amanhecer despontar no horizonte, varrendo do céu encoberto por nuvens cinzentas, a lua cheia que lá regia. E até agora nada de os lobos aparecerem. E se algo tivesse acontecido? E se eles tivessem achado finalmente o tal vampiro?

-Por que estão demorando tanto? – sussurrei para mim mesma, com o olhar perdido no mar.

-Talvez tenham encontrado alguma coisa – para minha surpresa, Leah me respondeu prontamente, e na sua voz era palpável a sua apreensão. – Eu vou já averiguar isso.

Ela levantou-se num pulo e contornou a tenda para segundos depois voltar no seu estado de loba. Ficou imóvel durante algum tempo, como se recebesse informações, e logo olhou para mim, captando cada traço do meu rosto preocupado. Depois abanou o focinho e bufou, com o pêlo eriçado e desapareceu outra vez para trás da tenda, voltando como se nunca se tivesse transformado.

-E então? O que se passa? Eles estão bem? – Sentia-me tropeçar em cada pergunta.

-Eles estão voltando – foi o que Leah me disse, num tom austero sem ao menos me encarar. Por fim, afastou-se de mim, deixando-me com um coração latejante nas mãos.

De seguida, dezassete garotos apareceram por entre as árvores enegrecidas da floresta. À frente do grupo, vinha Jake e Sam em suas formas humanas e com uma expressão fechada. Num impulso, minhas pernas pularam como se fossem duas molas e fui ao encontro deles num passo apressado. Só Jacob parou diante de mim enquanto os outros passavam ao nosso lado, num silêncio inquebrável e intimidante. E quando finalmente estávamos propriamente a sós, ele inclinou-se sobre mim e beijou-me com delicadeza, sem se importar se os outros presenciavam ou não. Por segundos, pensei que iria ouvir urros parvos ou incitações idiotas dos jovens Quileutes, contudo para meu alívio e espanto ninguém se manifestou sobre _esse assunto._

Levei as mãos ao seu rosto e afastei-me com alguma contrariedade para o examinar melhor.

-Jake, o que houve?

-Você está com olheiras – observou compenetradamente ao passear com o polegar nas olheiras . – Aposto que esteve acordada toda a noite a nossa espera.

-Não tente desconversar. – Senti-o suspirar, embora suas feições continuassem soturnas. – O que há de errado?

-O acampamento chegou ao fim. Vamos arrumar as nossas coisas para irmos embora. E por favor Nessie, não faça perguntas, pelo menos por enquanto. – Embora minha língua estalasse de curiosidade, eu anuí contrariada. – Apenas me ajude e eu logo falarei com você.

-Só me diga o quão grave é a situação – induzi ao vê-lo novamente a movimentar-se impaciente.

-O suficiente para vos colocarmos em segurança.

Pude perceber que todo o acampamento estava em alvoroço. As humanas ainda ensonadas, resmungavam com os seus homens lobo, sobretudo Rachel, que se recusou determinantemente a abandonar aquele local mais cedo sem uma explicação lógica. O pior é que nenhum Quileute pareceu querer dá-la - e eu podia apostar todo o sangue de meu corpo que essa explicação envolvia o tal vampiro. A sua ausência de odor e som poderia colocar qualquer humano ali em perigo, e se ele estava assim tão perto do acampamento, o mais certo era nos recolhermos para um local seguro.

Era por isso que eles preferiam se recolher ao silêncio, ao invés de alarmar as suas companheiras.

Voltei a encarar Jake e compreendi que ele quase me implorava, com seu semblante carregado, para não lhe questionar sobre o que se passava. Assenti, ajudando-o a desfazer a tenda e a arrumar toda a tralha que havíamos trazido. Minha cabeça trabalhava a mil, pensando em cada possibilidade do que havia ocorrido naquela floresta para deixar um bando de mais de dezassete lobos apreensivos. Cerrei os olhos ao dar o último nó na minha mochila, para acomodá-la em meu ombro. Ao abri-los, quase todo o bando, e suas respectivas companheiras, já estavam prontos para irem embora.

Com um suspiro desconsolado, ergui-me e acomodei a mochila nos ombros, observando o fim de um acampamento perfeito – o melhor de toda a minha existência. Numa questão de minutos, todo o acampamento desaparecera, como se nunca tivesse acontecido nenhum tipo de aglomeração de tendas, ou vestígios que ocorrera ali uma festa

Sentia-me como se nunca tivesse estado ali acampada, e isso arrepiou-me de uma maneira sobrenatural. _E se tudo isto tivesse sido em vão?_

Ao notar o meu desalento, Jake colocou a mão sobre o meu outro ombro livre e murmurou:

-Não se preocupe, nós vamos para minha casa. Lá você vai voltar a dormir – ia contestar, mas seu dedo centrou-se em meus lábios, com um sorriso complacente – Sim, você precisa dormir, depois de uma longa noite como esta.

Jake pegou então no saco da tenda desmontada e nas restantes mochilas, e entrelaçou a mão na minha, induzindo-me a caminhar pela areia moída. Por um momento contemplei as nossas mãos unidas e permiti que um sorriso iluminasse meu rosto, erguendo o olhar para o encarar. Apesar da sua expressão carregada, suas azeviches ainda mantinham aquele caloroso cintilar, capaz de incendiar meu coração, tal como acontecera dentro da tenda.

Ainda que não soubesse a real dimensão do problema que rondava a floresta – que nos obrigou a evacuar este recinto de maneira prematura – e embora reconhecesse que estava terrivelmente assustada para colocar minhas ideias em ordem, eu sentia-me feliz. Completa era a palavra mais adequada para descrever como me sentia.

_Sim,_ _talvez nada tenha sido em vão_.

**N/A: Olaaa!!!!**

**Bom, desde já quero dizer que tenho dois pontos a tratar sobre este capítulo e os outros, por isso vou ser breve:**

**A Primeira coisa é: Se alguém pensou que ia haver uma cena "hot" na tenda, eu deixo desde já o meu pedido de desculpas. Entretanto eu quero me justificar do porquê de ter feito algo soft. Para todos os efeitos a Nessie ainda é uma criança, apesar de já ter um corpo de uma garota de 14 anos, e como todos sabem, a impressão de Jake por ela ainda é algo protectora – apesar de já estar se desenvolvendo. Por isso ele terá de ir com calma, tanto que teve de se controlar um pouco para não ir mais longe do que simples beijos e carícias.**

**Mas posso garantir que, a partir deste capítulo, eles vão ficar livres para expor os seus sentimentos, ainda que não tão claramente, devido ao problema chamado: "Edward e Rose"**

**A segunda: Gente, eu agora só vou poder postar depois do dia 5 de Janeiro por 3 motivos. **

**Primeiro: em dias de festas eu infelizmente fico imparável, não tendo muito tempo para escrever, além de não passar a semana de Ano Novo na minha terrinha. Segundo: minha querida e amiga beta Rô vai estar igualmente fora. Terceiro: Não tenho escrito muito sobre esta fic, porque antes do dia de Natal eu queria vos oferecer um presente: uma one shot sobre o natal dos Cullen e Quileutes…muito original -.-', mas vou tentar postá-lo aqui dia 23.**

**Agora quero agradecer de coração todos os comentários que recebi até agora: ****Igorsambora; Dupla Marota; Nessie Black; Xana Black; Miss Cay; Anna R Black; ChunLi Weasley Malfoy; Ness Black; Karine Q.**** Obrigada a todos por ainda acompanharem esta fic, e espero receber as vossas opiniões neste capítulo. Elas são muito importantes para mim.**

**E pronto, o recado está dado meus queridos**

**Se não conseguir postar a one-shot no natal, desejo já um Feliz Natal e um Bom Ano Novo.**

**Beijoca grandee******

**Taty Black**


End file.
